Friends Forever
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: Sequel of its life... So it's starting for a sweet end... Thanks to read it.. :).. Sneha anshay: find love in childhood moments. 2.tanmay gun: a hidden love from childhood... 3. Nirvi maddy: accidental meetings and love...4. Vedika sid: a sweet couple who want good about their friends. It's All about Sachvi/nivya/devya/abhirika and their children's love...
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry friend i EDITED that couple again... because i can't justify with my story without them,,, i can't show dareya as a pair in this story**_

 ** _because_** _ **its sequel of its life... so keep reading and enjoyed**_

 _ **Its all about 4 friends and their parents**_

 **Anshay:** his father is a secrete commando sachin kumar, and his mother purvi was a head of a army school

 **Tanmay:** anshay's best buddy, son of abhijeet shrivastav (head of the cid branch) tarika (as usual forensic expert)

 **SHAGUN:** daughter of nivam vishwas (head of ATS team) and shreya (after leaving CID, she is also joined army school)

 **vedika** : cousin of anshay, dauther of dayanand shetty (head of CID team) and devki (a fame advocate)

 **NIRVi and anshika** are anshay's sisters / **rahul** is shagun's brother.../

 **Sneha:** daughter of reach spoilt businesswomen anitha roy... and snehil roy( businessmen)

...

Yes friends...

This is new generation theme...

 _ **A basic plot**_

sachin : **after leave cid... he approached for commando post and he also work as a trainer in army school**

purvi: a **fter leave cid... she start a army school... she loves kids as usal... we saw**

...

Abhijeet : **he became head of cid branch Mumbai...**. daya **:also 2nd head of CID team**

Tarika **continued their post as a forensic expert..** devki: **as a advocate**

...

nivam: NIVam **was transferred in delhi... but after 9-10 year he again transferred in mumbai .. and working as a HEAD OF Ats officers**

Shreya: **she also moved with nivam.. after returned in mumbai, she joined purvi's school as a trainer**

...

 **Snehil and Anitha roy had divorced... and it was affect on sneha...**

...

So are you interested in this story... its future of our CID TEAM, about their children's love storys...

please review if you want to read it...


	2. KIDo'S tension

_**At school playground...**_

some children playing in playgrounds... a 9 year girl sat in ground and saw all kids...

Anshay: **sneha tu yaha bethi hui kya kar rahi hai, chal na hamare sath khelne.. dekh tanmay ne abhi kitna accha gol kiya...**

Sneha: **aaj meri iccha nahi hai khlne ki, tum log khelo..**.

Tanmay saw and ran toward them

Tanmay: **kya hua sneha, chal na bahut maze aa rahe hai..**.

Sneha shouted: **mene kaha na meri iccha nahi hai matlab nahi hai tum log jao yaha seeeeeeeee..**

A 33 year old women saw them and walked toward them and said: **kya bat hai aaj sneha ka mood kyu bigda hua hai**

Anshay: **dekho na mumma... me isko bol bol ke thak gaya hu khelne ka... par ye hai ki manti hi nahi**

PURVI (with fake cough): **school me no mumma... okkk**

Anshay: **sorry... but aap bolo na ise, 2 din se aise hi muh latkaye bethi hai**

Tanmay: **purvi aunty... i mean madam ... ye to aaj kal padayi bhi nahi karti hamare sath**

Purvi: **kya hua beta, kuch problem hai** (she hold her hands)

Sneha (with sobbing): **sab log kah rahe hai ab mere mom dad alag ho jayege... or mumma mujhe apne sath le jayegi yaha se dur... mujhe nahi jana meri school ko chodke, mere friends ko chodke... me mere mom dad dono ke sath rahna chahti hu...**

Anshay: **bus itti si bat ke liye muh suza ke bethi hai.. tu jana mat unke sath... hum logo ke sath hi rah jana... hum 3no milke khub mastiya karege..**

Sneha: **sach me aisa ho sakta hai..**

Tanmay: **me papa ko bol duga ki vo tumhare mom se bat kare, unse to sab darte hai vese bhi**

Sneha: **to phir unko bolo ki vo mere mumma daddy se bat kare..**

Purvi heard kids' innocent talk and she lost in deep thought: **kyu parents ko apne baccho ki parwah nahi rahti... kya effect padega aise me sneha pe...anshay or ko kese samjhau ye possible nahi ha, jab tak sneha ke parents nahi chahe...**

Sneha: **purvi madam sach me me aap logo ke sath rah sakti hu**

Purvi came again in real world: **hmmm ...shayad...** and she hugged her... and say **but 1 shart par, mujhe udas bethne wale bacche bilkul pasand nahi hai**

Tanmay: **vese aapko pata hai papa kah rahe the.. is sal mere birthday par nivam chachu or shreya masi aane wale hai hamesha ke liye... idhar hi rahege**

Purvi (with a big smie): **sach me ye kab... mujhe malum bhi nahi**

tAnmay: **aaj subah hi papa ke pas phone aaya tha**

purvi: **ye to bahut accha hai**

anshay: **me to shreya masi se aaj tak sirf phone pe hi bat kiya hua hu kesi hogi vo..**

Sneha: **ye log kon hai**

Tanmay: **mere papa mumma ke or sachin chachu or madam ke best friends ... jese hum log hai**

SNeha: **phir to me bhi milugi unse...**

Anshay: **ha kyu nahi... vo hamare har birthday pe gift bhijwate hai**

Purvi: **tum kabhi bhi gifts ke piche pagal hi rahte ho anshay... aaj tak konsa gift hai jo tumhe pasand nahi aaya..**

sneha: **haa na... kisi ka bhi birthday gift ho sabse pahle ye hi gift khol deta hai**

Tanmay: **isiliye me ise mera gift sabse last me dikhata hu..** and they laughed

Purvi: **kash ye hansi inke chehro pe hamesha aise hi bani rahe...**

...

 _ **After 2 days**_

A women entered in purvi's office: **hello madam. Where is sneha... mene use har jagah dund liya vo kahi bhi nahi hai**

Purvi saw women: **o hello! mrs roy... vo bahar hi hogi...baccho ke sath**

Mrs. Roy: **vo vaha nahi hai. Generally vo aapke sath time spend karti hai to mujhe laga vo yaha pe.**..

Purvi: **sorry. Vo yaha nahi aayi.. vese mujhe aapse 1 bat karni thi**

Mrs. Roy: **boliye...**

Purvi: **me aapse request kar sakti hu.. i know ye aapka personal matter hai but aap Mumbai chod ke na jaye to...sneha bahut akela feel karti hai... and yah ape kum se kum vo kabhi kabhi apne papa se milegi to sahi..**

Mrs. Roy: **aap please mere personal matter me interfere na kare to accha hoga... its ok... and mujhe meri beti ko kisse milwana hai kisse nahi, ye me decide karugi or koi nahi ok..**

Purvi: **yup.. you are right... me bus request kar rahi thi.. decision aapke hi hai.** She called watchman. And instruct to find sneha

 _ **After sometime:**_

WM: **madam vo kahi par bhi nahi hai**

Purvi: **aisa kese ho sakta hai, anshay or tanmay kaha ha** i

WM: **vo log bhi kahi dikhayi nahi de rahe**

MRS. Roy: **yahi hai aapke school ki security... army school hai or bacche yaha se gayab ho rahe** **hai**

Purvi: **please calm down... me dekhti hu**

 _ **After half hour**_

Mrs. Roy yelled: **kaha pe hai meri bacchi... aaphi ne gayab kiya hoga use.. suggestion de rahi thi me ise yaha se na le jau**

Purvi: **aisa kuch nahi hai... app shanty rakhiye... vo log sath me hoge jaha par bhi hoge**

Mrs. Roy: **aaj sham ko hum log banlore ke liye niklne wale the... ye bat aapko sahan nahi hui**

Purvi(shocked): **is tarah aap school ke mid-term me use kese le ja sakti hai...**

Mrs. Roy: **see aapko problem hai uske jane se... isiliye gayab karwa diya use. Par ek bat dhyan rakhna ye mat sochna cid se pahchan hai to kuch bhi kar sakti ho meri bacchi agar aaj sham tak ghar pe nahi aayi to aapki school ko band karwa ke dum lugi..**

Purvi: **shut up... kab se bakwas kiye ja rahi hai... vo aaj sham tak aapke pas hogi... chinta mat kariye**..

 _ **And then purvi leaved for her home...**_

...

its too short but its a basic theme...

in next chappy: will purvi able to find sneha?,

where is sneha, anshay and tanmay?

will sneha leaaved her frinds and school?... so keep reading.. and enjoy the new segment...

...

Love duo and purvi: **they leaved because**

 **Sachin:** commando team ko sachin jese officer ki need thi to un logo ne sahin ko choose kiya..

 **Purvi:** after her delivery, she engaged in family,,, and after that she want to do something for children and society.. So she started a school

 **Shreya:** same reason just like purvi , she joined after returning Mumbai

...

 _ **Thanks ankita, addict to read and love duo and purvi to become 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **reviewer...**_


	3. Separation

_**Sachvi's home**_

Purvi (calling her servent): **kakaaaaa! Madan kaka**

Madan: **ha madamji... boliye kuch kam tha**

Purvi: **3no bacche kaha hai**

Madan (with jerk): **mujhe nahi maalum... yaha to nahi aaye**

Purvi: **bus kariye aap. In 3no ki har mastiyo, har harkat ke piche ya to aapka hath hota hai ya sachin ka...or rahi bat sachin ki to vo abhi out of city hai... to bache aap... bataiye mujhe**

Madan: **sach me nahi malum..**

Purvi: **aap bat samjiye.. agar un logo ne koi shararat ki hoti to koi pareshani nahi thi... par aaj ye log... school ki reputation ka sawal hai kaka..please**

Madan: **vo.. vo log pas ke khali pade hue ghar me hai...anshay baba ne kaha ki ghar ka lock khol du vo vaha chup jayege... 2 din tak kisi ko kuch mat batana**

Purvi: **or aapne bat man li...**

Madan: **vo me sahib ji ko batane wala tha..**

Purvi: **unko batane wale... or mjhe... kher chodo. Me aati hu**

 **...**

Purvi opened the door of empty house. She came inside and started find to them..

Outside a room, purvi heard

Sneha: **tujhe pakka lagta koi hume yaha dund nahi payega**

Anshay: **nahi, pichli bar bhi hum log yahi chupe the na... or mumma jab hume dundte dundte pareshan ho gayi tab... papa hi hame yaha se leke gaye... phir mumma ne hume danta hi nahi.. mere papa ke idea's kabhi flop nahi jate. Is bar bhi ye idea kam karega**

Sneha: **tanmay, tere papa ne bat ki meri mumma se**

TAnmay (with sad face): **papa bole hum log kuch nahi kar sakte, sab kuch teri mom ke hath me hai**

Anshay: **nahi... mumma kahti hai. Agar will power strong ho to sab kuch hamare hi hath me rahta hai ... sneha agar tu sach me rukna chahti hai na... to koi tujhe kahi nahi le jayega**

Sneha: **par mom nahi mani to**

Anshay: **tu zid karegi, royegi to vo pakka man jayegi, dekh lena...**

Sneha: **mujhe dar lag raha hai.. agar mumma ko gussa aa jata hai na to vo kisi ki nahi sunti**

Anshay: **tu darti bahut hai... teri hi iccha nahi hai idhar rukne ki...**

Sneha: **aisa kuch nahi hai... samjha...me kisi se bhi nahi darti hu..**

Purvi (with fake cough): **meeting khatm ho gayi ho to me andar aa jau..**.

Trio shocked...purvi came inside..

Sneha: **vo hum log..**

Purvi: **beta tumhari mom bahut pareshan ho rahi hai or tum yaha par**

Sneha: **vo kal rat ko vo boli ki hum log banglore ja rahe... mene zid karke aaj school aa gayi... par phir kal...**

Tanmay: **to humne socha ki hum log abhi chup jate hai, sachin chachu aayege tab unko problem bata dege..**

Purvi: **or agar me police ko inform kar duty pe lagwa deti to**

Tanmay: **to papa meri band baza dete...**

Purvi: **right... to phir sneha abhi tum apne ghar ja rahi ho**

Sneha: **madam...mujhe...**

Purvi: **agar sach me tum meri bat manti ho to please... nahi to me samjhugi ki tum mujhe pasand hi nahi karti**

Sneha: **ok madam.. but mumma mujhe phir...**

Purvi hugged her tightly: **vo tumhari mumma hai jo karegi soch samajh ke karegi... or parents ki bat hume...**

Sneha: **hamesha manni chahiye...**

Anshay: **matlab tum unke sath chali jaogi...**

Purvi: **anshay tum apne parents se alag rah sakte ho?**

Anshay: **par iske to mummy papa bhi sath me nahi hai... or ye hum logo ko chod ke kese ja sakti hai... sach me iski rukne ki iccha hi nahi hai... isliye ye bhag rahi hai yaha se... nahi to zid karti ... or apni bat manwati...**

Purvi: **har condition hamare hath me nahi rahti beta**

Anshay: **mom aap hi to kahti hai ki hum jo chahe kar sakte, bus irada majboot hona chahiye, mujhe dosti hi nahi rakhni isse... isko jana hai jaha jaye ye...** and he ran toward his home...

Sneha was started to cry...purvi's eyes filled with tears... she called mrs. Roy...and inform about sneha

Sneha: **mujhe sach me nahi jana...**

Purvi: **vaha new school me tumhare new friends banege... jese yaha bane...**

Sneha: **par vaha pe aap nahi rahogi...**

Purvi: **me hamesha tumse phone pe bat karugi pakka...**

Tanmay: **me bhi... tumhe bahut miss karuga...** and he also started cry... they hugged each other...

Purvi: **me tumhe ghar chod deti hu... chalo...**

SNeha and purvi sat in the car... she saw anshay was watching them from window... she was shake her hand... but anshay closed the window door with thud voice...

Purvi saw and started the car and leave for sneha's home...

...

 _ **At evening: sachvi house...**_

Abhijeet: **tanmay beta... ab ghar chalo... bahut der ho gayi... hai...**

Tanmay: **jab tak anshay mujhse bat nahi karega me kahi bhi nahi jauga...**

Tarika: **purvi! use samjhao na**

Purvi: **darwaja** **kholne ko taiyar nahi...ab shayad sachin hi use samjhayege...**

Anshika (6 year old, sat in purvi's lap): **mumma, sneha di ab kabbbii nahi aayegi**

TArika: **sach me mujhe to daya aa rahi hai us bacchi pe... kese vo log apne baccho ke bare me sochna bhi nahi chahte...**

Suddenly they were heard something breaking voice from anshay's room...

Purvi ran toward anshay room: **anshay bahut zid ho gayi... ab darwaja kholo... me sach me kah rahi hu... nahi to bahut bura hoga tumhare sath..**.

Anshay with open door with jerk and shouted: **kya hoga... aap bhi mujhe chod ke chali jana... sab log chod ke chale jao... mujhe koi farak nahi padta...sab jhoote hai...** and he threw again some books and things on the floor.

Purvi slapped him... he started to cry... her eye's also filled with tears

Abhijeet: **purvi uspe gussa nikal ke kya milega...** After sometime purvi and anshay both hugged each other..

Anshay: **mumma me usse kabhi bat nahi karuga.. kabhi bhi nahi... mujhe nahi chahiye uske gifts... mujhe nahi rakhni usse dosti... vo jhooti hai...**

Purvi: **beta, pleasseee rona band karo...or kuch kha lo, chalo.**.

Anshay lay on her laps: **mujhe bhook nahi hai... mujhe bus aapke sath rahna hai...** and after some time He fall asleep on purvi's lap..

Purvi start sobbing..abhijeet slept anshay on the bed...and covered him to blanket...

SAchin entered home... purvi ran and hugged him.

Sachin: **kya hua. Ro kyu rahi ho**

purvi: **aaj pahli bar mujhe apne bête pe hath uthana pad gaya...** and she told about all incident

Sachin: **bus itti si bat... baccho ki zid 1-2 din ki rahti phir se vo sab bhool jate hai or normal ho jate hai... chinta mat karo... anshay bhi normal ho jayega...**

Tanmay: **kash sneha vapas aa jaye... ya uska jana hi cancel ho jaye... mumma me kal usse milne ja sakta hu**

TArika: **kyu nahi... hum sab log chalege usse milne...**

Tanmay hugged tarika... and after that they leave for their home.

...

 _ **next day, At airport:**_

Senha: **tanmay anshay kyu nahi aaya..**

Purvi: **tumhe to maum hai na vo kitna gussel hai... 2 din bad apne aap normal ho jayega... tab me khud usse tumhari bat karwaugi..**

SNeha: **matlab vo abhi bhi mujhse gussa hai**

Purvi: **thoda sa... par bad me normal ho jayega..**

Mrs. Roy (anitha): **aap logo ki bate khatam ho gayi ho to hum jaye... late ho rahi hai hume...**

SNeha stared her mother. And she saw her father ran toward them..

SNehil (mr. Roy): s **orry baccha vo late ho gaya... meeting thi... me tumhare liye gifts laya hu...** and he gave her a big teddy

Anitha: **to ab hum chale sneha..**

Snehil: **tumne final decision le liya hai.**

Anitha: **yes...**

Sneha: **papa... aap bhi banglore chaliye na**

Snehil: **beta its not possible...but ya me tumse milne jarur aauga har3-4 mahine me**

Sneha: **purvi madam... aap pakka anshay se bat karayegi na...**

Sachin: **jarur karwayege... par tum apna dhyan rakhna...**

Purvi: **or exam ke bad mujhe tumhare results vese hi sunne milne chahiye... jese ki abhi milte haii.. promise**

Sneha: **pakka promise..**

And they leaved...

Purvi: **i hope, tumhari aane wali jindgi or behtar ho... miss you sneha...**

...

next chapter : **about NIVYA entry... about sachvi moment...**.. so keep reading.. and enjoy..

 **thanks... to review...**

...


	4. Old Friends

**In the night,** ** _sachvi room_**

Sachvi slept on the bed.

Sachin: **purvi. ab tum hi itni gumsum rahogi to anshay ko kon sambhalega**

Purvi (put her head on sachin chest): **sachin, uske sath itna attachment ho gaya tha and aise me vo aise rote hue gayi... bilkul accha nahi lag raha.**..

Sachin: **tum bhi pagal ho... aise kitne hi bacche school chode jayege... to har bar aise hi gumsum rahogi**

Purvi: **vo baki se alag thi mere liye... uski ma uska dhyan to rakh ...**

Sachin: **purvi... itna tension kyu le rahi ho...vo adjust ho jayegi vaha pe... koi problem nahi hogi use...**

Purvi: **hope so... aisa hi ho**

Sachin: **are vo mere pas nivam ka phone aaya tha.. vo log kal pahuch rahe hai...vo log kal hi pas ke ghar me shift hoge... to madan kaka ko bol dena ki vaha ki safayi karwa de..**

Purvi: **kal hii. Itni jaldi ... vo to bad me aane wale the**

Sachin: **haa.. pr nivam ko idhar kal hi bulaya hai to Era aunty ne bhi kaha ki bad me bhi shift hona hi rahega to kal hi sahi...**

*Purvi: **aisa lagta abhi kal ki hi bat thi... shreya ki god bharai.. or phir uski delivery.. us din vo hungama...agar era aunty sahi waqt par nahi pahuchti to pata nahi kya hota..**

Sachin: **but ab sab thik hai...purani bato ko yad karke kyu bethti ho...vese hamari big princess kab aa rahi... abhi vo yaha hoti to sneha ko leke sahi galat pe bhashan sunane lagti... bilkul di ke gun le rahi hai vo...**

Purvi: **ma zid karke use bhi apne sath ghumane le gayi... unka bus chalta to puri fouz ko le jate ...vedika, sahaj or nirvi ko hi le ja paye finally ..**

sachin: **vese ab jabki anshay bhi so gaya.. or chutki bhi... to hamare pas full chance hai...**

Purvi: **kiska...**

Sachin: s **ach me jabse tumhare ye womensera team ne ye school shuru kiya hai... meri taraf to dhyan hi dena chod diya hai tumne... din bhar bacche, exams, school management... phone pe bhi vo hi bate... kitni boring ho agyi ho tum**

Purvi: **sachin... please... kal hi aaye ho thake hue hoge aaram karo abhi**

Sachin: **vo to jindgi bhar chalega...** and he pull her...

but suddenly anshay interrupted them: **mumma mujhe neend nahi aa rahi**

Purvi pushed sachin: .. **tum yaha pe so jao.. mere pas.. .abhi neend aa jayegi... kal hum log sneha ko phone lagake usse bat karege.. ok**

Anshay slept on purvi's lap: **mujhe bat nahi karni usse... ab vo mere friends ki list me nahi hai**

Sachin: **to phir kon-2 hai** and he also tried to slept on her lap.

purvi pushed him **.. sachin please**

Sachin: **dekha tumhari mom ko... kesa behave karti hai mere sath...**

Anshay moved little side: **mumma papa ko bhi sone do na..**

Sachin: **that's my boy ...** and he slept again..purvi stared them..

Anshay: a **b mere best frinds me bus tanmay hai or vedika or koi nahi...or ab hum log hamare group se sneha ka nam nikal dege.. nirvi di, me, tanmay, vedika, anshika, or sahaj bus hum log hi rahege...**

Sachin spread his hair: **vese new friends ki entry to rakhoge na... kal tumhare is grop me 2 new friends or jud jayege shayad..**

Anshay: **kon**

Purvi: **shagun and rahul..**

Anshay: **vo shreya masi ke bacche hai na**

SAchvi laughed. Purvi: **haaa... vo hi hai... but tum unhe unke naam se indicate kar sakte ho..**

SAchin: **vese ab hum log so jaye.. mujhe subah unhe lene bhi jana hai**

Purvi: **sure... good night..** she kissed anshay's forhead and switched off the light

ANshay again on the light: **mumma aapne papa ko good night wish nahi kiya..**

Sachin: **ye hai mera baccha.. .samajhdar..**

Purvi stared sachin... Sachin: **koi bat nahi me kar deta hu... good night sweetheart.. and he kissed on her lips..**

Anshay: **ab so jate hai** and he hugged both and slept in purvi's arm..

...

 _ **Next morning**_

sachin: **purvi me chalta hu.. vo log bus pahuchte hi hoge...**

purvi: **ok vese me kaka ke sath ja rahi hu help karwane... bacche vese bhi school chale gaye hai..**

sachin: **ok ...**

purvi: **aaj sham ko sab milege phir se purani yade taza ho jayegi**

sachin: **are ha ma di or baki sab bhi to aa rahe hai na aaj veshno devi ke darshan karke**

purvi: **vo hi to. .. bus 1 hi kumi hai aaj ki khushi me..**

Sachin: **ab tum phir se sneha ko yad karke shuru mat ho jana..**

Purvi: **nahi baba.. aap jaiye.. late ho jayega**

...

After few hours..

SHreya shouted: **purviiiiiiiiiii,**

Purvi ran outside and hugged her.. **shreyaaaaaaa kesi hai tu..**

Tarika (from behind): **o hello,, mujhe bhul gaye tum log...**

Shreya: **tujhe kese bhool sakti hu... missed you so much yar...** and trio hugged after long time..

Nivam: **ho gaya bharat milap shuru... ghanto bethke bate karti phone pe... phir bhi mil aise rahe jese kitne salo se bat bhi nahi ki**

Sachin: **pahle hi kum time tha inke pas ab or kum ho jayega...** and both hugged..

Purvi: **dono bacche kaha hai..** and she saw toward the car

A 9-10 year girl and a little boy stood near the car.. and saw toward her mumma..

Shreya: **come-on beta.. come here.**..

Both came and held nivams hand..

Purvi: **to kya nam hai aap logo ka**

Sachin: **jese tumhe malum nahi**

Shreya: **sir vo baccho se bat kar rahi hai na ki aapse..**

Sachin: **ok sorry carry on..**

Shagun (slowly): **gun nam hai mera.. or ye mera chota bhai rahul..**

Tarika: **hello, me tarika masi or ye purvi masi...**

Sachin: **ek min.. ye purvi chachi hai.. na ki masi..**

Shreya: **jo bhi bolna ho vo bacche decide karege na ki aap..**

Nivam: **or baccho ko tum vo hi sikhaogi jo tum chahti ho hai na..**

Tarika: **okkk yar.. itne dino bad mil rahe.. kum se kum aaj to koi jhagda nahi.. aaj sham ko hum sab get-together karege... club house me..**

Purvi: **abhi ghar ki safayi chal rahi tab tak ghar chalo... coffee pite sab sath me...**

Nivam: **vese puri baccha party kaha hai..**

Sachin: **madam un logo ko 1 din bhi miss nahi karne deti school ka...baccho pe bada zurm karti hai ye..**

Shreya: **are school se dhyan aaya.. please purvi in baccho ka agar vaha admission ho sake to dono bahut sharp mind hai jaldi cover kar lege.. yar please..**

Purvi: **request ki jarurat kyu pad rahi tujhe... in sab bato ko bad me discuss karte.. abhi bahut si bate hai karne ko...**

And all entered in purvi's house...

...

Friends **what is suspence about shreya's past... what happend when all kids met in club house...** want to know more. Then keep reading... Friends forever


	5. an ordinary meeting

_**After evening**_

All was sitting on chairs and sofas..

Purvi: **anshay tanamay, vedika, idhar aao jaldi..** (they came)... **ye shagun hai... or ye rahul.. to aaj se ye bhi aapke club ka hissa hai...**

Anshay: **ek min ruko...** he ran...took a paint brush.. and behind a chair.. he remove a name..

Sharda tarika devki Purvi and shreya came and saw .. anshay remove the name of sneha...

Purvi: **ye kya akr rahe ho**

Anshay: **ab vo hamare group ka hissa nahi... to uska nam mita raha hu... or uski jagah is chair pe shagun ka nam likh duga..**

Sharda: **kyu sneha kaha gayi**

Purvi: **use uski ma yaha se leke banglore chali gayi... ab shayad hi vo yaha aaye..**

Sharda: **ye kab hua..**

Shreya: **sneha kon...**

PUrvi: **thi ek pyari si bacchi... ma baap ke jhagdo ka shikar ban gayi vo.**..

Tarika: **bahut miss karugi me bhi use... uski bate to ek dum alag hi thi**

ANshay: **ho gaya... dekho mom.. kesa lag raha...**

Tanmay became sad: **anshay tu aisa kyu kar raha hai..mom aap log bhi to shreya masi se itne salo bad mile... to aap logo ne to shreya masi ko apne group se nahi hataya... to aap log ise samjhao na**

Anshay: **agar tujhe uski itni chinta hai to tu bhi mera dost nahi rahega..**

Sachin: **anshay beta... ye bat kaha se aa gayi.. mene pahle hi kaha hai na... hare k ko uski life uske hisab se jeene dena... kisi ko bhi apni bat manwane ke liye kabhi force mat karna..**

Anshay: **sorry.. papa... ise dosti rakhna ho to rakhe but vo meri dost.. nahi...** and he said to shagun: **tumhe me hamara pura club house dikhata hu... yah ape piche playground bhi bana hua hai... chalo mere sath... rahul tum bhi chalo...** and they leaved.. all kids followed them

Devki: **sach me ye divorce cases baccho k dimag bhi asar dalte hai..bus aise me vo thik rahe bus**

Sachin: **di vo thik hi rahegi...vese shreya tum ab aage kya karna chahti ho...**

Shreya: **kuch socha nahi... CID join karna chahti hu... par mujhe pata hai me udhar pura time nahi de paugi... ro phir se join karna matlab..**

Purvi: **hamare school me kuch staff ki need hai jo baccho ko sports and fitness me trained kar sake... uske alawa defence taquniques me bhi to agar tu vaha join karna chahe to**

Tarika: **ya gr8 idea.. vese bhi school womensera k according hi khula hai... to tu to easily entry le sakti hai... afterall tu bhi to part hai vaha ka**

SHreya: **ok me dekhti hu... agar possible hua to..**

Purvi: **to ab dinner ki taiyari shuru kare...a** nd they started prepared to dinner..

...

Purvi's phone rang...

Purvi: **hello**

OTHER side: **me sneha bol rahi hu madam..**

Purvi: **sneha ... tum pahuch gayi.. kesi ho.. new school me admission mila..**

TArika: **yar meri bhi bat karwa...**

Purvi: **1 min speaker on kar deti hu..**

Sneha: **madam me kal se new school ja rahi hu... par mujhe mere sab old friends ki bahut yad aa rahi .. aaj to sab log aa gaye hoge na ghumke... sab log ek sath games khel rahe hoge..or me yaha pe akeli hu..sabko miss kar rahi hu:**

Tarika: **hum bhi tumhe bahut miss kar rahe sneha... tum chinta mat karna... tumha** re new school me tumhare or bhi acche dost banege..

Sneha: **tarika aaunty tanmay kesa hai... or anshay, vedika nirvi di... mujhe sabse bat karni**

Tarika called tanmay: **tanmay beta... sneha ka phone hai, vedika, anshay.. jaldi aao**

Tanmay ran and quilkly held the phone: **sneha kesi hai tu... hum log abhi football khel rahe the.. or teri bahut yad aa rahi... or vedika... vo to hum sab ke liye vesho devi se gift layi thi... par tu yaha hai hi nahi**

Vedika: **mujhe do na mujhe bhi bat karni..** she stealed the phone: **sneha tu vapas ka baa rahi... tu chuttiyo me aana na... hum sab tujhe bahut miss kar rahe..**

Sneha: **anshay kaha hai..**

Vedika: **vo...anshay ko tujhse...**

Tanmay again stealed phone: **vo anshay to abhi toilet gaya usko bahut jor se pressure aaya tha na... me teri usse bad me baat karwa duga**

Sneha: **matlab ab vo mujhse bat karega...**

Tanmay: **haan... me boluga to karega...**

Sneha: **abhi 1 week bad vedika ka or uske bad me uska birthday bhi aane wala... hai me dono ke birthday pe gift bhijwaugi... pakka... nirvi di kaha hai... mujhe unse bhi baat karni..** tanmay gave phone to nirvi

Nirvi held the phone (with anger): **sneha tu kesi hai... bina bataye kyu gayi... mere ko teri mumma se bat karni.. me unhe bolugi vo kyu leke gaye aise tujhe... hum sab se milne to dete pahle...**

SAchin, purvi and tarika looked each other..

Tarika: **thank god ye kal airport pe nahi thi.. nahi to hungama hi khada kar deti airport pe..**

Purvi: **galat baat to use sahan hi nahi hoti... aise to shant hi rahti ... par...**

Sreya: **shayad devki madam ke jese ban rahi hai ye.**

Sachin: **true... sahi kaha.. isse kabhi bhi bahas mat karna.. nahi to tumhara haarna to tay hai..**

And anshika stealed the phone: **hello,, sneha di aap kabbi aayegi yaha... anshay bhaiya mujhe ball se khlne nahi dete..**

Sneha: **me anshay se bat karugi... vo tujhe bbhi sath me khilayega.. nahi to tu nirvi di se uski complain kar...**

Suddenly Purvi heard another voice in phone: **hello me purvi ji se bat kar sakti hu**

Purvi took phone: **ji boliye mrs' roy..**

Anitha: **anitha... anitha kahiye mujhe... or me bus aapse request karna chahti hu... apne pariwar ko mere pariwar se dur rakhiye... nahi to ye naye mahol me bilkul bhi adjust nahi ho payegi... samjh gayi hogi aap..**

TArika: **isko ab phone pe bat karne me bhi problem ho rahi hai**

Shreya: **uski mom?** Tarika nodded.

Purvi: **bacche hai apas me ek dusre se bat karege to kya bigad jayega... vese bhi hum log mil to nahi rahe na..**

Anitha: **dekhti hu kab tak iska ye natak chalta hai... bahut jald isko aap sabko bhulna hi padega...**

purvi: a **gar baccho ko pyaar se samjhaya jaye to ve jaldi samjhte hai bajay dantne ke ... ye baat aap bhi yad rakhjiyega.. uske upper sakhti bilkul mat karna...**

Anitha: a **ap mujhe mat sikhiye ki mujhe meri bacchi ko kese palna hai..** and she cut the phone..

Purvi : **pata nahi ... jab bhi sneha ke bare me sochti hu gussa aane lagta...**

Tarika: **hum log kuch kar bhi nahi sakte..**

Shreya: **chalo chodo... mujhe bahut bhook lag rahi to ... hum log table pe chale... baccha party sab ko bula ke le aao.**.

 _ **All started dinner...**_

DEVki: **vese shreya... shagun ke sath koi problem to nahi... i mean vo us din tum ...doctors ne kaha problem ho sakti..**

 **Shreya** (with a jerk voice): **no... devki ji vo bilkul fit hai.. pahle laga ki vo shayad chal nahi paye.. but abhi to sports me sabse best perform karti hai..**

nivam: **haaa but bate karna jese usne sikhi nahi.. ekdum sharmili hai... aisa to koi bhi nahi tha.. hamare group me... bus chupchap sabki bate sunti or hansti rahti**

sanchi: **vese us din mujhe ek bar to laga aap hume chod ke chele hi gayi ho... vo era aaunty ne time... pe** (shreya was feeling akward)

sachin: **hum log kyu purani bate leke beth gaye hai... yar aaj aisa karte haidinner ke bad sab games khelte hai... abhijeet sir bhi aane wale hai thodi der se... to aaj rat bhar games khelte.. and purvi don't worry kal Sunday hai.. to baccho ki bhi chutti hai... ushe bhi khelne dena..**

Purvi: **me kaha mana kar rahi hu..**

Shreya: **vese sir... vese ab aap log ek dusre ke bina sona sikh gaye hoge..**

Sachin: **abhi kaha... abhi to meri puri team baki hai banane ki..**

Purvi: **bus karo sachin... 3-3 bacche kafi hai.. ab or team ki bat to karna bhi mat,...**

All laughed... and they finished dinner..

...

 **Shreya past... ? wait for this...**

 **Thanks to review.. my friends..**


	6. past of the team and future of kids

After few days... all was busy in setup for shreya's house... shagun and rahul also joined school with new friends... shreya was ready to joined school..

Shreya: **aaj bhi aisa lagta bureau ke din kitne acche the..musibat me bhi sab sath me padte the... or mastiya bhi sath me karte the... time kab aage bad gaya malum hi nahi pada...**

Purvi: **haa na.. ab to vaha pe pura new staff hai... purane staff ke naam pe abhijeet sir daya sir or fready sir bus vo hi log hai** (may be this is the future of CID Serial :p )

Shreya: **acp sir se milte ho tum log..**

Purvi: **ha na... month me ek bar to... jate hai unke ghar...vo to retirement lena hi nahi chahte the... but health issue ke karan lena pada..**

Shreya: **bahut miss karti thi vaha pe sabko... Nikhil or Kevin sir se milna hota tha...bus... vese Nikhil ki baby bhi bahut cute hai tune dekha use..**

Purvi: **tune hi pic bheji thi... to kese nahi dekhti... mujhe to vo puri kajal ki tarah hi lagti ..**

Shreya: **vese Kevin sir or navya ki shadi badi dhumdham se hui thi..**. (yes kevin and navya was tied in knot.. they fall in love in delhi )

Purvi: **ya me nahi aa payi thi... sachin ki commando training and meri 2nd pregnancy...but Kevin sir or navya ne pure event ke video's bheje the muhe.. or sachin ko bhi...**

Shreya: **yes... mujhe sabse jyada shock to tab laga ... teri shadi se bhi bada shock... jab malum pada ki pankaj jaywanti ne shadi kar li...**

Purvi: **haha... vo to mujhe bhi laga tha... par ye sab abhijeet sir or daya sir ka khuraphati dimag tha... jaywanti ne challange kiya ki koi bhi usse shadi karne ki himmat nahi kar sakta... bus direct DCP ke kan bhare the un logo ne... or panakaj ka DCP se rishta hone ke karan..bechari jaywanti...kitni buri tarah fansi thi.. daya sir ke jaal me.** (i will describe full story in OS)

Shreya: **daya sir abhijeet sir ko sath me challenge to kabhi karna hi nahi chahiye...**

Purvi: **kher tu ye bata... ERA aanty kab tak aa rahi...**

Shreya: **vo bahut jald aayegi... papa ke sath ghumne gayi to ab thoda time vahi spend karege then...bahut bura lagta hai mere karan...unki ye haalat...**

Purvi: **chod na.. sabse jyada khushi ki bat to ye hai ki hum sab log ab sath hai... ek bar vo bhi aa jaye.. baccho k sath time spend karke vo bahut khush hogi...**

Shreya: **ha na.. vese tarika or bhi busy ho gayi ... saluke sir ke retirement ke bad.. nahi to aaj market chalte..**

Purvi: **kal chalege.. kal sabse milke bhi aate ACP sir bhi tum logo se milke bahut khush hoge..**

Shreya: **hmm vo to hai...**

...

 _All kids at home... in anshay's room_

Anshay: **vese gun tu badi hoke kya banna chahti... me to engineer banuga... ye bade bade jahaj gadiya, train plane banauga... or puri duniya mere banaye hue vehicle me travel karegi... ya phir papa ki tarah ek cammando...sab gunde darte ho jisse..**

Vedika: **me to badi hoke purvi mami ki tarah CID join karugi... or sab dushmano ke dant khatte kar dugi... or sneha ko sabse pahle leke aa jaugi yaha pe..**

Nirvi: **or me bui ki tarah advocate... uski mumma ne koi bhi problem create ki na... to unko jail me dalwa dugi**

Tanamay: **haha or me is bat ka dhyan rakhuga ki vo jail se nikal nahi paye... isliye me bhi ek CID officer banuga...**

Anshay (irritate): **tum sab log pagal ho gaye ho kya...usko nahi aana yaha pe or aayi to bhi usko yaha pe to ghusne hi nahi duga... Gun tu kya banegi tune bataya nahi..**

Gun: **pata nahi.. par mumma kahti hai meri dadi bahut brave hai me.. to badi hoke unke jese hi banugi..**

Anshay: **tumhari dadi kab aayegi phir..**

GUN: **shayad parso...**

Vedika: **parso to mera birthday hai... tab to or maza aayega...**

Anshika: **Sneha di ne bollaa ki vo aapkke badday pe gift bhijwayegi..**

ANshay: **bus kar anshu.,.. ab ek bar uska nam or liya na.. to me tujhe mere sath kabhi nahi khelne duga.**

Nirvi: **tum kyu dant rahe ho ise... isko yad aa rahi to vo bolegi.. tumhe nahi bolna to mat bolo.. or ise kyu nahi khilaoge apne sath... anshu agar ye nahi khilaye na to mujhe bolna.. me iske sare toys chipa dugi...**

Anshika: **vo to anshay bhaiya ke bbddaay pe bhi gift bhijwayegi,..**

Anshay: **mujhe nahi chahiye koi gift... uska gift aaya na to me dustbin me fek duga..**

TAnmay: **tu itna gussa kyu kar raha.. vo nahi jana chahti thi.. vo royi thi na kitti...usko uski mummy leke gayi.. vo to airport pe bhi tujhe yad ki...**

ANshay: **mujhe tum logo ke sath bethna hi nahi.. me mera homework complete kar raha abhi..** and he hit a ball and went toward his study table..

...

 _After 2 days... in the morning, DEVya home_

door bell ranged

Devki: **daya darwaza kholo**

Daya: **me aaj pahle hi bureau ke liye late ho gaya hu.. tum khol do.. me busy hu**

VEdika ran toward door: **mumma aap papa ko bus darwaze todne ka bola karo vo kam vo karege or koi sa nahi (** _haha_ **)**

Devki came from kitchen and laughed: **vo to tumne bilkul sahi kaha**

Daya: **ye accha hai dono ma beti ek side ho jao or mujhe bhul jao**

Vedika open the door. There is a A courier man: **beta ghar pe koi bada hai**

Devki: **kon hai...** and she came.. **courier kisne bheja** and she signed the paper and took that box..

Vedika: **mom me janti hu ye sneha ne hi bheja hoga**

Devki: **hmmm birthday girl ke liye gift hai.. usne hi bheja hai... to kholo box ko**

Vedika open that box and she saw a musical piano..

Devki shocked: **itna mahnga gift... sneha ki ma to pahle hi humse chid rahi hai**

Daya: **batao zara malum to kare kaha se hai**

Vedika: **papa har waqt inquari karna chod do pleaseee.**.. and suddenly devki's phone ranged

Snehil: **hello me snehil bol raha hu**

Devki: **sneha ke papa?**

Snehil: **sahi pahchana. Vo kal sneha ka phone aaya to mene uske behalf ye gift bhijwaya hai.. accept kar lijiyega.. nahi to vo naraz ho jayegi..vese vo abhi mere sath conferences call pe hai to agar vedika se bat ho jati to..**

Devki: **ek min..** she gave phone to vedika

Sneha: **happy birthday vedika... mera gift pasand aaya na..**

Vedika: **bahut accha hai.. mujhe malum tha tu mujhe bhoolegi nahi**

Sneha: **accha abhi me jyada bat nahi kar paugi.. mom aa jayegi to dantegi.. bye.. anshay ke birthday wale din mom kisi meeting me ja rahi tab me papa se bat karugi na tab tum sabse bat karugi.. ok bye**

Vedika: **ok done...bye.. me sabko bataugi tune mujhe kya diya.**.

Vedika cut the phone.. vedika: **mumma dekho na kitna accha piano hai... me papa se is bar piano lane ka bolne wali thi**

Devki: **pata nahi sneha kab tak in logo se bat kar payegi..**

Vedika: **hamesha, dekhna vo hume kabhi nahi bhulegi.**.and she was started ready for school

...

 _ **After evening: at club house**_

All team together and wished vedika to happy birthday.

Vedika: **tanmay tujhe sneha wala gift kesa laga..**

Tanmay: **bahut accha.. usne mere birthday pe bhi meri pasand ki football gift ki thi.. ab anshay ko pata nahi kya bhejegi**

Anshay: **mujhe koi gift nahi chahiye bola na..**

Tarika: **accha baccha log sab idher aa jao... its time to cake cutting..** All gathered

Gun: **mumma dadi kab aayegi ... mujhe unse sabko milana hai**

Nivam: **bus aane me hi hogi..tum log cake...** suddenly all heard some voice.. and look toward the door..

Aaditya, navya, Kevin and EVE entered... EVE was sitting on a wheel chair... and a 2 year old baby sitting on her lap.. all kids looking toward them..

Gun ran: **dadi... aap ko pata hai mere sab new friends bahut acche hai..**

EVE smiled: **to mujhe milvaogi nahi..**

EVE: **kitne salo bad sabko sath me dekhna ho raha... last gun ke namkaran pe hi dekha tha sab logo ko sath me...** (shreya was feeling guilt) **or phir hum log delhi shift ho gaye..**

Tarika: **ab to aap bhi yahi pe hai.. to hamesha hi milna rahega...to chinta ki koi bat nahi**

EVE: **vo to hai...**

sachin: **ye kevin ka beta hoga**

Navya: **kevin ke sath sath mera bhi samjhe..**

PUrvi: **to ab cake cut kare.. ye bate to bat me bhi hogi**

SHreya held EVE's chair and all started to celebrating birthday of vedika...

...

 _ **NEXT is anshay's birthday**_

 _ **past revealed with a new suspense...**_


	7. PAST revealed

_**befor 9 year ...**_

SHreya was sitting on sofa and read some magazines. She was pregnant with 8 month... her phone rang:

Shreya: **hello**

Other side a man: **shreya me siddharth**

Shreya (shocked): **tumne phone karne ki himmat kese ki**

SID: **please 1 bar me tumse bus ek bar milna chahta hu...please**

Shreya: **kya kam hai tumhe**

Sid: **mere papa ne musibat ke waqt tumhare papa ki help kit hi shreya... bus usi nate bus mujhse ek bar mil lo... sach me uske bad tumse koi madad nahi manguga**

Shreya: **kam kya hai**

Sid: **bus me ek bar tumse milna chahta hu pleaseee... mujhe malum hai mene crime kiya.. or uske liye me jail ki saza bhi kat chukka hu... mujhe ek bar apni galtiyo ko sudharne ka moka do please.**

SHreya ( after thinking): **sirf 15 min. Usse jyada me tumhari ek bat bhi nahi sunugi**

Sid: **ok done to kaha mile hum**

SHreya: **tum mere ghar pe aa jao.. me kahi nahi aa rahi hu...**

Sid:: **thanks shreya.. tum nahi janti tumne mujhpe kitna bad ehsan kiya hai..**

SHreya cut the phone:. **Mene sahi to kiya hai na... use ghar pe bulake... me nivam ko inform kar deti hu... vo bhi ghar aa jayege..**

SHreya tried to calling nivam... but he was busy.. then she dialed number of EVE...

EVE: **ha shreya**

SHreya: **mumma.. vo nivam ya aap abhi ghar par aa sakte ho kya**

EVE: **kyu kya hua? Tumhari tabiyat to thik hai na**

SHreya: **ha me thik hu.. vo bus aise hi me..aap aa jayege to..**

EVE: **me thoda sa busy hu.. try karti hu niklne ka... nahi to nivam ko bhejti.**

Shreya: **thik hai..**

After some time. Doorbell rang. Shreya opened the door

Sid: **hi shreya**

Shreya : **kya kam tha.. jaldi se bolo or jao yaha se**

Sid: **andar aane ka nahi bologi..**

SHreya: **tumhe kam kya hai**

Sid: **me batata hu... please andar chale...**

Shreya entered inside with sidharth.

Shreya sat on sofa.. sid: **congratulation. Mujhe malum nahi tha tum pregnant ho**

SHreya: **tumhe mere number kisne diye**

SiD: **vo to mene aunty se liye the**

Shreya: **kya kaam hai**

SID: **batata hu.. vo mujhe bus kuch paiso ki need thi.. please vo ma ki tabiyat thodi kharab hai... or ab mere pas nokri nahi... agar tum help kar do to**

Shreya: **sid tumhare papa ka pura loan chukka diya hai hum logo ne... to ab tumm..**

SID: **me janta hu ... but bus hum log kabhi dost the.. isi karan.. m pakka ek bar mera kam shuru ho jayega phhir tumhe paise lota duga**

SHreya: **me ghar me bina puche tumhari koi help nahi kar sakti sorry... you may leave now.**

SID: **ek glass pani to milega...** SHreya saw him and went toward kitchen.

SHreya was picked glass of water.. SiD from behind: **to tumne bataya nahi ye baccha kiska hai**

SHreya shocked: **matlab kya hai tumhara...**

SID: **pyar daya se, sagayi mere sath.. daya ke karan tumne mujhe jail bhijwaya... hai na.. or shadi to tumne kisi or se kar li... kitne logo ko fasaogi apne jaal me..**

Shreya: **dimag to thik hai tumhara... tum yaha se ja sakte ho...**

Sid: **jane ke liye kon aaya hai... mujhe jail me dalwa ke tumhe laga me tumhe chain se jeene duga... Mera pura business, property sab to jabt karwa di tum CID walo ne... or tumhe me aise hi chod du**

SHreya: **sidharth yaha se chale jao varna tumhare liye thik nahi hoga..**

Sid: **kya kar logi... haha tum pregnant ho or mujhe dhamki de rahi ho... me to socha yaha aauga tumhe khatam kar duga.. par tum to ma banne wali ho... ab to tadpane me or jyada maza aayega..** and he picked his gun

Shreya picked a pot and threw toward gun...gun fallen down from his hand... shreya hit the gun from her legs... and tried to called security

SID: **koi fayda nahi.. itne bade ghar me bahar tak aawaz pahuchegi hi nahi... or door under se locked kar diya... hai unke under aane ka to sawal hi nahi**

SHreya: **dekho ye sab karke tumhe kuch nahi milne wala...**

SID: **yes vo to kuch nahi milega par meri aatma ko shanty to milgi ..** and he kicked at her stochmach... shreya shouted and tried to push siddharth

Sid : **kuch nahi kar sakti tu.. kuch bhi nahi...** And he held shreya's hand: **aaj agar mere sath shadi karti to khush rahti... par tune khud ne apne per par kulhadi mari... ab dekh kitna tadap tadap kar marti hai tu** and he held her hair and pushed her toward land...

Shreya started cried and she suffered from unbearable pain... **sid ab rona aa raha... us waqt to tujhe bada maza aaya hoga.. jab mere hatho pe hatkadi dal rahi thi..** and he kicked again on her womb... and at last shreya gave up and she was crying due to pain... SID picked his gun again: **to ab marne ko taiyar ho ...** he heard a voice of knocking the door.. he was hidden behind kitchen door... someone unlocked the main door

EVE : **shreya kaha ho tum...**

After entered kitchen she saw shreya was lying on the floor... sHe had been badly suffering from pain.

EVE: **shreya ...kya hua tumhe ... tumhari ye halat...** she saw shreya was almost delivered child... she yelled: **koi hai yaha pe...**

Suddenly sid came from behind and started shooting continuously on eve from backside...

SID: **ab koi nahi bachega.. koi bhi nahi** and he aimed shreya but eve also started shooting his from her gun and tried to stood... but she can't succeed.. She dialed no of security... and asked to come inside... and she fell unconscious...

...

 _ **Present day:**_

Shreya wake up with screamed... She was completely filled in sweat...

NIVAM: **kya hua shreya..**

SHreya: **phir se vohi sapna...**

niVam: **tum bhool kyu nahi jati ho us hadse ko**

SHreya: **us din meri bevkufi ke karan mene mom or mere bacche dono ki jindgi ko khatre me dal diya tha... me chahke bhi bhool nahi sakti.. mene hi sid ko ghar pe bulaya...**

Nivam: **tum in bato se bahar niklo shreya... tum so bhi nahi pati ho.. thik se.. sab thik hai ab... hamari bacchi bhi or mom bhi**

She hugged nivam. shreya: **aaj mom ki ye haalat mere karan hi hai... na unki backbone pe goli lagti na unhe paralysis ka attack padta... sab mere karan...**

NIvam: **please shreya. In bato ko bhool jao...pani piyo ..or sone ki koshish karo..**.

After some time shreya hugged nivam tightly.. and tried to slept again..

...

After 12 pm:

Purvi's phone ranged.

Sachin: **itni rat ko kon phone kar raha hai..**

Purvi: **mujhe kya malum.. dekhti hu abhi... ye to sneha ke ghar ka land line number... anshay ko wish karne ke liye phone kiya hoga usne..**

Sachin: **ye ladki bhi na**

Purvi picked up phone... she heared voice of sneha.. she was sobbing.: **hello madam mujhe yaha nahi rahna ... mujhe vaha aana aapke pas... yaha pe koi dhyan nahi rakhta mera... yaha ke sab log gande...**

Purvi: **sneha kya hua. Ro kyu rahi ho aaram se batao**

Sneha tried to tell something... but suddenly purvi heard a slap voice... anitha: **sneha kitni bar mana kiya Mumbai phone lagane ki jarurat nahi hai tumhe.. so jao chupchap... jao apne kamre me...**

Purvi: **hello... mrs. Roy. Anithaji...**.

Sneha: **mujhe nahi sona us kamre me...** she shout and someone cut the phone..

Purvi: **hello... hello anitha**

Sachin: **kya hua..**

Purvi: **sneha ka phone tha.. ro rahi thi bahut... i think sachin use kuch problem hai vaha... me ek bar phir se try karti hu**

She dialled anitha's number. Anitha picked the call and say: **dekhiye aap yaha phone na lagayegi to jyada accha rahega... ye or jyada ziddi hoti ja rahi.. har bat pe chillati hai... hamesha koi na koi bahana rahta iske pas... aap isse dur hi rahiye... ye hi accha hoga aapke liye bhi or uske liye bhi.**. and she cut the phone..

Purvi: **pata nahi kya problem ho gayi vo thik to hogi na sachin**

Sachin: **yar chinta karna chod do... vo thik hi hogi... so jao... bacchi hai kisi bat pe zid pakad li hogi..**

Purvi turned off the light and closed her eyes... and she started think about sneha: **anshay ko birthday wish karne ka bolne ke bazay usne vaha na rahne ki bat boli... sab thik to hai na vaha...**

Sachin: **purvi so gayi ho na... ab phir se sochne mat beth jana**

Purvi: **so rahi hu... so jaiye aap...** and she again tried to sleep..

...

 **What happened with sneha...** want to know more they read full story... its revealed after half of the story... so keep reading..

thanks to review **addict to read** and **all silent readers,** ,,

 **may be you not liked story this time... but after few chapter.. it will be interesting**


	8. birthday celebration

All were celebrating anshay's birthday in evening.. but purvi was consistently thinking about sneha..

Anshay: **mumma aap cake nahi khaogi..**

Purvi (came in realty): **ya sure.. kyu nahi...**

Anshay: **mera gift kaha hai mumma..**

Sachin: **tumhara gift bahar hai hum use ghar me nahi la sakte the..**

ANshay ran outside, all followed them...

ANshay saw a expensive geared bicycle he hugged sachin and purvi. thank you papa thank you mumma... sachvi smiled...

anshay: **tanmay, gun, nirvi di, vedika mera gift...**

Tanmay: **tujhe sneha ka gift aaya..**

Anshay: **nahi aaya or mujhe chahiye bhi nahi..**.

Vedika: **par vo bhejti jarur.. vo bhulti nahi.. usne bola bhi tha anshay ke birthday pe sabse bat karugi**

Anshay: **ab sabko malum padega.. ki vo jhuti hai.. vo bhul jayegi hum sabko... dekh lena**

Purvi heard, she was tensed: **kya hua hai use.. rat ko phone lagaya or uske bad se uska phone nahi... mujhe snehilji ko phone laga ke puchna chahiye.**

Shreya: **kya hua purvi, itni chinta me kyu hai**

Purvi: **kuch nahi vo bus aise hi..**. and she went other side..Sachin noticed and followed her

Purvi dialed snehil's number

Snehil: **hello,**

Purvi: **vo aaj sneha bat karne wali thi sabse.. uska phone aaya tha rat ko, kuch pareshan thi, or uske bad se koi phone nahi..**

Snehil: **sorry purviji, mujhe us bare me kuch bhi nahi malum... meri achanak se importent meeting aa gayi to mujhe out of town jana pada... to meri usse bat bhi nahi hui... vese aap logo ko gift to mil gaya hoga..anshay ke liye aaj hi bhijwaya tha subah**

Purvi: **nahi to... i mean... mujhe jaha tak dhyan hai koi gift parcel nahi aaya..**

Snehii: **aisa kese ho sakta hai mere pas received msg aa gaya hai...**

Purvi: **ho sakta hai mujhse koi galti hui ho... me dekhti hu.. aap ho sake to sneha se bat kariye... or bataiye vo thik to hai na..**

SNehil: **ok** and he cut the phone..

SAchin: **tum sneha ke bare me kab tak sochogi purvi**

Purvi: **sachin, rat ke phone ke bad uska phone nahi aaya, snehil ji se bhi bat nahi uski... vo thik to hogi na**

Sachin: **bematlab itna paresha ho rahi hu... ghar me already hi itne bacche hai, unki tension kum nahi hai..**

Purvi: **vo sab log kisi problem me nahi hai,**

Sachin: **sach me CID team chod di, par logo ki tension lena nahi choda tumne... ab ye bate bad me hogi pahle.. hum log dinner kare... sab log wait kar rahe hoge.** Purvi nodded and they leaved.

 _ **After dinner,**_

Purvi: **vese ghar me aaj subah kisi ne koi parcel liya tha,**

Sharda: **mene to nahi liya tha**

Daya: **kyu parcel me kuch tha kya**

Purvi: **sneha ne gift bhijwaya tha anshay ke liye**

Purvi ask again to kids... all say to **no**...

Purvi saw toward anshay.. he was busy in eating..

Purvi: **anshay me tumse bhi puch rahi hu, or mujhe jhoot bilkul pasand nahi, ye bat tum jante ho**

Anshay: **ha liya tha mene, or fek diya... mujhe nahi chaiye uska koi bhi gift..**

Purvi scold him: **ye kya pagalpana hai anshay... tumhe nahi chaiye tha to bata to dete... kum se kum use khol ke to dekhna chaiye tha...**

Sachin: **purvi abhi shant raho... isko me bad me samjha duga... birthday hai aaj iska... enjoy karne do... kal bat karte..**

Purvi stared sachin. And went inside the room.

Anshay saw her..and then he saw sachin.

Sachin: **kya hua...**

Anshay: **papa sorry. Me mumma ko naraz nahi karna chahta tha..**

Sachin: **to galti kisse hui yaha pe**

Anshay: **mujhse me mumma ko sorry bol duga..**

Sachin: **good boy, aaj rahne do kal hum beth ke bat karte... ok**

And after dinner, all leaved

...

 _ **Sachvi room,**_

pUrvi sat on bed with closed eyes..

Sachin: **kyu tension le rahi ho**

 **Purvi: aapko nahi lagta, anshay kuch jyada gussa karna sikh raha hai... aise me aap bhi use kuch nahi bolte ho..**

Sachin: **use lag raha usne galat kiya... vo tumse mafi bhi mangne wala tha but... abhi mene hi mana kar diya**

Purvi: **humesha use sir pe chada ke rakhna**

Sachin: **purvi chinta mat karo... usko jab bhi jarurat padegi ... acche se samjhuga...**

Purvi: **so jao abhi... pata nahi aapko kab lagega ki use samjhana chahiye..**

Sachin: **1 bat to ab mujhe bhi galat hi lag rahi hai..**

Purvi: **kya**

SAchin: **hume baccho ko paida hi nahi karna tha... na vo hote... na tumhari tendion itni increase hoti.. na hi tum mujhe kum time deti**

Purvi: **ab ye ab kya hai sachin.. kal tak to aapko puri fouz chahiye thin a**

Sachin: **ab nahi... abhi 3 me hi aisi halat hai ... fauz aa gayi to tum to shayad ye bhi bhool jaogi sachin kon hai?**

Purvi: **shut up**

Sachin: **ab vo bat rahi hi nahi tumme**

Purvi: **konsi bat..**

Sachin: **vo pahle wali.. jisko dekhte hi pyaar karne ko jee chahta tha... ab to mujhe tumhari jagah koi budi, chidchidi dadi ma nazar aati hai...**

Purvi: **accha..**

Sachin: **lag to yahi raha hai**

Purvi kissed on his forhead: **ab**

Sachin: **ab 50-60 sal ki koi aurat** purvi smiled and kissed on his lips..

Sachin: **ab 40 sal**

Purvi: **pure pagal ho aap...** and he kissed his with a passion... and then he opened his shirt's button..

Sachin: **ab shayad thodi kum 32-45 ke beech**

Purvi: **utni to me hu... to bus ab yahi stopped kar deti hu**

SAchin: **aise kese yar ye cheating hai...** and he pulled her... and laid over her... and started kissing every where ... **ab mujhe koi bhi disturbance nahi chahiye** and he was starting to love-making

 **...**

 _ **After 11:30 pm**_

 **Telephone ranged. Anshay was playing with football in hall..**

Anshay received phone **: hello**

Sneha: **hello anshay... tu bol raha happy birthday sorry me tujhe wish nahi kar payi.. mujhe madam se bat karni abhi pahle..**

Anshay looked everywhere and cut the phone..

Again phone ranged. Anshay picked again: **dekh tu ab yaha phone mat karna... humme se kisi ko bhi tujhse bat nahi karni**

Sneha (with crying tone): **anshay please ek bar meri madam se bat kara de.. mujhe bus ek bar unse bat karni hai..unka mobile off hai.. meri mumma so rahi hai.. agar vo jag gayi to vo bat nahi karne degi**

ANshay: **vo meri mumma hai or me unse teri bat kabhi bhi nahi karauga..samjhi ...** and he cut the phone and put receiver other side.. and went toward his room...

...

 _ **Next day**_

Purvi went toward anshay room,

Sachin: **use dant ke bilkul mat uthana... kal ki bat abhi mat repeat karna**

Purvi: **pata hai mujhe, vo sirf aapka beta nahi hai..**

Purvi entered his room..and kissed anshay's forhead..

Anshay awake with jerk: **mumma... goo...good morning.. vo me phone...**

Purvi: **anshay dar kyu rahe ho... koi sapna dekha kya**

Anshay: **na.. nahi to... me ready ho jata hu...school jana rahega..**

Purvi: **ye bhi kabhi-2 ajeeb tarike se react karta hai..**

 **...**

 _ **In nivya house, at kitchen**_

Shreya: **gun beta jaldi se aa jao nashta ready hai..**

Nivam hugged her from behind: **mujhe mera nashta kab milega**

Shreya pushed him: **hello ... pahle baccho ka number.. phir tumhara**

Nivam: **ye cheating hai vo aaj mere karan hi is duniya me hai... or mujhe hi avoid kar rahi ho** and he again hugged her..

Shreya: **shutup nivam... koi bhi sunega to kya bolega...**

EVE came from behind : **actually vo kah to sahi raha hai..**

Shreya pushed nivam again: **mumma aap yaha pe... me nashta leke aa rahi thi bus..**

Eve: **kyu kitchen me aana mana hai kya... vese shayad tumhare romance me disturb hota hoga.. hai na..**

Shreya(with shy): **aisa kuch nahi hai ma..**

EVE **: mazak kar rahi hu.. vese meri medicine mil nahi rahi.. isiliye tumhe disturb karne aa gayi...**

Shreya: **nivam kal tumhe bola than a lane ko..**

Nivam: **sorry bhool gaya..**

Shreya became tensed: **ek kam bola vo bhi nahi kiya...abhi pahle jao... or dawai leke aao... tumhe malum hai na ek din bhi dawai miss nahi honi chahiye..**

EVE: **itna tension mat lo shreya... aa jayegi dawai...hum log nashta kar lete hai pahle.. phir leke aa jayega nivam ...**

 _ **At dining table,**_

EVE: **vese tum school kab se join kar rahi ho**

Shreya: **mumma vo aap akele**

EVE: **please shreya, mere karan to cancel bilkul mat karna...**

Shreya: **ma aap..**

EVE: **aaditya hai, bacche hai... sab log hai... or phir ab to sharda ji or bhi pados me hai.. to tum chinta mat karo... bilkul bhi**

Shreya: **i am sorry mumma... aaj mere karan aap is halat me**

Nivam: **phir shuru ho gayi ye**

EVE: **kab tak guilt feel karogi shreya... us bat ko bahut sal ho gaye...or ab agar tumne ek bar or jikra kiya na us bat ka... to me jarur tumse bat karna chod dugi**

NIvam: **mom me bhi..**

RAhul: **me bhi**

SHagun: **me bhi**

SHreya: **bus tote ki tarah ratate ho dono... jo bhi nivam bolte... sorry ab kabhi nahi bolugi.. ab nashta karo... or nivam fatafat medicine leke aa jao..**

Nivam: **yes boss.. pahle nashta kar lu... phir jata hu**

After breakfast, all leaved for their work...


	9. Problem of nirvi

After anshay's birthday, purvi continued to call for 3-4 days at Sneha's home but Sneha's mother disconnected the phone every time... and when sneha was tried to call, anshay disconnected the phone.. The days were passed... in this day shagun was slowly becoming anshay and tanmay's good friend.. tanmay and other kids were always missed sneha...shreya was also joined school and CID team too...purvi was always think about sneha... now sneha's calls were reduced but still she send gifts to their friends.. She even spoke very little to purvi.. purvi was always felt she want to say something but she couldn't ..

 _ **2 year passed...**_

Purvi was busy in her work...

Nirvi **: mumma**

Purvi: **bolo beta**

Nirvi: **mumma kya sneha ab sach me humse kabhi nahi miegi**

Purvi: **aisa kyu kah rahi ho,**

Nirvi: **uski bahut yad aa rahi hai.. uski mumma ke pas usse bat karne ka bhi time nahi tha... par vo hamare sath rahti thi na to bahut khush rahti thi..**

Purvi: **hmmmm.. par uske vaha pe bhi naye dost ban gaye hoge na... tum itna tension mat lo..**

Sachin came inside: **beti to tumhari hai.. aadat ho gayi hai ise bhi tumhari tarah** Purvi stared sachin..

Nirvi: **papa sach me.. mujhe aisa lagta vo vaha pe khush nahi hai.. vo jab bhi phone pe bat karti na to bahut udaas lagti hai.. hum use yaha leke nahi aa sakte**

Sachin: **beta ek bat puchu... agar aaj aapko koi humse dur le jaye.. to aapko accha lagega..**

Nirvi: **nahi.. par mere parents uske parents jese nahi hai... agar aap log mere parents nahi hote to shayad me sochti .. shayad me ghar chod ke hi bhag jati..**

Suddenly purvi disturbed.. purvi shout on both: **ye kya faltu ki bate leke beth gaye ho dono.. or kyu bhag jati tum.. khabardar aage se aisa kuch bhi kaha to...mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.. humse dur hone ki bat kabhi bhi sochna bhi mat...samjhi... padayi nahi karni kya tumhe... jao apne room me...** This is first time when purvi shouted on nirvi... nirvi shocked and saw toward sachin

Sachin: **jao abhi...** nirvi went toward her room..

Sachin: **kya hai purvi ye... uspe kyu chillayi..**

Purvi: **sachin... agar nirvi sach me hume chod ke chali gayi to... vo .. usne kaha... sachin agar use malum pada ki hum log uske parents nahi to ...**

 _(if you read my 1_ _st_ _fic "its life"... then you understand about this..in short: nirvi is adopted by purvi.._

 _she was saved by purvi from a stitched bomb, after her operation, sachvi adopted her but they didn't told her about this incident)_

Sachin: **sab logo ko bolti ho ki aisa kuch bhi na bole.. to tumhare dimag me ye khyal kaha se aa gaya... vo hume chod ke kahi nahi jayegi.. kabhi bhi nahi... ha agar aise hi bina karan use dantti rahi to vo jarur ..**

Purvi: **sachin pleaseee... me abhi uske pas jati hu...**

Purvi was ready to went toward nirvi's room.. suddenly she heard screamed of NIrvi... sachvi ran toward her room... they saw, Nirvi fallen on the ground and she was yearning and crying.. She was holding tight to her stomach...

Purvi ran toward her and tapped nirvi's face: **nirviii.. beta kya hua**

Nirvi couldn't say anything.. She became restless and slowly fell unconscious..

Purvi yelled: **nirvi utho... sachin ise kya ho gaya.. abhi to thik thi ye..**

All kids came from school, they also saw this incident...

Sachin: **ise hospital leke chalna chahiye.. raste me tarika se bhi bat kar luga.. kuch problem hai to..**

Sachin took her in arm... and purvi said to all: **khana kha lena ...hum logo abhi aa rahe hai**

Anshay: **aap di ko dikha ke aao hum log kha lege... di ko kuch nahi hona chahiye..**

 **...**

 _ **In hospital,**_ doctor examined her..

Tarika and shreya also came in hospital... tarika went inside dr. cabin

Purvi: **mujhe uspe chillana hi nahi chahiye tha**

SHreya: **tune aisa kuch nahi kaha jo uski haalat aisi ho jaye... kuch or hi prolem hui hai use..**

Sachin: **vohi me ise samjhane ki koshish kar raha hu.. samjhe tab na**

Tarika came outside... **Purvi: vo thik to hai na tarika...**

Tarika: **purvi tumhe yad hai iske opration ke bad doctor ne kaha tha ki ise aage kuch bhi problem ho sakti hai..**

Purvi: **haan.. par use kuch nahi hua.. vo thik thi.. perfect thi phir aaj ye sab**

Tarika: **usko problem shayad ab shuru hogi...uske cycles shuru ho gaye hai.. and ab vo pain ko tolerate nahi kar pa rahi.. shayad is karan.. in future ise ... or bhi jyada...shayad ise aage jake ma banne bhi problem ...**

Purvi **: tarika... kya kah rahi ho.. please ye sab...**

Tarika: **purvi ye to tay tha.. ki use kuch na kuch problem jarur... ab .. iska internal system bahut weak hai purvi**

Purvi: **iska koi treatment to hoga..**

Tarika: **abhi 18 sal se pahle to kuch nahi... bus dard jyada na ho is karan kuch medicine suggest ki hai doctor ne.. abhi to iska dhyan rakhna or jyada jaruri hai..**

Purvi: **hope uski iaage ki jindgi..**

Sachin : **bematlab ke tension mat lo.. or abhi se aage ki tension kyu le rahi ho.. abhi sirf 13 sal ki hai vo... abhi se ye sab sochna chod do... or haa uspe bematlab to chillana bhi mat ab..**

 **...**

 **In night, in the garden of purvi's house**

Tarika: **purvi relax na har bimari ka ilaaz rahta hai..**

Purvi: **abhi tak aisa lag raha tha use kuch problem nahi hogi.. kabhi bhi nahi.. par..**

Shreya: **purvi, dekhna vo is bimari se bhi nikal jayegi.. don't worry**

EVE came with sharda. EVE: **tum to bolo mat shreya, tum bhi kum nahi ho, ho kya gaya hai tum logo ko...Sharda ji mene jab campaign me in dono ko inka confidence dekh ke select kiya tha.. par ab to me in dono ko hi nahi pahchan pa rahi hu**

Sharda: **bilkul mujhe to laga ki itne salo bad sab mil rahe to khushiya badegi.. par yaha to ye dono hi hamesha kisi na kisi bat pe muh latka ke hi lagti hai**

Tarika: **ye bat to aap log sach kah rahe hai... mujhe bhi aisa lagta meri dono friend divert ho gayi hai ab...**

Nivam and Sachin came. sachin: **mere pas ek tarika hai.. is tension ko kum karne ka..**

Tarika **: kya**

Sachin **: last jab hum nivam ke ganv gaye the tab sab logo ne kitna maza kiya tha...aisa hi ek program phir se banate hai.. sahyad ye log phir se normal ho jaye**

Nivam: **wa bhai, mere muh ki bat chin li... bus ek problem hai**

Sachin: **vo kya**

NIvam: **bacche... bacche bhi sath jayege or ye maye phir se apne baccho me kho jayegi.. or enjoy karna to dur... din bhar unke piche bhagti rahegi..**

Purvi: **chup karoge nivam..**

Sachin: **ye to hai nivam...to ab kya kare..**

A voice from behind: **is problem ka solution hai mere pas..**

All turned... it's ACP with abhijeet

ACP: **baccha party mere sath rahegi vaha... tum log apna ghumna sab baccho ko vaha me mere hisab se rakhuga..**

Abhijeet: **sir aap is baccha party ko akele kese sambhaloge... sab log mil jate hai iske bad to aapko bhi malum hai**

ACP: **chinta mat karo mere sath aadityaji shardaji or EVE to rahegi... baccho ko sambhalne ke liye... or me in baccho ko tumse jyada acche se handle kar sakta hu**

EVE: **to done hai... ab sab program bana lo..**

Shreya: **mumma.. par baccho ka school..**

Nivam: **dekha mene kaha tha na baccho ko torture karna nahi chodegi ye..**

Tarika: **chilled shreya 1-2 din school miss ho jayege to kuch farka nahi padega.. or to baccho ka mind bhi fresh ho jayega..**

Sachin: **to done... aaj se 1 week bad hum sab log chalte hai .. vese bhi barish ka mausam hai... jyada maza aayega..**

Abhijeet: **to me daya ko inform kar deta hu... nahi to bad me use inform karna hi bhool jayege**

Tarika: **yes abhijeet.. hume malum hai tum apne so called boyfriend ko kese bhul sakte ho... ye shubh kam tum hi karo..**

All laughed...

 **...**

 _ **Thanks all for review... i can read your review in my personal mail id... hope fanfiction solve this problem soon..**_

So next chapter we can read about their memorable picnic.. **. and after that its taking a leap ...**

 **Because this story about kids...** and i don't want to drag this story too much..


	10. Holidays with fun or fight

_**Sorry for late update...**_

 _ **thanks all for reviews... so its time to read again**_

 _ **...**_

All were travelling in a bus... Everybody was going to at the farmhouse...

All kids were playing at front side. Elder were chatting with each other at backside...

DAya: **mere liye to ye dusra moka hai.. abhi hum log veshnodevi jake aaye or ab farmhouse..**

sachin: **ha par ye program sirf 2-3 din ka hai.. pas me 2-3 places hai ghum lege vaha pe**

DAya: **par ek bat hai jo mazaa sabke sath jane me aaya tha.. vo bus thode logo me kaha ... nivam ke ganv me sach me bahut enjoy kiya tha humne...**

Abhijeet: **HA vese bhi vaha ki to bahut sari yade judi hai na... pichli seat me bethne me kitne maze aaye the na..** _(from its life)_

Devki stared abhijeet: **tumhe or kuch kam nahi rahta kya dusro ki tang khichne ke alawa**

Tarika: **vese isme naraz hone wali kya bat hai sach hai abhijeet vohi bol raha.**

Nivam: **yar chodo na ye bate bad me bhi ho jayegi... vese vaha ka program kya rahega**

sachin: **ek din pura farm house , agle din water park phir agle din aas pas ki thodi places dekh ke vapsi**

tarika: **sirf 2 din hi is bar...**

Purvi: **sab log apne kam chodke jo aaye hai... beech me.. mujhe to aane ke pahle bhi kitni files complete karni padi or jane ke bad bhi...**

Abhijeet: **duty exchange ho gayi purvi, tum files se chidti thi to ab tumhare hisse me vohi aa gayi. Or sachin ke pas file works ke nam pe ab kam hi nahi..**

Shreya: **kash sab kuch pahle jesa hi rahta to kitna accha tha... sab kuch** (and she lost again in past)

Tarika: **bus karo yar.. vese ab pahle se bhi better hai..baccho kea age pura din kese niklta hai pata hi nahi chalta...**

devki: **vo to hai... abhi bhi hum logo se jyada to vo khush nazar aa rahe ... kitni masti chalu hai...**

Sachin: **un logo ki tarah hi rahna hai hume... specially shreya and purvi tum dono ko kah raha hu..**

Nivam: **sahi kaha koi purani ramayan phir se shuru mat karna yaha pe..**

Daya: **suna abhijeet tarika, ye tumhare liye bhi hai... purani koi bhi bate nahi samjhe..**

Tarika coughed: **hmmm hum logo ke uper koi roktok nahi hai ... kyu abhijeet**

Abhijeet: **ha hum chahe to purvi ki bate bhi utha sakte chahe to shreya ki bhi or chahe to tumhari bhi ...kyu sachin nivam koi pareshani hai kya**

Both: **bilkul nahi**

Nivam: **aapse bhidne ki to bilkul bhi iccha nahi..**

Sachin: **nahi to hum logo ki vahi hal hoga jo pankaj jaywanti ka hua tha...** All laughed and they were waiting for destination

 **...**

 _ **At farm house**_

Sachin: **To sabke room allot ho gaye.. bacche sb ek sath rukege...ACP sir bhi unko company de dege..**

Nivam: **vese ab sab pahle ready ho jate hai ... phir dekhte kya karna..**

Shreya: **me gun or rahul ko dress Bata deti hu konsi pahnana..**

Tarika: **ek min... tumne uska luggage alag pack kiya hai na..**

SHreya: **ha kiya par..**

SAchin: **to vo itni samjhdar hai ki vo apni dress khud choose kar legi...**

SHreya: **par...**

Nivam: **par var kuch nahi bachho ko bade hone ka moka to do... vese bhi unki choice tumse jyada acchi hai**

Shreya: **bus jyada mat bolo.. samjhe**

Purvi: **hum log ready hone chal rahe hai na ya abhi or discussion baki hai..**

...

All kids were playing football.. anshay did a victories goal and all clapped... suddenly tanmay stopped and hit football lightly and sat on ground..

Vedika: **kya hua har gaye to itna udas ho gaye..**

Tanmay: **nahi vedika me soch raha tha abhi sneha hoti to or maze aate ... usko kitna maza aata tha ...**

ANshika who is in tanmay's team: **ha or vo rahti na anshay bhaiya ko hara bhi deti. Aapki or sneha di ki team hamesha pakki team rahti..**

NIrvi: **vo to hai.. vo hoti to hamari team 100 percent jitti** Anshay heard and hit the football and ran toward other side.. Gun follow him..

Gun : **vo sach me bahut accha khelti hai kya**

Anshay: **agar tumhe bhi uske bare me bat karni hai na to yaha se chali jao...**

Gun: **me to bus aise hi puch rahi thi...**

Anshay: **mat puchna ab.. haar gaye to aise bahane bana rahe... mujhe khelna hi nahi in logo ke sath**

Gun: **par hum sab log to friends hai na... phir aisa kyu bol rahe ho..**

Anshay: **par vo log jab dekho jab uski bate leke beth jate..**

Gun: **thik hai na tumhe pasand nahi to mat sunna .. un logo ko bolnne do... vese bhi hum log jeete na.. ab bolna ho vo bolne do..**

Anshay: **tum thik kah rahi ho..**

Gun: **to chalo... phir sabke sath or kuch khelte...**

 **...**

Shreya: **vese yaha food ka arrangement kya hai**

Sachin: **cook hire kiye hai.. tum log khane ki tension bilkul bhi mat lo..**

Purvi: **bus unki cooking skills bhi acchi honi chahiye...**

Nivam: **tum logo ko aisa kyu lagta hai duniya me tum logo ke alawa koi accha khana bana hi nahi sakta..**

shreya: **jo hai vo bol rahe... agar khana aisa vesa hua to hum logo se pahle bacche uth ke bhag jayege..**

Daya: **is bat pe bhi tension hai in logo ko..**

Abhijeet: **vese chinta mat karo agar cook bekar nukle to aap logo ko to kitchen me hath bhi nahi lagane dege..**

TArika: **how sweet... chalo itna khyal to hai hamara.. vese abhijeet is bar konsi hotel se khana mangwaoge..**

Abhijeet: **khana mangwane ki kya need... hamare sath extra cook bhi hai na... ye daya or sachin kab kam aayege... vese bhi inki cooking skills to kya kahna**

Daya: **wah bhai matlab hum dono kitchen me kam kare.. or baki sab aaram**

Devki: **vese sahi me sachin or daya ki cooking skills acchi to hai.. to daya agar tum logo ko kitchen me extra kamo ke liye jese bartan manjna, sabjiya katna, safayi karna in kamo ke liye helper chahiye na to abhijeet or nivam ko book kar lena.. kyu abhijeet**

Abhijeet: **wah mera petra mujh pe hi apna rahi ho**

Nivam: **vese ek bat to hai daya sir ko koi target bana nahi sakta... kyuki unki bibi ek vakil hai... or unse takrana matlab...** All laughed... and started gossiping again...

 **...**

After evening, Kids were busy in their tasks... all elders sat in a round and they were playing passing the parcel and teased each other..

Sharda: **chalo yaha aake mahol kuch to haka hua..**

EVE: **vo to hai vese bhi eksath time spend karne se mood kesa bhi ho thik ho hi jata hai... nahi to itne salo me shreya ke chehre pe hamesha udasi hi dekhti thi... hope ab vo normal to ho jaye..**

SHarda: **vese bacche bhi bahut khush hai.. yaha aake... bus ab kal ke bad phir se sab apne kamo me**

EVE: **koi bat nahi jab bhi ghar me udasi ke mahol chahyega aisa hi ek program phir se bana lege...** both laughed..

 **...**

 _ **Next day in water park..**_

Purvi: **anshay yaha pe koi bhi masti nahi... last time tum logo ne pani ke andar hi masti masti me sneha ke sath jo mazak...** and she lost again

Anshay: **mom hum log koi masti nahi karege... or ab aap rule tod rahi hai... papa ne kaha than a ki aap log hume kuch nahi bolege**

Sachin came from behind: **bilkul sahi kah raha hai ye... hamesha ek typical lady ki tarah behave karna chod do... anshay tum log jao... ya but sab group me hi rahna...** anshay leaved with his team.

Sachin: **tum sneha ko abhi bhi nahi bhooli ho**

Purvi: **itni aasani se... koi kisi ko bhi kese bhool sakta**

Sachin: **to me kaha kah raha hu ki bhool jao bus usme itna jyada mat kho jana ki baccho ko pareshani hone lag jaye**

Purvi: **aap bhi na... yaha pe bate karne ke liye aaye hai... chaliye sab intzar kar rahe hai..**

Sachin: **accha ab mujhe hi dant rahi ho.. chalo..**

Purvi hugged sachin: **aap bilkul chinta mat kariye me apne pariwar se upper kabhi bhi kisi ko nahi rakhne wali hu..**

Sachin: **that's my sweetheart..**

 **...**

Shreya stood on the edge of swimming pool. She lost in thoughts..

EVe saw her: **ye kabhi nahi sudhrne wali...**

Aaditya: **ye nivam gaya kaha... jaha pe sath mew rahna chahiye vaha pe rahta nahi or jaha pe nahi rahna chahiye vaha pahle usse chipkta hai...** Sachin and purvi came...

Sachin: **baki sab log kaha gaye..**

EVE: **abhijeet daya tarika or devki to chale gaye apna group bana ke... unhone kaha tum jese boring logo ke sath nahi rahna... or nivam ka pata nahi... sharda ji baccho ke pas... or shreya vaha pe...**

SAchin came close to shreya: **hello...**

Shreya with jerk: **aap... kuch kam tha..**

SAchin: **hum log chale.. vese bhi water park me aaye hai to pool me jana to banta hai na**

SHreya: **aap log jaiye meri iccha nahi..**

Sachin: **nivam kaha hai...**

Shreya: **vo puch rahe the mujhe jane ka.. mene mana kiya to vo chale gaye... yahi kahi pe hoge..**

Sachin: **tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta.. purvi tum to chalo... nivam milta to use bhejta hu me..**

Purvi: **me yaha shreya ke sath bethti hu ... aap jao.. vese pani me jane ki abhi meri bhi iccha kum hi hai..** Sachin stared her... and ready to went toward pool... AADitya stopped him.. and told something in ear... Sachin smiled and leaved... aaditya also leaved. Purvi ans shreya started chatting with each other

 **...**

After sometime aaditya came: **Era tumhe vaha jake un dono ko dekhna chahiye... dono ko dekh ke lagega nahi dono baccho ke bap hai**

EVE: **kinki bat kar rahe ho..**

AADitya: **nivam or sachin ki...** Purvi and shreya heard and came close to them..

EVE: **kyu aisa kya ho gaya...**

AADitya: **kya bolu ab me.. boluga to mujhe khud ko sharm aayegi..**

Purvi (with tension): **kaha pe hai vo log..**

EVE: **tum log to unke sath rahte nahi ho to gaye hoge akele kahi pe... vese bhi aadmiyo ka bharosa nahi rahta...**

AADitya: **ek min... tum mere bare me bhi bol rahi ho..**

EVE: **me to jo sach hai vo kah rahi hu.. hai kaha vese vo dono...**

AADitya: **vo wave pool me hai..** Shreya and purvi both leaved... eve and aaditya smiled..

 **...**

Shreya and purvi saw thatsachin and nivam was playing ball with a group of young girls..

Shreya: **ye isliye water park ka program banaya tha kya in logo ne..**

Purvi: **tabhi me sochu har jagah force karte hai or aaj to ek bar me hi kese man gaye... shame on them..**

SHreya: **jee to karta hai abhi sab baccho ko bulau or inki kartoote dikhau... papa bhi kese chupchap dekhke chale gaye.. ek shabd bhi nahi bola in logo ko**

Purvi: **inse acche to abhijeet sir or daya sir hai kum se kum apni wifes ke liye to loyal hai..**

Shreya: **sahi kaha tumne ...**

Purvi: **me di ko bula ke lati hu.. vohi inhe sidha karegi..**

Shreya: **rook... in logo ko hum bhi bata dege hum log bhi kum nahi hai...**

 _After some time_

Nivam and sachin saw that shreya and purvi was also playing ball with some boys in pool.

Nivam: **ye kya hai.. pagal ho gayi hai kya ye dono**

Sachin: **in logo ko chidane ke liye aisa kiya or yaha pe to ye khud hi.. kuch ulta sidha ho jayega to..**

Nivam: **in dono ko samjhana sach me ... chalo unke pas chalte hai** SAchin and nivam came close to this group..

Sachin: **yaha se chalo**

Shreya: **jee aap kon..**

Nivam: **jyada natak mat karo yaha pe rukna problem de sakta hai**

Purvi: **aap jese majnuo ko acche se jante hai dur rahna varna hum logo se bura koi nahi hoga..**

1 boy : **o bhaisahab kuch problem hai kya aap logo ko**

Nivam: **patni hai meri vo..**

Purvi shout (with act): **kya kah rahe hai aap... me aapki patni**

Nivam: **tum nahi vo ye...**

2 boy: **dekhiye aap yaha se sidhi tarah se chale jaiye varna hum log security guard ko bula lege**

Sachin: **to bula lo... in dono se dur rahna samjhe**

Shreya: **aap log hote kon hai ye sab bolne wale..**

Nivam: **bus karo yar..**

Purvi to boys: **dekhiye abhi to aap logo ne dekha ki ye log ladkiyo ke sath the vaha or abhi hume apni patni bata rahe..**

Sachin: **yar vo hum log bus mazak..**

3rd boy: **ye log aise nahi manege security ko bulana hi padega... jail jayege tab akal aayegi in logo ko** All nodded and 1 boy ready to leave..

Nivam stooped him: **dekhiye aap logo ko bahut pachtana padega bad me,..**

A boy shout on them: **dhamki de raha hai... in logo ko sidhe jail hi bhijwana padega**

Sachin: **kuch bol kyu nahi rahi ho tum dono... kyu jhagda badwa rahi ho..**

Shreya: **accha shuru to aap logo ne hi kiya na..**

Nivam: **hum logo ne kiya ya tum logo ne... mana kisne kiya tha**

Purvi: **bahut sharif ho na... jab vaha 10-10 ladkiyo ke sath khel rahe the tab to aisa kuch nahi mahsus hua tum logo ko..**

And they started fighting.. all peoples stopped and saw them..

Shreya: **in logo ki jab jo marzi hogi tab vo karege or hum log inki bus ha me ha milaye...**

a man: **kya hua bhai**

boy: **awara log hai ladkiyo ko dekh ke chedne aa gaye..**

Nivam: **oye ab ek shabd or bola na to dekh lena..**

All boys: **kya kar loge... hum logo ko kum mat samjhna** Abhirika and devya saw them

Abhijeet: **ye to sachin or nivam hai na... kya hua koi panga ho gaya kya**

Devki: **aaj kal water park bhi safe nahi rahe kisi ke liye**

Daya: **chalke dekhte hai**

Daya: **kya hua ... itna hungama kyu ho raha hai yaha..**

A man: **ye log to cid ki team se hai**

Boy: **accha kiya sir jo aap log yaha aa gaye.. ye dono ladke ladkiyo ko ched rahe the..** All shocked.

Devki: **dimag to thikane hai tumhara.. sachin aisa kar hi nahi sakta.. kise ched rahe the ye log**

Purvi: **hume...** Devki confused..

Shreya: **hum log to chupchap yaha in logo ke sath khel rahe the... ye log aaye or humse ulti sidhi bate karne lag gaye**

Purvi: **haa pahle to vaha un ladkiyo ke sath khel rahe the..**

Nivam: **ab aap hi batao yaha kon sahi hai kon galat**

Abhijeet smiled: **are yar lakho ladkiya hai yaha pe in logo ko piche hi kyu pade ho...**

Sachin: **sir aap bhi in logo ki side..**

Tarika: **vese mere pas is jhagde ko suljhane ka tarika hai ... kiss karo in dono ko... agar in logo ne palat ke thappad mara... matlab tum log galat.. or agar nahi mara to tum log sahi...** Purvi and shreya looked each other..

purvi: **ye kya kah rahi ho..**

Tarika: **ab to sach jhoot ka faisla hoga**

DEvki: **tarika faisla kya hum log sach jante hai..**

Daya: **vese tarika sahi kah rahi... keep it up sachin me bhi tumhare side hu..**

Abhijeet: **are ab tum log pareshan kar rahe ho..**

Tarika: **kyu tum karo to sab sahi ... hum log kare to galat... nivam dikha do... tum sahi ho ya galat And** then sachin and nivam held purvi and shreya's face..

Purvi: **sachin pagal mat bano**

Shreya: **mom dad bhi yahi pe hai please..**

Sachin: **kon mom dad... tum log to hume janti bhi nahi ho na**

Nivam: **or nahi to kya.. hum logo ko jail me dalwane wali thi na...** and they were ready to kiss..

Purvi: **ok sorry galti ho gayi... hum log apni galti mante hai.. bus...** both leaved them..

Abhijeet to all: **jao bhai ye sach me pati patni hai...**

Boy: **lagta to nahi**

Devki in anger **: pata lagwana hai.. inki shadi ki pics batau kya ab tum logo ko... ya inke baccho se milwau..yahi pe hai vo log bhi** Boys stared devki and leaved..

 **Devki: ye sab kya natak hai**

 **Shreya: galti in logo ki thi yaha pe ladkiyo ke sath the... jab hum log un log ke sath khelne lag gaye to jhat se aa gaye beech me**

Sachin: **accha or yaha aane se kisne mana kiya..**

Daya: **accha chalo chodo ab sab thik ho gaya na.. bus aaj ka din hai... jhagda band karo... or enjoy karo... parso se bahut time rahega jhagda karne ka..**

Purvi: **mood to pura bekar kar diya in logo ne**

Sachin: **accha hum logo ne kiya... to thik bhi hum log hi sahi kar dete hai...** and he lifted purvi in his arm and took her away from all... nivam also repeated this...

Tarika: **ye log kabhi bhi sudhar nahi sakte...**

DAya: **kher ab sab thik hai chale...**

And then whole day they enjoyed and next day they returned with visiting some places..

...


	11. SHe Returned

A 20 year old girl travelled in a bus... She felt fresh air on her face from window and she was looking continually outside and then tear was dropping into her eyes... She closed her eyes.. And then she shouted with joy... All was saw her... But she didn't care and she was continually enjoy outer view...in night she reached at the destination .. After exit from bus, she shout again and sat on the land...

Girl: **kitna miss kiya is shahar ko.. Par ab me aa gayi hu sab chod ke... Mere hisab se jeene ke liye..** And she closed her eyes.. Then she dialled a number

Girl: **hye dad aap kaha pe ho**

Dad: **sorry sneha me phir se bhool gaya.. Vo aaj jarur kam tha to me Pune aa gaya tha.. But tum ghar chali jao.. Me phone kar dunga ghar pe...**

Sneha: **no way... Me ghar me nahi rahne wali... and vo bhi aapki second wife ke sath … Me aapse Milne aa jaogi bad me**

Snehil: **beta to phir kaha pe jaogi itni rat ko**

Sneha: **don't worry me dekh lugi... Ok … to aap Pune se aa jaye to call kar Dena bye...** And she cut the phone.. She was still sat on land..

1 man: **yaha sadak pe kyu Beth hui ho? Dikhti to acche ghar se ho**

Sneha: **ooh to accha ghar ke log sadak pe nahi Beth sakte kya? Koi problem hai me yaha Bethi hu to**

2man: **chalo in ladkiyo ke muh hi nahi lagna chahiye..**

Sneha stared them and stood from there.. Hanged her bag and Plugged her earphone.. And she was walking toward unknown destination...

After some time she reached on the beach... And sat on the rock...

Sneha: **sab kuch Vesa ka Vesa hai... Kuch nahi badla.. Kuch bhi nahi..** And she taking a deep breathe...

 _ **After some time**_

A women tapped her: **excuse me..**

Sneha saw toward her: **yes please**

Women: **tumhare bag ki talashi leni hai..**

Sneha stared: **why**

Women: **Hume information mili hai ki yaha drugs deal hone wali..**

Sneha: **excuse me to me aapko drug dealer lag rahi..**

A man: **madam ji yahi hai... Beech sadak pe Bethi hui Paglo ki Tarah, bad-bad kar rahi thi... Mujhe to pakka yakin hai ye nashe me hai**

Sneha stared that man: **Abe pagal hai kya... Or ye kaha pe likha hai sadak pe Bethnne wala insan drugs Leta hai...**

Women: **tum bag ki talashi lene do... Hume kuch nahi Mila to tumhe koi problem nahi hogi..**

Sneha: **aap kon..**

Women: **senior cid officer shreya viswas**

Sneha heard **cid** word and she lost in thought... She gave her bag and sat again a rock..

Sneha (in mind) : **abhijeet uncle or daya uncle vo bhi to cid se hai.. Kya vo aaj bhi... Kya inme se koi mujhe pahchanega.. Kya koi mujhe pahle ki Tarah pyar dega.. Madam k liye kya me ab bhi itni important hu?** And she closed her eyes.. Tears were falling on her cheek..

Shreya: **isme to kuch bhi nahi hai..** And she opened a side chain and she was find a pic.. It's a group pic and all old one in this pic.. Abhirika Davya sachvi and all kids...

Shreya: **ye pic tumhare pas...** And she saw sneha eyes was full of tears.. **Kya hua tum thik to ho**

Sneha came again in reality : **ya.. M OK.. To kuch Mila aap logo ko** and she wipe her tears

Shreya: **tum kon ho... Or yaha pe kya kar rahi ho**

Sneha laughed: **cid... Tanmay sahi kahta tha...aap log har bat pe question puchte hai..**

Shreya: **tum tanmay ko janti ho...**

Sneha: **hmmm usko bhi or baki sabko bhi**

Shreya: **ye pic..**

Sneha: **mere best buddies ki hai... Or meri life me aaye hue sabse acche log... Jinko koi ghamand nahi, koi dikhava nahi, or to or choti se choti bato pe itni care..**

Shreya: **tum sneha ho?**

Sneha shocked: **aap ko kese malum**

Shreya smiled: **bus tumhari bato se laga..**

Sneha: **aap kon hai**

Shreya: **purvi or tarika ki dost and Ek cid officer and Purvi ke school me bhi duty karti hu**

Sneha excitedly: **aap madam ko janti hai.. Vo mujhe yad karti hai ya nahi... Or phir to aap baki sabko bhi janti hogi na tanmay anshay vedika Nirvi di..**

Shreya: **bus Karo me sabko janti hu.. Or sab tumhe miss bhi karte hai...tum unhe khud ko bhulne bhi kaha deti ho? Har birthday pe call or gift to bhijwati hi ho na**

Sneha smiled: **ya but ab shayad vo mujhe pahle jese pasand na Kare.. I mean**

Shreya : **tum kaha pe ruki hui ho**

Sneha: **kahi pe nahi... Dekhugi me.**..

Shreya: **tumhare papa ka ghar to yahi pe hai na**

Sneha: **court NE an mujhe freedom ke sath jeene ke order de diye hai and ab me decide karugi ki mujhe kahaa rukna.. Or kaha nahi**

Shreya: **court NE matlab... Tum apni mom**

Sneha: **vo meri mom nahi.. Vo bus Caretaker thi.. Jo shayad bus mujhe financial suport kar rahi thi.. Or usse jyada kuch nahi.. Rishte tode nahi unse par ab vo ghar jarur chod ke aa gayi hu...**

Shreya looking toward her: **tum mere ghar pe chalogi..**

Sneha: **sure chalti.. Par me actual me madam ke ghar ke pass me hi rokna chahti hu... To me vaha par koi ghar dundna pasand karugi**

Shreya: **OK to tumhari problem solved.. Me Purvi ke ghar ke just pass me rahti hu**

Sneha: **sach me... Aapp.. Ok me ready hu aapke yaha pe rukne ke liye but kuch terms and conditions hai**

Shreya: **vese aaj tak terms and conditions owner lagata aaya hai.. Par tum bolo**

Sneha : **me free me rahne wali nahi hu.. To aap as a paying guest rahiye.. Or rent bhi lijiye.. And aap vaha pe mere bare me kisi ki kuch bhi nahi batayegi. Me dekhna chahti hu ki kon kon mujhe pahchanta hai.. and ya mere kuch hour meri study ke rahege… to mujhe ek room seprate mil jaye to…**

Shreya: **OK done… to me pahle mera kam complete kr lu phir chale..**

Sneha: **sure me wait kar rahi hu yahi pe...**

 **…** **..**

Shreya stopped her car in front of man gate.. sneha was looking toward purvi's home.. and she was thinking about all old days..

SHreya: **car se utrana hai ya nahi**

Sneha: **hmmm.. aa rahi hu… vese… ye ghar abhi bhi vesa hi hai na.. bilkul bhi nahi badla**

Shreya: **hmmm.. hum log andar chale.. yahi pe bahar khade khade dekhti rahogi… to rat puri yahi ho jayegi..** and they entered home…

Sneha: **aapko malum hai me anshay or tanmay last isi ghar me chupe the… mujhe mom ke sath nahi jana tha isiliye..**

Shreya: **ya tanmay ne bataya tha mujhe..** sneha bumped with shaGun…

Gun: **sorry vo mene dekha nahi.. mumma aaj aap late ho gayi… vese ye kon hai**

Shreya: **paying guest hai.. aaj se yahi pe rahegi… uper ki side jo room khali hai usme rah jayegi… aaj ki rat tum apne kamre me adjust kar sako to..**

Gun: **mom aap mujhse request mat kiya karo… mujhe koi problem nahi.. but mom me generally puch rahi hu… vo paying guest ki need nahi thi.. I think**

Sneha: **ya but mujhe famiy wala atmosphere chahiye tha… and mere dad inko jante unhone bat ki to ye ready ho gayi…M I RIGHT?**

Shreya (in mind): **kitni jaldi jhoot bol diya isne.. mujhe to sochne me hi itna time..**

SNeha: **aap kaha kho gayi**

Shreya: **kuch nahi tum gun ke sath room me rah sakti ho..**

SNeha: **vese is family me or kon kon hai…**

Gun: **me mom dad dadi dadu or mera chota bhai… bus… vese tumne apna nam nahi bataya..**

Shreya: **sneh..** sneha interrupted her..

Sneha: **shnehal… snehal roy**

Gun: **ok.. vese tum abhi kya kar rahi ho**

Sneha **:mbbs**

GUN: **good kis field me ja rahi ho aage**

SNeha: **gynecologist**

Shreya: **tum log bate bat me kar lena… vese tumne kuch khaya hai**

SNeha: **hmm nahi… bhook to lagi hai**

Gun: **are mumma vo purvi aaunty ne samose bhijwaye.. unhone khd ne banaye the…**

Sneha heard this and say : **wow vo samose…bahut tasty…** Gun saw her..

SNeha: **vo mujhe samose bahut tasty lagte hai chahe jese bhi ho..**

Gun: **okkk … mene socha tum bol rahi ho ki vo samose bahut tasty banati…**

Shreya: **tum log chaloge ab…**

Gun: **mom me room me jagah karke aati… aap log khana khao…**

Shreya: **nivam aa gaye kya**

Gun: **nahi .. vo aaj late ho jayege.. dadi ke pas phone aa gaya unka..**

Sneha: **vese mujhe tumhari family se bhi milne ki iccha hai… mujhe joint families bahut acchi lagti… you know..**

Gun: **ok … phir room me milte hai…**

 **…**

Sneha entered room and she saw her room was decorated with photos. SNeha went toward photos…

Gun: **ye sab mere friends.. me kal milwati in sabse tumhe..**

Sneha noticed all photo (in mind): **ye tanmay hoga… simple and sweet.. ye vedika : aankho se hi rubab jhalak raha hai iske… ye shayd nirvi di or ye anshika or sahaj may be… sabse choti to yahi lag rahe..and ye shayad ans … gussel, ghamndi, extra oversmart... photo me bhi pahchanne me galti nahi kar sakti**

Gun: **kya hua kaha kho gayi ho..**

Sneha: **vo bus me mere dosto ke bare me sochne lag gayi thi..**

Gun: **vese ab to tum shayad apne friend ko miss karogi.. yaha pe ho to**

SNeha: **ya… par ab jyada din nahi..**

Gun: **matlab**

Sneha: **vo bus aisa lagta shayad ye log mere friends ki kumi puri kar de..**

Gun confused: **so jao abhi kal sabse milwati hu**

SNeha: **ok good night… sweet dream..**

 **…** **..**

A shadaow came close to 9-10 year old girl.. and he laughed and laughed.. girl closed her ear with hands.. she was shivering and full of sweat…and suddenly a man came more close to her… she screamed badly..

Sneha was wake up with scream…gun wake up with jerk and saw that sneha breathing heavily..and sat on bad

Gun **: tum thik ho…**

SNeha: **hmmm me thik hu.. vo bus sapna…sapna dekh liya..vo pani milega**

Gun: **abhi deti hu.. sneha drank water in one sip…** shreya and nivam enterd room

Shreya: **kya hua sab thik…**

Gun: **vo mumma lagta hai isne koi sapna dekh liya… or ye jag gayi**

Nivam: **aap thik to hai na… snehal right**

Sneha smiled : **yes vo bus … aise hi… aap sab logo ki neend kharab kar di mene**

Shreya: **iski chinta mat karo me abhi hi aaya tha… or shreya tumhare bare me bata rahi thi ki yaha se cheekh suni..**

Sneha: **sorry…**

Shreya: **koi bat nahi tum so jao abhi.. subah bat karte..**

 **…** **.**

 _ **Sachvi house,**_

Purvi wake up sachin…Sachin: **kya hua**

Purvi: **mujhe aisa laga koi chikha tha**

Sachin: **bus karo yar… ab phir se shuru mat ho jana… so jao na.. kal subah bat karte..**

Purvi: **sachin… mujhe sach me aisa lag raha jese koi aas pas hai…**

Sachin: **me hu yaha pe or koi nahi…**

Purvi: **pata nahi bahut ajeeb feel ho raha…**

Sachin: **tumhara kuch samajh nahi aata… so jao abhi… subah sabse puchte rat ko kon chillaya tha… ok..**

Purvi: **har bat aapko mazak lagne lag gayi na meri..**

Sachin: **are nahi na yar… me bus itna kah raha hu abhi so jao… ho sakta hai anshu ne chipkali dekh li ho vo vese bhi bahut darti hai…**

Purvi: **kisi bat ki chinta nahi hai aapko… kabhi kuch ho jayega to bhi relax hi rahna**

Sachin: **so jao na yar…** purvi slept again and she was thinking about voice..

 **…**

 ** _Next morning_**

SNeha was wake up in early morning… and ran toward outside..

And she succeeds… she saw purvi and sachin came returned from morning walk… she was feeling very happy..

Purvi: **sachin koi hume dekh raha hai..**

Sachin: **ab tum rat ka raag alapne mat beth jana..**

Purvi: **bus karo aap…** and suddenly she saw toward fence of shreya's gate. A girl stood and she was watching toward them..

Purvi: **dekha mene kaha tha na…** toward sneha: **kon ho tum…**

Sneha continually looking toward them and a tear was fallen down from her eyes..

Purvi looking with confusion: **konn.. ho… tu**

Sneha **: vo mee.. me..sn**

Purvi: **sneha… sneha tum ho na .. me galat nahi hu..** SNeha and sachin both shocked

 **…** **..**

So thanks for review.., please keep reading

 **I know, there is some confusion with pair.. but after some chapters you cleared about all pairs and their story..**

And karishma: **no need to thanks dear…**


	12. she meet again to all

_**Next morning**_

SNeha was wake up in early morning… and ran toward outside..

And she succeeds… she saw purvi and sachin came returned from morning walk… And she was feeling very happy..

Purvi: **sachin koi hume dekh raha hai..**

Sachin: **ab tum rat ka raag alapne mat beth jana..**

Purvi: **bus karo aap…** and suddenly she saw toward fence of shreya's gate. A girl stood and she was watching toward t **hem..**

Purvi: **dekha mene kaha tha na…** toward sneha: **kon ho tum…**

Sneha continually looking toward them and a tear was fallen down from her eyes..

Purvi looking with confusion: **konn.. ho… tu**

Sneha **: vo mee.. me..sn**

Purvi: **sneha… sneha tum ho na .. me galat nahi hu..** SNeha and sachin both shocked

Sneha: **vo me..**

Purvi hugged her tightly. And sneha couldn't say a word from her mouth…she started crying.. and she also hugged her tightly..

Shreya came outside and saw them and she disturbed them

SHreya: **mujhse to kisi ne kaha tha ki kisi ko kuch bhi nahi batana hai** Sneha and purvi seprated

Sneha (wiped her tears): **mene kuch nahi bataya, inhe malum pad gaya**

Purvi: **tuhe pahchanne me kabhi koi galti ho hi nahi sakti**

Sachin: **man gaye tumhe purvi…**

Purvi: **vese tum shreya ke yaha... Kese**

Sneha: **bus ye man Lo as a paying guest aayi hu**

Purvi: **tumhe me mana nahi karti.. Mere yaha aati to**

Shreya: **kyu mere yaha aa gayi to kuch problem ho rahi**

Purvi: **vese shreya NE kaha tum apne bare me batana nahi chahti thi kyu... Or tumhari mom unhe problem nahi agar tum yaha rahogi to**

Sneha: **ab meri Jindgi sirf mere hisab se... Or hale ye sach hai me kisi ki batana nahi chahti... Or aap bhi kisi ki kuch nahi batane wali hai..**

Shreya: **or logo NE bhi tumhe pahchan liya to..**

Sneha: **vohi me dekhna chahti hu...vese Sachin uncle aap kese hai.. Aap abhi bhi vese hi dikhte ho..**

Sachin **: me.. Thik vo.. Tum yaha pe... Viswas hi nahi ho raha**

Purvi: **aapko vese bhi nahi hota**

Sachin: **sneha tumhare dad bhi to yahi**

Sneha: **agar me yaha ruku to koi problem hai..**

Sachin: **mujhe bhala kya problem hogi even sab tumse milege.. To bahut jyada khush hoge**

Sneha: **please uncle aap kisi ko nahi batayega mere bare me**

Shreya: **vese isne apna Naya nam snehal bataya.. Hai gun ko**

Purvi: **tum pagal kyu ban rahi ho... Kyu apni pahchan chipana chahti ho.. Sab tumse. Khushi khushi milege...sab tumhe bahut miss**

Sneha: **anshay... Usko khushi hogi mujhse milke.. Har birthday pe usse bat karne ki koshish ki.. usne Kabhi bhi nahi ki... Or to or usne kisi or se bhi nahi karne di.. Or aise me use malum pada ki me... Mujhe ab or nafrat nahi jhelni... Itne did ghut ghut ke jee liya... Abhi nahi.. Mr khushi ke sath jeena chahti hu..**

Shreya: **an bahar hi khade hoke bat karni kya.. Kisi ko pahlenhi shaq go jayega tum pe..**

Purvi: **jesa tumhe thik lage Vesa Karo... Me kisi se kuch bhi nahi Kahugi OK...**

Sneha smiled...shreya: **to bad me mile.. Abhi chal ke fresh ho jao..** Sneha hugged again Purvi and then they leaved..

 **...**

 _ **In club house…**_

Gun: **ye meri nayi friend jisse me milwane wali thi..**

Sneha look everywhere… the club house totally changes… earlier it was full of all kids stuff… today there is all musicle instrumental and a big pool table…

Gun: **snehal.. snehal**

Sneha: **hmmm**

Gun: **kaha kho gayi….**

Sneha: **nahi kuch nahi tum bolo...**

Gun: **to ye hai mere friends.. ye vedika**

Vedika: **hi**

Sneha (in mind) **bilkul sahi pahchana mene** and she wanted to hugged her.. but she controlled herself

Gun: **Ye nirvi di, hamare pados me hi rahti …**

Sneha (in mind): **again right..**

nirvi: **hi.. snehal tumhara nam kisi ki yad dilate hai.. and mujhe pata nahi kyu aisa lagta..jese me tumhe janti hu**

SNeha hesitate : **sorry me … me pahli bar mil rahi aapse…** and she turn toward gun immidiatly… **baki log kaha hai**

Nirvi confused: **tumhe kese malum ki or bhi log hai..**

SNeha **: vo… photos…**

Gun: **mere room me photos dekhi isne sabki..nirvi looking toward sneha with a question look vese vo log bhi aate hoge..**

Anshay entered with tanmay: **hume yad kiya or hum hazir hai**

Gun **: anshay bilkul abhi tumhe hi yad kar rahe the..**

Sneha (in mind): **think of the devil and the devil is here…**

Anshay: **vese kon hai tumhari nayi friend… jisse milwane ke liye aaj yah ape sabko bulaya..**

Gun: **ye snehal**

Anshay looking toward sneha: **hi .. vese tumhara nam kuch accha nahi hai**

SNeha: **thank you very much..**

Tanmay: **hi, iski bato ka bura mat manna ye thoda aise hi hai… vese me tanmay and ye anshay..**

Sneha: **hi… nice to meet with you….** And now she couldn't control her feelings and hugged him…

*Suddenly gun: **ahhh snehal.. vo … me tumhe pura club house dikha deti hu…**

SNeha: **ya sure…** Suddenly sneha stopped and looing toward one corner.. few chairs were situated in the side corner…

And she shocked… her name was replace with shagun name.. and she felt some insecurities toward Gun..…

Gun: **kya hua tum rook kyu gayi**

SNeha: **kuch nahi vo bus aise hi… chalo**

 **…**

 _ **At sachvi house, in evening**_

Nirvi: **mom vo aap snehal se mili**

Purvi looking toward her: **hmmm subah mili thi**

Nirvi: **vo aapko kuch ajeeb nahi lagi**

Purvi: **kyu kya hua,**

Nirvi: **mom mujhe aisa lag raha vo hum logo se kuch chipa rahi… ho sakta hai mujhe kuch galatfahmi ho par mujhe use dekhke sneha ki yad aayi.. uska nam vo bhi sneha jesa hi..**

Purvi: **itna jyada kyu soch rahi ho… tumne tumhari medicine le li kya**

NIrvi: **bus na mom…ye accha hai aapko meri bato ke jawab nahi dene rahte to sidhe dawaiyo ka puchte ho.. pareshan ho gayi hu ye dawaiya kha kha ke…. Nahi puchugi ab aapse kuch..**

Purvi: **ab me kya jawab du tumhe tumhari bat ka…**

Nirvi: **aap ko kya lagta hai snehal ke bare me**

Purvi: **mujhe abhi to kuch nahi lagta or agar mujhe kuch laga to me bad me batati tumhe..and ya iska matlab yah nahi ki tum dawaiya lena band kar do… Ok**

Nirvi: **ok..** Sneha knocked the door…

SNeha : **kya me andar aa sakti hu**

Purvi with a smile : **isme puchne ki kya bat hai sneha aa jao..** Nirvi shocked and stared purvi

SNeha corrected purvi sentence: **snehal… me snehal hu..**

Purvi saw nirvi: **oooo haa.. vo galti se ye nam..**

Nirvi : **mom jo dil me rahta na vohi niklata hai muh se… aap hi kahti hai na… iska matlab aap bhi vohi soch rahi jo me…**

SNeha looking toward nirvi **: tum kya kahna chahti ho**

Nirvi: **kuch nahi ek purane dost ki yad aa gayi… vese use bat kiye hue bahut time ho gaya.. pata nahi kaha hai vo abhi**

Purvi: **tum jao pahle dawaiya**

Nirvi: **ja rahi hu… ok me aati hu.. jab tak mom tumhe company degi..**

After that sneha **: aap mujhe fasa degi**

Purvi: **ab itne dino se sneha bolti thi or ab achanak se meri aadat kese change kar lu…**

Sachin entered: **wow to confidential bate aie darwaje khoole rakh ke hoti hai**

SNeha: **sorry… vo..**

Sachin: **vese sneha tumhe malum hai jab hamari shadi hui thi to purvi mujhe sir bulati thi.. or ise us aadat ko chodne me 5-6 mahine lag gaye the… kyu purvi..**

Sneha: **what… tab to mera bhanda jaldi hi futega..**

Purvi: **aisa kuch nahi hoga…me sabko bol dugi ki me tumhe pet name se bulati hu… snehal ka pet name sneha ho sakta hai na..**

Sachin: **hmmm dimagg… anshay 2 din me hi chid jayega tumse..**

Sneha: **please aap mujhe snehal hi bulao**

Purvi: **ok baba thik hai…** suddenly sneha hit slowly to purvi and indicated her..

NIrvi came again and then all silenced

Nirvi: **kya hua mere aate hi sab chup kyu ho gaye..**

Sachin: **kuch nahi shayad hamari bate khatam hui or tumhara aana hua..**

Nirvi (in mind): **kuch na kuch gadbad to jarur hai.. iasa kyu lag raha ye sab log mujhse kuch chupa rahe..me bhi dekhti hu kab tak chupate hai inke muh se nahi nikalwaya to mera nam nirvi nai…**

 **…** **..**

 **Its too short na..** actually today I am busy in family function.. that's why…

 **Only 1 review in last chapter… may be because fanfic doesn't show this story above side…anyways.. keep reading … tc .**

 **Thanks aash vin to review..**


	13. Game Revealed

NIrvi came again and then all silenced

Nirvi **: kya hua mere aate hi sab chup kyu ho gaye..**

Sachin: **kuch nahi shayad hamari bate khatam hui or tumhara aana hua..**

Nirvi (in mind): **kuch na kuch gadbad to jarur hai.. iasa kyu lag raha ye sab log mujhse kuch chupa rahe..me bhi dekhti hu kab tak chupate hai inke muh se nahi nikalwaya to mera nam nirvi nai…**

Purvi: **nirvi ise hamara ghar to dikha do... me kuch nashte ka intzam karti hu..** and she went toward kitchen and sachin went toward room

Sneha: **vese or kon kon hai tumhari family me..**

Nirvi thinking something: **anshay se tum mil chuki ho... or koi nahi...vedika meri cousin hai..**

Sneha: **dadii...or... i mean koi dada-dadi nahi tumhare..or koi.. matlab bus tum 4 log hi ho family me**

Nirvi: **hmmm bus hum 4 log... or koi nahi..**

Sneha (in mind): **ye jhoot kyu bol rahi hai...**

Nirvi: **to hum chale** Nirvi and sneha visited all home... and then they ate some breakfast

Purvi: **vese aaj tum khana yaha khana chaho to koi problem nahi hai..**

Anshika entered home... and she drunk water...

Anshika: **mumma aaj to rahul, sahaj bhai or mene bahar khub mastiya ki...**

Sneha (in mind): **anshu... ye anshika hi hai...ab bus dadi kaha hai ye maum pad jaye..**

 **SNeha to nirvi: vese ye kon..tumne to kaha tha ki ghar me sirf 4 member hai**

Nirvi (correct her sentence): **vo kya hai na ise hum ghar ke member me shami nahi karte.. din bhar bahar hi khelti rahti hai.. vese meri choti bahan hai...anshika**

ANshika: **mumma dekhiye na... di hamesha mujhe aise hi kahti hai..**

Purvi: **nirvi! Mat cheda karo use..**

Anshika: **ha.. or vese bhi alag to aap hai aapka nam hum logo se alag hai mera or anshay bhaiya ka nam to bilkul similar hai**

Purvi (with tension): **anshuuuu.. ye faltu ki bate mat kiya karo... jao jake hath muh dhoke aao... kab se bahar khel rahi ho... home-work to aaj bhi nahi kiya hoga na..**

Anshika: **sorry mom...**

Nirvi: **mom aap itna tension kyu le leti hai.. and anshu me special hu mom dad ke liye.. isliye common name nahi rakha mera..tum logo se bilkul alag kyu mumma.**.

Sachin exit from room: **vo to tumne bilkul sahi kaha... and anshu homework jaldi se complete kar lo... phir rat ko carom khelege hum.**..

SNeha: **aap log abhi bhi carom khelte ho?**

Nirvi: **abhi bhi matlab? Tumhe kese malum hum pahle bhi carom khelte the..** Purvi saw toward sneha.

Sneha slowly byte her tongue: **mera kahne ka matlab itne bade hone par bhi carom khelte ho.. i mean is age me bhi carom**

Purvi raised her eyebrows. Nirvi gave a confusion look to sneha..

Anshika: **hum log bachpan se khelte aa rahe. Me bhaiya or nirvi di or papa...kabhi kabhi mumma mere behalf khelti hai or jab papa nahi rahte tab gun di aa jati hai.. vese aap kon ho?**

Sneha: **me sneha.. bus aisa man lo tumhari di ki new friend. Vese me agar tum logo ke sath khelna chahu to?**

Anshay came from outside: **haar jaogi tum hum logo k samne tik nahi sakti.** Gun followed him

Sneha: **bina khele kese kah sakte ho... vese bhi apne aap par overconfidence bahut buri bat hoti hai**

Anshay: **ok to ho jaye... par agar tum har gayi to...**

Sneha: **agar me jeet gayi to..**

Anshay: **hmmm to thik hai aisa kate ek match tum or nirvi di ek sath me or gun ek sath... nirvi di bura nahi khelti vo bhi acchi hai... bus tum acche se khelna jano to.**..

Sneha: **ok agar me hari to tum jo bologe vo karugi... but agar me jeeti to phir tumhare group mujhe bhi include karna padega done...?**

Anshay: **done... thik hai to aadhe ghante bad match shuru karte hai tab tak mind refresh karne ke liye jo kuch bhi karna ho kar lo... meet you with half hour later...**

Sachin: **to phir thik hai tum enjoy karo vese abhi time hai to hum log bhi bahar chalk e aa jate hai purvi...**

Purvi: **abhi khana banana..**

Sachin: **vo vapas aake ban jayega...**

Sneha: **mam..** (nirvi looking toward sneha, sneha correct her sentence) **aunty agar koi date pe le jaye to mana nahi karte ..**

Sachin: **vese thanks mujhe support karne ke liye...**

Sneha: **it's my pleasure...**

Sachin: **to chale ab purvi**

Purvi: **anshu tum ghar pe kya karogi chalo tm bhi**

Anshu: **nahi mujhe match dekhna hai**

Sachin: **or kisi ko invite karna rah gaya.**..

Purvi: **haa shreya hai na usse puch leti hu**

Gun: **sorry aaunty mom to dad ke sath bahar gayi hui hai**

Sachin: **chalo ab...** then they leaved...

...

Half match was leading by anshay and gun they both were playing as a good team... sneha can't tolerate about gun and anshay bonding. And then she was starting to play with her old technique and nirvi again noticed her all shot...

now sneha was slowly leading on the game... and nirvi shocked to see that her all shot little similar just like sneha...anshika and rahul appreciate to sneha and anshay..tanmay also joined them in half match..and he was encourage sneha and nirvi to win.. now gun also frustrated.

after some time it's happened ... sneha covered queen with maximum point and then nirvi sneha shouted loudly ... anshika and tanmay clapped and they 4 hug with each other ... gun became more frustrated..

Anshay: **1 jeet me itna khush hone ki jarurat nahi hai...tukke se jeet gaye ho tum log..**

Sneha: **har jane par koi accept nahi karta ki vo uski galti se hara hai..**

Anshay: **o hello.. abhi ek hi game hua hai... agar dusre me jeet gayi to man luga tmhe..**

Sneha: **kitna darte ho harne se... abhi tak vese..**. and she stopped again

Nirvi (in mind): **ek bat to pakka ho gayi ki tum sneha hi ho... or shayad ye bat mom dad ko bhi malum hai... tumhara left handy hona, uske jesa nam, uske jesi aadte... and har bat me purani cheeso ka jikra...**

Sneha: **to ab vese anshay team me le rahe ho mujhe ya...**

Anshay: **gun tumhe leke aayi hai to team me to tum aa hi gayi ho... me mere dosto ka dil nahi todta..**

Sneha feeling irritate: (in mind): **har kam me GUN hona jaruri hai... kya sach me isne mere nam ki tarah meri jagah ko bhi replace kar liya hai...**

Tanmay: **vese snehal jeetne ki party to banti hai na.**.

Sneha: **kyu nahi hum sab log chalte hai icecream khayege... Vedika or sahaj ko bhi bula lete hai ... vo log bhi hume join kar lege...**

Tanmay: **ok done...to aa jao sab ready hoke... mere to kapde acche hi hai..**

Sneha: **ya vo to hai.. you are looking very handsome...** (gun feeling sad). **. but hum log to aise hi huliye me hai to me ready hoke aa jati hu...**

Nirvi: **ek min snehal tumse bat karni thi...**

Gun: **me ready hoke aati hu...** and she leave..sneha saw her with cold look ...

All leaved... nirvi: **sahaj ke bare me to abhi tak tumhe humme se kisi ne bhi nahi bataya... tumhe kese malum uske bare me...**

Sneha: **vo... vo.. me ... shagun ne bataya na... photos dekhi thi na uske room me..**

Nirvi: **to me puchu shagun se jake usne bataya ya nahi...**

Sneha: **o sorry vo yad nahi raha vo purvi aaunty ne bataya...**

Nirvi: **bus karo abbb... or kitne jhoot bologi.. mujhe malum hai tum sneha ho.. subah se notice kar rahi hu.. club house me sabke bare me puchna, mom ka tumhe sneha bulana.. unki ankho me tumharre liye itni care dekhna... even jab tumhe pura ghar dikhaya to tum aage aage aise ja rahi thi jese sab raste malum ho... or phir ye game.. sahaj sanchi bua ka beta hai usse itna attachment kisi new person ko to ho hi nahi sakta...to ab mujhse to jhoot bolne ki koshish mat karna...sach batao... mujhe..**

Sneha looking everywhere and then she accepted: **yes... me hi hu...sneha hu me... par agar anshay ko ye bat malum padi to vo mujhe kabhi bhi is group me rahne nahio dega... isiliye**...

Voice from behind: **to tum hum sbko batati to hum log tumhara sath dete... is tarah jhoot to nahi bolna chahiye tha...**

...

 **Who say that from behind... i think you guessed... its so easy...**

So keep reading... **thanks for reviews**... love you all


	14. Race for Cinderella's sandal?

Sneha and Nirvi shocked... It's tanmay...

Tanmay: **hum to tumse bat karte the na Sneha... Hum logo NE to kabhi avoid nahi kiya tha tumhe... Tum itna bhi nahi samajh Saki... Yaha pe chupchap aayi.. Or kisi ko pata bhi nahi chala... Why... Rahi bat anshay ki to usko bachpan se janta hu... Uska Sara gussa banawati hai... Feel use bhi hota hai.. Miss vo bhi karta hai Tumhe... bus sabke samne batana nahi chahta..**

Sneha: **usne tumse kaha**

Tanmay: **dosto ko bate kahi nahi jati... Sidhe ankho se samjhi jati hai.. Haan ek bat to hai.. Hum Log thode Kacche Rah Gaye dosti nibhane me... Or Nirvi NE vo kar dikhaya.. Usne tumhe panchan liya hum log nahi..**

Sneha: **tum anshay ko nahi bataoge na please..**

Nirvi: **tum anshay ko itni priority kyu de rahi ho.. Kya sirf uski dosti hi tumhare liye sab kuch hai.. Hum log kuch bhi nahi..**

Sneha: **aisa nahi hai... Par naraz vo akela tha mujhse... Usme na mujhse bat ki... Na meri suni.. Tum sab log mere acche dost go par vo bhi tha.. Or ab..**

Tanmay: **tum is natak ko continue rakhna chahti ho to rakho... Koi problem nahi... Bus tum ab taiyar hoke aa jao... Vese bhi ladkiyo ko taiyar hone me kafi time lagta hai...**

Sneha **: jati hu me.. Ok... Thanks.. By the way.. Me kahi par bhi ghumne ke nam se pahle ready ho jati hu... To mujhe jyada time nahi lagega..** And she leaved..

 **...**

All group stood outside... Tanmay park the car in front of all.

 **Anshay:** bhai driving me karne wala hu

 **Tanmay:** aate waqt, abhi me...vedika or sahaj ko hum log vahi se received kar lege.. Vese snehalll **(he said her name with other tone)** tum chaho to aage Beth sakti ho. **.**

 **Sneha :** thank you

 **Anshay:** kya bat hai aaj se pahle to ladkiyo ko itna VIP treatment kabhi nahi diya...

 **Tanmay:** tere dimag ke uper hai sab.. **. Shagun sat in the car and shut the door very loudly... Nirvi sat beside her..**

 **Nirvi:** Anshay ab faltu ki bate chod.. Tu peeche Rahul or anshu ke sath beth ja... Sahaj bhi piche adjust ho jayega.. Vedika hum logo ke sath.. **.**

 **Anshay:** OK boss." **All leave**

 **...**

In parlour tanmay Nirvi and sneha continually talking. Gun watched them and walk toward them with lost sense… She continued stared sneha... And then she bumped with Chair... Tanmay held her..

Tanmay(with silent tone): **kaha khoyi hui ho. Sambhal ke chalo..**

 **Gun with some different voice:** sorry.. **and then she went toward reception where anshay vedika ordered ice-cream. Nirvi saw her with a puzzle look..**

 _ **After some time**_

Tanmay started the car. anshay: **oye is bar me chalane wala hu..**

Tanmay moved backside.. Anshay sat on driver seat... Gun opened front gate.. And she sat beside anshay. She was looking very upset.. Sneha Nirvi and vedika was on mid seats.. And remain back.. Sneha stared gun continually.. Nirvi noticed sneha..

 **. ..**

 _ **At sachvi home**_

Vedika: **vese ab jab hum sab log yahi par rook rahe hai to.. Kyu na aaj Puri rat ko hum sab jage..**

Purvi: **tum log itne free kab se ho gaye... Tanmay tumhe navy army ki exams ki taiyariya karni hai na.. And vedika aise to tumne join kar liya cid... Bhool hi Jana.. Anshika ka homework hua nahi aaj.. Or anshay ki to bat mat Karo... Tum logo ko or kitna time-pass Karna hai..**

Nirvi: **mamma ek din aapka bp itna high ho jayega ki aap hospital me admit ho jayegi..**

Purvi: **to ab tum bhi in logo ki Tarah bolne lag gayi ho**

Nirvi: **no mom.. Vo aaj rat ko bate.. Vese bhi kal se sab phir se apni study hi me hi lagege.**

Tanmay: **ha na masi... Vese bhi snehal ke sath aaj ka din spend karne ko milega.. Phir ye bhi apni medical ki preparation me lag jayegi..**

Gun **: mujhe neend aa rahi hai.. Me sone ja rahi hu..good night all..** And she leaved

Nirvi: **iska dimag alag hi chal raha...**

Sneha: **koi bat nahi tanmay next weekend par dekhte... Abhi chalte sab..**

 **...**

Sneha entered Nivya house... And she saw gun was drinking water.. Sneha gave her lil smile and she went toward gun's room ( her room was not prepared yet) after some time gun came wish her good night and she switched off the light..

And now in this room **a cold war began**... Both slept with a unknown silence..

 **...**

 _ **In the morning**_

Shreya: **snehal... gun nashta ready hai jaldi aa jao... Tum logo ko aaj collage bhi Jana hai**

Shagun entered. Shreya: **snehal kaha hai..**

Shagun: **Vo kab se bathroom me hi hai... Thank god me pahle hi ready ho gayi... Nahi to uske chakkar me main late ho jati..**

 **...**

 _ **In the bathroom**_

Sneha sat on the floor.. Her eyes was closed With a heavy breathe... She was fully wet... And she shivered badly and cried silently...

Sneha: **kyu ye sapna mera picha nahi chod Raha.. Jitna kush hone ki koshish karti hu... Par ye sapna... Har khushi ko ek pal me mita deta hai... Kya karu me... Kese picha chudau usse..** She was sobbing continually...

Shreya knocked the door.. shreya: **Sneha tumhe collage Jana hai na aaj..**

Sneha wiped her tear: **yes me aa rahi hu... 5 min bus...**

 **...**

Now Sneha and gun talked as formal person.. Sneha anshika tanmay and Nirvi shared a gr8 bond... After half month tanmay went for 3 month trainings.. Sneha wished him to his career...

at nivya's garden

Sneha was reading in a evening...

anshay came: **kya bat hai padai ho rahi...**

Sneha: **kya karu tumhari Tarah faltu nahi hu na..**

Anshay: **vese tumne kya socha**

Sneha: **kis bare me**

Anshay **: apne nam ko badlane ke bare me.. Jab bhi sochta hu tumse acche se bat shuru kar du... To ye nam beech me Aa jata hai..**

Sneha: **mere nam se itni problem kyu hai**

Anshay: **is nam ki ek ladki Hamari bahut acchi dost thi...par vo hamari dosti tod ke chali gayi... Ye nam sunta hu to Aisa lagta tum bhi jyada din nahi tikogi yha**

Sneha: **uski koi majboori hogi tabhi chod ke gayi hogi**

Anshay: **pata nahi... Par me an uske bare me sochna bhi nahi chahta.. Vese gun kaha hai... Ye tanmay jabse training par gaya.. Tab se hum me se koi bahar hi nahi gaya...**

Sneha: **sahi kah rahe ho vese... Gun abhi apni study me busy hai...**

Anshay: **hmmm vese tumhare mom dad kya karte.. Rahte kaha hai... Hume tumhari family ke bare me kuch bhi nahi malum**

Sneha: **meri family...** She laughed.. **. Bahut acche hai meri family ke log... Mom dad jo extra care karte hai meri. Ek choti bahan jo mujhe bahut pyar karti , ek badi bahan or ek bada bhai jo mujhe acche se samjhte hai.. Cousins hai and hum sab bahut khush hai apni jindgi me...**

Anshay saw her continually... Sneha tapped him: **hello kaha kho gaye**

Anshay: **me soch raha hu bus samajh nahi aa raha tumse kese kahu**

Sneha(with hesitation) **kya**

Anshay: **tumhare mom dad NE family planning nahi ki kya? Matlab 4-4 bhai bahan** and he laughed badly

Sneha: **o hello.. Usme Hansne ki kya bat hai... Tum log 3 bhai bahan ho or hum log 4... It's simple..**

Anshay: **sorry.. Me bus... Kher chodo... Me gun se puchke aata hu... Tum, me, Nirvi di or gun chalte hai bahar..**

Sneha heard gun name and she say slowly: **Jesi tumhari marzi...** Nirvi heard all conversation... After Anshay leave

Nirvi came: **phir jhoot bola Anshay se... Usko jab sach malum padega... Bahut jyada naraz na ho jaye tumse...**

Sneha: **jhoot kaha bola... Purvi madam Sachin uncle aap tanmay Anshika or baki sab log mere parivar ki Tarah hi ho...**

Nirvi: **Ohoooo to tumne to bahut Badi planning kar rakhi hai... Good going...**

Sneha smiled: **bus ye ek sapna hai jise pura Karna chahti hu... Par Pata nahi Anshay ke dil me kya hai...** And she think about gun

Nirvi: **don't tell me... 1 min matlab...tum serious ho Anshay ko leke...** Sneha nodded with a shy smile...

Sneha: **par Anshay... Shayad vo kisi or ko pasand karta...**

Nirvi confused and laughed: **kise... Us pagal ke dimag me bus Mastiya or mazak hai or kuch nahi...**

Sneha gave lil smile: **Shayad.. Vo or gun...**

Nirvi (wide eyes): **tumhe aisa lagta hai...**

Sneha: **pata nahi**

Anshay shouted from window: **oye Jake ready ho jao dono... Kab se bate kar rahi ho. Hum log bahar chal rahe hai.. vedika bhi aa rahi hai sath me.. or us Anshika ko bilkul mat bolna... Pure raste faltu ke joke suna ke bor kar degi...**

Sneha: **vo tumhari bahan hai... Uske liye aisa kese bol sakte ho...**

Anshay: **tumhe itni chinta hai na to uske sath alag se chali Jana... Mujhe bhaksh do**

Sneha to nirvi: **isko sach me family ki importance hi nahi malum..**

Nirvi: **chalo ab ready ho jaye.. ise bad me samjhana**

 **…** **..**

They went on a long drive. Shagun was lost in thought.. nirvi, anshay, vedika and sneha talking continually… and suddenly a car overtake anshay's car…

Anshay: **kisi ki himmat jo mujhe challenge kare…**

sneha: **kisne kaha ki un logo ne tumhe challenge kiya..**

Anshay: **agar koi car jan bhujh ke hume overtake kare to iska matlab vohi hota hai…** and he increased car's speed…

And the race began…. Sometime anshay was overtaking them. Sometime they were overtaking anshay …

Gun: **anshay gadi dheere chalao please… varna me purvi aunty ko bata dugi…**

Sneha: **gun thik kah rahi hai… tum slow chalao, abhi hum sab log hospital me milege..**

Vedika: **anshay in logo ko dikha do hum log kisi se kum nahi..**

Nirvi: **vedika sach me bua ko malum panda chahiye… hamesha aise kamo me sath deti ho uska...anshay gadi rok… abhi… varna me mumma ko phone lagati hu abhi…**

Anshay stopped the car….and the other car members started hooting on them and suddenly nirvi remove her sandal and threw toward other car.. sandal directly hit on that boy who was hooting too much … sneha, vedika and gun clapped after that scene…

and suddenly they stopped car….anshay **: kya hai be… kuch problem hai..**

BOY: **tu janta nahi me kon hu…**

Vedika (with scared): **anshay jaldi se yaha se chalo..**

Anshay: **tu dar rahi hai inse… aise to tu ban gayi cid officer…Boys laughed on them**

Vedika: **salo hans lo… tum log jante nahi ho mujhe….tum logo ko to bad me batati hu... or anshay me in logo se nahi dar rahi hu… samne dekho…** ANshay saw and then he also scared and he started the car… but someone stopped them.

Abhijeet: **kya hua koi pareshani hai kya..**

Anshay: **na… nahi to… vo bus ye log bus rasta puch rahe the to hum log in logo ko bata rahe the… kyu bhai…**

Daya: **pakka…. Tum log mujhe itne sharif lagte nahi ho…**

Vedika: **papa nirvi di gun or snehal hai hamare sath… aap log inse puch sakte hai…ya phir in ladko se bhi puch lo..**

DAya: **kyu aap log sach me pata puch rahe the ya ….**

A boy slowly to other: (after seeing daya's personality): **ye is ladki ka bap hai… agar ise malum pada hum logo ke bare me to ye hamari chatni hi bana dega…**

abhijeet: **kya hua… kuch pareshani hai….**

Other boy: **nahi sir vo hum log rasta hi puch rahe the vo thoda confusion ho gaya tha…** and they starting the car

DAYa: **in logo ne tumhe pareshan to nahi kiya..**

Head boy (who was targeted by sandal): **no sir… ye log to bahut acche hai** and he stared all….

Daya: **pata nahi tanmay sath hota hai inke to bharosa rahta, aise me kabhi bhi bharosa hi nahi rahta inpe…**

Abhijeet: **to jao tum log yaha khade kyu ho? And they started the car and went toward other directions…**

Anshay: **aaj to bach gaye… varna ghar pe jake band baj jati aaj..**

Nirvi **: meri sandal ka nuksan ho gaya… ab single pair ka kya karugi…**

Vedika: **show piece bana ke rakhna un logo ki yad me ya phir car pe latka ke rakhna…. Jab kabhi aise log phir mile to phir se nishana lagane ke kam aayega…or dusre chappal jute ki Jodi bekar nahi hogi..** All laughed….

 **…** **.**

 _ **In 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **car**_

head boy: **sale bach gaye aaj… sid tune rok liya varna is sandel ka jawab to de deta me..**

sid: **maddy beta, tune us ladki ke bap ko dekha tha… vo log khud usse dar rahe the.. to vo aadmi hamara kya haal karta…**

maddy: **is sandel ka jawab to deke rahuga…**

3rd boy: **vese in logo se uljhna mat.. jane nahi ho kya in logo ko tum dono…**

Sid: **tu jese bada janta hai..**

3rd: **news dekha karo dono… tab malum padega… vo dono cid officers the .. hum sab log jail ki salakho ke piche rhate abhi…**

Sid and maddy saw each other then they started beat 3rd boy

Sid: **sale pahle batana tha…**

Maddy: **vaha pe hum logo ki arthi sajwani thi kya**

sid: **or aise me agar ghar pe malum pad jata… to…**

MAddy: **mat bol…. Bhagwan ne bacha liya aaj… mom sahi kahti hai bhagwan pe bharosa rakho… bus is sandel ka kya karu…**

SID: **saja ke rakhna showcase me… badi mom puche to kah dena… fashion hai aaj kal ka… ya phi rise car me hi rakhna taki agli bar hume unpe fekne ke kam aaye…vese bhai Cinderella ka sandal hai sambhal ke rakhna fenk mat dena…** And all boys laughed on maddy…. And they leave...

...

i know you are confused with pairs... but now in 2-3 chapter you cleared about all that..

and thanks for reviews friends... love you so much..


	15. A Preparation

Next day

Shreya and nivam was making a list….and they discuss something… sneha came hall.

Sneha: **aaunty shagun kaha hai…**

Shreya: **vo to collage gayi…pata nahi use aaj kal ho kya gaya hai… pahle hi kum bat karti thi aaj kal or jyada gumsum rahti hai… kuch puchu to batati nahi vese tum pucho use… shayad vo tumhe kuch bata de..** Sneha nodded but she wouldn't want to talk with her..

Sneha: **vese aap kar kya rahi hai…**

Nivam: **ye top secrete hai kisi ko malum nahi panda chahiye…**

SNeha: **ok .. me kisi ko nahi bataugi…**

Shreya: **haan vese bhi tum chupane me to ustad ho…** sneha smiled…

Nivam: **ye purvi or sachin ki anniversary ke liye guest list ban rahi…**

Sneha: **what… o god ..yes.. par shayad abhi 7-8 din ka time hai na…**

Nivam: **yes par is bar party alag hat ke hogi… vese tum participate karna chaho to hum logo ko koi problem nahi…**

Sneha: **sure, ye bat puchne ki nahi hai.. and vese mujhe kya karna hoga..**

Nivam: **aaj sham ko sab log ikkathe ho rahe hai… tab batata hu..**

SHreya: **nivam kuch bhi karna, bus ye dhyan rakhna sab kuch limit me rahe..**

NIVAm: **tum sabse aage rahti thi purvi ko chidane me… or ab tum hi itna dar rahi ho…**

SHreya: **mujhe tumhara idea bilkul bhi pasand nahi aaya…**

Sneha: **kyu kya hua…**

NIvam: **bus sachin purvi ki life ko as a musicle play me batana hai…**

SNeha: **wow that's good idea… problem kya hai isme…**

Shreya: **problem hi problem hai …tum nahi janti ho…**

Nivam: **idea tumne hi diya tha..**

Shreya: **mene koi nahi diya tumhe idea..**

Nivam: **bus me kahani ki bat tumne hi shuru kari thi yad hai to…** _(its life- ch: love is in the air)_

SHreya: **kitni purani bat leke bethe ho…. Pagal ho gaye ho kya..**

Nivam: **mene tarika se bat kari use bhi pasand aaya hai ye idea**

Shreya (lil anger): **or nirvi uske bare me kya bataoge …**

Shreya: **nirvi di ke bare me kya..**

Shreya realized her mistake: **tumhe collage nahi jana… sham ko bat karege … abhi jao…** Sneha confused… she stood and went toward outside…

 **…**

Anshay was checking his bike… and he stick a sticker on it… SNeha was walking with confusion… anshay stopped her…

Anshay: **madam ji kiske khayalo me khoyi hui hai…**

SNeha: **kuch nahi vo bus collage ja rahi hu..**

ANShay: **may I dropped you madam..**

SNeha: **aaj itne sharif kyu ban rahe ho?**

Anshay: **bus aise hi puch raha hu… chalna ho to bolo… nahi to mere pas or bhi kam hai…**

SNeha: **okkk… chalo..**

ANshay started the bike: **Vese lucky ho…meri bike pe bethne ka soubhagya bahut kum logo ko prapt hota hai…**

Sneha: **itna kya special hai is bike me…**

ANshay: **iska engine me mene bahut sari chedkhaniya ki hui hai…. Ise mene mere hisab se hi experiment karke taiyar kiya hai**

Sneha was just sitting ok bike.. after heard anshay's line she immediately stood again …

ANshay: **kya hua..**

SNeha: **kitni bar chalaya hua hai is bike ko…**

Anshay: **new experiment ke bad pahli bar chalauga,…**

Sneha: **me taxi se chali jaugi thanks…**

Anshay: **are dar kyu rahi ho… abhi tak sirf 1 bar hi mera experiment fail hua hai.. us waqt vedika thi sath me… to bach gaya ghar me kisi ko malum nahi pada… par uske bad kabhi bhi fail nahi hua me..**

Sneha: **to thik hai apne is experiment me pahle vedika ko sath me le lo…. Phir me beth jaugi..**

ANshay: **dekh lo… bad me bologi to bhi nahi bethauga… nirvi di ne mana kiya tha… ab ushe kahi par emergency me jana bhi rahta to bhi me nahi bethata unhe bike pe…** SNeha sat again with a pray of god…anshay smile and they leaved..

 **…** **.**

 _ **On the road…**_

Anshay: **vese sneha aaj sham ko club house me mil rahi ho na…**

Sneha: **kyu kuch special hai…**

Anshay: **mujhe laga nivam uncle ne tumhe bata diya hoga…**

Sneha: **accha vo anniversary ki meeting…**

ANshay: **yes… and mom dad or anshu ko chod ke sab mil rahe hai vaha…**

Sneha: **phir se anshu ko side me kyu rakha..**

Anshay: **kyuki uske pet me koi bat pachti nahi…use hum last day hi sab kuch batayege…**

 _ **After some time..**_

Sneha: **ek bat puchu bura to nahi manoge…**

Anshay: **ab bolke puchogi nahi, to jyada bura lagega…**

Sneha: **vese nirvi di ke bare me aisa kuch galat hai kya jo sab logo ko nahi janna chahiye…**

ANshay stopped bike and laughed badly… his eyes was full of tear… he wiped tears

Anshay: **tumhe tumhara sentence thoda sa sahi karna chahiye… tumhe aise bolna chahiye tha…sab logo ke bare me jo kuch bhi galat hai vo nirvi di ko nahi janna chahiye … varna band baj jayegi… dekha nahi kal us ladke k uper kesa nishana lagaya…. Bechara…**

Sneha: **very funny.. har bat pe mazak thik nahi rahta…yaha kyu rook gaye chalo..**

Anshay: **collage me nahi jana hai kya… piche dekho…**

Sneha: **oo mujhe dhyan hi nahi rahaa collage aa gaya kya..**

Anshay: **aisa jab hi hota hai jab hum padayi se jee churate hai…**

Sneha: **bahut experience hai…**

Anshay slowly: **ya vese ek raj ki bat batau…agar tumhe exams ke paper chahiye to vo bhi me provide karwa sakta hu..**

Sneha (lil anger): **shame on you anshay… tumhare mom dad itni achi post pe hai … or tum aise kam karte ho…**

Anshay winked her: **hmm achha laga… ye jankar ki tum galat kamo ko oppose karna janti ho… good bye milte hai phir sham ko** and he leave…

Sneha: **kash me har galat kam ko oppose kar pati** and she lost in past again….

 **…** **..**

 _ **In evening all was gathered in club house..**_

Daya: **ma, sanchi devki or jayant ghar pe hi hai taki… vo log un logo par nazar rakh sake… to hum log shuru kare..**

Abhijeet: **hmmm vo to karna hai .. par batana kya kya rahega…**

Tarika: **jo kuch bhi malum hai..**

ANshay: **mom dad ke bare me kuch special hai to batao… varna conman track to har kisi ki life me hai..**

Nivam: **mene kuch recordings ekkathi ki hai…jo hum play kar sakte…and sabse main thing PLAY…Uske participator hoge sirf bachha log..Jiske bhi main role ho…**

 **sharda aaunty ka role devki di play karegi kyuki aaunty ne participate karne se mana kar diya..or Devki di ka nirvi, sanchi: vedika anshay: sachin, to bache ab purvi, tarika or shreya ke kirdar… shadi tak to main yahi the..ab sab kuch bacche handle karege to tarika shreya or purvi snehal or gun kis ka role karna pasand karogi tum log bata do…**

Sneha immediately reply: **purvi aaunty ka me karugi…** gun saw her…

Nivam: **to gun tum shreya ki place pe ho… and tarika ke place pe** and he think…

Tarika: **me khud hi ban jati hu…vese bhi me abhi badi kaha hui hu..**

Abhijeet **: haa tum to abhi bhi 18 sal ki ho..**

SNehal: **aapne thod jyada kah diya uncle… 18 kaha abhi to ye 16 sal ki lagti hai..**

Tarika: **oohhh thank yo snehal… tum se accha koi nahi hai..**

Gun slowly murmured.. nirvi: **kuch kaha..**

Gun: **nahi to vo me kah rahi thi anshu hai na use le lege…**

ANshay: **taki play me kuch bhi gadbad ho to vo pahle rona shuru kar de…**

Tarika: **o please….anshu nahi… gun tum mere behalf play kar lena… anshu shreya ka role kar legi..**

SHreya: **ok mujhe koi problem nahi…vese bhi me soch rahi hu tumhara or mera itna imp role nahi hai..**

NIVAm: **to thik hai, tanmay time pe aayega… but uska mujhe pura yakin hai vese bhi use apne papa ki acting hi to karni hai…**

Sneha: **tanmay aayega…..siriusly…** she was exited gun again stared sneha

Nivam: **1 din ki chutti leke… mene thodi bahut sifarish ki hai..to anshay tumare uper hai ab kese taiyari karni**

Anshay: **vese nivam uncle phir story ke hisab se mera nirvi di ka or anshu ka role kon play karega..**

Shreya looking toward nivam: **tum logo ki kahaniya jab tumhare bacche hoge tab repeat karege… okk.. abhi to ye story bus in logo pe rahegi…. Kisi bhi bacche ke bare me kuch bhi mention nahi rahega…**

 **Sneha: o shit… mujhe laga full story….**

ANshay: **to ek min phir bacha kya hai… I think mom dad ki arranged marriage hai…aise me bus kya sirf rishta fix hua, shadi hui or happy ending bus…**

Tarika **: kyu tumhe lagta arranged marriage ki koi story nahi hoti… tum logo ko dheere dheere sab bataugi… afterall me hi background stage sambhalne wali hu… vese nivam sab recording dikhane wale ho kya play me and she winked shreya**

Nivam (slowly): **tarika, ye family function hai koi adult party nahi**.( to all): **to done hai program… kal se sab logo se gujarish hai thoda sa time nikale or yaha par aakar dance practice kare… varna pura program bigad jayega…**

Anshay: **deal.. Arranged marriage pe story banayege ye log…**

 **…** **..**

NOW continually 5 days the team was fully focus on their practice… and all shocked to hear about how sachvi was adjustment before and after the marriage… all enjoyed that story

 _ **After 5th day**_

SHagun and sneha reached the club house.. but no one is there.. both looked each other and started practice… but slowly the practice convert into a dance war.. Both was showing dance skill to each other… they both was fully sweated but they didn't want to stop… indirectly they both were show that how much they hated to each other..

Nirvi entered and she saw that and suddenly she stopped both of them..

Nirvi: **ye kya kar rahe ho tum dono… pagal ho gaye ho kya… ye dance hamari practice ka hissa nahi hai.. samjhe tum log..**

Sneha with heavy breathe: **sorry vo… bus…**

Gun also breathing heavily: **vo sab log aaye nahi.. to..**

Nirvi held her head : **tum log aaram karo thodi der… uske bad bat karte…** and after sometime all came and started practice..

 **…**

That night nirvi asked to sneha with shared her room..sneha agreed..

Nirvi **: ye aaj ka pagalpan kyu kiya tumne..**

Sneha: **vo koi aaya nahi tha to..**

Nirvi: **jhoot mat bolo… kab se dekh rahi hu… tum dono ek dusre se bat karna to door.. ek dusre ki taraf dekhna bhi pasand nahi karti ho… ye pagalpan chod do ab** sneha didn't reply..

Nirvi: **me jati hu tum anshay ki vajah se ye sab… please me nahi chahti hu.. hum sab logo ki dosti bus ek chote se jhagde ki vajah se tut jaye….** SNeha nodded.. Then they talked an hour and After some time both slept…

 **…** **.**

A girl was sobbing

Man: **koi nahi sunega ro le kitna rona hai.. teri mumma neend ki goliya leke soyi hui hai… or tune kisi ko bhi kuch kaha to sab tujhe hi ganda kahege… or dheere dheere sab tujhse bat karna band kar degee…** and he again came close to her and pushed her….she was sobbing continually….and she picked a vase…and hit on his head... after sometime her mother slapped her tightly…

 **…** **.**

Sneha was again screamed and wake up with jerk... Her eyes was full of tears.. nirvi was also wake up…

Nirvi: **kya hua chillayi kyu…**

SNeha: **kuch na.. nahi… vo bus… sapna…**

Nirvi: **tum thik to ho na….**

Sneha still breathing heavily: **yes.** And again she was drank water in one sip.

Purvi knocked the door: **nirvi kya hua mene chillane ki awaz suni kamre me…**

NIrvi opened the door: **ye chillayi thi.. lagta hai koi sapna dekh liya…**

Purvi **: tum thik to ho na…shreya ne bataya hai mujhe, tum pahle bhi aise hi uthi thi…**

Sneha wiped her sweat: **vo bus pata nahi kabhi darawane sapne aate hai to….** And she again tried to sleep and closed her eyes tightly..

Purvi: **tum pakka thik ho..**

Sneha nodded: **vo me so jau.. kal collage jana hai…** and she switched off the lamp..

Purvi and nirvi looked each other… then purvi leave… After nirvi slept, sneha cried silently **…**

Sneha (in mind): **kya me kabh ibhi shanti se so paugi…kyu ye sapna mera picha nahi chodta..….** She closed her eyes and tried to sleep..

 **...**

too less reviews :(... anyways thanks for all who giving me reviews randomly... **. so next chapter is dedicated to sachvi... and after that we read about some major revelation ...**


	16. Flashback

Sachvi room after 11'o clock

Sachin: **so madam, kal ke liye koi special demand hai**

Purvi (act like thinking): **kyu kal kuch special hai kya**

Sachin: **ya, Sunday hai na kal..**

Purvi: **are haan me to bhoolllll hi gayi kal Sunday hai... aisa karte kal market chalte, bahut sara saman lana baki hai, or phir aate hue sabse milkar aate hai..**

Sachin: **tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta... yar mazak chodo, me seriously puch raha hu..**

Purvi: **me bhi kah rahi hu... mujhe kuch nahi chahiye... bus ghar me jo khatam ho gaya vo saman hi leke aate pahle.**

Sachin: **to kal kahi bahar chalte hai..**

Purvi: **mene kaha na sabse milke aayege...**

Sachin **: tum so jao, kal kahogi na to bhi na kuch duga or na kahi par leke jauga...**

Purvi: **kitna jaldi gussa ho jate ho... ye aadat jayegi nahi na aapki...**

Sachin pulled her close to him: **kuch or nahi to kum se kum ek gift to de hi sakta hu**

Purvi: **sachin bacche bade ho gaye par aapki harkate kum nahi hui..**

Sachin: **official rights hai mere me jab chahe jo chahe karu...** and he gave a light kiss on purvi's lips

Suddenly they heard a voice of mini blast... Purvi and sachin was separated with a jerk...

Purvi shouted: **ye anshay ne phir se kuch experiment kiye hai kya... last time ghar me aag lagte lagte bachi thi..**

Sachin: **kyu itna load le rahi ho...jane do na usko chod do abhi** and he tried to held her again. Suddenly they heard again a blast...

Purvi: **bahut ho gaya sachin, khud to kuch bolte nahi ho ise, or mujhe bhi kuch nahi kahne dete.. aaj dekhti hu, kya bahana banata hai..** and he opened door with a jerk.. Sachin with an irritation followed her...

After opened main door of hall...IN half dark, they saw are outer area of home decorated with lighting and balloons.. a big heart shape table situated on mid of the garden... a cake was placed on it..

 **B** oth of them moved a little bit and suddenly another blast... and all entered on the location and yelled: happy anniversary... both smiled and saw to all.. all old and new members of CID's and their families was there... Kevin-navya also came from delhi to joined this event ...

Sachin: **anshay bach gaye ho, aaj to ye tumhe ghar se nikalne ke liye aayi thi bahar**

Anshay: **mujhe malum tha mom kisi or tarike se bahar aaye ya na aaye is karan to aa hi jayegi..**

SAchin slowly to purvi: **bus in logo ke is surprise ne mera to bahut bada nuksan kar diya...**

Purvi pushed him and move forwarded...all wished both of them.. and they cut the cake... Suddenly all the lights went off..

TArika held a mike: **Friends... aaj se kai salo pahle ek kahani shuru hui thi.. do log, jo ek dusre ko jante hue bhi nahi jante the... to aaj inhi ki kahani hamari jubani..** all clapped

Purvi shocked (slowly to sachin): **ye sab kya hai.. ab ye kya karne wali hai ..**

Sachin: **mujhe kya pata mujhse puchke thode hi sab plan kiya..**

And suddenly a curtain was opened and there is 2 little child (Kevin navya's boy and sanchi-jayant younger daughter) stood in another direction...

And tarika started to narrated purvi's and sachin's childhood moment

When purvi kidnapped and when sachin life was changed.. . She introduced all families of both... in musicale way...

Tarika: **to sachin or purvi ke bachpan k liye ye musics jise represent karega tanmay or snehal... ye in dono ke khud ki choice hai... to pura credit jata hai in dono ko...**

Tanmay (in background voice):

 **Mit Jaaye… Mit Jaaye, Yeh Zameen,**

 **Tham Jaaye, Aasmaan,**  
 **Sunn Le Jo Gar Kahin, Yeh Meri Daastaan,**  
 **Mit Jaaye…**

 **Chinna Mujhe Tumne, Khushiyon Ke Aanchal Se,**  
 **Har Zakhm Lipta Hai, Askhon Ke Daaman Se**  
 **Gum Ke Andhere Hai, Ujde Sawere Hai,**  
 **Aankhon Mein Kircho Se, Kyu Khwab Mere Hai?**

 **Mit Jaaye, Yeh Zameen Mit Jaaye,**  
 **Tham Jaaye, Aasmaan, Tham Jaaye…**

 **Sone Ki Sadko Pe, Chalta Raha Tan Ke,**  
 **Kaante Bichhe Ab Hai, Saaya Tera Bann Ke**  
 **Gum Ke Andhere Hai, Ujde Sawere Hai,**  
 **Peeche Salakhon Ke, Kyu Khwab Mere Hai?**

 **Mit Jaaye, Yeh Zameen Mit Jaaye,**  
 **Tham Jaaye, Aasmaan, Tham Jaaye,**  
 **Sunn Le Jo Gar Kahin, Yeh Meri Daastaan,**  
 **Mit Jaaye…**

 **...**

Sneha thaught something and she stood:

 **Din chadhata hai mai, darr lagta hai mai**

 **Kale ghar me jake, chup jata hai mai**

 **Rat aye toh rat se darti hu**

 **Are mai re**

 **Makdee ke jalle se aata hai, na khun hai gin ke darata hai**

 **Darti hui chhupti hu, jao kahan bachati hui**

 **Phir jab rat aati hai mmm.. mmmm...**

 **Panjo wali rat se darti hu, rat aaye toh rat se darti hu**

 **Kida sa gardan pe chalta hai, din rat ungli se malta hai**

 **Mai meraa pichha chudha, sar pe chadi kali bala**

 **Kal na jane kya ho mmm.. mmmmm...**

 **Aane vali sham se darti hu, rat aae to rat se darti hu**

 **Din chadhta hai mai, darr lagata hai mai**

 **Kale ghar me jake chup jata hai mai**

 **Rat aae toh rat se dartie hu , Are mai re, meri mai re**

Sneha's eyes was again feel with tear but she controlled herself..

Nirvi (in mind): **ye to kuch or gane wali thi... phir achanak se change kyu kar diya..**

Tarika: **or uske bad in dono ka bachpan bita, padayi hui.. or in logo ko pahli bar milna hua CID me**

And then all saw anshay as sachin and sneha as purvi and purvi reporting and introduced herself. And after that they performed

 **Hum jo chal ne lage Chal ne lage hai yeh raaste**

 **Aahha manzil se behtar Lagne lage hai yeh raaste**  
 **Aao kho jaaye hum Ho jaaye hum yun lapatha**  
 **Aao milo chale Jaana kahan na ho patha**

 **Baithe baithe aise kaise koi Rasta naya sa mile  
Tu bhi chale main bhi chalu Honge kam yeh tabhi faasle  
Aao tera mera Na ho kisi se vaasta  
Aao milo chale Jana kahan na ho patha**

 **Aankhe khole neehde bole, Jaane kaisi jagi bekhudi  
Yahan wahan dekho kahan, Leke jane lagi bhekudi  
Aao mil jayega Hoga jahan pe raasta  
Aao milo chale Jana kahan na ho pata**

 **Tarika: uske bad jab vo log acche se jamne lag gaye tab vo hua jo nahi hona chaiye tha... par sirf un logo ke hisab se..**

Devki as sharda cross the road.. some goon entered and scold her... after that sneha entered and save sharda **cut** they engaged **cut** their first fight after market place incident

Purvi's attitude with boys are rough, Tanmay entered as abhijeet and explained about purvi

 **Makhtool jigar Kaatil hai nazar ek mahazabi Ek noore nabi**

 **Rabb ki rubaayi, Ya hai tabaahi Gardan surahi, Boli ilahi**

 **Afghan jalebi mashuk farebi Ghayal hai tera deewana**  
 **Bhai wah, bhai wah..**

 **Bandhuk dikha dikha ke kya pyaar karegi Chehra bhi kabhi dikhana  
Bhai wah bhai wah..  
Khwaja ji ke paas teri chugli karunga Main teri chugli karunga  
Anguthi mein qaid teri ungli karunga Main teri chugli karunga**

 **O dekh darazi (wallah) Banda namazi (wallah)  
Khel ke baazi (wallah) Khamakha.. Ab thehra na kissi kaam ka  
Heer ka koi (wallah) Sher suna ke (wallah)  
Ghunth lagga ke jaam ka Mera khan mehaz naam ka**

 **Oyye lakht-e-jigar Oyye noor-e-nazar  
Ek teer hai tu Main chaak jigar  
Bandon se nahin to Allah se daregi  
Waada to kabhi nibhana Bhai wah bhai wah…**

 **Khwaja ji ki paas teri chugli karunga Main teri chugli karunga**

 **Anguthi mein qaid teri ungli karunga Main teri chugli karunga**

 **Gul e gulzar Mere saraadar Badde mansur Tere rukhsaar  
Haaye shamsheer nigaahein Chabuk si adayein  
Nacheez pe na chalana Bhai wah bhai wah**

 **Bandhuk dikha dikha ke kya pyaar karegi Chehra bhi kabhi dikhana  
Bhai wah bhai wah.. **

...

And slowly tarika was narrating almost story of sachvi (included most of cases) with help of all younger team... performance was going on ...

tarika **: or dheere-2 in dono ko apne pyar ka ehsas hua...** sneha and anshay perform again:

 **Kuch khaas hai Kuch paas hai Kuch ajnabi ehsaas hai**

 **Kuch duriyan, nazdikiyan Kuch hass padi tanhaiyaan**

 **Kya yeh khumaar hai, kya aitbaar hai**

 **Shayad yeh pyaar hai Pyaar hai shayad**

 **Kya yeh bahar hai, kya intezaar hai**

 **Shayad yeh pyaar hai Pyaar hai shayad.**

 **Kuch saaz hai jaage se jo the soye Alfaaz hai,**

 **chup se nashe mein khoye Nazrein hi samjhe yeh guftagu saari Koi arzoo ne hai angdayi li pyaari Kya yeh khumaar hai,**

 **kya aitbaar hai Shayad yeh pyaar hai Pyaar hai shayad**

 **Naa inkaar hai, naa iqraar hai Shayad yeh pyaar hai ...**

Sneha and anshay wa lost in each other... first time anshay also lost in sneha's beauty...

All clapped, both separated with jerk...

 **...**

 **Tarika: OR phir vo lamha aa gaya jiska intzar shayad un logo ko tha... par afsos family program hone ke karan hum aapko vo sab show nahi kar sakte... jo karna chahiye...** All was hooting... Kevin and Nikhil were top on this list. **..**

Kevin: **mene to udti udti apwah suni thi ki... us lamhe ki clips bhi hai to vo hi play kar do...** Shreya look toward nivya.. nivya held her ears..

Vedika: **really aisa kuch hai to hum sab ko dekhna hai..**

Purvi: **log kuch bhi kahege or tum log paglo ki tarah support karoge kya? Bahut ho gaya.. ab band kar do...**

ANshay: **mom seriously aap logo ka MMS banane ki daring kiski ho gayi...**

Sachin: **beta bus karo ab limit se upper ho raha hai...ok**

Purvi (slowly to shreya): **ye sab tere karan ho raha hai ... tujhe jarurat kya thi navya ko batane ki...**

SHreya: **mujhe kya malum tha yaha pe iska jikra hoga mene nivam ko pahle hi mana kar diya tha par...**

ACp (in mind): **koi in logo ko dekh ke kah hi nahi sakta ye log cid officers hai... aisi paglo jesi harkate ..**

EVE to all: **accha chalo ab bahut ho gaya... rat bahut ho rahi hai so jate hai kal bat karege is bare me...**

 **...**

Suddenly lights again switched off...

And all heard a voice: **kahani yahi khatam nahi hui...**.all turned

Tarika saw all youngsters and team was presented in front of her. tarika: **ye kon hai ab**

She ran behind the stage but no-one was there...she was start found the source of voice. **.**

Voice: **aap log is bahadur jodi ki kuch or jhaak dekhiye...**

And a cctv footage was played which one belonged to airport incident...

Voice: **apne bacche ki kurbani dekar in logo ne kai jaano ko bacha liya...**

Purvi shouted: **ab band karo... mujhe ye mazak bilkul bhi pasand nahi aa raha hai..**

Voice: **or to or phir apne us bacche ki kumi puri karne ke liye in logo ne ek sadak pe mili hui bacchi ko god le liya...** and again a footage played its recorded by road cctv cam. And all saw that how puri save a little girl...

Purvi was scared. Her eyes was feel with tears and she look toward sachin but sachin was not there... he was also searching about the source of voice... All youngsters saw that clips and shocked..

Vedika: **par ye bacchi hai kon..**

Voice: **phir in logo ne iska naam...** and sachin unplugged the socket of electricity source...

daya saw a DJ who was start about to ran...daya held him and gave a tight slapped on his face..

DJ: **sir mene kuch nahi kiya... mujhe to bus ye recording or ye video clip chalane ka bola tha...**

Abhijeet shouted **: kisne bola tha...**

DJ: **vo koi buda aadmi aaya tha usne paise diye the mujhe or ise chalane ko kaha**

DAya: **aise hi koi kuch bhi chalane ko kahega or tu chala dega**

Anshay: **ek min ispar kyu chilla rahe hai.. or isne j bataya vo sahi to hai..**

Sachin (shout on anshay): **tum beech me mat bolo... samjhe.. jaha pe jarurat rahti hai tumhe har bat batate hai ... abhi jao apne kamre me...**

Anshay: **papa... agar aisa kuch hua hai to janne ka haq to hume bhi hai na...** Sneha saw toward purvi... purvi was sat on a chair... tarika and shreya tried to calm down her..

Sachin: **anshay bus bahut tamasha ho gaya... ab or bahas nahi chahiye..**

Nirvi stood in one corner and saw all scenario.. first time she couldn't response ... she confused. **..**

She remembered all scene when she ask her mother about her stitches..and purvi say that... it was cause of a accident.. and when anshika teased her for different name... then purvi scold anshika too badly..she was just joking with purvi and say she leaved the house..then purvi scold her ...

SNeha (in mind): **kahi ye sab nirvi di ke bare me to nahi...or agar aisa hai to kya vo sach me inki beti nahi...**

Nirvi came near to that DJ and she took that DVD

Sachin: **nirvi ise vapas do...** nirvi ignore him and ran toward her room.. Sneha, gun vedika followed her... but nirvi closed her door

 **...**

Purvi saw all, she cried and she fell unconscious...

...

thanks to review... so keep reading... now its starting for Revealed all thing chapter by chapters.. approx 10-11 chapter remain.. (may be its less or more)


	17. Pain of Love

All was knocking the door of nirvi's room...

Devki: **pata nahi... par shayad samajh aa raha hai ye ghatiya harqat kiski hai..**

Tarika: **mene purvi se pahle hi kaha tha is bat ko jyada din chupa nahi sakte...agar vo pahle hi use bata deti to...**

Anshay shout: **di darwaja kholo, hume kuch farak nahi padta aap kon ho? Bus itna pata hai ki aap meri badi bahan ho.. please darwaja khol do..** Daya break the door, all saw nirvi sat beside the bed... she was crying badly... tarika and devki came and tried to console her..

GUN, vedika, tanmay, anshay and sneha was came near her.. nirvi stood, wipe her tears and ran toward purvi's room..

She saw sachin, sharda and shreya sat beside purvi.. purvi was in half sleep... she was holding sachin's hand tightly.. after saw nirvi, sachin tried to stood... but purvi held his hand more tightly..

Nirvi came and sat beside purvi **:mumma.. mumma utho mujhe aapse bat karni haii..**

Sachin **: beta please, abhi us bare me... purvi ne kabhi bhi tumhe apne se alag nahi mana, anshay or anshu se jyada pyar karti hai vo tumhe...**

Nirvi **: anshu sahi kahti thi, me aap logo ki beti nahi...**

Sharda (little loud voice): **kesi paglo jesi bate kar rahi ho.. sirf tumhe janm nahi diya, isliye ye tumhare ma baap nahi.. or aaj tak konsi kumi rakhi inhone..**

Nirvi with tears: **me janti hu dadi... par ab kuch bhi accha nahi lag raha.. mujhe mumma se bat karna hai abhi..**

Sachin: **nirvi kal subah hum log bat karte abhi so jao tum..**

Nirvi stood and went toward her room... he slept over the bed with a silence... anshay also entered his room and closed the door..

devki: **vedika tum aaj iske sath hi so jao...** vedika nodded...

 **...**

 _ **Early morning 5 pm,**_

On the beach, nirvi sat on a rock... she cried continually... Sea wave voice was hid to her cry voice...

 **...**

 _ **In sachvi house..**_

Purvi was awake and ask about nirvi.. sachin went to call her but she was not in the room.

Sachin **: vedika- vedika utho..** vedika was awake with a jerk.

Sachin: **nirvi kaha hai...**

Vedika: **vo yahi par to so rahi thi, kaha gayi.**

SAchin: **vo kaha gayi tumhe malum bhi nahi..** and he ran to find her in all house..

 **...**

Purvi cried and ask again and again to called nirvi...

Shreya: **hume bahar chalkar guard se puchna chahiye..**

Sachin ran outside and ask guard to abour nirvi..

SG: **sir vo to subah subah hi bahar gayi thi, boli jogging karne ja rahi hai..**

Sachin: **tumhe hume uthana to chahiye tha**

DAya: **sure... yahi bola tha usne.. koi saman or to nahi tha uske sath**

SG: **ha sir. Yahi bola tha.. or saman or kuch bhi nahi tha.. unke sath..**

Sachin: **sab kuch accha chal raha tha... jisne bhi aisi harkat ki hai use chodne wala nahi hu me..**

 **...**

Nirvi with lost sense continually saw toward sea... tears were flowing from her eyes..

A voice: **maddy bhai ye hi hai jisne aapko juta mara tha.. i mean sandal...**

Maddy came near her from behind: **kya bat hai aaj tumhari baki ki gang kaha hai..**

Sid slowly: **ye bahri hai kya.. kuch bol nahi rahi..**

Maddy: **jo bolte nahi vo bahre nahi gunge hote hai...** and both laughed.

She turned and stared both of them...both saw her eyes was full of tears. They stopped laughing..

She stood and start walking other side...

Sid: **ye to ro rahi hai... or itni subah subah akeli bethi hai...**

MAddy: **or samudra ki taraf dekh rahi hai... or ab ja bhi usi side rahi hai... kahi ye sucide to nahi karne wali...** both looked each other and ran behind her... both held her tightly and stopped her..

Nirvi in anger gave a tight slapped on maddy's face..

Nirvi: **himmat kese hui mujhe chune ki.. mere mumma papa ko malum...** and she lost again and started cried again.. maddy and sid was tried to keep quite her

Maddy: **tum galat samajh rahi ho aisa kuch nahi hai...hum log to...**

Anshay, sneha, vedika, tanmay, daya and sachin ran toward her..

Anshay: **di aap rona band karo, ghar pe mom ki halat bhi acchi nahi hai or aap yaha pe bina bataye...**

Vedika: **anshay ye to vahi ladke hai na..** Anshay saw toward them.. and held sid's face.

Sid: **hum...humne kuch nahi kiya... ye yaha pe pahle se hi ro rahi thi.. sa.. sach me**

MAddy: **ise chod do.. ... hum to ise bachane gaye or isne ulta mujhe hi chanta mar diya**

Anshay: **to tum log yaha kya kar rahe the. Di in logo ne kuch galat harkat ki hai to batao.. abhi inko sabak sikha duga..**

Tanmay: **nirvi in logo ne kuch..**. Nirvi saw toward sachin and hugged him tightly... she was still crying..

Sachin: **kya hua.. please is tarah ghar se bina bataye kabhi mat jana..**

Nirvi wiped her tear: **bus neend nahi aa rahi thi.. becheni ho rahi thi.. to yaha pe aa gayi... i m sorry.. bina bataye... papa i love you... aap log sach me mujhe kabhi bhi nahi chodoge na...**

Sachin: **tu aisa kyu soch rahi hai... or tujhe chodne ki bat kaha se aa gayi... beti hai hamari... humse alag kabhi ho hi nahi sakti..**

Vedika: **ek min.. ek min.. aisa possible nahi hai** (with sad face) **ho sakta hai ye log tumhe aane wale 2-4 salo me khud se alag kar de...**

Anshay shout on her: **vedika faltu ki bate mat kar... dimag thikane hai na tera... khabardar aage se aisa kuch bola to..**

Vedika: **kya mujhpe kyu chilla rahe ho... kyu sachin uncle aap aisa nahi karoge kya..**

Daya: **vedika har jagah mazak acchi bat nahi hai..**

Vedika: **are me sahi kah rahi hu... aane wale salo me di ki shadi to karwayege hi na... ya unhe aise hi ghar pe bitha ke rakhege...**

Nirvi hit her tightly: **mujhe koi shadi vadi nahi karni hai samjhi... me mumma papa ke pas hi rahugi hamesha...**

Sneha: **purvi aaunty bhi yahi kahti thi... par unki shadi bhi hui thi... kyu vedika..**

Vedika: **ha or sab logo ke hisab se.. sahdi ke bad phir to purvi aaunty ne na nani-nanu ka miss kiya... or na hi kisi or ko.. sabse jyada vo mamu jaan ke sath hi rahi thi..**

And both laughed...tanmay: **vese nirvi se shadi karne ke liye ladka ekdum nidar (fearless) chahiye jo nirvi ko handle kar sake...**

SID interrupted: **apna maddy bhai hai na... vo ekdum nidar hai**

Sachin stared both... maddy: **sorry sir.. vo iski mazak karne ki aadat.. chal hum ghar ke liye vese bhi late ho gaye hai..** maddy saw toward nirvi and smiled then Both leave

 **...**

 _ **Sachvi home**_

Purvi hugged nirvi tightly: **ab kabhi bhi aise ghar se gayi to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga... logo ki bato me aake mujhse dur hone ki tujhe koi jarurat nahi hai...**

Nirvi: **me aaap logo se dur kabhi bhi nahi jaugi kabhi bhi nahi...**

Anshay: **vese mom dad ki anniversary hai to aaj sham ko hum log hotel chale...**

Nirvi (wiped her tears): **ye koi puchne ki bat hai... hum sab log chalege...**

 **...**

Tanmay, vedika, anshay and sneha was discussed about gift. Devki called vedika inside...

after sometime Anshay engaged in a call for hotel booking.. Now tanmay and sneha were remain.

Tanmay: **to bat aage badi**

Sneha **: matlabb..**

Tanmay: **nirvi ne bataya tmhare or anshay ke bare me..**

Sneha: **nirvi di bhi... abhi koi bat nahi badi ok.. vese tumhara kya scene hai... tumse aaj tak pucha nahi hai.. koi pasand hai tumhe..**

Tanmay: **wah mera sawal mujhpe hi daal rahi ho...**

Sneha: **kyu mujhe nahi bata sakte apni life ke bare me..**

Tanmay: **hai ek...**

Sneha(with exitment): **kon... mujhe batao na.. vo bhi tumhe pasand karti hai kya**

Tanmay: **shayad... but sure nahi.. and jab tak sure nahi hota.. me kuch bhi nahi batane walahu..**

Sneha: **ye cheating hai, mere bare me sab malum, tumhare bare me batane me itni problem..**

Tanmay: **waqt aane do phir batata h na...** sneha again and again asked and he smiled and ignored her question..

Gun stared both of them from terrace... her eyes was full of tear... and she ran toward her room...

 **...**

Nirvi was talking with shreya... she saw toward gun..

Shreya: **ise phir se kya ho gaya... chal kya raha hai iske dimag me...ek tension kum nahi hota dusra pahle shuru ho jata hai..**

Nirvi : **me dekhti hu..and she followed her.. she entered her room and saw that gun cried badly..**

Nirvi: **rona to mujhe chahiye.. tu kyu ro rahi hai..**

Gun **: kuch nahi..** and she tried to wipe her tears..

Nirvi: **chal kya raha hai dimag me... tum ab pahle wali gn to bilkul rahi nahi ho.. har waqt tumhare chehre pe ek smile rahti thi... par ab... ye sab.. or shayad in sabka karan snehalll to nahi...**

Gun little loud voice: **ha vohi hai... vohi hai.. nafrat hai mujhe usse... nahi dekh sakti use me... kash vo jaha se aayi hai vahi chali jaye..**

Nirvi shocked: **Aisa kyu kah rahi ho...**

Gun: **jabse vo aayi hai hamesha tanmay ke sath rahti hai.. aise jatati hai jese hum logo se jyada vo use janti ho... har waqt uske aage piche rahti hai... mujhe vo bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai**

Nirvi: **oooo to vo tanmay se bat karti isliye problem hai...**

Gun: **di please baniye mat... aapko malum hai mujhe tanmay pasand hai or jab tak vo nahi aayi thi tab tak lagta tha ki vo bhi... par ab...**

Nirvi (in mind): **dono ke dimag me ye ulti bate kaha se ghus gayi hai, sneha gun-anshay ko leke chidti hai to ye.. kher ab jab ye drama chal raha hai to chalne deti hu... dekhti hu ye bat aakhir khatam kaha hoti hai..**

Gun: **kher chodiye me aapka mood kyu bekar kar rahi hu... mujhe or bhi kam hai...**

Nirvi: **to phir me shreya masi ko kya kahu?**

Gun: **please di...**

Nirvi: **gun ek bat dhyan rakhna tension lena kisi bhi problem ka solution nahi hota..** nirvi also focused on her sentenced... Gun nodded and both smiled..

...

Anshay's secrete revealed in next chapter _**/ reviews are too less :( /**_


	18. Cross Connection

_**hey thanks saachi, aash vin, addicttoread, karan to reviews me... and thanks tessa and subhi and all other silent readers too..**_

 _ **subhi:**_ Just one word-"Fabulous " love ur story its been 3 hrs reading it... pls finsh it fast cant wait for next part. N ek req can u make a story of daya and Diyanshi Thril,kidnapping, case to slove, bond betn cid girls and pls make divyanshi purvi tarika n shreya best frnds and frndship plot, thrill plot. I would totally looking foreward for it. Luv u sooo much. U can call me Shubhi. Thanks tc god bless u.

 **thanks to reading my story... i think diyanshi means devki... and me kuch kuch dino me OS and SS bhi update karti hu... ho sakta hai aap apne topics un OS ya SS me pad sako...phir bhi me try karti hu ki unpe or bhi update kar saku ... thanks again**

 _ **after noon, at tarrace of sachvi home**_

all youngster packed a biggest photo-collage of sachvi...

vedika: **ise cover karne ke liye to or news paper chahiye...**

anshay: **mere room me raddi padi hui hai almari ke neeche wale drawer me ja leke aa ja..**

Vedika: **tu kyu nahi leke aata, kitni der se upper niche doda raha hai mujhe**

Anshay: **o hello, cid join karna hai na to me to tere dodne ki practice karwa raha hu**

Vedika: **mujhe nahi karni ab or practice... tu ja or tu leke aa.. or tere saman ko chedugi to mujhe chillayega phir..ise hath kyu lagaya ise kyu hilaya..**

Anshay: **tujhse bat karna hi bekar hai, gun tum leke aa jao na..**

Gun (in mind): **snehal or tanmay ko ab akela to kabhi bhi nahi chodugi ... agar sab log chale jayege to inhe to moka mil jayega phir se...** to sneha: **snehal tum leke aajao please...**

Anshay **:ye kya aaj tum bhi mana kar rahi ho?.**

Sneha (in mind): **accha hai jo kar rahi** (to anshay): **me leke aa rahi hu..**

Nirvi: **tu kabhi nahi sudhrne wala... aalsi hi rahega hamesha..**

Anshay **: di itna bada kam kar raha hu packing ka..** Sneha smile and leave..

After sneha came again in Mumbai, it was first time when she entered anshay's room..

He saw every-where bike posters all stacked.. and two big wardrobe are there...

She tried to open a bigger drawer but it was stuck... she pulled firmly... The whole wardrobe was stumbled and a big box fell down near to sneha..

Sneha relief: **aaj to me pakka mar jati ya hospital me pahuch jati... aise kese saman rakh rakhe hai isne..**

And sneha open that box... and she shocked all wrapped gift was in this box which was gifted by sneha on his every birthday... and a sad smiley was stacked over all gifts..

She started crying: **isne aaj tak ek gift bhi khol ke nahi dekha... kya is had tak nafrat karta hai ye mujhse..** She shivered: **agar isko malum pad gaya ki me sneha hu to...**

Some-one knocked the door... she wiped her tears.. its purvi

purvi: **yaha pe kya kar rahi ho.. or baki sab log kaha hai...** she saw sneha's eyes was red..

purvi: **ro kyu rahi ho?** Sneha looked toward box..

Purvi saw gifts and she shocked: **ye gifts... ansahy har sal yahi kahta raha.. usne sab gift fek dale**...sneha shocked again..

Purvi: **i am sorry but tumhe batane ki himmat nahi thi.. par isne to sab gifts sambhal ke rahe hue hai.. bematlab hi hum logo se jhoot bolta raha vo...** Sneha confused what she react.. **.**

sneha: **is bat pe mujhe khush hona chahiye ya dukhi.. Vo mere gift fenkna chahta tha par fenke nahi ... par unhe khol kar bhi nahi dekha...** she became sad and leave from there...

 **...**

 _ **On the roof**_

Tanmay: **ye snehal abhi tak aayi kyu nahi..**

Gun (with irritation): **aa jayegi, papers mile nahi hoge use..**

Tanmay: **me jakar dekhta hu** and he leave

Gun stared him... and nirvi saw toward gun. She confused what to say about this..

 **...**

Tanmay entered anshay's room and he saw purvi was sat on bed and a big box was there...

Tanmay: **vo snehal aayi kya yaha..**

Purvi: **aayi thi or ye box dekhke chali gayi...** Tanmay saw in the box and he shocked too.

Tanmay smile: **mujhe lagta hi tha usne gifts nahi feke hoge...**

Purvi: **par unhe khola bhi nahi... sneha shayad isi bat pe naraz ho gayi..**

Tanmay: **me dekhta hu use... ek second me narazgi mit jayegi uski... vese aap shreya masi ke pas thi yaha kyu aa gayi**

Purvi: **kyu yaha aana mana hai? shreya ko urgently bureau jana pad gaya isi karan me yaha hu..**

Tanmay: **to thik hai ab aap bhi chaliye mere sath sneha ko manane ke liye... vese bhi vo aapki bate jyada acche se samjh pati hai vo...** and he left a msg to anshay and leave

 **...**

Anshay **: ye bhi gaya... msg aaya hai ki vo or snehal mom ko busy rakh rahe hai to me kisi or ko neeche bhej du..**.After heard this gun was shocked... and she boiled in anger

Nirvi: **to ab to tu hi ja...**

Gun: **mujhe thoda sa kam hai me bad me aati hu...**

Nirvi: **okkkk.. pata hai tumhara kam... jao tum bhi**

Vedika: **iska mood achanak se kitna badal jata hai aaj kal..**

Nirvi: **hmmmm ...** Anshay and gun leave.

 **...**

 _ **Sneha's room**_

Tanmay: **oho to madam ji yaha muh fula ke bethi hai..**

Sneha wiped her tears: **tum yaha pe tum to anshay ke..** after saw purvi. she stopped..

Purvi: **sneha anshay k gifts ki bato ka bura mat mano..**

Tanmay: **sneha is tarah naraz ho rahi ho... ek bat to tay hai... tumhe naraz nahi kush hona chahiye.. ek to usne tumhare gifts feke nahi... isliye.. or dusra reason .. aaj tak hum sab logo ke gifts jo use diye hue hai... ya to usse miss placed ho gaye ya usse tut gaye... ab take k-2 gifts hi uske pas sahi salamat hoge... or tumhare to har gift usne abhi tak sambhal ke rakhe hai to naraz to ulta hum logo ko hona chahiye ... kyu purvi masi..** purvi smile, tanmay too..

After heard that, sneha also smile and hugged tanmay: **you are really intelligent... kis bat ko kese bolna sab acche se samajh aata hai tumhe..**

Purvi saw a smile on her face because of tanmay... and now her mind was thinking about tanmay and sneha...

Gun saw that tanmay and sneha hug each other... and she ran toward her room.. and closed the door with thuddd voice.. she was boiled in anger.. she want to break all things..but she couldn't... and after that she started to cry...

 **...**

Anshay saw in his room that box was opened. a tear was dropped from his eyes...he closed the door

Anshay: **ye box kisne khola... adn he held a gift box... ab tak to sab log tumhare bare me bat karte the.. aisa lagta tha tum vapas aaogi... par ab to sabne tumhare bare me bat karna chod diya hai... or to or ab tumhare phone bhi band ho gaye... shayad ab tum sach me hum sab ko bhul gayi ho... ye gifts to me usi din kholuga jab tum samne rahogi...varna ye zindgi bhar aise hi pade rahege** he wiped his tears and close that box again and placed again upper side of wardrobe..

 **...**

In evening all was ready... Most of members went toward hotel..

Anshay ,tanmay, vedika, sneha and nirvi waiting for gun

Anshay: **ye gun kaha rah gayi...** Tanmay was just about to find her

Anshay: **aisa karta hu me use bula ke lata hu .**. tanmay was stopped

Shreya was locking the door...

Anshay: **ek min masi. gun kaha hai?**

Shreya: **vo tum logo ke sath nahi hai?**

Anshay: **nahi to**

Shreya opened the door again...and both went toward Gun's room, the door was locked from inside..

Anshay knocked the door: **gun andar ho tum?**

Gun opened door. She was in regular wear.. and her eyes was fully red

Shreya: **kya hua tumhe.. tumhe chalna nahi hai kya?**

Gun: **vo mera sir dukh raha hai me nahi chal sakti abhi...**

Shreya: **tumhe ho kya gaya hai... aaj kal normal behave karna to bhul hi gayi ho...**

Anshay: **masi shanty se bat karo... aap pani leke aao iske liye me bat karta hu isse..** shreya leave

Anshay: **kya hua tum ro rahi thi..**

Gun: **nahi**

Anshay: **mujhse jhoot mat bolo.. tum mom dad ki party ka maza kharab kar rahi ho yar..**

Gun: **sorry me aisa nahi karna chahti.. isliye kah rahi hu tum log jao... mujhe thik laga to me bad me aa jaugi..**

Anshay: **aise kese jaye.. Best friends aise hi nahi chodte ... ok chahe job hi hua ho tum sath chal rahi ho.. sir dukh raha hai to doctor ki dukan, vo snehal hai hamare sath me.. vo acchi si medicine suggest kar degi tumhe..**

Gun: **koi jarurat nahi.. me thik hu..chal rahi hu me bhi..**

Anshay: **ye hui na bat.. dard to thik ho gaya par chehra abhi bhi thik nahi hua hai.. smile kaha hai tumhari?** She saw anshay and gave a little smile

Anshay: **aisi mari hui smile se to koi handsome ladka to chodo bekar sa dikhne waa ladka bhi line marega tumpe..**

Gun hit him... and she smile widly : **ab**

Anshay: **ab to handsome ladke ke bhi line marne ke chances hai..** gun hugged him and smile. **..**

Gun: **tum sach me mere sabse acche dost ho..**

Anshay: **vo to me hu..** shreya and sneha saw both of them..

This time for Sneha to boiled in anger.. and shreya's mind was thinking about Gun and anshay.


	19. again a accidental meet

_**In a big 5 star hotel**_

Sachvi was cut the cake...all clapped...

Sneha and gun was sat silently... nirvi saw both of them and enjoyed the drama :)

Tanmay saw them with sad face..and he thought something... and he start

tanmay: **dillagi me jo bit jaye zindgi hai, ashiqui aaj hai yaha hai abhi hai**

 **hum hai to mahfil ye roshan, jo hum nahi to kuch bhi nahi hai**

anshay: **jalwe hai mana par jese hai bhale hai, mohbaat ki raho me dil leke chale hai**

 **husn hai bahar hai phir kya intzar hai, aaja hasina aise dur kyu khadi hai** and he dragged sneha

tanmay and sneha **dillagi me jo bit jaye zindgi hai, ashiqui aaj hai yaha hai abhi hai**

 **hum hai to mahfil ye roshan, jo hum nahi to kuch bhi nahi hai**

tanmay: **bholi si hai aankhe, chehre pe hansii hai, meri to mohbat mohbat se hasin hai**

Gun: **o ishq hai shama hai dadhkane jawan hai, dil hi khoya hai jabse ankhiya ladi hai**

anshay and gun **: dillagi me jo bit jaye zindgi hai, ashiqui aaj hai yaha hai abhi hai**

 **hum hai to mahfil ye roshan, jo hum nahi to kuch bhi nahi hai**

sneha: **arman jage hai dil me ki jadoo hai mahfil me, kese khud ko roku ye dil hai mushkil me**

all 4: **josh hai arman hai dil me ek tufan hai, jee lo ye pal bus ghadi do ghadi hai**

 **dillagi me jo bit jaye zindgi hai, ashiqui aaj hai yaha hai abhi hai**

 **hum hai to mahfil ye roshan, jo hum nahi to kuch bhi nahi hai**

and all clapped

 **...**

Shreya and purvi sat on chairs

Shreya: **aage pata nahi kya likha hai,,, bacche itne bade ho gaye malum hi nahi pada..**

Purvi: **sach me.. aisa lagta hai kal hi ki bat thi jab hum tanmay ke namkaran me shamil the.. or aaj yaha pe ye sab..**

Shreya: **ek bat kahu tujhse bura na lage.. to**

Purvi: **bol**

Shreya: **mujhe aisa lagta hai.. i know in logo ki age nahi hai abhi shadi ki... par agar aage jake gun ko tum agar apne ghar me place dena chaho to..**

Purvi with wide eyes: **tu pagal hai kya? I mean mujhe koi problem nahi hai.. but baccho ki khud ki choice..**

Shreya: **agar aisa raha to hum log unhe support karege.. but agar aisa kuch bhi nahi raha to.. i mean ansahy gun ke chehre pe ek min me hansi la deta hai or aise me shayad mera dimag..**

Purvi: **dekhege.. aage job hi hoga... vese mujhe to tanmay or sneha ke beech me bhi aisa hi kuch lagta hai..**

Shreya: **ho sakta hai... un dono ki bonding bhi bahut acchi hai... pata nahi aage in logo ki friendship kaha par jayegi..**

tarika came from behind : **tum log phir se rishte fix karne me lag gaye ho kya... in logo ko inke hisab se jeene do..** Purvi and shreya looked each other... suddenly a voice interrupted them..

A lady: **hello madam aap logo ko kuch pareshani to nahi yaha...** Tarika,Purvi and shreya looked with each other and then they look her with a question mark..

Lady to shreya and purvi: **aap logo ne shayad mujhe pahchana nahi... aise to me is hotel ki owner hu... or aise dekha jaye to aaj mera pariwar sirf aap logo ki vajah se tutne se bacha hai...** and then she calling a boy : **siddhant suno... mridul ko bulake lana jara..** siddhant nodded and leave.. shreya and purvi confused

 **...**

Nirvi bumped again maddy with, in front of washroom...

Nirvi: **sharm aani chaiye tumhe, tum yaha par bhi picha kar rahe ho... vedika abhi yaha ke head manager ko bulake late hai iski complain karte hai yaha ladies toilet ke pas khade hokar ye kar kya raha hai..**

Maddy: **mujhe koi shok nahi hai yaha khade rahne ka vo upper se..**

Suddenly sid came: **bhai badi mom bula rahi hai tumhe...**

Nirvi: **oooo aaj milti hu tumhRI BADI MA SE... unko hi tumhari kartoote batati hu... chalo..**

Maddy: **ooo hamne aisa kuch bhi nahi kiya hai jo tum mom se hamari complain karo...**

vedika: **kyu ab hath per kanp rahe hai mujhe apni ma ko milwane ke nam se.. us din to di se shadi karne ki bat kar rahe the na..**

Maddy: **vo mene nahi sid ne kaha tha..**

Sid: **bhai chalo abhi varna dant pad jayegi..**

Nirvi: **aaj to milke hi rahugi tum logo ki so called mom ya badi mom se... chalo...** Maddy and sid looked with each other... and they leave with nirvi and vedika..

 **...**

Vedika teased nirvi (slowly): **in logo ki himmat to dekho mom ko milwane ka bola to sidha purvi mami ki taraf ja rahe hai...**

Nirvi: **aaj in logo ko chodne wali nahi hu... bahut ho gaya in logo ka natak...** Maddy want say something to lady but nirvi interrupted him..

Nirvi: **mom aap kahti hai na sadak pe chalte hue majnuo se kabhi bhi nahi darna chahiye... ab aap hi bataiye in log ko kya sazaa du... kai dino se ye hamara picha kar rahe hai...**

 **2 bar to inke khilaf kuch bola nahi... par ab limit se upper ho raha hai... aaj to had hi kar di in logo ne... pahle wash room ke samne khade the.. or phir jab mene in logo ko...** suddenly she stooped because that lady slapped hard on maddy's face...

Lady: **tum log sach me aisi harkate kab se karne lag gaye ho... aisi umeed nahi thi tum dono se..** All gathered at that place

Daya and sachin **: kya hua, ye ladke phir se...nirvi tumhe pareshan kiya kya in logo ne...**

Maddy with tears: **mom aisa kuch nahi hai.. isko galatfahmi ho rahi hai... mom sach me... aapki or dad ki kasam khake kahta hu.. aisa kuch nahi hai..**

Vedika (slowly): **yar ye to ghapla ho gaya, iski ma bhi idhar hi thi... bematlab hi ise pitwa diya tumne...'**

Nirvi (slowly): **mene matlab.. tune bhi to kaha tha na.. or vese bhi washroom ke pas to khada tha na ye...**

Anshay to maddy: **mene pahle hi kaha tha tujhe, meri bahan se dur rahna samajh nahi aa raha tere ko...**

Maddy shout: **mene sach me kuch nahi kiya hai.. pahle race tumhare sath lagana shuru ki thi... us waqt sandal isne mara tha..or uske bad un din beach pe hum log ise bachane gaye the... or ulta isi ne hume thappad mara...**

 **or aaj bhi mera mobile upper se gir gaya tha... me bus vo lene aaya tha... or ise laga me washroom ke bahar hu..galatfahmiya isko ho rahi hai or mar mujhe pad rahi hai...**

Tanmay: **anshay ho sakta hai ye log sach bol rahe ho...** Nirvi also felt guilt after heard this..

Lady: **agar aisa kuch hua ho to hi accha hai... ek bat dhyan rakhna aaj tum yaha ho to in logo ki badolat...**

Purvi: **aap aisa kyu kah rahi hai.. hum logo ne sach me aapko pahchana nahi hai..**

Lady: **us din airport pe aapne jis bacche ko bachaya tha... vo yahi tha, agar us din aap ise nahi bachati to vo log pata nahi iske sath...** (its life:-a lost warrior)

Purvi heard and she was felt uncomfortable: **its ok... vo hamara.. farz tha.. hamari jagah koi or bhi hota to.. shayad ..vo yahi..**

Maddy came in front of purvi and touched her feet ... Purvi moved back: **ye kya kar rahe ho...**

Maddy: **i am really sorry agar mere karan aapke ghar walo ko taklif hui ho to... mujhe nahi malum tha ye log aap log se linked hai... par sach me mera aisa koi irada nahi tha..** and he say sorry to nirvi and leave from there..

Vedika again teased nirvi (slowly): **ab to isne sasuma ka aashirwad bhi le liya hai...**

Nirvi shout on her: **chup karegi tu..**.toward sid: **sorry but mujhe laga ki voo tum log...aunty really very sorry mere karan aapko hurt hua... mujhe shayad kuch galatfahmi...** and she also leave..

lady: **mere baccho ke karan jo bhi taklif..**

purvi: **please aisa mat kahiye... shayad galatfahmi ke karan ye sab..**

Lady: **aap logo ke ehsan me jindgi bhar utarana ..**

purvi: **purani bato ko bhul jaiye... mujhe un bato ko yad karna bhi nahi hai... me mere aaj me khush hu... please**

lady: **aap logo ko agar koi bhi taqlif ho to aap inform kijiye ...**

tarika: **aisi koi taqlif nahi hai.. and hotel ki service bhi bahut acchi hai...** and then all continued the celebration

 **...**

All was stood in parking.. nirvi saw that sid and maddy look toward her and they started their car and leave..

 **...**

 _ **In night**_

Nirvi thought again and again about maddy and she was feeling guilt again...she can't slept all night

There shagun and sneha also thought about tanmay and anshay... both were feeling uncomfortable and insecure about her love...

 **...**

 _ **Next day**_

Tanmay was ready to leave again.. Gun became again restless...

Anshay **: to yar ab to sirf 1 mahina bacha hai... tujhe bahut miss karege...**

Tanmay: **yes vese iske bad bhi aage or bhi trainings rahegi... to ab ye aana jana laga rahega..**

Nirvi: **vese yar tumhare aane jane se kisi ko bahut jyada problem hone lag gayi hai.. ab jaldi se jaldi ye programs khatam kar do...** Sneha looked her with a confusion look...

Tanmay: **nirvi tum bhi... me chalta hu abhi...** and he was looked a glance on GUN who was lost in thoughts...and then he sat in the car...

Nirvi (who was looking tanmay, smiled): **ab bolo to sath me bhijwanene ka bhi intzam kar du.. bol deti hu papa ko ya abhijeet chachu ko... ek room to allot karwa hi dege...**

Tanmay: **nirvi bus kar, ja raha hu... anshay chalo ab...** and he waved his hand to in front of all and he leave..Gun went toward home with tears..

Nirvi looking gun **: isko samjhana thoda mushkil hi hai...**

Sneha: **kiski bate kar rahi ho... Actually me mujhe to ye puchna chahiye ... tum tanmay ko aise kyu bol rahi thi...**

Nirvi: **kya? mene kuch bola...?**

Sneha: **mujhe aisa laga ki aapko tanmay ki GF ke bare me pata hai...**

NIrvi: **accha! Uski koi girlfriend bhi hai**

Sneha **: yes usne bola**

Nirvi: **to nam nahi pucha tumne usse..**

SNeha: **bol raha, jab tak uske bare me malum nahi padta ki vo usse pyar karti hai ya nahi tab tak vo kisi ko nahi batayega..**

Nirvi laughed: **agar tum usse nam puch leti to shayad tumhari aadhi tensions khatam ho jati...**

Sneha was looking her with confusion: **matlab..**

Nirvi: **kuch nahi bade budo ne kaha hai koi bhi kam aadha nahi karna chahiye problem ho jati hai..** and she winked her .. **. vese tumhe collage nahi jana hai kya...** and she leave

Sneha: **aisa kyu lag raha jese ye bahut kuch janti hai par batana kuch bhi nahi chahti...kher abhi to me chalu... varna late ho jayegi..**

 **...**

 _Next chapter_ _ **: revealed all about sneha and yes pair confusion create a big drama in the future... so keep reading.**_

 **And thanks to reviews... its too less... but its ok... who gave me review... thanks allot... you read this story on daily basis... 8-10 chapter remaining..**


	20. Sneha in Discomfort zone

_**days were passing...**_

sneha was completing 1 and half year in Mumbai... some more incident were happened in this time

They were celebrating many birthdays... on vedika's birthday: vedika was waiting for sneha's call and gift but she was disappointed after the day... anshay as usual said that she forgot all of us but his heart was never accepted this but after his birthday he was also disappointed...

Now Shagun and Sneha was totally stopped talk to each other... tanmay was attending some more training.. ... but There was also some good things... sneha and anshay share more friendly bonding... and anshay started a unknown feeling for sneha ...most of time they were spending time together

Nirvi started her training as a advocate under devki.. After the Hotel incident, she did not meet again maddy...but most of time she was thinking about him.. vedika was also teased her for maddy...

And the most worst thing was sneha's horror dream... now she was more scared from that dream... because she was thinking that if all will known about the truth then they will ignored her...

 **...**

Shreya: **shagun, snehal ko nashte ke liye bula lo ...**

SHagun: **ma vo aa jayegi na... aap uski itni chinta kyu karte ho...**

Shreya: **vo hamari paying guest hai ... koi unknown member nahi...**

Rahul: **mumma vo nahi jayegi... vo vese bhi kab se snehal di se bat hi nahi kar rahi hai...**

Shreya (shocked): **kyu? puch sakti hu aisa kya ho gaya hai?**

Shagun: **mumma aap har bat pe sawal mat pucha karo... or aisa kuch nahi hai...**

SHreya: **to jao or use bula ke lao... abhi jao...** Shagun stared rahul and she leave..

 **...**

shagun entered sneha's room.. She was not there... She knocked The washroom but door opened with a touch and she saw.. sneha was sat on floor and she was breathing heavily... her clothes was fully wet due to shower. She was crying continually...

Gun: **snehal...** Sneha saw her and wipe her tears and tried to become normal...

Gun: **kya hua ... thik ho?**

SNeha: **hmmm**

Gun: **mumma niche bula rahi thi**

Sneha: **aa rahi hu 2 min** and she closed the door of bath room...

Gun confused and saw toward door... she want to talk with her but an unknown wall stopped her... and she leaves...

Gun: **aa rahi hai vo. Bathroom me hai**

SHreya: **tum log sach me bat nahi kar rahe ho?**

Gun: **aisa kuch nahi hai...** shreya looked her and started serving plate...

Sneha came and then sneha and gun look each other...and sneha sat on a chair

Sneha completed her breakfast as soon as possible and said bye to everyone and she leave...

SHreya noticed that she was in tension then she look toward shagun... shagun also leave her chair... and went toward her room..

Sneha to rahul: **tumhe sach me aisa lagta hai ye log bat nahi kar rahe..**

Rahul: **aisa in logo ne bola nahi... par dikhta hai mumma. Aap bhi notice kar lena.**

Gun came **: mom me ja rahi hu... aaj meri project ka final submission hai.. me late nahi hona chahti hu** (she was studying about forensic artists)She leave

 **...**

Outside anshay stopped sneha again and offered her to dropped collage. sneha look toward him and gave a little smile..

Sneha: **aaj bike kaha gayi...**

Anshay: **vo kal usme kuch problems aa gayi thi..**

Sneha: **matlab experiment fail..**

Anshay: **ji nahi... vo bus thodi si problem hai aaj rat ko thik karduga mom so jaye phir..**

Sneha sat in car.. Suddenly anshay saw gun was trying to start her scooty

Anshay: **dekha mujhe meri manzil apne aap pas bula leti hai...** and he moved out the car and move toward gun.. sneha felt irritating again..and she followed him..

ANshay to gun: **kya hua gadi start nahi ho rahi...**

Gun: **tumhari kripa hai ... iske sath jabse ched chad ki hai ye start hone me itni taklif de rahi...**

ANshay: **o hello... kal to acche se chali thi na..**

Gun: **ha bus kal chali thi or vapas aate waqt kitni dikkat uthani padi... beech beech me ruk rahi thi or lagta hai aaj to bilkul band pad gayi hai..**

Anshay: **me start karke de deta hu..**

Gun: **me aage hi late ho rahi hu anshay..ek kam karo na tum mujhe collage tak chod do... or bad me is scooty ko dekhte bethna..**

Anshay: **me...** and he looked toward sneha... he want to spend time alone with her... but after that he nodded.. ok chalo...

Sneha looked gun and she immediately moved and sat on front seat. Gun sat behind and they leave..

 **...**

IN the car, anshay was talking continually to both of them and they only replied in yes or no...

 **...**

Outside the College of gun,

Anshay to gun: **pahle tumhe drop kiya, nahi to tumhe late ho jati to mujhe hi galiya deti** gun smiled...

Sneha saw outside of window, that two boys were teasing and taunting a girl badly... She was reminds about her past. She was leaved car immediately and went toward the boys and slapped tightly one of them. Anshay and gun ran toward her...

Sneha shouted on them: **shram aani chahiye tum logo ko, aisi ghatiya harkate karte hue... tumhari aisi harkato se tum logo ka kuch bigdata nahi, zindgi hum logo ki kharab ho jati hai...** and tears were filled in her eyes..

Boys started the bike and moved from location... sneha was continually watching toward them..

Anshay: **snehal kya hua tum thik ho...** shagun was again thinking about morning incident... she also wanted to asked her but she couldn't..

Sneha nodded: **thik hu.. bus aise hi mujhe accha nahi lagta jab koi aisi harkate...**

Anshay: **koi bat nahi un logo ko shayad accha dose de diya hai tumne... vo log ab aage se 10 bar sochege aisi harkate karte hue.. vese tumhe bhi late ho raha hoga... to chalna nahi hai..** and he wished bye to gun.. gun was looking continually to her.. sneha tried to avoid gun and she sat in the car again.. anshay and sneha leave...

 **...**

 _ **In the night, Sachvi room**_

Purvi: **tum abhi tak apne papa key aha rahne nahi gayi ho..**

Sneha: **mujhe nahi jana udhar... me mil li unse yahi bahut hai... vese bhi me pichli jindgi ka kuch yad nahi rakhna chahti hu..**

Purvi smile: **tumne apna nam badal liya, apni pahchan kisi ko batana nahi chahti, apne pariwar ko bhul jana chahti ho... aisi zindgi kab tak jeeogi...**

Sneha: **hua to marte dum tak...**

Purvi: **parents ko bhulna itna aasan nahi hota..**

Sneha: **mere liye bahut aasan hai... har parents aap jese nahi hote...**

Purvi: **sneha... tum...**

Sachin came inside: **ohooo to aaj yaha aapne dera dala hua hai..**

Sneha smile: **kyu me nahi aa sakti..**

SAchin: **aa sakti ho.. par... ye mera time hai... you know..**

Purvi: **sachinnnnn**

Sneha smile: **thik hai to me chali jati hu...**

Purvi: **kahi jane ki jarurat nahi hai... tum yahi rahogi.. or ek kam karo aisa karo aaj yahi pe so jao...**

Sachin: **ye kya bat hui..**

Sneha: **koi bat nahi, hum log kal bat kar lege..**

Purvi: **tum kahi nahi ja rahi ho..**

Sachin: **kedar nath ka pata chal gaya hai ... recording play karwane ke bad se chup ke betha tha vo**

Purvi (in tension): **aap mile usse..** sneha looking toward sachin

Sachin: **jane wala tha daya sir ne rok liya..**

Sneha: **kedar nath ye kon hai..**

Purvi: **sneha abhi jao...hum bad me bat karege...** sneha leave...

 **...**

SNeha walk in thoughts and she bumped with nirvi...

Nirvi: **aise kiske khyalo me khoyi hui ho ki me tumhe dikhi nahi..**

Sneha: **sorry... par aapne bhi to mujhe dekha nahi... to aap..**

Nirvi: **mere danv mujh pe hi khel rahi ho..**

SNeha: **aapse me uljhu aisi meri himmat kaha...**

Nirvi: **vese free ho to room me chal sakti ho sneha nodded and they entered room of nirvi**

Sneha: **vese aapse kuch puchu..**

Nirvi : **bolo..**

Sneha: **ye kedar nath kon hai**

Nirvi: **mujhe nahi malum... kyu kya hua..**

Sneha: **kuch nahi... vo bus aise hi...**

Nirvi: **accha vese anshay ne bataya mujhe kis tarah aaj tumne college me ladko ko dhamkaya..**

Sneha: **vo bus... un logo ne harkat hi... sneha tried to change the topic: aapne bhi to hotel me us ladke ko chanta mara tha na... bechara dar ke mare aaj tak samne hi nahi aaya..**

Nirvi thought about him..sneha teased them: **aap phir se kahi kho gayi ho..**

Nirvi: **tum vedika ki tarah mat bolne lag jana ab**

Sneha: **sorry me bus mazak kar rahi thi...** and they continue their talk...after some time both slept..

 **...**

At mid night 3 pm nirvi was awake to drinking water and she saw sneha was shivering badly... she was fully wet into sweat... she was murmured something... nirvi was touched her face to wake them... and sneha was awake with screamed...

Nirvi: **relax... me hu nirvi... kya hua hai tumhe...**

Sneha wiped her sweat: **vo... vo bus... sapna..**

Nirvi: **tum pahle bhi aise hi uthi thi.. or baki din vese bhi tum hamare sath nahi soti to malum nahi...aisa kya sapna hai.. jot um is tarah jag jati ho..**

Sneha: **aisa... kuch nahi... aise hi koi sapna aaya... or phir aapne jab jagaya... to dar ke sath neend...**

Nirvi: **pahle to mene tumhe jagaya nahi tha tab bhi tum aise hi jagi thi... tum jyadatar akele hi sona pasand karti ho... aakhir problem kya hai..**

Sneha: **aap.. kuch jyada soch rahe ho.. mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai... hum kal bat kare..**

nirvi stared her (in mind): **mujhe nahi batana chahti ho... mat batao kal mom hi puchegi tumse ... dekhti hu ab kab tak chupaogi..** and she also slept with a thought..

 **...**

so next day is revealed more thing...its revealed about sneha's identity too in front of...

 **so keep reading and enjoy...**


	21. Sneha's reality revealed

_**In the morning,**_

Nirvi knocked the sachvi room.. purvi opened the door..

Nirvi entered room: **mumma mujhe aapse bat karni thi..**

Purvi: **itni subah** (in mind): **sneha ne kal wali bat ke bare me kuch to nahi bola..**

Sachin: **aaj subah subah kon aa gaya dimag me..**

Nirvi: **sneha..**

Purvi: **kyu use kya hua..**

Nirvi: **kal rat ko mere pas hi soyi thi, abhi gayi hai yaha se..**

Sachin: **to...**

Nirvi: **vo kal rat ko phir dar ke uthi... aisa laga jese use phir se kisi bat ka dar laga ho...**

Purvi: **phir se..**

Nirvi: **yes... or isse pahle bhi vo aise 2-3 bar uth chuki hai.. vo adhikatar rat ko akeli hi soti hai... starting me jab vo gun ke sath soyi thi tab bhi vo aise hi uthi thi.. or mere samne bhi 2 bar...aise me kya sochu me.. jab bhi pucho to 1 hi bat sapna dekha... par kya dekha vo nahi batati**

Sachin: **ho sakta hai usne sach me koi sapna hi aaya ho..**

Nirvi: **sach me koi aisa hi sapna aata to vo normal ho jati... batati kya dekha, bate karti.. par vo to phir se aise so gayi.. mano vo bat hi nahi karna chahti ho..**

Purvi: **aise me hum log..**

Nirvi: **aap puchiye na usse.. agar aap ko kuch bataye to...**

Purvi: **hmm.. dekhti hu me... shreya se bat karti hu pahle.. sneha ko college jane do phir dekhte..**

 **...**

 _ **Shreya's house**_

SHreya to gun: **aaj college nahi gayi**

Gun: **nahi kal project submit kar diya hai.. aaj koi kam nahi..**

SHreya: **chalo phir. vese me purvi ke sath school nikal rahi hu..or vese mujhe late bhi ho sakta hai aaj... to dadi ko medicine dena mat bhulna**

EVE: **yes jese me apna dhyan nahi rakh sakti hu. abhi to sach me bahut bore hota ghar pe, nivam bhi nahi, aaditya bhi apne business me busy..**

SHreya: **mene to pahle hi kaha tha .. me duty join nahi karti aap hi piche padi mere..**

EVe: **tum ghar pe rahke konsa khush kar deti ho.. aise jatati ho... jese me bahut bimar hu.. itna tension leti ho ki me khud ko bimar feel karti hu..** GUN and EVE laughed..

Shreya: **phir mujhe kya karna chahiye...**

Purvi entered with nirvi: **shreya**

SHreya: **purvi me aa hi rahi thi bus...**

Purvi: **aaj thoda late chalte bat karni hai tujhse..**

Shreya: **sab thik to hai..**

Purvi **: ha sneha college gayi?**

Shreya: **ha kyu kuch hua hai ... tum betho..** gun confused why purvi say sneha instead of snehal..

All sat on sofas. Purvi : **vo kal nirvi ke sath soyi thi..**

Shreya: **ha malum hai to..**

Purvi: **nirvi ne kaha kal usne phir se koi sapna dekha or ghabra ke uth gayi..**

Shreya: **phir se... uska samajh me hi nahi aata kabhi kabhi uthne ke bad vo thodi pareshan hi dikhti hai... sham tak aati hai tab phir se normal ho jati hai..**

Nirvi: **vo pahle bhi jab uthi thi tab puri tarah se pasine me tarbatar thi or aaj bhi..**

Gun with head down: **uska pata nahi... kal bhi jab uske room me gayi thi to bathroom me neeche bethi bethi ro rahi thi...**

shreya: **kya.. tumne bataya nahi mujhe**

Gun: **mene usse pucha to usne kuch nahi kaha to me neeche aa gayi..**

Nirvi: **par ye bat tum kisi or ko to bata sakti thi na..**

Gun: **vo mujhe late ho rahi thi college ke liye**

Shreya: **bus ab bahut ho gaya hai ... ye apne aapas ke jhagde band kar do.. vo ro rahi thi or tumne kisi ko batana jaruri nahi samjha..**

Gun **: sorry... mumma.. aage se dhyan rakhugi...**

Nirvi saw toward gun, in mind: **in logo ka jhagda itna bad jayega ye nahi malum tha... mujhe in logo ko sach bata dena chahiye.. ek bar ye sneha ka matter solve ho jaye phir batati hu in logo ko...**

Shreya: **to ab kya karna chahiye.. usse puche..**

EVE: **aise directly puchoge or vo bata degi tum logo ko..itne din kuch nahi bataya to ab...**

sHreya: **to kya kare..**

EVe: **kuch aisi bat jisse vo bahut jyada pareshan ho jati ho... kabhi bhi kisne note kiya hai kya..**

Nirvi: **aisa to kuch bhi yad nahi... in mind: bus gun ko jab bhi anshay ke pas dekhti tab jarur hoti hai..**

Gun: **kal ki ek bat or hai..** and she look with a fear toward shreya..

SHreya: **bol do ab..**

Gun: **vo kal college ke bahar ek ladke ko usne chanta mara tha.. vo ek ladki ko ched rahe the..**

Nirvi: **ye bat anshay ne batayi .. ye koi badi bat nahi hai.. me uski jagah hoti to me bhi yahi karti..**

Gun: **par aap use thappad marne ke bad roti nahi... uski aankho me aansu aa gaye the.. us ladke ko marne ke bad... kahne lagi ... tum logo ki harkato ki vajah se hum logo ki jindgi bekar ho jati hai... bahut gusse me lag rahi thi vo..**

EVe: **agar aisa kuch hai to use usi tarike se sach ugalwaya ja sakta hai**

Nirvi: **matlab..**

EVe: **thoda ajeeb lagega... but aisa kuch incident uski ankho ke samne ho.. or vo.. sab sach bol de..**

shreya: **aisa kya kar sakte..**

purvi: **uski ma... unse puche hum log..**

nirvi: **mujhe nahi lagta vo is bare me kuch bhi janti hogi... vese bhi sneha unke nam se chidti hai... vese ek tarika hai mere pas..** All Saw Toward her

 **...**

 _ **After noon**_

Sneha was feeling bore ... and she went toward sachvi home...and she saw no-body was there

sNeha entered anshay room and her feet went into a skateboard And when she was slipping anshay was came between and they both slipped over the bed. sneha and anshay was lost in each other. anshay was looking her lips now, he was feeling something for her and he touched her lips..

sneha was closed her eyes tightly with mix feelings (a fear and a attraction) but suddenly Gun was entered anshay's room and she was shocked to saw this scenario..

anshay moved immediately... anshay: **tum... kuch kam tha...** gun continually looking toward sneha and shena tried to became normal..

Gun: **nahi, vo bus tumse meri gadi ki chabi leni thi...** sneha leave from room

 **...**

Gun followed sneha and outside Nivya's house. Gun stopped her.

Gun **: chal kya raha hai tumhare dimag me...**

Sneha: **matlab...**

Gun: **matlab... ab jab tanmay yaha nahi hai to anshay ke piche pad gayi ho..**

SNeha in anger: **excuse me... matlab kya hai tumhara..**

Gun: **dikh raha hai sab... har kisi ko impress karne me mahir ho... sab to diwane ho chuke hai yaha par tumhare.. mom, purvi aunty, nirvi di, vedika, tanmay ... or ab anshay bhi... har cheese to chin rahi ho..**

SNeha: **mene tumse kya chin liya hai ? kahna kya chahti ho?**

Gun: **mere pariwar, mere dosto sabke bich me aa gayi ho or...**

SNeha boiled in anger: **me bich me nahi aayi bich me tum aayi ho. Tumhare karan mere sabse acche dost ne mujhe har jagah se hata diya..**

Gun: **mere karan... tumhe yad dila du.. tum yaha bad me aayi ho me pahle se hi hu...**

SNeha: **o really... yes tum pahle se hi ho... but tumse bhi pahle vo mere dost the..**

Gun: **tumhara dimag kharab ho gaya hai**

SNeha: **ha ho gaya hai... or ise meri warning samajh lo... dur rahna anshay se... varna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga..**

Gun acted like laugh: **anshayyyy... kyu ab tanmay se bore ho gayi... ya abhi vo yaha nahi hai... tab tak anshay ke sath timepass.**

SNeha was just raised her hand to slapped her but nirvi held sneha's hand

Nirvi: **pagal mat ban yar... bahut jhagad liye tum log..**

SNeha: **abhi tak sirf anshay ke pas me rahne ke karan isse nafrat karti thi.. par ab to iski soch ke karan isse or jyada nafrat ho rahi hai mujhe..**

Gun: **anshay ke karan.. matlab**

Nirvi: **matlab me samjhati hu, abhi tak mene kuch nahi kaha ye soch ke ki tum log aapas me mamla suljha loge... par me galat thi... tum log aaj tak bina karan lad rahe the... ek bar bhi tum logo ne bat karna jaruri nahi samjha na ek dusre se..**

Gun: **matlab kya hai... aap sab log iski side hi kyu le rahe bar bar.. aakhir kyu special ho gayi hai ye aapke liye..**

Nirvi: **me yaha tumhe nahi kah rahi dono ko kah rahi hu.. or rahi bat iski.. to ye bhi hamari dost hi hai tumhari tarah... or pahle se thi.. jis sneha ke bare me tum sunti thi.. vo yahi hai** gun shocked **or ab rahi bat tanmay or anshay ki...**

 **to gun sneha yaha anshay ke liye aayi hai...tanmay uska bus ek accha dost hai.. jo use acche se samjhta hai... or tanmay ko bhi malum hai ye sneha hai.. isliye vo isse frankly bat karta tha...**

 **or sneha shayad ab tum bhi samjh chuki hogi... gun anshay se nahi tanmay se..** both shocked

SNeha: **aap janti thi... to aapne bataya kyu nahi**

Gun: **itne din aap chup rahi jabki aapko ye bat..**

Nirvi: **mujhe kya malum tha tum logo ka jhagda is had tak badega ki ek dusre pe hath uthane ki nobat aa jayegi..** (act like sad) **: bus dukh is bat ka hai mera timepass ab khatam ho gaya..**

Gun and nirvi both looked each other then nirvi.. They confused... after some silence both say sorry to each other... then laughed and hugged each other tightly...

nirvi: **hmmm ab ghar me chale.**. they enterd in Gun's room

Gun: **vese snehal... i mean sneha... jab sabko malum hai tumhare bare me to anshay ko kyu nahi...**

Nirvi: **bus ek usi ke karan sach nahi batana chah rahi ye... usko lag raha ki vo ise accept karega ya nahi... vese sirf yahi reason hai na... mene mom se suna hai tum jindgi bhar apni purani jindgi me nahi lotna chahti..**

Sneha lost again: **us jindgi me koi lotna bhi nahi chahega.. me jindgi bhar yahi rahna chahti hu**

Nirvi: **but phir to ye sab end ho gaya hai.. mene suna hai ki papa ki posting or kahi ho rahi hai to hum sab is sal ke bad yaha se dur ja rahe hai.. or rahi bat tumhari abhi isi sal me to tum dono ki shadi hona to bahut dur raha na... abhi tak to anshay ke bare me hi malum nahi hai, phir tumhare mom dad ki marzi bhi puchni padegi... tab tak to time hi ho jayega**

Suddenly SNeha was feeling restless. sneha: **ye kab decide hua... anshay ya purvi aunty ne aisa kuch nahi bataya.. vo aise nahi ja sakti**

Nirvi indicated gun.. gun confused but she nodded: **ha vo mene b hi suna hai is bare me..**

SNeha: **please nirvi di kuch kijiye na.. mujhe bilkul bhi accha nahi lag raha.. aap ki job vo bhi to yahi chalegi na... i mean aapne abhi to devki bua ko join kiya..**

Nirvi: **me yaha bua ke sath rah sakti hu... vese tum bhi rah jana..**

Sneha: **nahi me nahi rahne wali hu.. me abhi purvi aunty se bat karugi...**

Nirvi: **par vo to abhi school me hai..** sneha was feeling sad... she want to meet purv **i**

 **...**

 _ **In evening, sachvi room**_

Sneha enterd purvi's room. Nirvi, shreya, gun was followed her and they stopped outside from room

Sneha: **aap is tarah jane ka kese soch sakti hai**

Purvi: **matlab**

Sneha: **nirvi di ne kaha aap log ye place chod ke ja rahe hai...**

Purvi: **ooo vo ... ha vo ab sachin ka transfer ho..**

Sneha: **to aapki school... uska kya hoga... anshay bhi apni training shuru karne wala hai, nirvi di ko aap log chod ke chale jaoge..**

Purvi: **ab sachin kea age to ye kuch nahi hai na... patni hu , vo ja rahe hai to mujhe to jana hi rahega.. or anshay apni starting vahi se kar lega... isme problem kya hai..**

Sneha: **aap log kahi nahi jayege... me yaha aap logo ke karan aayi or aap log hi..**

Purvi: **hum logo ke karan.. kyu... sneha mene tumhe pahle bhi kaha.. apni ma se dur jyada din tum kese rah sakti ho..**

SNeha shout : **rah sakti hu... mujhe nahi rahna unke sath.. vo meri ma nahi hai... nafrat hai mujhe unse..**

Purvi: **aisa kyu kah rahi ho..**

SNeha started sobbing : **or kya kahu... ek din bhi pyaar se beth ke bat nahi ki... jab dekho tab danta... mujhe samjhne ke bajay mujhme hi galtiya nikali... vo meri ma nahi...**

Purvi: **me bhi dantti hu, anshay ko, nirvi ko , anshu ko... jarurat padne par thappad bhi mara hai iska matlab vo log bhi mujhse nafrat karne lag jaye..**

SNeha: **unse galti hogi tab, par unke sath kuch galat hoga to.. to aap unki bat sunegi ya unpe hath uthayegi boliye..**

Purvi shocked: **kahna kya chahti ho..**

SNeha started cry: **kuch bhi nahi... aap please mat jaiye yaha se..**

Purvi tried to console her: **ro kyu rahi ho? Hua kya hai aisa kya hai jo tum kisi ko nahi batana chahti ho? Please agar tum sach me mujhe thodi bhi respect deti ho to batao please..**

Sneha sat on the bed.. she tried to became normal but still she sobbing: **vaha pe jane ke bad us ghar me mummy ne mere liye ek care taker ko raha tha.. mujhe school se lana chodna, mera har kam karne ke liye... par dheere-2 usne ajeeb harkate karni shuru kar di.. me hamesha Mumbai aane ki zid karti thi.. to mummy ko vo sahan nahi hota tha...**

 **us care taker ki harkate jab jyada badne lag gayi to mene mumma ko bataya tha.. par us waqt shayad usko malum pad gaya tha ki mom mere Mumbai jane ki zid ki vajah se pareshan hai to usne mom ko pahle hi mere bare me ulta sidha kah diya tha...**

 **mom ko laga me jhoot bol rahi hu.. kyuki us waqt me har cheese me galti nikalti thi... ha vo sab me jhoot kahti thi... par mumma ne nokar wali bat ko bhi jhoot mana... or ansahy ke birthday wale din vo phir se mere kamre me aaya tha.. usne shayad sharab pi rakhi thi.. mumma as usual apne kamre me thi neend ki goliya leke so rahi thi... unhe malum nahi pada... us kamine ne mere sare kapde... kuch bhi samajh nahi aa raha tha.. mujhe bus itna pata tha sab galat ho raha hai... or..**

Purvi shocked: **usne kuch galat...**

Sneha **: bacha kya tha galat karne ko... vo mujhe dhamki de raha tha agar mene kisi ko kuch bhi bataya to sab log mera mazak udayege, mujhse nafrat karne lagege... uske bad bus itna pata hai jab vo mere bahut jyada pas aa gaya tha.. tab ek VASE utha ke uske sir pe mar dala tha...**

 **Or uske bad bahar aakar pahle mom ka room knock kiya tha par unhone nahi khola..aapko phone lagane ki koshish ki..** purvi was feeling guilt...and remind about that they when sneha cried on phone.. gun shreya and nirvi also shocked to hear this.. they also entered room

sneha sobbing: **us din rat bhar roti rahi... jab aapne phone uthaya tha.. tab tak us nokar ne vaha pe bhid ikkhti kar li... sab padosiyo ko... mom ko... sabko kahne lag gaya me pagal hu, ziddi hu, or apni sanak me mene uspar vase mar diya ... me jab tak aapko kuch kah pati mom ne phone le liya... or vahi par thappad mar kar mujhe chup kara diya...**

 **aaj tak mom ne mujhe hi galat samjha ... kabhi bhi unhone meri bat sunne ki koshish bhi nahi ki... agle din bhi mene aapko batana chaha tha.. anshay ne phone uthaya tha to usne phone kat diya...aapse bat nahi karwayi...**

NIrvi : **or us nokar.. uska kya hua..**

Sneha: **use kese chain se jeene deti... kuch din bad uski harkate phir se shuru hui thi... or tab tak mene is bare me soch liya... mom ki jewellery or kuch cash churaye the mene... or uske samano me rakh diye... police aayi inquiries kari or vo pakda gaya.. phir mom use kese chodti.. use jail ho gayi.. mujhe bina kisi karan saza mili to use bhi milni chahiye thi...**

 **...**

 _ **the day is not over... its continue...**_ __so keep reading... i hope you like that track.. _ **. and once again: please avoid my grammatical mistakes... i am very poor in this..**_

 _ **Thanks to all for reviews...**_


	22. Again a Accident

NIrvi: **or us nokar.. uska kya hua..**

Sneha: **use kese chain se jeene deti... kuch din bad uski harkate phir se shuru hui thi... or tab tak mene is bare me soch liya... mom ki jewellery or kuch cash churaye the mene... or uske samano me rakh diye... police aayi inquiries kari or vo pakda gaya.. phir mom use kese chodti.. use jail ho gayi.. mujhe bina kisi karan saza mili to use bhi milni chahiye thi... All shocked to hear this...**

Purvi: **itne din ho gaye the tumhe aaye hue ek bar bhi ye bat tumne kyu nahi batani chahi..**

Sneha: **me bus dar gayi thi... mujhe laga ki agar aap logo ko bata dugi to aap log shayad ... mujhe kabhi bhi nahi apnaoge... par jab aaj suna to phir se aap logo ko khone ka dar... please aap logo ka yaha se jana jaruri hai kya...**

Nirvi: **koi kahi nahi ja raha...mene phir se tum se jhoot bola..**

Purvi: **sneha par aisa kab tak chalega... tumhari aage ki jindgi... hum logo ko tumhe rakhne me koi problem nahi par...** purvi stopped due to a thud voice..

Anshay hit the door loudly. anshay (who boiled in anger): **problem mujhe hai... itna bada jhoot... tumne sach chupaya apna...ek bar phir se dhoka... sabse jyada nafrat karta hu tumse... aage se is ghar me mujhe dikhi to tumhare liye accha nahi hoga** and he leave... sneha and all shocked..

SNeha ran behind him: **anshay meri bat suno... me ..**

ANshay (outside his room) held her arm: **kya sunana chahti ho... yahi ki tum natak karne me kitni expert ho... bahut acchi acting kar leti ho... kitne easily bevkuf bana diya na mujhe..**

SNeha eyes feel with tears: **anshay please..**

ANshay: **ab tak jitni nafrat karta tha na usse jyada karne lag gaya hu tumse... agar tum yaha jis din aayi usi din sach batati to shayad me tumse bat karta... nahi karta to bhi tumse itna naraj nahi rahta... par tumne jo kiya hai na jindgi bhar maf nahi karuga tumhe...** and he closed his room.. Sneha started cry... Nirvi and gun came and tried to console her..

 **...**

 _ **In purvi's room...**_

nirvi: **mene pahle hi kaha tha sach bata do use... tum nahi mani..**

Purvi: **sneha.. uska gussa thode din ka hai phir vo vapas shant ho jayega..**

Nirvi: **pata nahi ab ye sab kab tak chalega.. ek issue solve hota to dusra...**

Shreya **: anshay se bat karte hai use samjhane ki koshish..**

Purvi: **sachin shayd samjha de anshay ko...**

Nirvi: **sneha ab rona band kar do please.**

Purvi: **me kuch khane ko lati hu.. vese bhi khane ka time ho gaya hai..**

SHreya: **me madad kar deti hu... mumma se bhi puch ke dekh lete hai unke pas koi suggestion ho to..** Both leave..

 **...**

Nirvi: **sneha bus karo..**

SNeha: **agar anshay ne mujhse bat nahi kari to... agar usne mujhe ignore kiya to..**

Nirvi: **to hum sab log hai..ek uske piche pagal mat bano... usko jitney bhav dogi, utni jyada bat bigdegi.. tum thode din shanti se raho phir dekhte..**

Gun: **tanmay ko bata dete hai... vo anshay ko acche se tackle kar leta hai..**

Nirvi: **par abhi tanmay ko aane me 2 din baki hai..sneha tab tak shanti rakho.. please..** Sneha wiped her tears and she closed the eyes..

after sometime, Purvi came with dinner: **sneha ye kha lo...**

SNeha: **or anshay**

Purvi: **uski chinta mat karo. vo bhukha nahi rahta. Agar usko bhukh lagegi to vo aadhi rat ko uth ke bhi khana kha leta hai.. tum kha lo..** sneha ate the food...and then she slept in purvi's lap.. first time she felt relief... but she was feeling unsafe too she was thinking what if anshay will not accepted her...

 **...**

 _ **In anshay room**_

ANshay was threw some items...Anshay: **kyu itna bada jhoot bola unse...** his eyes feel with tears...

Anshay: **ek bar laga me snehal ke liye feel ... par ab to .. uski pahchan hi jhoot par thi... itna bada dhokha... kabhi maf nahi karuga tumhe... kabhi bhi nahi...** and he saw toward box of gifts...and after sometime he slept on the bed..

 **...**

 _ **Next day**_

nirvi, vedika, gun and sneha sat in a restaurant..

vedika: **really gussa to mujhe bhi aa raha hai ispe.. anshay se pahchan chupane ka reason thik hai.. par mujhe bhi nahi bataya... itni hi dosti nibhayi hai.. birthday pe tumhare call ka wait karti rahi..or tum chupchap tamasha dekh rahi thi..**

Sneha: **sorry.. vo mujhe laga agar tumne anshay ko bata diya to..**

Vedika: **nirvi di nahi batati anshay ko..**

Sneha: **me to unhe bhi nahi batane wali thi, par unhone pahchan liya..**

Vedika: **sahi hai vese bhi hum log bevkufo ki ginti me aate hai na..**

Nirvi: **vedika bus kar na.. hum log yaha bat ko uljhane ke liye nahi aaye hai**

Vedika: **bura mujhe lag raha hai... sach me ab to aisa lagta anshay ko bat hi nahi karni chahiye isse..**

Sneha: **pleaseeee.. sorry bol rahi hu na tumhe**

Vedika: **bahut easy hai sorry bolna.. ek thappad mar do phir sorry bol do bat khatam..** Sneha's eyes were feeling with tears.

NIrvi in anger: **bus kar yar... bahut ho gaya na...** and he waved her hand in air and she forgot that she held a glass.. The glass she was holding her hand loose and was thrown in the air and it was hit directly on someone's head on a busy road... _**(yes he was maddy)**_

Maddy held her head and shout: **ye kisne fenka..**.sid saw that gang of girl came toward them..

Sid: **bhai khatre ki ghanti... teri kundli me laga hai inse pitna hi likha hai...**

After saw maddy face, Nirvi bite her tongue and say: **sorry vo galti se..**

Maddy: **galtiya tumse kaha hoti hai, vo to mujhse hoti hai na... jo har bar sazaa mujhe hi milti hai..**

Vedika: **yar iske sir se to khoon aa raha hai..**

NIrvi (in tension) **: kya! Really very sorry vo mere hath se kab glass fisal gayi malum nahi pada** and she remove his hand from his head and saw that he was ok... there was no bleeding.. Vedika laughed, after that maddy and sid too...sneha and gun also smiled..

Nirvi: **vedikaaaa.. tujhe me chodne wali nahi hu..**

Maddy: **itna guilt kab se feel hone lag gaya... tum to pahle marti ho bad me batana jaruri samjhti ho ki kyu mara...**

Nirvi: **vo..bus mujhe laga ki mere karan chot na lag gayi ho... bad me nam mujhpe hi aata**

Maddy: **galat... marti tum ho nam mujhpe aata hai kyu sid..**

Sid: **ha maddy bhai ye to 100 percent sahi bola.. pahle sandal mara or inki gang ne hume hi dhamkaya.. bad me jab inhe bachane gaye tab thappad mara or galiya hume mii, or phir hotel me galatfahmi inko hui thappad tumhe pada...**

Nirvi: **sorry mene us din..**

Vedika: **to isme problem kya hai ... nirvi di karodo me ek hai vo jo karti sahi karti hai..**

Sid: **maddy bhai bhi kuch kum nahi.. vo bhi hamare khandan ka kimti heera hai.. aaj tak jis kisi ne bhi isko pareshan kiya hai use choda nahi hai... vo to tumhari karodo me ek bahan ko maf kar diya varna...**

Nirvi: **varna kya... samajh kya rakha hai... kah rahi hu galti ho gayi phir bhi sunaye... s** uddenly maddy pulled her over his side and both fell down on the side of road. a full speedy car was just nearly crossed to them.. gun, sneha and vedika shocked to saw this..

sid shouted on car driver: **abe andhe dikhayi nahi de raha hai kya... yaha log khade hai...** Maddy saw toward nirvi's face.. her eyes was tightly closed.. and he felt her breathing.. nirvi opened her eyes... and saw toward him...just few second eye-lock

Vedika shout: **first night yahi pe manani hai kya...** both stood with jerk. Nirvi stared vedika...

But maddy held his hand tightly: **yar ye hath hilate hi itna dard kyu ho raha hai..**

*Sid laugh: **tu khatre ke nishan ke pas me rahta tha to sirf current lagta tha... aaj to khatre ka dibba hi tere upper gir gaya.. to ye haal to hona hi tha**. vedika also laughed. Gun and sneha tried to hide her smile..

Nirvi: **jyada bolna aa raha hai tumhe...**

Sid correct his sentence: **mera matlab mujhe lagta hai shayda hath fracture ho gaya hai... hume doctor ko dikha dena chahiye..**

Vedika: **hai na hamare pas ek junior doctor... use hi dikha do.. kyu snehalll.. o sorry i mean sneha.. me kese bhul gayi..**

Sneha with down eyes: **me koi haddiyo ki doctor nahi ho... or ab mujhe ye guilt feel karwana chod do..**

Gun: **aap logo ko sach me kisi doctor ko dikha dena chahiye.. problem jyada bade usse pahle..**

Maddy: **problem to bad chuki hai. Ma ko jawab kon dega..vese bhi hotel wale hadse ke bad se unhe humpe bharosa kum hi hai..**

Sid: **in logo ko hi leke chalte ghar pe.. ye hi gawahi degi ki hum logo ne kuch galat nahi kiya..**

Vedika **: barat me aaye hai tumhari jo in logo ko leke chalte ghar pe...**

Sid: **abhi meri barat kaha.. abhi to bhai ka number hai.. unke liye rishte dund rahe... uske bad mera number.. are vese bhai ke liye koi acchi ladki suggest karni ho to bata do..**

Maddy: **chal ab.. kahi par bhi faltu ki bate leke beth jata hai.. pahle doctor ko dikha dete hai.. phir ghar chalte hai..**

Nirvi: **sorry .. mere karan...**

Vedika: **thanks bhi bol do... bachaya hi tumhe nahi to abhi gadi ke neeche rahti..** nirvi again stared her...

Vedika: **o sorry..thanks nahi bolna to ek good bye kiss de do..** nirvi hit her tightly... maddy's face was turned red due to shyness.. sid also winked him.. and they leave..

Nirvi: **tujhe me chodne wali nahi hu...**

Vedika **: ha ab to bologi.. mere karan unke number jo nahi le payi.. vese me leke aa jati hu.. agar jarurat hai to..**

Nirvi: **gun, sneha isko samjha lo.. me iska murder kar dugi aaj..**

Vedika: **papa or abhijeet chahu phir chodege nahi tumhe.. vo bolege phir.. "ab to tumhe fansi hogi fansi" mere murder ke ilzam me..**

Nirvi was put hands on her ears... and went toward reception, paid the bill and then they leave from there.. vedika was teased nirvi continually. gun and sneha smiled and all forgot the old tensions..

...

so now wait for tanmay's entry and a new drama... i hope you liked it... so keep reading. M waiting for your precious review..

fanfiction again have a error but i can read your review in my gmail acc.

6-8 chapter remain... (approx)


	23. movie is still continue

sachin and purvi tried to understood anshay but he was not forgave sneha.. and he warn to all that if sneha entered in this house he will leave the house.. Everyone tensed about sneha.. .

after 2 days Tanmay returned, all met in club house

Tanmay: **bus ab 1 mahine me mera selection ho jayega...mera dream bus complete ho jayega..**

Vedika: **congo... ye tumne bahut acchi news sunayi**

Tanmay: **anshay kaha hai vo nahi aaya**

Nirvi: **usko sneha ke bare me malum pad gaya..**

Tanmay: **kya... kese ... sneha ko... naraz hua hoga vo..**

nirvi: **hua... abhi bhi hai ... kisi ki bat sunne ko taiyar nahi..** and she told everything

Tanmay: **yar vo bhi abhi bhi bachpane me kyu ji raha hai..**

Sneha: **mene usse jhoot bola is karan vo shayad mujhse jyada naraz hai..**

Tanmay: **yar ...ab kya karna chahiye...**

Nirvi: **ab tum batao.. koi tarika hai to..**

Tanmay: **nirvi tum puch rahi ho? Yar mujhe laga tumne kuch na kuch to socha hoga isiliye**

Nirvi: **dimag nahi chal raha kya karna...**

Vedika: **ha ab bhala kyu chalega... dimag dil sab to kho diye hai na..**

Nirvi: **chup kart u... har jagah mazak sujhta hai kya tujhe... yarrr**

Tanmay with questioning smile: **kiski zindgi me tahlaka machne wala hai?**

Nirvi stared vedika: **iske dimag me pure time faltu ki bate chalti hai.. iski bato pe dhyan mat do.. pata nahi devki bua or daya uncle dono ko puchna padega tumhe bhi kahi se utha ke to nahi laye the... vo dono itne decent hai or tu...**

Vedika: **ab sneha ki problem se dhyan kon hata raha hai...**

Tanmay: **me bat karke dekh sakta hu ussee.. oar jab vo sachin chachu se nahi mana to... meri sunega bhi ya nahi..**

Nirvi: **try karke dekho... ho sakta hai kuch asar ho use..**

Tanmay: **vese gun kyu nahi aayi ..**

Vedika: **vo usko dekhne ke liye ladke wale aane wale hai na isiliye**

Tanmay with shock: **kya? Achanak se... itni jaldi... i mean abhi..** nirvi and sneha smiled

Nirvi: **pagal hai ye... mene kaha na iski bato pe dhyan mat do... vo collage me hai. sham tak aayegi.**

Tanmay relief... and after some time all leaved...

 **...**

 **In anshay's room**

Tanmay: **yar ... ho gayi galti usse. itne din dur rahi vo... vaha pe taklif me rahi... or ab jab yaha aa gayi to.. yad hai tu chahta tha ki vo yaha se na jaye,.. kyu ab purani bato ko leke betha hua hai sab kuch to accha chal raha hai..**

Anshay: **ab tu bhi aa gaya hai pervi karne uski... mujhe bat nahi karni usse..matlab nahi karni**

Tanmay with anger: **are pagal hai kya tu... kis bat pe naraz hai... bachpan me bbhi uski koi galti nahi thi.. uski ma jaha jati vahi jana padta use.. bematlab usse naraz raha tu... or ab bhi**

Anshay also little loud voice: **agar tujhe uske bare me bat karni hai to yaha se chale ja... bematlab mujhe tujhse bhi dosti na todni pad jaye..**

Tanmay smiled: **dekhle anshay aisa na ho tujhe bad me pachtana pade. Sach to ye hai anshay usne to apni dosti bachpan se abhi tak imandari se nibhayi par tumne hamesha isme conditions rakhi hai...**

 **tum bhi samajh sakte ho kon kitne acche se dosti nibha raha hai... or kayde se dekhe to use tujhse bat band usi din kar deni chahiye thi tab usko jarurat hone par bhi tune uska phone kata tha.** and he leave.. Anshay started thinking about tanmay's word and he sat down and held her head...

 **...**

 **Tanmay entered in sneha's room**

Sneha: **kya hua?**

Tanmay with sad voice: **vo nahi mana...**

Sneha in straight voice: **shayad ab kabhi manega bhi nahi...galti ho gayi mujhse** and she closed her eyes...

Nirvi sat beside her: **tu pagal mat ban... vo aise nahi mana to hum kuich na kuch jarur sochege.. or ye mat bhulo ki vo tumhare sath nahi hai to kya hua hum sab tumhare sath hai..**

Sneha gave a lil smile...nirvi: **tum normal tarike se raho ho sakta hai vo apne aap hi normal ho jaye..**

Vedika: **vese inki bat man ke dekh lo.. ab koi or option nahi hai...** Gun entered in sneha's room but after saw tanmay, she stopped..

Vedika: **to finally darshan ho gaye madam ke... kitni der kardi collage se aane me..**

Gun: **vo bus seminar aatend kiya is karan...** and she sat on the bed. **. vese anshay se bat hui..**

Nirvi: **ha par koi fayda nahi ..**

Gun: **ab kya karna**

vedika: **sabse pahle sab apne mood normal karege... vese bhi kharab mood me kuch bhi nahi sujhta hai or mood karne ka tarika hai mere pas**

Nirvi: **kya**

Vedika: **us maddy k ghar ka address dundte ya uska number** nirvi stared again.. **. me mazak kar rahi hu yar.. aaj rat ko movie chalte... anshay se puch lege.. usko jana hoga to thik nahi to hum log to chalte hai**

Gun: **aisa karne se vo humse naraj na ho jaye..**

Tanmay : **kise farak padta hai... use jab dosto ki parwah nahi to.. hum bhi kyu kare..**

Gun: **bachpan se har kam hum logo ne sabki marzi se kiya hai..**

Tanmay feeling irritation: **agar uski parwah hai to tum uske sath idhar hi rah jana hum log chale jate hai..**

Nirvi: **are yar ab is chakkar me tum log ladne mat lag jana.. or gun hum log chal rahe hai movie... anshay ko bhi puch lete hai... dekhte hai aaj uska gussa jyada impotant rahta hai ya hamare sath rahna..**

 **...**

 **At sachvi house,**

Nirvi: **mumma aaj hum sab logo ne movie ka program banaya hai to ho sakta hai rat ko late ho jaye..**

Purvi: **thik hai dhyan rakhna apna..**

Nirvi: **anshay teri ticket bhi book karwa di hai..**

Anshay: **mujhe nahi jana..**

Nirvi: **kyuki sneha ja rahi hai..**

Anshay: **jo aap logo ko samjhna hai samjh lo..**

Purvi: **anshay ab ye bachpana chod kyu nahi dete... tumhe usse bat nahi karni to mat karo.. par sath me jane me kya problem ho rahi hai tumhe..**

ANshay: **mumma aap..**

Sachin exit from room: **tum sath me ja rahe ho... in logo ke ...bus..** Anshay saw toward nirvi and then nodded.

 **...**

Tanmay drove the car while anshay sat backside with sahaj, anshika and rahul. Sneha sat silently on the front seat because nirvi said her to sat on front seat...

 _ **In the movie hall**_

They sat in a ordinary sequence nirvi (who want to avoid vedika) so she sat on the starting and then said sneha to sit beside her. tanmay vedika sat in the center.. anshay sat opposite corner with all teen parties gun feeling bad that anshay was siting alone so she sat beside anshay.. tanmay was again feeling irritated...

After movie started nirvi saw some 3-4 members sat on beside her... nirvi didn't noticed and focused on movie...and after some time by mistake nirvi crushed leg of that boy who sat beside her..

Boy: **ouch...** nirvi shocked after heard this voice.. yes it was maddy..

Sid focused a mobile flash light on nirvi's face and say **bhai khatra... ye to hona hi tha...**

Nirvi tried to avoid vedika and asked sneha to exchange the sit... but vedika succeed and she held sneha's shoulder and indicated her to not moved..

Vedika: **pagal.. Mood light karne ka tarika bhagwan ne khud bheja hai... kabab me haddi mat bano...**

...

 **Picture abhi baki hai mere dost...** then enjoy the movie.. Oops i mean story.. love you all. Thanks to reviews..


	24. Movie ending or a new starting

_**Movie is still continue,**_

Tanmay again and again watching toward gun side..

Tanmay (in mind): **itne dino bad mile the.. or ise ab bhi anshay ki parwah hai...**

A romantic scene was played in movie...vedika: **nirvi dekh to sahi... kya scene chal raha hai** and she whistled.. tanmay saw toward her **..**

Nirvi: **sneha ise bolo kum se kum yaha to aisi harkate to mat kar...**

Vedika: **sneha, di se kah do.. ye mere dil ki bhavnaye hai jo umad umad kar bahar aa rahi hai..** maddy heard and laughed.. and all that people too who sat around the vedika.. nirvi stared maddy..

MAddy: **sorry.. vo isne jis tone me bola hasi aa gayi..**

Nirvi: **yaha movie dekhne aaye ho ya dusro ki bato ko sunne ke liye**

Maddy: **ab isne bola hi aise ki aas pas ke sab logo ne suna hoga**

Nirvi murmured something, then she was shocked to saw that, maddy was drank a sip from her cold-drink..

Nirvi with little anger: **ye kya hai? Meri cold-drink thi ye..** Maddy confused and saw that his cold-drink was on his other side.

Maddy: **sorry vo mujhe laga ki .. i am really very sorry**

Vedika: i **ts ok... pyaar me jootha-vootha sab chalta hai, kyu sneha?** Sneha smiled

Tanmay (who was frustrated already) **: vedika ye kya laga rakha hai, shanti se beth ke movie nahi dekh sakti ho...**

Vedika to sneha: **aisa karo tum meri jagah pe aajao.**

Nirvi: **khabardar jo yaha se uthi bhi to...** sneha saw both of them

Maddy: **tum log sach me movie hi dekhne aaye ho na...**

Nirvi: **sab tumhare karan ho raha hai.. tumhe apni cold-drink dikh nahi rahi thi kya?**

Maddy: **hmm sorry..** (slowly) **vese is colddrink ka taste jyada accha laga mujhe..** nirvi felt embarrassment.

Nirvi: **tum... limit se.. aage nahi bad rahe ho** sneha hide her smile

Maddy : **kyu kuch galat bol diya mene..**

Vedika to sneha: **ye dono dheere dheere kya bat kar rahe hai sun to sahi..**

Sneha acted: **mujhe nahi sunayi de raha.**

Vedika: **tum uth jao yaha se kisi kam ki nahi ho..**

Sneha: **di se puch lo tab uth jati hu..**

Nirvi to maddy: **jitney sharif dikhte ho utne ho nahi**

Maddy **: accha to tumhe me sharif lagta hu**

SID interrupted: **phir bhi har bar mar khate ho..**

Nirvi: **tum chup bethoge... mujhe malum hota ki ye seat pe tum log bethne wale ho to me yaha pe kabhi bhi nahi bethti..**

1 boy from behind: **are aap logo ko bate karni hai to bahar jake karo na..**

Nirvi stared him and sat silently...and after some time nirvi heard that sid was saying some-thing to maddy...

 **...**

 _ **In interval**_

Maddy and sid went outside. Boy from behind: **yar logo ke karan puri movie ke maze kharab ho jate hai..** and they exit... nirvi stared vedika..

Tanmay: **vese tum logo ko kuch chahiye..** and he look again to gun

Nirvi: **mujhe lagta hai hum logo ko place change kar leni chaiye**

Vedika: **vohi to me kab se kah rahi hu..**

Tanmay **: kuch problem to nahi ho rahi... or kon the pas me.. jiske karan itna bolna pad raha that um logo ko**

Gun: **kya hua, koi problem**

Tanmay: **nahi tum betho aaram se..** gun didn't understood about tanmay's sentence

Vedika: **are yar bahut accha scene chal raha tha.. tumne miss kar diya ekdum udhar ki side jake beth gayi..**

ANshay saw toward all but he didn't response anything.. sneha look toward him and he turned his face another side..

Sneha became again sad and started thinking about anshay..

Anshika: **bhai hum log popcorn leke aate hai na, chalo..**

Anshay: **chalo.. vese kisi or ko chahiye..**

Nirvi: **ha sneha or mujhe dono ko**

Vedika: **vese bhi ek colddrink to hath se chali gayi** nirvi again stared vedika

Nirvi: **aage se tere sath to me kabhi bhi kahi nahi jane wali hu..**

Tanmay: **anshay, rook me bhi aata hu..** and he also leave

Gun: **mujhe washroom jana hai..**

Nirvi: **ye vedika ko leke jao.. isse mujhe sabse jyada chid ho rahi hai abhi..**

Vedika: **chal vese bhi ab yaha pe vese bhi maze lene layak kuch nahi bacha hai.** and both leave

Nirvi: **sneha tum phir se udas hoke beth gayi**

Sneha: **vo kabhi bhi mujhjse bat nahi karne wala..**

Nirvi: **aisa kyu bol rahi ho?**

Sneha ( with tears): **di sach me aisa kuch hua to... di me sach me is pariwar ko, anshay ko nahi khona chahti hu..**

Nirvi: **tu relax rah hum log kuch sochege... ye aansoo dekhke mera dimag kam nahi karega**

Maddy returned: **any problem**

Nirvi: **tumse matlab..** and she saw that a plaster was on his hand

Maddy: **tumhari colddrink leke aaya tha..**

Nirvi: **mujhe nahi chaiye.. tumhara hath**

Maddy: **chinta mat karo hath bhi thik hai.. or ye bhi ekdum fresh hai... bilkul bhi nahi piya hai ise..**

Nirvi: **no thanks..**

Maddy: **phir to mujhe bhi ise fekna padega...**

Nirvi: **kyu tumhe iska taste better laga tha na**

Maddy smiled: **hmm uska laga tha... chalo vese kuch problem hai to mujhe bata sakte ho.. thoda bahut me bhi mahir hu in sabme**

Nirvi: **tumse suggestion nahi manga.**

Maddy to sneha, avoid nirvi: **vese dil ki bat hai to jealousy sabse best hatiyar hai... samne wale ko show off karo ki tumse jyada koi or importent hai, vo apne aap tumhare pas khincha chala aayega..**

Sneha: **in sabse kuch farak nahi padega...**

Nirvi thinking something and smile (in mind). **vese kahna to nahi chahiye par thank you... shayad mujhe solution mil gaya hai...**

Maddy: **bina karan hi jo hansta hai use pagal kahte hai**

Nirvi: **ohhh thanks you.. batane ke liye**

Maddy: **vese ye cold-drink logi to mujhe accha lagega Nirvi smiled and accepted it..**

Sneha (in mind): **abhi vedika yaha rahti to pata nahi kya kahti..**

 **...**

Tanmay and anshay entered with teens.. anshay was going to give 2 tub of popcorn to nirvi but tanmay gave already a tub to sneha.

Sneha: **thanks**

Tanmay after saw ansahy: **mujhe laga ki tu sneha ke liye nahi layega...** anshay saw toward tanmay then again went toward his sit..

Nirvi noticed that then she smiled (slowly to herself): **shayad tumhara tarika kam kar jaye**

Maddy: **kuch kaha tumne**

Tanmay: **to tum ho yaha pe... vese nirvi agar seat exchange karni ho to kar sakti ho..**

Nirvi think something and said in little loud voice: **yes mujhe to nahi..par tum sneha ko jyada better company de sakte ho... to vedika mere sath beth jayegi and tum sneha ke sath beth jao...** anshay saw toward her... and again he was looking toward screen..

 **...**

 _ **Out side washroom**_

Vedika stopped the sidd: **hello, mr. Vo tumhara bhai kaha hai** gun confused

Sid: **kyu usse kuch kam tha**

VEdika: **nahi dikh nahi raha vo..**

Sid: **vo tumhari pyari bahna ko cold drink den eke liye pahle hi andar chala gaya..**

Vedika: **really... so sweet... vese mujhe tumse ek help mil sakti hai..**

Sid: **kya**

Vedika: **number chahiye or jitney bhi accounts hoge social media pe unka address.. or ho sake to ghar ka address bhi**

Sid: **ghor kaliyug aa gaya.. pahle ladke aisi harkate karte the ab ladkiya... ram ram ram**

Vedika: **o hello, me tumhare liye nahi, tumhare bhai ke liye kah rahi hu**

Sid: **uske kyu chahiye**

Vedika winked him: **nirvi di ke liye**

Gun: **vedika... pagal mat ban nirvi di ki galiya khayegi tu..**

Sid: **are wah me abhi de deta hu tumhe..par thodi picture miss karni padegi ... chalega**

Vedika: **chalega nahi dodega... tum do**

Sid: **vese ek special offer ke tahat me mere bhi addresses or number de sata hu..**

Vedika: **accha or ye offer kyu**

SID: **vo backup... backup rakhna padta na kabhi bhai ka number nahi laga.. ya unse contact nahi hua to..**

Vedika hide her smile: **ok de do... phir dekhte kya karna..** gun raised her eyebrow and sat beside vedika

And now actually movie viewer was only anshika, rahul and sahaj... while all other one was busy in their task or thoughts... Maddy and nirvi slowly talked on any useless topics.. while sneha, anshay, tannmay was thinking about their love.. and vedika was engaged with sid and gun was accompanies them..

 **After movie maddy slowly waved hand toward nirvi and nirvi smiled and she was feeling something good..**

 **...**

 **thanks all to review and liking my story.**. ya now nirvi again create a scene who convert into big drama... so keep reading and get ready for climax after few chapters (sorry, its not fix that how many remain)..

 **ya you want to more chapters ... but i have no more concept on this...but don't worry i ended this story with a satisfactory factor... you can read about nirvi's problem and about her wedding too...**


	25. Starting of a Plan

_**Next day**_

Anshay sat on sofa and watching tv.. nirvi came and saw toward anshay

Nirvi **: anshay aaj dophar me hum log gun ke yaha pe carom ka match khelege.. tu aayega..**

Anshay: **nahi... tum log khelo.. me yaha pe thik hu...**

Nirvi: **ya vese bhi tu last hara hi tha..**

Anshay: **har bar situation ek jesi nahi hoti... or vese bhi mujhe uske sath khelna hi nahi hai..**

Nirvi: **ha vese bhi ab tanmay hai ...to gun me ek team me ho jayege or tanmay or sneha ek team me..dekhte aaj kon jitta hai..** anshay saw toward nirvi and thought something **..**

Anshay: **khelo mujhe kya fark padta hai..** and he saw toward nirvi..She leave... anshay hit the remote...

 **...**

 **In evening, at sachvi home,**

Anshay came from outside..

Nirvi saw him and say to purvi: **mumma aapko malum hai aaj hum logo ne match ko kitna enjoy kiya**

Purvi smile: **acchi bat hai..** she was still busy in her files..

Nirvi: **mom sneha or tanmay ki team ko seriously koi hara nahi sakta**

Purvi (thinking again about tanmay and sneha), she closed her files : **ye to tum shayad sahi kah rahi ho** anshay was feeling irritate..

Nirvi: **me or gun sath me the to tanmay or sneha ne hum logo ko itne buri tarah se haraya..**

Anshay loudly: **mom mujhe bhookh lag rahi hai .. kuch hai khane ko..**

Nirvi: **itna chilla ke kyu bol raha hai.. dheere se bhi bol sakta hai na..**

Purvi: **apne papa pe hi gaya hai na... har cheese ka gussa ghar walo pe hi utarta hai..**

Nirvi: **mumma papa aise nahi hai vo world best hai..**

Purvi: **ha malum hai... thodi der se aa jana dining pe.. anshu ko bhi dekh lo usne homework complete kar liya hai ya nahi..** Anshay sat on sofa...

nirvi: **vese anshay aaj tu hota to aaj bhi harta hi, tanmay or sneha ka game dekhne layak tha..** anshay hit the table and went toward his room...

 **...**

 **in night**

devki, daya, sachin, shreya, purvi sat on the sofa.

Devki: **vese mujhe lagta hai sachin nirvi totally mera department sambhal legi... ab me tension free rah sakti hu**

Sachin: **ye to accha hai na..di, ab meri beti finally stable ho rahi hai... ye to khushi ki bat hai**

Purvi: **vese nirvi ke baki gun bhi aapse kafi match karte hai.. to ye to choti si bat hai**

 **Daya: ye to sahi bola... vese bus ab vedika ka pata nahi.. mujhe nahi lag raha vo cid team me seriously survive kar bhi payegi kya, din bhar mastiya chalu rahti hai.. kabhi kabhi to lagta isko samjhana bahut mushkil hai, aise me iska selection mumbai department me na ho to hi accha hai.. varna befizul me dant khayegi ek din..**

Vedika came with nirvi : **papa chilled ... vese bhi konsa dant nahi khati hu .. ya to aap ya mumma mere piche pade hi rahte ho..**

Nirvi: **vese bua.. aap logo ne bhi vedika ko adopt to nahi kiya tha na.. ek bhi bat aap logo ke similar nahi hai... jab dekho jab dusro ka mazak udana pasand hai..**

Purvi: **faltu ki bate mat kara karo nirvi,**

Vedika: **vese mami me kya kah rahi hu.. vo nirvi di ab settled ho rahi hai.. to ab aap unki shadi ke bare me kya sochte ho? Vese bahut sare acche ladke hai meri list me..**

Nirvi in anger: **tu ab or kuch boli to dekh lena... mujhe nahi karni hai koi shadi-vadi**

Vedika: **shreya aunty aap ne bola tha na mami bhi pahle shadi ke liye mana karti thi.. phir shadi ke bad to vo mamu ke bina ek min bhi nahi rah sakti thi...** Shreya, daya and devki smiled...

shreya: **ha vo to hai** Purvi and sachin saw each other... purvi became sad and she was thinking about nirvi...

Vedika: **mami mene abhi shadi ki bat ki hai or aap to abhi se udas ho gayi .. abhi shadi hui kaha hai..** Nirvi saw toward purvi... she noticed that she was in tension

Nirvi: **mumma, aap vedika ki bato pe kab se dhayan dene lag gaye.. me kahi bhi nahi jaugi aap logo ko chod ke... kabhi bhi nahi..**

Sachin: **hmmm vese abhi job pe dhyan do.. baki ki bate rahne do..**

Vedika again: **vese mamu agar nirvi di ko koi pasand hua to aap log permission doge..**

Purvi shocked: **nirvi aisa kuch ...** nirvi stared vedika

Nirvi: **aisa kuch nahi hai mumma... mene kaha na..**

Vedika: **me to generally puch rahi hu.. ki aap log love marriage ko support karoge ya nahi**

Shreya: **agar use sach me koi pasand rahega to surely sabhi support karege, bus ladka accha rahna chahiye.** purvi was feeling more tension

Devki: **vedika tumhare dimag me ye naye naye khyal kaha se aa rahe hai.. or kuch kam nahi rahte kya tumhare pas..**

Nirvi: **bua iska dimag sach me bahut kharab ho chukka hai... mujhse pahle to iski shadi karwa do aap log... picha chutega isse..**

Vedika: **mera number laga to aapka number to me surly lagwa ke hi dum lugi...**

Daya: **abhijeet ne ise kuch jyada hi khilaya hai bachpan me... abhijeet ke jese kisi ko chedne ka moka kabhi bhi nahi jane deti...**

Devki: **bus abhijeet ke jese samjhdar rahti to jyada accha rahta...**

shreya: **vese daya sir tanmay ke liye ek ladki hum logo ke dimag me hai.. agar tanmay ko koi or pasand na ho to..** vedika and nirvi look each other..

devki: **kon**

purvi with a lil smile: **sneha..** vedika and nirvi shocked...

Purvi: **dono ke beech me aapsi samajh bahut acchi hai... sneha bhi hum logo ke beech me aake kush rahegi...**

Shreya: **bus tanmay ek bar properly set ho jaye phir usse bat karke dekhege..**

Sachin: **tum log sach me.. ab phir se shuru mat ho jao...ye sab kya hai**

Nirvi (in mind): **ye sab kya hai... me to bus chidana chati thi but mumma to yah ape sab game bigad na de.. vese is cheese ka fayda bhi liya ja sakta hai**

Vedika: **sneha ko koi or pasand hua to**

Purvi: **use hota to vo batati.. or vese bhi usne kaha hai vo jindgi bhar hum logo ko sath nahi codna chahti.. or i think tarika ko bhi problem nahi hogi is bat se..**

Vedika: **par vo...** nirvi hit her slowly and indicated her to quite..

Daya: **pata nahi vo acchi hai... par is matter me kuch bolna...**

Nirvi: **aap log bate karo hum log aate hai**

Sachin: **tum log tanmay ya kisi or ko kuch mat bol dena abhi.. specialy vedika tum**

Vedika: **nahi... bolege..**.( slowly) **vese bhi bolne se to tabahi aa jayegi ghar me..**

Nirvi: **chal na room me chalte hahi..**

 **...**

 _ **in room**_

Vedika **: mana kyu kiya tumne.. un logo ko ye to bata hi sakte hai na sneha anshay ko... mamu- mami ko koi problem nahi rahegi..**

nirvi: **tu abhi kisi ko kuch bhi nahi batayegi. sab aise hi chalne de ... ha vese kuch bate mujhe kisi ke kan me dalni padegi...**

vedika: **are vese me batana bhool gayi mujhe facebook pe aaj kisi ki request aayi**

Nirvi: **kiski**

Vedika: **usne shayad tujhe bhi bheji hai... check kar le..**

Nirvi in confusion, login her account.. and she saw that It was maddy and sid. Nirvi saw toward vedika,

Vedika: **mujhe kyu dekh rahi ho.. isne find kiya hoga..**

Nirvi **bharosa nahi hai tujhpe, kal tu theatre me bahar bahut der tak bethi thi na.. or vo sid bhi gayab tha**

Vedika: **o god ye vakilo ka dimag har jagah shaq hi kyu karta hai.. mene kuch nahi kiya...**

Nirvi confused what she did now... at last she clicked on accept button.. vedika spread a smile from behind..

Vedika msg someone **"its done".**

Nirvi forgot about sneha and all other topics and she sat on the bed and started visiting profile of them...

Vedika (in mind): **dusro ki bate bane na bane... aapki bat jarur bana dugi..** and she was also busy in texting..

 **...**

 **Next day**

in morning, nirvi and vedika enterd anshay's room

Nirvi to anshay: **vese tune suna kya.. mujhe malum hai tujhe jyada farak nahi padega.. par mumma or masi jaldi hi sneha ki mom se bat karne wale hai**

ANshay shocked: **kisliye**

Vedika (in mind): **ye mujhe to batane ka mana kiya or khud kya kar rahi hai..**

Nirvi: **uski shadi ke liye**

ANshay: **kiske sath**

Nirvi: **tujhe to kuch matlab hai nahi**

ANshay: **aise hi puch raha hu... mumma isme kyu involve ho rahi hai...vo sneha ko dimag se nahi nikal sakti kya**

Nirvi: **vohi mene socha, sneha ki shadi ka kya lena dena unse.. par jab maum pada ki kiske sath.. to me rat bhar so nahi payi..**

Anshay: **vo to aankhe dekh ke hi lag raha hai..**

Vedika hide her smile (again in mind): **rat bhar kis karan se nahi soyi.. vo bhi malum hai..**

Anshay: **vese aisa kon hai jiska sun ke tum soyi nahi**

Nirvi: **tanmay... accha pair hai na vese..**

Anshay shocked... and he was confused and feeling something bad...

Ansahy: **me aata hu naha ke.. mujhe or bhi kam hai...** and he went inside the bathroom..

Vedika: **mujhe to mana kiya than a...**

Nirvi: **chup kar diwaro kebhi kan hote hai... chal yaha se..** and both leave..

 **...**

 **So what's next... will nirvi's plan succeed? will SACHVI solved their tension about nirvi?**

Want to know more than continue reading...

Thanks **ashvin, muskan, guest123, tessa, love-daya, dayasubhi, addict to read, saachi, 123, all guests and all other silent readers..**.for giving me reviews


	26. A sad night

After heard that news anshay was feeling restless..

All the night he was watching toward gift box...and thinking about sneha..

 **...**

 _ **Next day , at nivya's home garden**_

Anshay: **gun vo mujhe tumse bat karni thi..**

Gun: **ha bolo...**

Anshay: **vo ...**

Gun: **kya hua..**

Anshay: **vo mom or masi, tanmay ki...** rahul kicked a football and it was hit on gun's leg.

Gun dis-balanced and anshay held her... suddenly tanmay came and saw that scene..

He became upset and hit the main door ...Gun saw toward him...

Gun stood properly: **tanmay, tum kab aaye**

Tanmay with lil anger: **bus abhi... vo sneha se milne aaya tha**

Anshay: **tu bahut jyada bhaav nahi de raha use..**

Tanmay: **me tere jesa nahi hu.. apni dosti nibhani aati hai**

Anshay smile with a taunt: **dosti, chod tu... sab dikh raha hai..** sneha also came in the garden but she heard all from some distance

Tanmay: **kya dikh raha hai tujhe mujhe nahi malum.. tujhse bat karne nahi aaya hu me..**

Anshay: **ab meri dosti khatkne lag gaye na...us sneha ke karan..** sneha shocked

Tanmay: **tujhe na dosti ka meaning hi nahi pata to tu to rahne hi de..**

Anshay: **tanmay.. me sab..**

Gun: **kya ho gaya hai tum dono ko.. tum dono hi apni dosti ko kisi or taraf leke ja rahe ho... please... jhagde pahle bhi hote the na phir bhi dono hamesha sath rahte the... par aaj tum logo ka jhagda ..**

Tanmay: **tum decide kar lo tumhe kiski dosti nibhani hai**

Gun: **tanmay matlab kya hai tumhara.. mere liye tum dono barabar ho..**

Tanmay held her shoulders: **really... it's ok... barabar.. me hi pagal tha.. jo...** gun saw some tears in his eyes. tanmay push her and he went toward his bike..

Gun: **tanmay meri battt..**

Anshay: **jane do use, vo tumhari dosti ke layak hi nahi hai..**

SNeha heard and shouted: **tanmay ek min... mere liye to ruk sakte ho... please..**

Tanmay stopped near his bike.. sneha stared anshay and went toward tanmay..

Tanmay: **sneha please.**..ansahy boiled in anger and held sneha's hand from behind..

Anshay: **chahti kya ho... hum logo ke beech jhagda karwa ke chain mil raha hai na... itni importance kyu de rahi ho tanmay ko.. chali kyu nahi jati yaha se..**

Sneha also in anger: **really, me jhagda lagwa rahi hu.. to tum kya kar rahe ho... kyu mere piche apne sabse acche dost se lad rahe ho.. me to kuch bhi nahi hu na tumhare liye.. phir kyu itna farak pad raha hai tumhe..**

Anshay: **mujhe koi farak..vo tumhe itni importance de raha hai.. apne dost kko bhul..**

Sneha: **bus karo.. ye to rahne hi do... importance to vo pahle bhi deta tha.. har phone ke answer diye usne, har bar acche se bat ki usne.. tumne kya kiya... or tab to tumne usse dosti nahi todi... phir aaj kyu...**

Tanmay: **sneha isko samjhane ka koi fayda nahi.. chodo ise..**

Anshay yelled: **ha chod do kise farak padta hai, aakhir pahle bhi tumne yahi kiya tha na, konsi nayi bat hai... i hate you sneha... i hate you..** Nirvi saw all drama but she smiled... and she leave again...

Tanmay: **gunnn... tum...**

Gun : **please tanmay.. mujhe ab tum dono ke jhagdo me mat fasao please.. samjhne ki koshish ..**

Tanmay: **good bye shagun...** and tear filled in his eyes. **. shayad ye dosti ab yahi pe...**

Sneha: **pagal mat bano tanmay... uski kya galti hai.. use kyu...**

Tanmay: **sneha mujhe nahi malum par mujhe abhi kuch bhi accha nahi lag raha... me abh chalta hu bad me bat karuga..** tanmay leave..Gun started sobbing and she went toward room..

Sneha: **bahut accha lag raha hoga aaj..**

ANshay: **ye bat to mujhe tumse puchni chahiye... jabse aayi ho, koi shanty se nahi jee raha..**

Sneha: **accha, or me chali jaugi tab... tab tum kya phir se tanmay se dosti kar loge..**

Anshay: **jhagda to karwa diya hai.. ab or kya bacha hai...** and he leave **..** Sneha confused and thinking about something..

 **...**

 _ **In evening**_

Sneha packed her luggage.. nirvi entered

Nirvi: **ye kya kar rahi ho..**

Sneha: **saman pack kar rahi hu... me yah apne dosto ke pas aayi thi.. mujhe nahi malum tha mere karan un logo me jhagde ho jayege... bachpan se ye hi dekhti aa rahi hu.. or ab aaj.. mujhe kuch bhi accha nahi lag raha di..** and she started crying

Nirvi: **pagal mat bano, sneha .. mujh pe bharosa rakho ek din sab thik ho jayega...**

Sneha: **ab kuch thik nahi hoga.. kuch bhi nahi...mere karan tanmay or gun me bhi jhagda..**

Nirvi: **mera viswas karo please... tumhe yaha se jane ki jarurat nahi... please**

Sneha sat on the bed and wiped her tears.. but she was still feeling guilty

 **...**

 _ **nirvi's room**_

Nirvi phone ranged...

Nirvi picked phone **: hello**

Someone: **hi kesi ho**

Nirvi: **kon bol raha hai**

SO: **itni jaldi bhul gayi mujhe**

Nirvi: **tum.. Tumko... Mera number kisne diya..**

Maddy : **relax... Mene phone kiya acha nahi laga to Kat deta hu**

Nirvi fastly: **nahi... I mean aisi koi bat nahi.. But aise mera no.**

Maddy: **number ko chodo na**

Nirvi: **vedika NE diya na..**

Maddy: **usko chodo na... Vese agar tum aaj sham ko Milne aa sakti ho to..**

Nirvi: **mujhe itna Bevkuf mat samjhna.. Ki me akeli tumse Milne aa jau**

Maddy: **me nahi samajh raha hu... Me to Vedika ko bhi bula Leta but vo phir tumhe thik se bat nahi karne deti na**

Nirvi: **me aane wali nahi hu..**

Maddy: **OK... To kar kya rahi ho abhi**

Nirvi: **har bat batana jaruri hai**

Maddy: **nahi.. Vese vo Sneha ki problem solve hui**

Nirvi: **mere friends ki itni fikar kab se hone lag gayi**

Maddy: **vese vo dikhti bahut Sunder hai... Or uski eyes..wow**

Nirvi: **bahut Sunder hai na**

Maddy: **tumhe bura nahi laga mene uski tariff ki to**

Nirvi: **kyu mujhe bura kyu lagna chahiye tha, jo sach hai vo hai..**

Maddy: **tum sach me... Kuch nahi**

Nirvi smiled: **OK to ho gayi bat... Vese tumhe sneha ka number chahiye to de sakti hu**

Maddy: **nahi... Tum ek bar Milne..**

Nirvi (in mind) **: itni Aasani se man jaogi aisa socha bhi kese..**

Nirvi: **itna kya important kam hai jo mujhse milna chahte ho**

Maddy: **kuch nahi bus aise hi .. Ok bye**

Nirvi: **bye**

Maddy: **tum sach me phone rakh rahi ho**

Nirvi: **yes... Abhi bat ho gayi to disconnect nahi karugi kya**

Maddy: **vo.. Vese... Or kon kon hai tumhare ghar me.. I mean**

Nirvi: **kyu mere ghar walo se us din hotel me nahi mile the**

Maddy: **vaha to bahut sare log the**

Nirvi: **yes mister vo sab mera parivar hai samjhe**

Maddy: **kkk vese tum free ho to me sabke bare me sunna chahta hu..**

Nirvi hide her smile: **nahi me free nahi hu abhi, bahut kam hai mujhe..ok to bye**

Maddy: **are suno to**

Nirvi: **ek din me kitni bate karoge... Me rakh rahi hu...** And she cut the phone and smiled

Purvi saw and heard all from the outside...

...

Purvi (in mind) **: kisse bat kar rahi thi yeah... Ye sab... Nahi ho sakta hai koi friend ho.. Me kuch jyada hi soch rahi hu... Phir bhi agar aisa kuch hua to... Nirvi ko kese samjha... Sachin se bat karni hogi mujhe.. And Purvi again saw inside..** Nirvi was busy in cell-phone.. She smiled continually...

 **...**

 _ **In evening**_

Anshay came home and he saw Nirvi put a box on roadside

Anshay parked his bike: **1 min di... Ye kya kar rahi ho**

Nirvi: **kab se tere room me Atala ikkhtha kar rakha hai... Bus aaj jab tujhe Sneha se matlab nahi to tu kyu ye gift box Sambhal ke rakha hua hai..**

Anshay: **aap ko kese..**

Nirvi: **mujhe kya sab ko malum hai even sneha ki bhi... Ki isme kya hai.. Use bahut bura laga ki tune ek bhi gift khol ke nahi dekha.. Or jab tujhe uski parwah nahi to ye gifts to rahne hi de...**

Anshay : **usne... Dekhe...**

Nirvi: **me jhoot kyu bolugi**

Anshay: **ha ha to kya fark padta hai dekh liya na... Accha hua use malum pad gaya ki mujhe uski fikr nahi hai**

Nirvi: **bus isiliye ye sab jala rahi thi me**

Anshay shocked: **aap pagal ho gayi ho kya... I mean is Tarah jalane se accha me kisi ko de dunga.. Jise ye sab kam aa jaye...** And he picked box and he move toward his room. Nirvi smiled...

 **...**

Nirvi crossed sachvi room and she stopped because she heard her name...

Purvi: **Sachin mujhe lag raha hai Nirvi kisi ko pasand... i mean vo use phone pe kisi ke sath bat karte suna** nirvi shocked

Sachin: **tum pagal ho gayi ho... Vo kisi se phone pe bat karegi to tum aisa sochogi... Or agar aisa kuch hai to bhi mujhe itna bharosa hai uspe ki vo kuch galat nahi karegi..**

Purvi: **sachin bat bharose ki nahi hai.. Mujhe koi pareshan nahi... Par sachin**

Sachin: **par kya**

Purvi started sobbing: **Sachin aapko bhi malum hai vo bomb stitching ke karan, vo kabhi bhi ma nahi ban... aise me ye sab...koi uske sath apni Jindgi badane Ke bare me...** Nirvi shocked with a shiver... She was stunned... She stumbled and went toward her room..

Sachin: **Purvi pagal mat bano... Tarika NE kaha hai na.. Vo thik hu sakti hai phir kyu... Usko bhi apni jindgi** **jine ka Adhikar hai... Is Tarah interfere mat Karo uski life me... Abhi se ye sab chinta karna chod do... Or aage se ye bat muh se nikalna bhi mat...**

Purvi nodded... Sachin : **khana laga do.. Mujhe bahut bhook lagi hai..** And both leave **..**

 **...**

 **In night**

 **Again it's a sad night (first is mentioned in its life) . All (tanmay, gun, sneha, Anshay and Nirvi) was restlessly thinking about her life...**

 **...**

 **the day is over... thanks to reviews... and sorry for late update...**

 **yes so now its 5-6 chpter remain...**


	27. rainy strome

Nirvi cried whole night...

Next day purvi entered in nirvi's room.. She saw nirvi was sleeping..

Purvi sat beside her: **beta uthna nahi hai aaj...** nirvi open her eyes..purvi saw her eyes was fully red..

Purvi: **kya hua tabiyat to thik hai na..**.Nirvi hide her face in purvi's lap... aud hold her waist tightly

Purvi: **kya hua... thik to ho...** nirvi didn't say anything... she cried silently

Purvi in tension: **nirvi beta...thik to ho... kya hua, kisi ne kuch kaha kya... utho..**

Nirvi wiped her tears: **kuch nahi mumma.. vo bus sir dukh raha tha..**

Purvi: **sach me... koi or bat to nahi hai..**

Nirvi: **nahi... aap thodi der yahi bethogi... please..**

Purvi: **kyu nahi... ye bhi koi puchne ki bat hai..** nirvi slept in purvi's lap... purvi was doing slowly massage on her head

 **...**

Sneha screamed and she awake... she again saw that dream... she went in bathroom... and started crying again...

Shreya was ready to go bureau... gun was helping her with sad mood... both heard sneha's voice and ran toward room...they knocked the room

shreya: **sneha darwaza kholo...**

gun: **vo phir se bathroom me hogi..** They knocked the gate continually...after that shreya bring a 2nd key of her room and luckily door was opened...

Shreya and gun entered bathroom. Sneha cried badly..Gun and shreya held her... and took outside from the bathroom.

Shreya: **me pani leke aati hu..**

Gun: **sneha relax... kuch bhi nahi hua hai... hum sab log hai yaha** SNeha cried continually... shreya came with water.. **.**

Shreya: **lo pahle pani piyo...and she forcefully drank her water..** SNeha became little calm...

Shreya: **abhi to kuch dino se tum normal thi phir abhi... vapas..kya hua..**

Sneha: **kuch nahi... mera man nahi lag raha hai yaha pe..**

SHreya: **aisa kyu kah rahi ho... yaha pe sab log to hai... tum bhi yaha pe aana chahti thi... kisi ne kuch kaha tumse.. kya hua...itna pareshan kyu ho.. gun tumne phir se jhagda to nahi kiya na isse**

Sneha: **nahi aunty gun ne kuch nahi kaha... even mujhe kisi ne kuch bhi nahi kaha.. bus aise hi... dar lag raha hai.. meri jindgi shayad kabhi normal ho hi nahi sakti..**

SHreya: **aisa kisne bol diya tumhe... exams aane wale hai na... tumhare.. un par focus karo tension apne aa khatam ho jayega... ek bat dhyan rakhna agar hum chahe na to namumkin kuch bhi nahi...**

Gun **: pata nahi mumma, shayad abhi time hi accha nahi hai...**

Shreya: **aisa kyu kah rahi ho.. kya hua hai aisa...sneha kya hua hai**

Sneha: **pata nahi.. shayad kabhi kabhi jise had se jyada chahte hai or vo hi ignore karne lag jaye to sahan hi nahi hota...**

Shreya lost in her past and smile: **sahi kaha tumne... ye bhi manti hu ki us situation se niklna bhi asan nahi hota... par ye dhyan rakhna ek rasta band hota hai to dusra apne aap banta hai...**

Gun: **mom ye sab shayad kahne me sahi lagta ho par aisa hona...**

Shreya: **mera personal experience hai isiliye kah rahi hu...**

Gun: **i don't believe papa or aapke beech me kabhi bhi koi aisi situation..**

shreya: **nahi kabhi bhi nahi...**

Sneha: **iska matlab aap kisi or se pyar karti thi..** Gun shocked..shreya smiled..

Shreya smiled: **vo ateet tha... or ye bhi sach hai ki aaj meri life me jo kuch bhi hai sab nivam ke karan hai.. me apni jindgi me bahut khush hu...**

Sneha: **or uska kya hua jinse aap... aap us insan se phir kabhi mili...**

Shreya: **vo bhi apni jindgi me bahut khush hai... or aaj bhi hum log acche dost hai... or hum dono ko hi koi pachtawa bhi nahi hai...**

Gun **: or papa ko malum hai**

Shreya: **yes.. tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai me unse chupaugi.. ab ye sab chodo... mere kahne ka matlab yahi hai... sirf ek bat pe har man ke beth jana... ye hamari problem ka solution nahi hai... vese sneha tum kisi se...**

Gun: **mom aapne kabhi usko bola tha ki aap unse pyar karti hai..**

Shreya look toward gun: **nahi.. par hum dono hi k dusre ke dil ki bat jante the... bus shayad sahi waqt pe kah nahi paye... or bad me in sabke liye bahut late ho gayi..**

Gun scared (in mind): **kahi tanmay bhi mujhse dur chala gaya to... kal bahut jyada naraz.. mujhe usse bat karni hi hogi.. aaj hi..**

Sneha: **matlab vo bhi aapse pyar.. phir kya problem thi..**

Shreya: **ab bus bahut ho gaya.. ye bate hum bad me karege.. and i think ab tum thoda accha feel kar rahi ho to .. fatafat fresh ho jao... or niche aake nashta kar lo... mjhe late ho rahi hai... abhi.. ok**

Shreya smiled and hugged her: **kash meri mumma bhi aapke jesi hoti... har bat ko samjhne wali...**

Shreya: **chinta mat karo... mujhe tum apni ma samajh sakti ho... mujhe koi pareshani nahi.. vese ab jaldi se niche aa jao.. me vapas nahi aaugi bulane..** she leave

sneha : **sorry gun, kal mere karan**

Shagun: **tumhari koi galti nahi... vese ab mujhe lag raha hai ki mujhe tanmay se... mom ne jo kaha uske bad to or dar lag raha hai..**

Sneha: **vese pata nahi kon unlucky hoga jisne shreya aunty ko chod diya...**

Gun: **pata nahi.. par mujhe mere papa hi acche lagte hai.. or mujhe nahi lagta vo jo bhi hai vo papa se better hoga ..**

SNeha: **lucky ho jo tumhe aise parents mile hai... vese all the best i hope.. tumhari meeting acchi rahe... gun smiled**

 **...**

 _ **In night,**_

Vedika and nirvi was busy in shopping..

Nirvi: **tujhe kuch kharidna bhi hai ya... mom se to kaha tha ki jaruri saman kharidne hai... phir timepass kyu kar rahi.. barish bhi aayegi lagta hai or tera...**

Vedika: **vo actual me ... me ab kese batau... nirvi di... mujhe jana hai agar aap thodi der mere sath actual me vo aaj sid ne mujhe date ke liye pucha to..**

Nirvi in anger: **tu isliye mujhe layi... hai yaha pe..**

Vedika: **relax na... bus aadha ghanta yaha pas me hi coffe shop pe milne wale hai..**

Nirvi **: tu kar tujhe jo karna me ghar ja rahi hu..**

Vedika: **di suno to.. ek hi car se aaye hai.. or phir alag-2**

Nirvi: **me tere sath nahi chal rahi kahi par bhi.. tujhe jana hai ja... me parking me tera intzar kar rahi hu...**

Vedika: **di aap.. vese maddy bhi aa raha hai**

Nirvi in anger: **vedika tujhe jana hai to ja... me yahi pe thik hu samjhi... or ha ab agar ek bar or mujhse faltu ki bat ki to dekh lena...** vedika confused... she leave.. Nirvi sat in the car... and put her head on steering...her eyes filled with tears..

 **...**

Tarika: **are wah shagun, aaj achanak se ghar pe... thoda sa shock lag raha hai**

SHagun: **aap aisa kyu kah rahi**

Tarika: **nahi vo genrally tum log yaha pe milne ke bazay ya to club house me milte ho ya tumhare or anshay ke ghar pe... to thoda sa..vese kuch kam tha**

Shagun: **ha vo tanmay se..**

Tarika: **ha vo bus abhijeet ke sath bahar gaya hua hai aata hi hoga vese tab tak tum chaho to mujhse bhi bat kar sakti ho**

Shagun: **aap aisa kyu kah rahi hai both entered and sat on sofa**

Shagun: **vo log kaha gaye**

Tarika: **kuch nahi bureau me, kuch kam tha.. tanmay bhi sath me chala gaya...**

Gun: **vese aap sab logo ki dosti ab tak chali aa rahi hai.. aap logo me kabhi jhagde hue hai**

Tarika luaghed: **ye bat achanak se kyu...vese hue hai.. mera shreya ka bhi hua hai (girftar series), abhijeet ke sath bhi, daya ke sath bhi, but itna bada nahi ki hum log aapas me solve na kar sake.. vese bhi agar aap log issue solve na kar sako to... phir aap log dost hi nahi ..**

Gun: **mumma ke sath kyu hua jhagda**

Tarika: **vo situation... shayad galti kisi ki nahi thi... shreya ne abhijeet ko arrest karwane me dcp ka sath diya tha.. or mujhe bus gussa aa gaya tha... or hum log...** and she smiled

Gun: **mom ne abhijeet uncle ko arrest...**

Tarika: **ha.. vo daya gayab ho gaya tha or shreya ko laga ki abhijeet ne uspe goli chala di hai... daya ka yu achanak se gayab hona vo bhi sahan nahi kar...** (she stopped because she realized that what she said)... **are mene tumse kuch pucha hi nahi, kya kahogi..**

Gun confused: **daya uncle gayab hue to mom... aap... kahna kya chahti hai**

Tarika: **are ye sab purani bate hai.. mene kaha na hum logo ke jhagde hue to solve bhi kar liye..**

Gun with hesitation: **mom.. daya uncle se pyaar.. mom ne aaj subah hi kaha tha.. par unhone ye nahi bataya**

Tarika: **shreya ne kaha tha matlab..**

Gun: **aisa kya ho gaya jo vo log...or daya uncle ne devki bua ke sath..**

Tarika: **tum kyu soch rahi ho itna.. jo bit gaya un bato ko..** Tanmay entered home and saw toward gun...

Gun: **hi.. Vo bat karni thi tumse**

Abhijeet: **kesi ho... Aaj kal duty ka load itna jyada bad gaya ki kisi se milna hi nahi hota**

Gun: **me thik hu uncle**

Abhijeet: **chalo vese khana kha Leta hu... Phir aaram se Beth kar bate karege, vese tumne khana khaya?**

Gun: **ha vo ghar se khana khake hi aa rahi hu..**

Tanmay: **tum akeli aayi ho**

Gun: **hmm**

Tanmay: **is Tarah akeli .. rat ho rahi hai or mosam bhi kharab hai aise me... Sath me kisi ko leke..**

Tarika: **beta bus Karo... Shreya Jesi officer ki beti hai... Apni safety ke bare me soch sakti hai.** tanmay still in tension

Tarika: **to tum log bat Karo... Me aati hu...** she leave

Tanmay: **kya kam tha**

Gun: **hum akele me bat kar sakte hai please**

Tanmay: **agar tum phir se Anshay k bare me bolne...**

Gun: **tanmay please..**

Tanmay: **uper chat (roof) pe chalte hai...** They leave...

 **..**

After attending a event, Sneha was returning from collage... She was waiting for taxi...

Some bunch of boys are came in the jeep.. And they starting to teased sneha... **rain were beginning...**

Sneha was feeling again unsecured.. She want to slapped them but she saw this time she was alone... She dialled a number but a boy held her hand and cut the phone. Sneha boiled in anger and slapped him tightly... All boys saw her... And dragged her toward jeep... Sneha tried to escape... And a boy tore her sleeves.. Now she was again scared... And she was remembering again about all old incident.. **heavy rain began...**

She started shivering and sobbing... Suddenly anshay crossed from there and he saw sneha and he ran toward her and pulled her in between of all boys and instructed her to sit on the bike... But sneha was fainted... He shocked... Anshay boiled in anger and stared boys.. And hit a kick one of them.. And a fight was started. After hearing police Cyrene, boys scared and escaped from there..

Anshay was injured but he was tried to wake sneha His eyes were filled with tears and he was holding her in his Arm, Sit her on bike... And went toward club house.. Because it was near from the location..

 **...**

AT the parking, It was raining continuously

Maddy knocked the car window of nirvi,

After saw maddy, she was shocked and exit from the car..

Maddy: **hi...** Nirvi slapped him hardly ( **again :(** )

Nirvi: **aage se mera picha karne ki koshish ki to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga... aaj to thappad mara hai agli bar sidha police station me miloge...**

Maddy shocked: **ye achanak se kya ho gaya hai tumhe...**

Nirvi **mujhse dur raho.. or mujhse bat karne ki koshish bhi mat karna..**

Maddy: **are you ok... kya problem hai batao yar..**

Nirvi yelled: **tumhe ek bar me bat samajh nahi aa rahi hai kya?**

maddy: **please hum log shanti se bhi bat kar sakte hai**

Nirvi started crying: **please dur raho mujhse... mene kah diya na... ab pareshan mat karo... please jao yaha se...mujhe nahi bat karni kisi se...** Maddy saw her with confusion

MAddy **: kya hua ro kyu rahi ho**

Nirvi yelled with tears: **please yaha se chale jao... me nahi bat karna chahti hu tumse... me kisi se bhi bat nahi karna chahti..**. and she sat on the floor...

Maddy sat beside her: **kya hua aise kyu kah rahi ho.. kal tak to tum acche se bat..**.

Nirvi wiped her tears: **tum batao.. kyu mujhse dosti badana chahte ho,** Maddy confused..

nirvi: **chup mat raho... sidhe sidhe kaho.. me sab sunne ko taiyar hu.. bolo**

Maddy **: vo.. mujhe... lagta ki.. matlab ho sakta...**

Nirvi: **mere sath apni jindagi aage badane ke bare me sochna chahte ho to pahle hi kah deti hu.. is karan se to na tumhe khushi milegi na mujhe.. to accha yahi rahega ki tum mere bare me sochna bilkul band kar do..** maddy saw her with a question look..

Nirvi: **me kabhi bhi ma nahi ban sakti hu.. kabhi bhi nahi.. Problem hai mujhme.. mere sath aage badke tum sirf apne pariwar ki tabahi ka karan banoge or kuch nahi...** maddy shoked

...

So this is the end of this chapter...

 **So now Gun knew about DaReYa... what happend next..**

 **Will gun told tanmay? will anshay realised his love? Will maddy leave nirvi forever?**

 **Want to know more then read ... hope you enjoyed this track..** (This is one of my fev.. track in all tracks)

thanks all for review... It encourages me to write


	28. Beautiful night after strom

_**In the club house, (ansha)**_

Anshay and sneha also fully wet... sneha was in half consciousness.. she was still shivered...

Anshay rubbing her hand: sneha, **sneha tum thik to ho... me kya karu.. nirvi di ko phone kar du... nah ivo kya sochegi.. itne din me issse.. or ab... mumma ko.. yar kya karu**

Anshay again tapping her face: **sneha lease utho...** sneha murmured something... and slowly anshay heard it clearly..

Sneha: p **lease chod do.. mumma... koi hai.. please ...mere pas mat aao please... mumma...nahi..** anshay shocked.. and remembered about all old incidents.. when sneha told about her in front of purvi

\- _**us din rat bhar roti rahi... jab aapne phone uthaya tha.. tab tak us nokar ne vaha pe bhid ikkhti kar li... sab padosiyo ko... mom ko... sabko kahne lag gaya me pagal hu, ziddi hu, or apni sanak me mene uspar vase mar diya ... me jab tak aapko kuch kah pati mom ne phone le liya... or vahi par thappad mar kar mujhe chup kara diya**_...

 _ **aaj tak mom ne mujhe hi galat samjha ... kabhi bhi unhone meri bat sunne ki koshish bhi nahi ki... agle din bhi mene aapko batana chaha tha.. anshay ne phone uthaya tha to usne phone kat diya...aapse bat nahi karwayi...-**_

when tanmay blamed anshay:

 _ **-dekhle anshay aisa na ho tujhe bad me pachtana pade. Sach to ye hai anshay usne to apni dosti bachpan se abhi tak imandari se nibhayi par tumne hamesha isme conditions rakhi hai...**_

 _ **tum bhi samajh sakte ho kon kitne acche se dosti nibha raha hai... or kayde se dekhe to use tujhse bat band usi din kar deni chahiye thi tab usko jarurat hone par bhi tune uska phone kata tha.-**_

Anshay eyes filled with tears: **i am really sorry sneha.. ye sab mere karan...** suddenly sneha screamed loudly... and awake...

Anshay: **sneha...** Sneha still shivering. she saw toward anshay and after that she started crying...

Anshay: **sneha please rowo mat...** sneha still crying.. anshay took a glass of water: **lo pani pi lo...** sneha drank it.. and wiped her tears..

Anshay bent his head: **sorry... i am really very sorry... mere karan tum us din mumma se bat nahi... agar us din kar leti to... shayad tumhe tumhari problem ka solution mil jata..** Sneha still sobbing slowly

Anshay: **me hi nahi samajh paya ki tum yaha se nahi jana chahti thi... par us waqt mera dimag thik nahi tha... nasamajh tha... nahi samajh paya... par ab to mene or jyada bevkufi..**

 **Tanmay sahi kahta tha.. tum dosti nibha rahi thi ... me nahi... tumne har bar gifts bheje, call kiye.. par mene responce nahi diya... galtiya meri thi.. or jhagda mene hi kiya ...** sneha wiped her tears.. she was confused about anshay's behaviors.. **i am really very sorry sneha..**

Sneha: **anshay ye sab**..

Anshay: **janti ho soch rahi hu ye sab kyu... bachpan me jab tum gayi to bus aacha nahi laga ki mera sabse accha dost mujhse alag ho raha hai... is karan... umeed phir bhi thi ki tum lot ke aaogi... thoda sa gussa houga.. or phir hamesha ki tarah tum manaogi or me...**

 **par jab kuch mahino tak nahi aayi ..to dar lagne lag gaya ki agar tum hum logo ko bhool gayi to.. first birthday pe jab call aaya to ek bar laga tumse bat karu... par phir gussa aaya ki tum yaha kyu nahi aayi.. mera birthday tha.. or..**

 **or shayad phir dheere dheere ek ego point ban gaya tha... sab tumhari bat karte the.. or agar me bhi karne lag jata to ... aisa lagta ki sab hansi udayege.. kahege.. itne din to gussa tha phir aaj.. par sach me main dil se hamesha tumhare phone ka wait karta tha.. or gift ka bhi... bus unhe kholta nahi tha... socha jab tum milogi tab sath me...**

 **par tum jab samne aayi to me khush hone ki bazay bhadak utha par sach bolu us waqt gussa us bat ka aaya ki jis ladki se me pyaar karne lag gaya hu... usne mujhse itna bada sach chupaya..**

SNeha: **matlab**

Anshay smiled: **snehal.. uske liye dil me ek alag hi feeling aane lag gayi or socha use boluga par tab achanak se sab sach... or laga ki itna bada sach kese chupaya..**

Sneha: **agar me tumhe pahle sach bata deti to..**.

Anshay: **to bhi shayad me aise hi behave karta ...pagal jo tha.. sneha jo hua so hua.. please mujhe maf kar do... shayad me tumhare pyaar ka haqdar nahi hu.. par itna jarur janta hu ki tanmay tumhe bahut khush rakhega** sneha shocked

Sneha: **kya bakwas kar rahe ho anshay... tanmay or mere bare me.. tum aisa kese soch sakte ho**

Anshay: **sneha nirvi di ne bataya hai mujhe.. tum or tanmay ek dusre se..**

Sneha: **ye nivi di phir se... aisa kese kha sakti hai vo...** and than smile lightly.. **phir se sab uljhakar suljhana chahti thi..**.

Anshay: **matlab..**

Sneha: **tumne apne dil ki bat kahi.. par pata hai.. me kisse pyaar karti hu.. tumse...sirf or sirf tumse... vo bhi aaj se nahi shayad tab se jab se ye samajh ne aane laga gaya ki...rishte kya hote hai..**

 **bachapan me me bus tumhare pariwar k sath rahna chahti thi.. par bad me dheere dheere lagne laga.. ki agar tum mil jaoge to tumhara pariwar apne aap hi.. or tab se..tumhare liye mera pagal pan badne laga...**

 **Mumbai me bus tumhare karan or tumhare pariwar ke karan aayi thi...** anshay shocked. **. bus us kamine ki bat dimag me gunjti thi.. or bolne se dar jati thi,, agar sabke samne mera sach aaya to koi mujhe accept nahi karega..**

ANshay: **par tumhare sath kuch bhi to nahi..**

SNeha: **vo feeling anshay.. usne jis tarah se touch kiya.. jis tarah se mere kapde... mere shareer par ... vo sab bhi kum nahi tha anshay.. sirf 10 sal ki thi.. or ye sab... meri jagah koi bhi hota to aise hi darta...** anshay again feeling guilty...and he saw some scratch mark on her hand..

Ansahy: **sorry yar aaj agar me tumse jhagdta nahi to... shayad aaj bhi tumhe lene me aata or ye sab hota hi nahi..**

Sneha: **please anshay... ulta mujhe to tumhe thanks kahna chaiye ki tum sahi time pe aa gaye nahi to phir kabhi bhi shayad me jee hi nahi pati.. mar jati me... agar aaj kuch**

ANshay in loud voice: **sneha khabardar aisa bola to... tumhe me kuch bhi nahi hone duga kabhi bhi nahi** and hugged her tightly.. sneha felt relief ... and she also hugged her tightly.. and after few minutes anshay feeling a desire for sneha.. and he held her from the waist but sneha separated with a jerk. She was feeling a fear.

Anshay: **sorry vo..**

Sneha: **mujhe bhookh lagi hai dophar se kuch khaya nahi hai.. hum log ghar chale... please..**

Anshay: **hmmm chalo..barish bhi rook gayi hai.**..suddeny she stopped her.. ek min... and came close to her sneha was again feeling a fear.. anshay remove his jacket and covered her.

Anshay: **ghar pe koi bhi tumhe is condition me dekhega to pareshan ho jayega.. ab chalo..** sneha smiled and followed him

...

At parking (Nidul)

Maddy: **tum ye sab kya bol rahi ho**

Nirvi: **sach or ye hi sach hai.. please dur raho mujhse**

Maddy: **ye sab .. i mean tumne ye bat.**.

Nirvi: **tumhe shayad mene ye bhi nahi bataya mujhe mom ne bachpan me ek road par se uthaya tha...** maddy again shocked..

Nirvi: **yes .. mujhe adopt kiya tha,, mere pet ke upper bomb laga hua tha or mumma ne defused karwaya tha or mujhe bachaya tha.. shayad us waqt mere sath ye problem**

Maddy: **ye bat tumhe kisne kahi ki tum ...ma... i mean**

Nirvi: **aaj subah hi mom dad se suni..**

MAddy: **bus suna or unse confirm kiya**

Nirvi: **nahi.. par..**

Maddy: **mujhe nahi lagta kisi bhi problem ka koi solution nahi hota... vese tum shayad meri chachi, sid ki mom ko nahi janti ho.. vo bahut acchi gaynik hai... or tum chaho to unhe bata sakti ho.. unka kahna hai ki aaj kal sab possible hai..or phir bhi problem ka solvement nahi hua to hum log bhi ek bacche ko god le lege.. ye to chlega na** Nirvi shocked and saw toward her..

Maddy smile: **vese ek bat to clear ho gayi mujhe.. tum aisa sochti thi ki me tumse shadi karna chahta hu...** and he winked her.. Nirvi feeling embarrassment **vese tumne mera kam aasan kar diya... befaltu tumhe propose karne ke liye or kitne din wait karna padta.. or kitne kharche hote... ab to ye clear hai ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho.. or mere sath aage badna chahti ho.. tabhi to bacche ki tension bhi leni shuru kar di..**

Nirvi: **mera vo matlab... nahi..**

Maddy; **nirvi meri bat suno.. agar tum normal rahti or hamari shadi ke bad tumhe maum padta ki mujhme kuch kami hai.. me bap nahi ban sakta.. ya kuch or to kya tum mujhe chod deti..**

 **Mom ne bataya mujhe, mujhe bachane ke chakkar me tumhari mom ne apne bacche ko khoya tha.. to aise me agar kuch problem rahti to kya tumhare papa unhe chod dete..**

Nirvi: **maddy please...**

Maddy: **to phir tum kyu future ko leke abhi se pareshan ho rahi ho..** nirvi sneezed

Maddy: **ab agar tumhe sardi ho gayi to bhi tum hi mujhe marogi.. afterall iska right tumne hi le rakha hai...**

Nirvi: **sorry ... vo tumhe thappad..** and she stood from there..

Maddy saw her.. nirvi: **tumhe nahi uthna hai..**

Maddy: **ek min..** he sat on the knee and remove a ring from his fingers and say: **abhi ke liye ye hi sahi...to my dear nirvi.**. and he held her hand... **to kya tum mujhse shadi karogi..**.

Nirvi: **maddy.. pagal mat bano... pahle tumhare pariwar se puch lo...**

Maddy: **mom to tumhe apne ghar me lakar or khush hogi.. vo to tumhari mom ki deewani hai...\bus abhi tum ha bol rahi ho.. or koi bahana nahi.. varna agar me bimar pada to iski jimmedar tum rahogi...**

Nirvi: **tumne kese soch liya itne saste me kam chal jayega... mujhe apni hi ring se propose kar rahe ho... shame on you... aise me to koi ladki nahi manne wali...**

Maddy: **ab tum normal ho gayi ho... koi bat nahi .. bahut jald bahut accha surprise duga tumhe...** and he stood and kissed her cheek

Nirvi pushed him: **ye sab karne se pahle 50 bar soch lena...**

Maddy: **ek kiss se itna pareshan ho rahi ho...phir to bacche ko paida karne ke liye**

Nirvi: **shut up... mere kahne ka matlab.. meri marzi ke khilaf agar kuch bhi kiya to.. accha nahi hoga,**

Maddy: **ok... abhi to coffee pine chal sakte hai... bechara sid meri vajah se vedika ko tolerate kar raha hoga...**

Nirvi: **accha, mujhe to lagta vedika use tolerate kar rahi hogi...**

Maddy: **to chalo phir...** and they leave..

...

 _ **ON the roof ( tangun)**_

Tanmay: **bolo kya bolna hai..**

Gun: **tanmay... vo... tumhe agar kal ke karan bura laga to sorry... par me apne kisi bhi dost ko nahi khona chahti hu**

Tanmay laughed: **Dost... anshay ki friendship itni important hai.. vo bar bar sneha ka dil dukha raha hai.. or tumhe vo pasand aa raha hai**

Gun: **mene aisa kab kaha... mujhe malum hai sneha k sath vo accha behave nahi kar raha.. par un bato ke liye tum mujhse dur kyu ho rahe ho.**.

Tanmay: **me ho raha hu.. dur tum ho rahi ho... har bar use priority de rahi ho..** Rain was began

Gun: **aisa kuch nahi hai.. me bus itna janti hu.. sneha k liye jo gussa hai vo shayad use jaldi bhul jaye... par aise waqt jab vo khud sahi galat ka faisla nahi le pa raha tab hum log bhi uska sath chod de... ye kaha tak sahi hai.. abhi tak tum use acche se samjhate the... par ab tum bhi gussa**

Tanmay: **tum phir anshay ko leke itna soch rahi ho... mene tumse pahle hi kaha...ki**

Gun: **aakhir problem kya hai.. vo bhi mera dost hai.. pahle to tumne use lekar kabhi bhi koi aisi bat nahi ki.. mujhe laga ki tum sabko sath me leke chalne wale ho... phir achanak se kya ho gaya hai.. sneha se naraz to vo pahle bhi tha... tab tumko koi pareshani nahi hui**

Tanmay held her arms, in little loud voice: **ha nahi hui.. par ab nahi sahan ho raha hai... or uski vajah sirf tum ho... Nahi dekh sakta me tumhe uske pas me... nahi dekh sakta ki tum...**

Gun saw in his eyes: **tum kya**

Tanmay held her arm tightly: **i love you gun... i love you.. or agar tum kisi or ke pas gayi na.. to me sahan nahi kar pauga.. phir chahe vo anshay hi kyu na ho...** Heavy rain began... **or agar tum ab uske pas gayi to me phir na usse bat kar pauga na tumse... or tum hamesha uske pas hi..**

Tears dropped from gun's eyes: **anshay mera accha dost hai** **tanmay.. iska matlab ye nahi ki me uske sath...**

Tanmay: **phir kyu bar bar mujhe ignore kar rahi ho... movie me bhi uske sath bethi, itne dino bad aaya tha me or tum**

Gun: **to tumhe lagta hai hum sab logo ko use akela chod dena chahiye tha.. humme se koi bhi uske pas nahi betha.. aise me vo sneha se nahi chidta raha to bhi nafrat karne lag jayega...**

Tanmay thinking about her words: **tum usse pyaar...**

Gun: **please tanmay aisa mat kaho... pahle hi is shaq ke karan me meri jindgi me pareshan ho chuki hu.. ab tum to aisa mat...** tanmay saw her, **ha me sochti thi ki sneha or tum... us waqt me bhi tumhari tarah hi soch rahi thi... mujhe bhi lagta tha ki tum sneha ko itni importance... par aaj me tumse puch sakti hu tum sneha ko itni importance kyu de rahe ho?**

Tanmay: **vo.. meri acchi dost hai...** and he realized guilty

Gun: **bus aise hi anshay bhi mera dost hai...**

Tanmay: **sorry yar...vo pata nahi dimag kharab...matlab tum bhi mujhse...**

Gun nodded: **yes i love you too... and aage se please kabhi mujhe chodne ki bat mat kahna..** tanmay hugged her tightly... they were fully wet in this rain... **and its happened..**. suddenly tanmay realised a attraction for gun and he held her face... and **after sometime they shared a passionate kiss...**

Tarika came on the roof to calling them and she shocked after saw this... she returned.

Abhijeet after saw tarika's face: **kya hua, itni pareshan kyu ho...**

Tarika: **kuch nahi vo...**

Abhijeet: **Gun kaha hai.. tum un logo ko bulane gayi thi na..**

Tarika: **ha vo... abhi bate kar rahe .. aa rahe hai thodi der me..**. (in mind): **purvi shreya us din to sneha or tanmay ko leke pata nahi kya bol rahi thi... par yaha to... god me abhijeet ko batau ya nahi... kuch samajh hi nahi aa raha...**

Abhijeet: **aisi kya bate hai jo..**

Tarika: **vo.. vo.. vo sneha or anshay ke jhagde...**

Abhijeet: **un dono ne sabko pareshan kar rakha hai... chalo hum bhi un ke sath me hi beth jate hai**

Tarika: **ek min... abhijeet.. vo hum logo ke samne khul kar bat nahi kar payege.. karne do unhe bad me niche to aa hi rahe hai na..**

Abhijeet: **tum kuch chupa rahi ho tarika... sab thik to hai na..**

Tarika: **ha abhijeet**

Abhhijeet: **me dekh ke aata hu..**

Tarika: **abhijeet please... rahne do..**

Abhijeet: **to batao kya bat hai** tarika with a hesitation told about what she saw...

Abhijeet: **ye sab... tarika un logo ko abhi neeche bula ke lao.. ye sab abhi se.**..

Tarika: **aise kese bula ke le aau.. vo...**

Abhijeet: **mere hisab se is Sunday ko hum log shreya nivam se bat karne chalte hai.. agar aisa kuch hai to is bat ko me aise hi...tanmay ka kuch nahi par gun ka naam ... isse accha yahi rahe ki unke is rishte pe ek mohar lag jaye...**

Tarika: **abhijeet, ye sab jaldi to nahi..abhi vo log properly sat nahi hue..**

Abhijeet: **shadi nahi kum se kum sagai to karwa hi sakte hai.. or rahi bat jaldi ki to shadi ki umra to dono ki ho gayi hai.. me kal tanmay se bat karta hu**

Tarika shocked: **kya bat karoge usse**

Abhijeet: **chinta mat karo is bare me kuch nahi boluga.. bus... aise hi usse puchuga jisse vo khud hi sab bata de..** tarika relief... **or ha ab agr 3-4 min or vo upper se nahi aaye to jake bula ke leke aa jana... me nahi chahta ki ab usse aage vo bade..**..tarika nodded and waiting for them..

...

so now its turn for happy ending... you can read next few chapters with a fun...

so i hope you like this chapter too...i think its really a beautiful night..

Thanks to reviews me...


	29. finally a normal night

_**Tanmay and gun entered in hall.**_

Abhijeet (in different voice): **aa gaye.. ho gayi bate..aisi konsi bate thi jo barish me bhi karni jaruri thi..** shagun bent her eyes..

Tarika: **abhijeet…**

Tanmay: **vo.. papa.. hum log aa hi rahe the to ye.. isko to aap jante hi hai na… barish me bhigne ka shouk hai.. to ..ye..**

Abhijeet: **use hai par mujhe jaha tak dhyan hai.. tumhe to nahi hai.** shaGun was feeling embarrassment

Tarika (gave a towel to shagun): **abhijeet ab rahne do na…me coffee bana ke leke aa jati hu… shagun apne balo ko sukha lo.. varna thand lag jayegi..**

Gun: **thanks aunty… vo bus me ab ghar hi jati hu…**

Abhijeet: **aisi halat me …kahi jane ki jarurat nahi hai… tarika iske liye koi kapde hai to dekho..**

Gun: **its ok uncle.. me chali jaugi..**

Tanmay: **me chod ke aa jata hu…** Abhijeet stared tanmay… tanmay indicated gun..

abhijeet: **me chaa jauga, tumhe kahi jane ki jarurat nahi..** tanmay and gun saw each other..

tarika: **abhijeet bus karo.. jane do… tum log jao** … both leave…

abhijit: **tarika, aisi halat me in logo ko bhejna…**

tarika: **itna bharosa rakho, kuch galat nahi karrege… tum jate use chodne…** (taunting abhijeet): **khud ki to kabhi daring hui nahi.. kuch karne ki… ab apne bête ko bhi aisa hi bana dena chahte ho kya?**

Abhijeet: **accha… bahut bolne lag gayi ho…abhi batata hu tumhe**

Tarika making sad face: **ab kya fayda abhiiiii… in sab ka to shadi se pahle karne me jo mazaa hai na vo bad me nahi….**

Abhijeet: **kuch nahi ho sakta tumhara.. tumhara bus chale to vo log to aaj hi….**

Tarika smiled: **bus mera bus hi to nahi hai abhi…kya karu… vese dono ki jodi mast hai na…** and both smiled…

 **….**

 _ **In front of sachvi's house**_

Tanmay's car and anshay bike was almost bumped.. If they didn't pushed brake on the time..

Tanmay park the car on the roadside, and anshay was his bike too..

Sneha and gun saw each other and smiled… all 4 were wet…

Tanmay and anshay both: **I am sorry.. and both saw each other..** gun and sneha saw them…

Nirvi from behind: **kya bat hai aaj suraj abhi nikal raha hai kya?** Vedika and gun also joined gun and sneha…

Sneha: **di aapko nahi lagta ye sab aap pahle hi solve kar sakti thi..**

Nirvi act: **matlabbb..**

Ansshay: **tum kahna kya chah rahi ho.. vaha club house me bhi tumne yahi bola ki di..all shocked**

Vedika said with brake each word: **tu… sneha… se … bat… kar…. Raha…**

Tanmay: **seriously me bhi yahi puchna chahta hu…**

Anshay looked sneha: **dekha ye bhi ek karan tha…** and sneha and anshay both laughed..

Sneha: **vese di sach me …aap ne ye confusion create kyu kiya.. jabki aap janti thi ki tanmay or mere beech me.. agar me sahi soch rahi hu to..**

Nirvi: **shayad tum sahi soch rahi ho… pahle tumhare or gun ke waqt to me bus maze lena chahti thi par jab anshay ka attitude tumhare liye.. to me bus ye soch rahi thi ki tanmay ka nam lene se agar vo tumse bat karne lag jata hai to bura kya hai…** gun and tanmay shocked **..par mujhe kya malum tha ki tanmay or gun ke beech me bhi jhagda ho jayega..**

Vedika: **di aap gr8 ho.. vese mere pas share karne ko or kuch bhi**

Tanmay: **sach me kya…**

Vedika: **mene suna hai ki nirvi di ko kisi ne propose kiya** all shocked

Anshay cut vedika's line, in little anger: **kon hai vo?**

Vedika: **meri puri bat to sun lo... or beraham advocate nirvi ne uska proposal sirf isliye thukra diya kyuki usne shahi tarike se use propose nahi kiya…** nirvi hit vedika

Sneha: **really… or vo vahi maddy hoga…** vedika nodded

Anshay: **us kamine ne abhi tak picha nahi choda di ka… me aaj papa ko kahke uska matter hi solve karwa dalta hu..**

Vedika: **o hello, jab di ko koi problem nahi to…. Tujhe kya problem ho rahi hai…** Gun sneezed

Tanmay: **I think pahle ab sabko jakar kapde change kar lene chahiye…**

Vedika: **ohoo gun ko cheek aa gayi to badi chinta hone lag gayi…** gun was feeling shyness and ran toward her home…

Anshay: **vese tanmay ab yaha aa hi gaye ho to.. yahi rook jao.. aaj rat ko sab sath me bethte hai..**

Vedika: **ha mujhe sunna hai, ye matter ek rat me hi solve kese ho gaya..** and all leave for changing clothes..

 **….**

Gun entered home, she was sneezing continually.. shreya looked her..

Shreya: **kya hua… aaj phir barish me jyada der bhig ke aayi ho, gayi kaha thi akele…mumma ne bataya tum akele hi yaha se..**

Gun: **vo me tarik..** and gun remembered about daya…

Eve: **pahle use kapde chage karne do, phir aaram se puchna..**

Gun: **mom mujhe aapse bat karni thi..**

Shreya: **kapde change kar lo… me aati hu.** gun went toward her room..

Shreya entered her room..

Shreya : **bolo kya bolna hai..**

Gun: **mumma aap daya uncle se pyaar... aap log to ek dusre ko jante the, sath me kam karte the, phir kya problem aa gayi**

Shreya: **gun tumhe kisne…**

Gun: **mumma please agar aap bataogi to mujhe relief feel hoga.. nahi to bar bar mere dimag me yahi bat..**

Shreya taking deep breath and after she told her everything (about her story, about sidharth interfered in her life and also told about daya and devki)… all 3 girls (V.N.S.) also heard this from outside.. vedika leave.. nirvi followed her…sneha confused.. and she was still standing outside..

Gun: **soch bhi nahi sakti thi ki nanu nani aap logo ki jindgi me aise interfere kar sakte the… mumma aap aaj to unse..**

Shreya with lil loud voice: **gun mene kaha na .. ab nivam mere liye sab kuch hai… or koi nahi.. daya sir ki me aaj bhi respect karti hu… par iska matlab ye nahi… or sach me nivam ne meri jindgi ko badal diya hai… bus afsos sirf or sirf ek bat ka hai… ma ki haalat mere karan…agar me ek bevkufi nahi karti to… vo aaj bilkul thik rahti**.. and tears were dropped from her eyes

Gun: **mumma please… usme aap kyu afsos kar rahi hai... vese mumma abhi bhi ek doubt or hai**

Shreya: **ab kya**

Gun: **aap mujhe jyada pyaar karti hai ya papa ko..**

Shreya (with fake anger): **bahut bate ho gayi… sneha ko phone karo vo abhi tak aayi kyu nahi..**

Sneha entered room: **me idhar hi aunty… and shreya shocked…sorry aap logo ki sari bate sun li…** she didn't told about vedika also heard all conversation.. **vese aapne gun ki bat ka jawab nahi diya… I think gun is mamle me tumhara patta cut hai.. actual me idhar dekha jaye to purvi aunty, ye, devki bua, or tarika aunty charo hi bahut luckey hai.. jo unko hot and handsome husband mile hai.. to aise me baccho ka number to cut ho hi jayega..**

Shreya: **accha… hone do tum logo ke bacche, phir me puchti hu, pati jyada pyara hai ya bacche… phir tum log reply dena.. vese tum bhi lagta hai bhig kar hi aayi ho.. change kar lo…**

Gun: **vese ye overcoat rat bhar pahnane ka irada hai kya.. ghar me to utaar do… yaha pe itni thand nahi hai.** Shreya saw that sneha held more tightly overcoat..

SNeha: **me room me jake change karke aati hu…** shreya stopped her..

Shreya: **overcoat utaaro.**. sneha moved back…

Sneha: **me aati hu.. vo… sab log wait kar…** shreya forcefully removed her overcoat…and gun and shreya both was shocked… her top was torn from one side.. and her hands and shoulder was scratched..

Shreya: **ye kisne kiya…**

Sneha with embarrassment: **vo.. me .. aati**

Shreya: **tum sirf kahne ke liye hume pariwar manti ho… par tum hume manti nahi ho…**

Sneha: **aisi bat nahi..**

Gun: **ye sab kiya kisne… tum batao…to…**

Shreya in little loud voice: **sneha ab bata do…ye sab kisne.. varna me meri tarah se inquiries karna bhi janti hu..** sneha with hesitation told her…

Shreya: **gadi ka number note kiya...**

Sneha: **nahi vo sab kuch itna jaldi ki...**

Shreya: **kha pe hua ye sab... or kitni baze... itna bata do baki sab me dekh lugi..** then sneha told her.. and after that shreya called someone to inquired about all incident...

Shreya to sneha: **aage se aisi bate chupana bilkul bhi mat... yaha pe tumhare us ghar jese koi bhi nahi hai... chahe mujhe batao, purvi ko ya or kisi ko... sab tumhari sunege bhi or proper inquiries bhi hogi.. ye anshay ne bhi bevkufi dikhayi.. khud lad raha tha to kisi ko phone to kar dena chahiye tha use... vo log bhag bhi nahi pate... usse bhi bat karti hu kal**

Sneha (in mind): **kash me aise kisi ghar me hui hoti to... ye sab...** her eyes felt with tears

Shreya: **kya hua...**

Sneha: **kuch nahi... i am lucky one jo is ghar me rah rahi hu...** and she hugged her tightly..

After few seconds..SHreya: **bus bahut ho gaya.. vese kuch khaya tumne...**

SNeha: **nahi..**

Shreya: **chalo phir ready hoke aa jao me khana serve kar deti hu.** and she leave..

After that Sneha told gun that vedika heard everything... both was thinking and decide after dinner they talked with her

 **...**

Vedika sat in nirvi's room...and lost in thoughts

Nirvi: **chalo aaj meri iccha to puri ho gayi...** vedika stared nirvi

Nirvi: **vo kya hai kabhi tujhe aisa muh banake bethe hue nahi dekha na...**

Vedika: **di please.. papa or shreya aunty... i mean ye sab.. or vo log to itne salo se ek dusre ke samne.. vo aise kese bhool sakte hai..**

Nirvi: **tub hi na pagal hai... hoga na un logo ke beech me kuch bhi... but aaj to agar dekhe to shreya masi nivam uncle ke sath hai or devki bua daya uncle ke sath.. to isme itna mat socho...**

 **Or vese bhi tum hi to kahti ho na daya uncle bua kea age piche ghumte hai to iska matlab to saf hai na..or ab in bato ko uljha ke tum apni life or complicated kar logi... or ab hum sab log khush hai to phir...**

Vedika: **kya karu suna to jhatka laga hai.. iccha ho rahi abhi papa ke pas jau or unse...**

Nirvi: **or unse kya bat karegi tu... tujhe malum hai ghar ke bade logo ne kabhi bhi hamari life me interfare nahi kiya hai... hume apne hisab se jeene diya hai... to ab tu bhi aisa hi kar na...**

Vedika **: ya ... bus shayad ye bat jate jate dimag se jayegi... mom ne itna struggle kiya or un logo ki shadi bhi ... pata nahi vo log...**

NIrvi: **mat soch itna... tu sochne ke liye nahi bani hai... vese bhi hum sab log dekhte hai na har events pe vo normally milte hai bate karte hai... or aise me tu puch ke unhe or pareshani me dal degi...**

Vedika: **ok baba nahi bolti na kuch... vese di abhi bhi bahut si bato ki tension to hai**

Nirvi: **vo kya...**

Vedika: **aapki shadi me me konsa dress pahnugi... or phir aapki first night pe mujhe room decoration karne ko nahi milega... or maddy...** nirvi hit her ...

Nirvi: **bus ab chup ho ja.. abhi koi shadi vadi nahi kar rahi hu me... or aisa kuch socha bhi nahi hai mene... samjhi..**

Vedika: **vese aaj dophar tak to aapka mood bada bekar tha phir aisa kya ho gaya dono ke beech jo sab sahi ho gya... kahi kiss...**

Nirvi: **bus ab chup ho ja varna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga... tu udas hi acchi thi.. tujhe ghutne hi dena chahiye tha... bat hi nahi karni thi tujhse.. ab mujhe kapde change karne de tu to bhigi nahi .. tujhe kuch nahi hoga.. me bimar pad jaugi..**

Vedika: **koi bat nahi maddy aa jayega na body warmth dene ke liye..** nirvi threw forcly a pillow on vedika's face... and entered bathroom.. vedika smiled lightly and sat on the bed...

 _ **After one hour**_

All gathered and talk unlimited with fun and joy... and this time all was not in tension...

 **...**

 _ **Next day: 11 pm**_

Purvi: **sachin me soch rahi hu.. 2 din ki chuttiya leke hum log kahi chale..bahut jyada hectic sechdule ho raha hai abhi**

Sachin: **purvi dekhege.. abhi to me chalta hu...aaj ansahy, anshu, nirvi dikhayi nahi de rahe...**

purvi: **anshay, anshu to so rahe hai or nirvi apne case study me busy hai.. sunday ka din vese bhi aisa hi rahta hai**

Doorbell ranged.. purvi opened door... and look toward "them" with a question face..." **aap sab log ek sath itni subah... sab thik to hai,**

 **...**

So i think you understand... who **"they"** are.. **.**

Thanks to reviews... its 3 to 4 chapter remaining...

So keep reading and enjoy...


	30. A day of Happiness

**Doorbell ranged.. purvi opened door... and look toward "them" with a question face...**

 **...**

Purvi: **abhijeet sir aap ... or ye log...aap sab log ek sath vo bhi itni subah... sab thik to hai na**

Abhijeet: **ha vese ek sath to nahi hai hum log alag se aaye hai.. ye log alag se.. tumhare ghar ka pata pucha to.. mene socha pahle tum logo se mil leta hu...** purvi looked toward other pair..

Lady : **vo hum aapse kuch bat karne aaye hai... ye mere pati** (indicated a man) **mr. Keshav mehata or mera nam us din shayad aapko bataya nahi... ananya Mehta.. vo actual me parso mridul or siddhant ne jo bataya...**

Keshav mehta: **ek min ruk jao sari bate yahi pe kar logi... hum log beth ke bat kar sakte hai..**

Vedika entered sachvi's home with gun and sneha: **o shit hum log late to nahi ho gaye..**

Sid (from backside, slowly): **hi... late nahi hui ho.. hum log bhi abhi aaye hai...**

She turned and saw maddy and sid stood behind her...she smiled, sneha and gun too..

 **...**

purvi saw all and confused. Sachin: aap sab log bethiye... kya hua and he look toward maddy..

tarika: **vese purvi free ho jao to... shreya ke yaha aa jana.. jaruri kam hai..** and she looked toward Shagun...

vedika: **are tarika aunty abhi kaha ja rahe ho.. thodi der betho to sahi...shreya aunty bhi idhar aa rahi hai..**. tarika confused..

ananaya (mrs. Mehta): **ji..me ab kese kahu.. ab sidhe shabdo me kahu... to me yah ape aapki beti ka hath mangne aayi hu.. mere bête ke liye...** purvi, sachin, abhijeet and tarika shocked... Shreya also came and stood beside tarika...

Purvi (in tension): **ye aap..** she saw toward sachin..

Sachin: **aap kahna kya chahte hai... or ye sab bate achanak se kyu..**

Keshav: **vo mridul ne kaha hai ki vo or aapki beti ek dusre ko pasand karte hai...** Nirvi recently entered hall. She didn't saw maddy and sid's face and say loudly: **ye kya bakvas kar rahe ho aap log.. me kisi bhi mridul ko pasanad karna to dur, janti tak nahi hu..**.and then she saw toward vedika and shocked sid and maddy stood behind her..

Ananya: **mridul ye sab kya hai ... tumne to kaha tha ki...**

Sid: **nirvi ye kesi bate kar rahi ho..**

Nirvi: **mridul ...sid indicated toward maddy..**. nirvi bite her tongue slowly..

Vedika: **mridul ... tumhara nam maddy hai na...**

Sid: **vo to friends ke beech..**

Keshav: **ye paglo ke jese nam rakh liye hai tum logo ne... acche khase namo ka kabada kar diya hai..**

Ananya: **to iska matlab tum in logo ko to janti ho na**... nirvi was feeling embarrassmet.. she was still in night dress: **vo me change karke aati hu.. sneha mere sath chalo please...** and she leave with sneha... vedika and gun still there.. Purvi and sachin still confused that what they said..

Sachin: **aap log ye sab bate..**

Purvi saw that nirvi is now not here.. and then she said: **aap logo ko uske bare me kuch bhi nahi malum.. vo.. shadi...**

Tarika: **ek min vo sab bad ki bat hai... pahle nirvi kya chahti hai vo to..**

Vedika in fast tone: **are unki taraf se to ha hi hai...**

Purvi: **vedikaaa..**

Vedika: **sach me... vo maddy.. i mean mridul ko pasand karti hai... sach me...**

Purvi slowly **: vahi hua jiska dar tha... ab..**

Ananya: **aapko chinta karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai... hume mridul ne sab bata diya hai nirvi ke bare me... or aaj nahi to kal vo apni bimari se cured ho hi jayegi... meri devrani ek bahut acchi gaynik hai or uske hisab se vo problem in future solve ho hi jayegi to...** vedika, siddhant and gun confused about that..

Purvi: **aap logo ko kese pata chala ki...**

Maddy slowly: **mujhe nirvi ne bataya or mene mom dad ko...**

Purvi (again in a tension): **nirvi ne .. matlab .. use kese malum..** and she look toward tarika...

Tarika: **mene kuch bhi nahi kaha hai kisi se bhi...**

Maddy: **nirvi ne aap logo ko bate karte suna tha...** Purvi and sachin shocked...

purvi: **me ek min abhi aayi... mujhe usse abhi bat karni hai..** she remind about that day when nirvi cried and say about her headache and she leave..

 **...**

 **In nirvi's room,**

Sneha: **di, ye to direct apne mom dad ko leke ghar pe aa gaya...**

Nirvi: **vohi.. or kuch bola bhi nahi.. yar me ab pahnu kya...**

Sneha: **me vedika or gun ko bhi bula leti hu, vo log...**

Nirvi: **khabar dar vedika ko andar bhi bulaya to.. pura dimag chat jayegi vo...**

Sneha **: vese di.. malum nahi tha..jab pahli bar usse mile the tab to ek number ka awar laga tha na.. or aaj**

Nirvi confused and sat on bed: **yar kuch samjha nahi aa raha... mujhe..**

Sneha: **kya hua..**

Nirvi: **mujhe haa bolni bhi chahiye kya? Dil bol raha hai bol du.. or dimag nahi..** and she taking a deep breath..

SNeha: **aise kyu bol rahi ho aap..**

Nirvi: **bus aise hi...** and she think about herself..

Sneha: **vakilo ki problem hi rahti matlab kisi bhi topic pe itna soch..**.Purvi entered room

Purvi: **nirvi... ye sab...** she held her hand.. **. tumhe malum pada or tumne hum logo se... Us din bus chupchap ro di.. ek bar bat to karna chahiye tha na.**. nirvi heard

Nirvi: **mom... aap..**

Purvi: **hum logo ko bate karte suna.. nirvi beta.. VO..**

Nirvi: **mom please... is bat ko yahi rahne do na..**

Purvi: **tum sach me use pasand karti ho..**. nirvi saw toward purvi and nodded slowly

Purvi: **or ye sab... tumhe sach me lagta hai aage jake un logo ko koi problem...**

Nirvi **: bus aage ka soch ke hi dar lag raha hai mumma... mujhe khud ko samajh nahi aa raha kya karu...**

Sneha: **hua kya hai?**

Nirvi: **kuch nahi...** after a silence **me ma nahi ban sakti...kabhi bhi nahi..** sneha shocked

Tarika entered: **aisa kisne bola, kabhi bhi nahi... pagal ho kya tum.. ye koi fix nahi hai.. tumhare thik hone ke chances bhi hai... medicine le to rahi ho itne salo se..**

Nirvi: **par masi..**

Tarika: **paglo jesi bate chod do ab... samjhi.. bus agar tumhe vo ladka pasand hai to bolo...**

Sneha: **vo to inhe kab se pasand hai...**

Tarika: **to bus phir to purvi tumhe bahar un logo ko attend karna chahiye.. ek khush khabri to mili .. ek abhi or baki hai..**

Purvi: **tarika nirvi ki shadi itni jadi..**

Tarika: **ha to ye bolo.. tumhe problem iski bimari se nahi.. problem iski shadi se hai..**

Purvi: **beti hai meri tarika, or ab achanak se.**

Tarika: **nirvi ka mood ha bolne ka bhi hoga to tumhare chehre ko dekh ke pahle na bol degi... chalo bahar... and sneha thoda sa acche se taiyar karke lana... afterall iski hone wali sasu ma hai vo...** nirvi was feeling nervousness...

Sneha: **vese aap ek or khush khabri ki bat kar rahi hai**

Tarika: **vo bad me bat karte hai... abhi iski help kar do.. me vedika or gun ko bhej dugi..**

Nirvi: **nahi vedika ko nahi.. please.. isse accha to aap hi yahi ruk jao..**.tarika saw toward nirvi..

Tarika: **aisa karo purvi tum bahar jake betho me aati hu in logo ke sath..** purvi leave. **T** hen tarika and sneha selected costumes...

Sneha: **aunty batao na dusri bat kya hai...**

Tarika: **vese sneha tum tanmay ke bare me kya sochti ho... mene suna hai ki... tum**

SNeha shocked: **o please aunty.. aisa kuch nahi hai ye sab nirvi di ne felaya hai... tanmay mera accha dost hai or kuch nahi..**

Tarika relif: **phir thik hai..mere dimag ka last doubt bhi clear ho gaya hai**

Nirvi: **matlab...**

Tarika: **bus ab iske bad shagun ka number hai... phir usko taiyar karna tum log..** Nirvi and sneha looked each other..

Nirvi: **aapko malum hai... i mean achanak se kyu... vo tanmay ne kuch..**

Tarika: **mujhe kuch bhi nahi malum tha.. but kuch din pahle sab malum pad gaya.. or achanak ab abhijeet ko pasand nahi ki vo bina sagai ya shadi ke mile... or tanmay ne kuch nahi bataya... even tanmay ko ye bhi nahi malum ki hum log yaha aaye hai..**

Sneha: **use nahi malum... aap kahna kya chahti hai... itni bhi jaldi kya ho gayi ki... usko ek bar bata do dete**

Tarika: **tum log ho na batane ke liye..par pahle iska kam complete kar de hum log..**

Nirvi: **abhijeet uncle ko achanak se kya problem ho gayi.. hum sab log bachpan se hi milte aa rahe hai**

Tarika with taunt: **ha par bachapan se kiss to nahi karte aa rahe na..** nirvi and sneha again shocked..

Tarika: **us din gun ghar pe aayi thi... or... ab abhijeet ko jyada hi tension ho gaya...vese agar hum log yaha pe bat karte rahege to bahar se guest chale nahi jayege... sneha jaldi karo...**

 **...**

Anshay awake and came in hall and saw maddy.. and he boiled in anger..and walk toward him

Anshay: **yaha pe kese aa gaya.. or tune di ka picha nahi choda na... abhi tak**

Vedika: **ab vo jindgi bhar nahi chodega.. anshay... shanti rakh**

Anshay: **matlab...**

Shreya slowly: **nirvi ke rishte ki bat leke aaye hai... ye iske parents hai..** anshay shocked..

Anshay: **di ki shadi.. kisi ladke ki himmat nahi.. ki di..**

Abhijeet: **apne papa ke jese mat bano anshay...** sachin looked downside.. **. abhi shanti rakho... bad me bat karte..**

and after that nirvi, sneha, tarika joined them.. and after a serious discussion all were fixed that relationship with joy and sweets..

purvi: **vese tarika tum logo ko kya kam tha...**

Tarika look toward sneha: **vese shreya vese me bhi aayi to aise hi kisi kam se thi..** Shreya confused

Tarika: **tumhare ghar k ek member ko ab me kum karne wali hu...**

Shreya misunderstood about sneha and say: **seriously... means tum tanmay ke liye..** gun shocked.. vedika nirvi and sneha smiled

Tarika: **yes...** Shreya and purvi looked each other..

purvi: **so mene to kaha... ye to bahut khushi ki bat hai..**

Abhijeet: **shreya me chahta hu ki ye sagai jald se jald ho jaye bus...**

SHreya: **kyu nahi sir... nirvi or tanmay ka function sath me hi rakte hai.. par ek bar hume iske papa se bat kar lete.**

Tarika: **yaar ye bhi koi kahne ki bat hai.. usse bhi milege.. ek to vo apne kam me busy hai to... nahi to aaj sath me hi bat karte..**

Shreya: **to done raha... ab iske papa se bat karke hum log is celebration ko grand tarike se celebrate karege...**

Abhijeet: **to bus ... ab se tumhare ghar ki beti hamari bahu ho gayi hai...**

Nirvi: **vese shreya masi aap logo ke ghar se ek or member kum ho sakta hai... agar aap log permission do to...**

Purvi: **vese shreya nirvi kah to sach rahi hai... is bare me bhi hume sochna to chahiye... anshay ki shadi bhi sapna hi rahegi mere liye to..**

Abhijeet: **kya bat hai tum logo ne anshay ke liye ladki dekh rakhi hai..**

Nirvi: **abhijeet uncle... shreya masi ke ghar k ek member ko aap log leke ja rahe ho.. to ek member ko hum log leke aa sakte hai na..**

Tarika: **it means anshay ...**

Vedika: **vo to bachpan se pasand karta tha.. par hum log mazak udayege soch ke bolta nahi tha...** Anshay looked toward downside...

Sachin: **ye aaj subah subah... itna hungama... dimag hi ghum gaya hai...**

Nirvi: **vese ab bachi sirf vedika tu hai...**

Vedika: **me aap sab logo ki shadiya enjoy karugi phir shadi karugi... sabse sewa karwaugi**

Sid: **me bhi ... same pinch...** all smiled

ananya **: aap logo ko bhi badhayi ho... khushiyo ke itne sare moke hai...**

Tarika: **aap logo ko bhi.. bus kash abhi daya or devki bhi idhar hote... kher aaj sham ko sab milte hai.. vese bhi ab sagayi ki date fix karna rahega...** and all celebrated this day with a big confusion...

 **...**

 **what in this...purvi and shreya again confused... no its not happened..**

 **anyways this confusion cleared on the engagement day... so keep reading and enjoy the story...**

 **Thanks all for reviews...**

 **according some reviewers demand i expanded this story with 8-10 more chapters..**

 **YOu can read about** celebration of wedding, **starting settlement of all marriage, and eve's recovery ..**

 **...**

 **if you don't want extra chapters** or want to gave me any suggestion **then also review or leave a PM to me... thanks**

 **...**

 **after some day, you can read OS/SS on that new couples (ansha, nidul, tangun, vedant) also in both (K and M rated) section...**

 **...**


	31. Engagement Day

All meet and decided a fix date to engagement. vedika, abhijeet and daya held the department of card distribution... purvi, tarika and shreya busy in shopping so they didn't noticed on the card... because time is too less, sachin and nivam also didn't know about truth because of purvi, shreya...

Abhijjet strictly warned to tanmay that he will not meeting gun before engagement... nirvi was also busy to complete her work before engagement, so she was also not meet with maddy but anshay and sneha meet daily and chit chat all times... in this days sneha say to opened all gift but he doesn't agree and decided when sneha come home, he will open all gifts...

 _ **After 2 week, a grand celebration day,**_

Purvi: **hume hotel time se pahuchana hai sachin... sab saman to rakh liye na..**

Sachin: **subah se kitni bar puch chuki ho... vese seriously mujhe kuch doubt hai**

Purvi: **ab kya**

Sachin: **anshay gun ki shadi hone wali hai... par jese un logo ko kuch exitment hi nahi hai, yaha anshay din bhar sneha se bate karta rahta or vaha gun bhi phone pe ya apne kam me busy rahti..**

Purvi: **aap bhi na... abhi in bato ka time hai kya, me shreya se puch ke aati hu usne sab saman ready kar liya kya, to hum log nikalte hai, vese bhi ye sab bacche sath me hi aane wale hai...**

Sachin: **hmmm, ok** and he again thinking about his doubt... and picked all items... suddenly a card dropped and he picked

Sachin: **yar kam me itne busy ki cards bhi dekhne ka time hi nahi mila...** He open the card and read... and he shocked...

Sachin: **ye kya.. Misprinting hai ya... ye sab... mujhe purvi se bat karni chahiye...** and he leave. Sachin saw purvi, shreya came with eve and nivam..

Sachin **: yar ye cards...**

Purvi: **aapne abhi tak saman nahi rakhe sachin.. kitni der karoge..**

Sachin: **tumne cards dekhe..**

Purvi: **abhi late ho rahi hai bad me dekhte, ab jaldi karo... vaha jake sab arrange bhi karna rahega... 1 baze tak program shuru ho jayega... ab jao dekh kya rahe ho.. and she discussed with shreya for some other topics..**

Sachin: **car me bat karta hu..**

After some time, Sachin sat in car. **.**

Purvi: **are sachin vo hum log kuch saman bhool gaye hai... to aap era aunty ko or saman ko lekar hotela pahucho... hum log nivam sir ke sath aate hai...**

Sachin: **par purvi...**

EVe: **in logo ka kam... din bhar tension me hi hai... sachin hum log nikalte hai, ye log aate rahege... vese bhi bacche sab pahuch jayege par in logo ki list khatam nahi hogi... aaditya direct hotel pahuch rahe hai... Kevin or navya bhi, mujhe un logo se milna hai... in logo ke chakkar me un logo se bate hi nahi ho payegi.. nivam, shreya and purvi leave**

 **...**

 _ **In car**_

Sachin: **aunty aapko nahi lagta cards me kuch mistakes hui hai..**

EVe: **nahi to... mujhe nahi lagta aisa kuch hua hai...**

Sachin: **anshay or tanmay ke nam shayad galat chap gaye... i mean Anshay ke sath sneha ka or tanmay ke sath gun ka ..**

EVe: **to kiske nam chapne chahiye the... tarika ne to mujhe yahi bataya tha.. ki tanmay or gun, or anshay or sneha ka rishta fix kiya hai..**

Sachin: **tarika ne aisa... or aapne shreya se pucha is bare me...**

EVe: **uski bate mat karo... 2 hafte ho gaye itni busy hai... jabse bat fix hui hai, kabhi ye lana, kabhi vo lana, ek min mere sath to dur, apni beti ke sath bethkar bat nahi ki hai...**

Sachin: **ek min ek min.. shreya purvi to yah kah rahi ki ... tanmay or sneha ka or anshay or gun ka..**

Eve: **kyaaaa... meri un dono se koi bat nahi hui... ye shreya bhi starting se galat fahmiyo me hi... pahle mujhe leke confued, phir navya ko leke or ab in logo ko leke, or in sabme purvi bhi sath deti hai uska, in dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta... aisa kuch nahi hai... in logo ko hotel pahuchne do sab clear karti hu...**

Sachin: **god... ye dono pata nahi kya soch ke bethi hui hai...**

 **...**

All reached hotel... after some time all guest came and all meet with each other...

Shreya and purvi buy in their arrangement, and EVe and sachin was also busy in all guests... so the doubt was not solved..

At the pick time, panditji call all pair...

Maddy, anshay and tanmay lost in his love, because all looked too beautiful in lahngas...

After little celebration, nirvi sat beside maddy, sneha and gun was ready to just sit beside anshay and tanmay..

Purvi: **ek minnn, galat beth rahe ho? All confused...**

Tarika: **purvi kahna kya chahti ho?**

Pandit ji: **ye log sahi jagah pe beth rahe hai..**

Shreya: **are aise kese, gun tumhe is side bethna hai...**

EVe: **ek min shreya... vo log galat jagah nahi beth rahe...**

Sachin: **tum logo ko dimag sahi nahi betha hua hai...**

Purvi (in little anger): **matlab kya hai aapka, yaha pe to ye sab..**

EVe: **vo sahi kah raha hai.. tum logo ko kam se itni fursat nahi ki apne baccho ke cards dekh sako... or to or rishta fix ho gaya par ye bhi clear karna jaruri nahi samjha ki kiska rishta fix hua hai..**

Shreya: **ma tarika khud aayi thi sneha ka rishta leke...**

Tarika: **ek min... me sneha ka nahi gun ka rishta leke aayi thi shreya... tum logo ne vo bat ab tak chodi nahi hai kya?**

Purvi: **to tumne gun ka nam to liya nahi..**

Tarika: **mujhe laga ki meri bate tum log... o god... pagal ho gaye ho tum log...**

Shreya: **par sneha or anshay ki bilkul nahi banti thi.. phir in logo ki sagai.. i mean i think nirvi ne gun ke liye..**

Nirvi: **masi mene sneha ke liye kaha tha...sneha anshay se pyar karti hai na ki tanmay se..**

Purvi: **par ye log jis tarah se ek dusre se...**

Sachin: **yar purvi, me shreya se acche se bat karta hu iska matlab to meri shadi shreya ke sath honi chaiye thi na...** all laughed

Purvi: **chup karo sachin...**

Navya **: vese sachin, option me me bhi thi...**

Sachin: **ha yad hai...**

Purvi: **bus bahut ho gaya... ek galti ke liye itna mat sunao...**

Nivam: **baap re...shreya or purvi dono ko seriously ek dusre se dur rakhna chahiye... me itne din tak ulta soch raha tha**

Sneha: **matlab aap gun ko apne ghar me...**

Purvi: **aisi koi bat nahi hai sneha... tum bhi aaogi to koi problem nahi... bus vo mujhe laga ki gun or..**

Ananya (maddy's mother): **vese agar ab sab kuch solve ho gaya ho to... hum log sagai shuru kare..**

Pandit ji: **bilkul time bhi ho gaya hai...and after that all celebrated this event with lot of fun...**

 **...**

 _ **After engagement**_

Anaya introduced all family member **(sid's mother father, sid's sister and maddy's grandmother)** to all... nirvi touched all feet and all blessed her but maddy's grandmother move a little back... nirvi confused... maddy indicated her to ignore it..

 **...**

 _ **Sneha received a call**_

Sneha' dad: **sorry beta vo aaj bahut important work aa gaya tha... to me aa nahi paya.. karodo ka nuksan...**

Sneha: **don't worry dad... mujhe bura nahi laga... mere sath baki ke log the..** and she cut the phone

Anshay: **kya hua**

Sneha: **kuch nahi, hamesha ki tarah phir se business... aaj ke din bhi... ma se to pahle hi umeed nahi thi... jabse ghar se lad ke aayi hu... bat tak nahi ki hai unhone... papa bhi shayd sirf paise jama karwate hai iske alawa unki koi duty nahi..**

Anshay: **chinta mat karo or mujhe thanks bol do jaldi se..**

Sneha: **vo bhala kyu**

Anshay: **ab tumhe itne beshkimti mom dad with family gift kar raha hu to thanks to banta hai na...**

Sneha: **ya vo to hai... to phir... and she kissed on his cheeks... anshay smiled...**

Sanchi: **bus ab aage kuch or karne mat lag jana, guests bhi hai yaha pe...**

Anshay: **bua aap...** sneha smiled and thought about something..

 **...**

Tanmay and gun were meet all... then tanmay dragged gun in one corner..

Gun **: kya hai.. yaha pe sab guests...Tanmay hugged her from behind...**

Tanmay: **guest jaye bhaad me... papa ne band baza rakhi hai... itne dino se milne bhi nahi diya... or ab aaj moka mila hai.. to tumhe guest ki padi hui hai..**

Gun: **tanmay abhi yaha pe chodo... koi bhi aayega to...**

Tanmay: **sab log busy hai... afterall 3-3 sagaiya hui hai,..**

Gun: **ha or jese hume koi dundega nahi... un 3 me se ek hamari hui hai**

Tanmay: **tum bhi na kitna darti ho.. and he kissed on her cheeks..**

Gun: **me darti... are abhijeet uncle... vo hum log..** tanmay separate with jerk...gun laughed badly **me darti hu... ye kya hai phir..**

Tanmay: **tum... me choduga nahi tumhe...** and he took her in the arm and went toward lift and he bumped with abhijeet and daya.. tanmay with shocked, leave the gun..Gun was turned into red... and ran toward other side...

Abhijeet: **ya sab kya hai tanmay..**

Tanmay **: papa vo me..**

Abhijeet: **tanmay... ye sab shadi se pahle bilkul nahi chalega**...tanmay nodded.

Daya: **ab chodo na, bacche ki jaan loge kya... sagai ho gayi hai na...**

Tanmay: **vohi to.. pahle sagai ka bola or ab... abhijeet stared tanmay...**

Abhijeet: **sagai ho gayi, iska matlab ye to nahi.. ki .. ye log... or to or sab mehman yaha pe hai...**

Daya: **kuch nahi ho sakta tumhara... ab vese bhi vo chali gayi hai.. to... hum log guest ko dekhe... and they leave**

Tanmay: **are yar ye shadi kab hogi... mom se bolta hu jaldi se jaldi muhrat nikalwaye... ab control nahi hota...**

 **...**

 **So next one is dedicated to marriage... thanks to review...**

 **Hope you like it...**


	32. Before Marriage

**Hope your Diwali well passed,** **may be it was full of fun and joy.. wish you all happy diwali...**

 **...**

 **After 1month, all was again busy in their work..**

 **Tanmay was selected in navy army as a lieutenant commander...** Tanmay's starting period was full of training... so he was focused on his job..

 **other side gun was qualified in forensic artist exams...** and started training under a law firm...

 **anshay joined a company finally** to improve his engineer mind...

 **and sneha continued her study** and also started training(as a assist. Doc) under a doctor.

 **Maddy joined his father business** and **nirvi was continue her work under devki's training..**

 _(All career fields was just for a description... if I did mistake, then sorry, it's only a story: P)_

 **...**

 **After few months,**

P.S.T was sat on the sofa and held the coffee mug..

Tarika: **shreya, me soch rahi hu shadi to bad me hi karwani hai to abhi kyu nahi...**

SHreya: **yar abhi ye sab thoda jaldi nahi ho jayega...**

Tarika: **are abhijeet ne pareshan kar rakha hai... me beech me fas gayi hu dono bap beto ke, tanmay jab bhi ghar pe aata hai to abhijeet gun se milne ke liye to mana hi karte hi hai, ab to baki sabke liye bhi mana karne lag gay e hai, kahte hai baki ke bahane gun se jake milega... aise me ab ye shadi ho jati hai to... vese bhi ek city me hi to hai.. or hum sab log milte hi rahte hai... to gun se alag hone ka sawal hi nahi hai..**

SHreya **: ha vo sab thik hai... par taiyari or to...**

Purvi: **uski chinta tu kyu karti hai, sab milke karege... vese bhi sagai ki taiyariya bhi achanak me hi ki thi na..**

SHreya: **tu bada uchak rahi hai, nirvi ki shadi ki bat chedte hi to aise muh latka leti hai jese kuch galat kah diya ho..**

Tarika: **vese kitna accha rahega agar inki shadiya bhi sagai ki tarah sath sath me ho jaye to..**

Shreya: **aisa karte hum baki ke logo se bat karte... dekhte sabka kya decision rahta hai,..**

Tarika: **abhijeet to sabse pahle taiyar hai baki sachin or nivam to tum dono man jaoge to vo bhi man hi jayege... baki bache daya or devki to vo log bhi khush hi hoge... even daya or devki to sochte hai vedika ka number bhi lag jana chahiye tha.. din bhar mastiyo ke siway kuch sujhta nahi...**

Purvi and shreya laughed... and after some more chit chat all leave for their home..

 **...**

After a discussion, all decided to a date for marriage... AS-TG-MN also ready for marriage...

Sachin and purvi tried to call sneha's mother for marriage but she cut the phone... and his father was ready to attend the marriage.. and after that all was ready to prepare a grand wedding...

 **...**

Nivam and shreya was making a list of guest... gun was also there.. Sneha knocked the shreya's room

Shreya: **aa jao...**

Sneha: **mujhe aapse bat karni thi..**

SHreya: **bolo..**

SNeha: **me aap logo se kuch mangu to aap logo ko bura to nahi lagega..**

Nivam closed the notebook: **aisa kya mangna hai jo aise puch rahi ho.. kahi property to mangne ka irada nahi hai..** gun smiled...

Sneha: **usse bhi bad kuch...**

Shreya **: kya**

Sneha: **me chahti hu ki mera kanyadan aap log kare, agar aap logo ki marzi ho to...**

Shreya and nivam looked each other... shreya: **beta, tumhare papa aa rahe...**

Sneha: **vo bus ek formal kam ke liye... engagement me bhi last waqt pe cancel kar diya or ab agar...**

SHreya: **beta ye tumhari shadi hai... or ye haq hum unse puche bina unse nahi chin sakte.**.. SNeha became sad..

Nivam, after see her sad face : **agar tumhare papa man jayege to hume koi problem nahi hai... hum ek bar unse bat karke dekh sakte hai...** sneha gave a little smile..

Shagun mischievously: **vese mom dad phir shadi to sabki sath me ho rahi hai to phir mera kanyadan kon karega...** shreya saw toward gun..

EVe entered: **chinta mat karo beta, abhi tumhare dada dadi zinda hai agar ye log sneha me busy ho jayege to me or aaditya hai na... or agar ye log tumhara kanyadan akrege to me or aaditya sneha ka... kyu sneha koi pareshani hai..**

Sneha: **nahi kuch bhi nahi... ulta mujhe to khushi hogi... bus me is ghar ki beti banker vida hona chahti hu...**

Shreya smiled: **tum pagal ho... vese tumhe speciaaly kisi ko bulana hai apne purane friends ya kisi oe ko...**

Sneha: **aise to koi speciall friend nahi hai jise me bulana chahu... sach bolu to vaha pe friends bahut bane... par itne jyada closed shayad hi koi...**

Nivam: **thik hai phir.. vese agar koi yad aaye to is list me nam likh dena... or ab khana khane chale hum log... mujhe to bahut bhook lag rahi hai..**

Shreya: **chalo phir sab sath me hi khana khate hai... gun rahu ko bulake leke aajao... me jab tak plate laga deti hu...** all was leave..

 **...**

 _ **In devki office:**_

Nirvi checking a file, suddenly someone hugged her from behind...nirvi turned with a jerk and raise her hand to slap

Maddy: **are bap re, ab to kum se kum ye chante marne ki aadat chod do... pati banne wala hu kuch dino me...**

Nirvi: **sorry.. vo mujhe laga...**

Maddy: **jane do na... vese aaj tumhe mom ne dinner pe invite kiya hai, agar aana chaho to..**

Nirvi: **me aana to... par ek bar mom se puch leti... uske bad**

Maddy again tried to hug her: **don't worry, vo mene puch liya hai.. abhi tumhare ghar se hi aa raha hu.. thodi der me tumhe shayad phone bhi aa jaye...**

Nirvi pushed her: **bat karte samay ye chipkana jaruri hai**

Maddy: **nahi... to phir bat band kar deta hu...** and he again came close to her.. Devki entered cabin and knoked the door... nirvi moved away from maddy... maddy touched devki's feet..

Devki: **i think ye office hai..**

Nirvi with down eyes **: vo bua..**

Devki: **chalo chodo... vese tumhara phone try kiya purvi ne.. tum utha nahi rahi ho..**

Nirvi saw the phone **: ye silent mode pe tha to...**

Devki, saw maddy: **vese ab tak to tumhe msg mil gaya hoga ki tumhe dinner pe bulaya hai... phir bhi ek bar purvi se bat kar lena...**

Nirvi: **hmm.. bua vese agar me vedika ko sath me le jau to... i mean vo vaha akele...**

Devki: **mujhe to koi problem nahi, ulta aaj ghar me shanty se rahugi.. and she leave**

Maddy: **vese tum vedika ki company ko avoid karti ho na...**

Nirvi: **sneha ya shagun ko leke aati but ye dono hi abhi apne me hi busy hai... or aise me vedika hi free hai... vese bhi vo itni buri nahi hai... or rahi bat uske chdne ki to vo vaha limit me hi rahegi..**

Maddy: **to phir me lene aau... sham ko..**

Nirvi: **nahi koi jarurat nahi, me or vedika akele aa sakte hai...**

Maddy: **okkk jesa thik lage... to phir...**

Nirvi: **to phir..**

Maddy; **abhi kahi bahar chalna hai...**

Nirvi: **i think mujhe tumhare ghar aana hai na... to phir tabhi milte bye...**

Maddy: **ok aao ghar pe phir bat karte... and he leave..**

 **...**

 _ **At sachvi home,**_

Vedika came home, nirvi was hearing purvi's instructions... vedika smiled and winked nirvi... and went toward gun home..

Gun and vedika entered sneha room, while she was studying

Gun: **vese in future hum sab logo ka doctor ka kharcha bachne wala hai na..**

Sneha looked gun and vedika: **kisne kaha... pure charges lugi... na ek rupya Kum na ek rupya jyada...**. and laughed...

Vedika: **vese gun iske pas to 2 karan se hi jana hoga... ya to delivery karwani ho.. ya phir kuch problems ho aapki personal life me...** and she winked gun: **vese gun tum kis problem ke liye jana pasand karogi... abhijeet uncle ne jeena haram kar rakha hai na tum logo ka...** gun hit her..sneha smiled...

Gun: **aaj nirvi di nahi to mujhe target bana rahi ho..**

Vedika: **vo to raste bhar mere sath rahegi... vese sneha tum lucky ho, anshay or tum itne pas me rahte ho... nahi to gun or tanmay ki halat to tumhe malum hi hai... maddy bhi i mean mridul jiju hum logo se dur rahte hai... to is mamle me tumhare to pure aish hai... humesha ghar pe hi mulakat ho jati hai... vese kuch na kuch to ho hi gaya hoga na abhi tak...** sneha thought about her past and gave a little smile...

Gun saw her face: **sneha tumhe koi or pareshani to nahi hai na..**

SNeha: **na.. nahi to... ab din bhar vo padayi me hi itna dhyan or anshay ne bhi naya business set kiya hai.. aise me kaha jyada milna hota hai.. vese bhi hum sab log kahi na khai chale hi jate hai weekend pe...**

Vedika: **vese hume kya malum... sach bol rahi ho...ya... ghar me kon hai disturb karne wala... nani to kabhi mere yaha, kabhi sanchi masi ke yaha rahti hai.. mamu, mami or nirvi bhi din bhar ghar pe kaha rahte... or rahi anshika... vo to aadhi pagal hai... use to bevkuf easily banaya ja sakta hai na... moke ka kuch fayda uthaya ho to...**

SNeha: **ha jese me or anshay to din bhar ghar me nitthale bethe hue hai... kuch kam nahi... seriously nirvi di kese tackle karti hogi tumhe... vese gun aaj to nirvi di ke sath ye bhi apne sasural hi ja rahi hai na... sid to bada besabri se intzar kar raha hoga na...**

Vedika: **kash aisa hi ho...**

Gun: **ye sach me bahut badi pagal hai... isse bat karna hi bekar hai...** After sometime...vedika and nirvi leave for nirvi's in laws house...

 **...**

 _ **IN maddy's home**_

All family member welcome nirvi... nirvi and vedika touched feet to all... nirvi saw when nirvi entered home, maddy grandmother went inside... nirvi taught something..

Ananya (maddy's mother): **chalo na, yahi pe khade rahna hai kya...**

After that all was starting chit chat... sometime later

Ananya and disha (sid mother) went inside kitchen... while roshni (sid sis), sid and maddy's father and chachu sat with vedika and nirvi.. Suddenly nirvi remembered purvi's instruction and went toward kitchen for help... she heard from outside

Ananya: **ma ko kese samjhana ki vo khana khane bahar aa jaye**

DIsha: **faltu ke rule regulation hai unke... samjha samjha ke thak gaye hai... meri to pahle hi iccha thi ki alag ho jau... par aap logo ke karan nahi hui... or burai kya hai nirvi me...**

ANanya: **unko bus dar hai ki..**

DIsha: **hazar bar kah chuki hu... uski files dekhi hai mene... vo cover ho rahi hai... or ab technology itni aage hai ki har bat possible hai... mene aapko pahle hi kaha tha unhe kuch mat bataiye... vo pasand nahi karegi... par aapko hi padi thi.. ma ko sab sach bata dena chahiye...**

 **Ananya: unhe agar ye sab bat me malum padta to vo hum logo se bhi naraz ho jati...**

Disha: **or aise nahi rahti hai... starting se yahi behaviour raha hai na... airport pe aapki, bhaisahab or mrid tino ki jan khatre me thi... par unhe parwah sirf bhisahab or mrid ki thi... or ghar pe aane pe galiya bhi aaphi ne suni... hotel ko aap dono ne apni mehnat se khada kiya or nam sirf bhaisahab ka...**

ANanya: **itna gussa mat karo abhi... me dekhti hua to ma ko room me khana deke aa jaugi...**

DIsha: **thank go aapne unhe nirvi ko god lene ki bat nahi batayi.. nahi to...**

Ananya with serving plates: **mene bata diya, isiliye jyada naraz hai vo... kah rahe pata nahi kisko uthake...**

Disha: **bhabhi ek min..** and she indicated toward nirvi, Ananya shocked and her eyes was feeling in tears...

Ananya **: nirvi tum... yaha.. vaha hall me...**

Nirvi: **dadiji mujhse khush nahi hai... or aap log ye rishta..**

Disha: **isse koi farak nahi padta hai.. unki aadat hai... hamesha se yahi...**

Ananya: **disha please.. nirvi, is bat se udas hone ke bazay tum is bat ko sudharne ki koshish kar sakti ho...**

Nirvi: **me kya kar sakti hu.. agar vo mujhse naraz hai to...**

Ananaya: **tum unhe sabot karke dikha sakti ho ki tum kisi se kum nahi ho? Tumhari bimari ka solution disha dund degi... or apne aap ko tum khud sabit kar sakti ho.. ki tum kitne acche gharane se ho...** nirvi smile slowly

Nirvi: **me meri taraf se try karugi..**

Disha: **or phir bhi vo nahi mane.. to apni galti bilkul mat samjhna... vo unki hi samajh rahegi..**

Ananya: **tum aisa kyu soch rahi ho...**

Roshni entered: **bhabhi aap yaha kya kar rahi ho... bahar chalo na.. shadi ke bad chahe jitna kitchen sambhal lena...**

Disha: **ek min roshni,.. nirvi tumhe shadi ke bad bhi kam chalu rakhna hai... kam chodne ki jarurat nahi hai...**

Roshni: **ya vese kitna accha hai na.. pahle hotel or doctor ke kharche bache hue the... chachu physicion, aap gaynik, bade papa mumma hotel ke owner...sid bhai accountant ke sari formality complete kar dete... CA jo tahare... ab vakil ka kharcha bhi bach jayega... koi bhi legal kam easily ho jayega ... o ab to kanon ke rakhwalo se bhi rishta jud gaya hai... to koi problem hi nahi life me...**

Disha: **tum kis field me ja rahi ho.. ye to bata do.. ek tum hi bekar bethi hui ho...**

Roshni: **me sirf aaram karne ke liye hu... tensions aap log hi rakho...** all smiled...

And after dinner, nirvi and vedika stayed with all for some time and then leave **...**

 **...**

 _ **Nirvi's room**_

All girls and purvi shreya sat on the bed...

Shreya: **to kesa raha dinner ka program..**

Vedika: **ekdum mast tha... maze aa gaye.. khana bhi tasty tha... vese hotel ke owner hai to hona hi chahiye... or vese maddy** purvi stared her.. **mridul jiju ki mom soft nature ki hai.. but Sid ki mom.. me ekdum modern thought ki hai... or rahna bhi chahiye doctor hai vo... unhe bilkul bhi nahi pasand agar koi purane niyam kisi pe thope ... sneha i think tumhe unse bhi kuch tips le leni chahiye... unki ek din ki kamayi hi bahut hai ... or...**

SNeha: **i think, nirvi di se jyada acche se to tum unke sasural walo ko samajh gayi ho...irada kya hai?**

Nirvi: **ye galat bhi nahi bol rahi hai... sab ke thoughts alag hai.. but sab ek dusre se itna pyaar karte hai ... ki.. aunty ka nature bahut hi accha hai... to chachi bhi ekdum independent thought ki hai**

Vedika: **par mujhe vo dadi khadus lagi... engagement me bhi muh chadaye hui thi.. or hum log jab ghar gaye to... jhat se apne room me ghus gayi... or jab tak hum vaha the vo bahar hi nahi nikli..**

Purvi (in tension): **really aisa kuch hua..**

Nirvi : **mom tension mat lo na...unke sone ka time ho gaya to... vo chali gayi thi... isme koi badi bat nahi hai** and she stared vedika...

Purvi: **beta ek bat dhyan rakhna, kisi ki jab tak hi sunna jab tak vo sahi bat kar raha ho... na kuch galat sahna, na kuch galat decision lena...**

Nirvi: **mom bus karo na...**

Vedika: **vese nirvi di ka room ... vo to itna bada hai na... kasam se room ho to aisa..**

Gun taunt: **bus nirvi di ka hi room dekha or kisi ka nahi...**

nirvi: **sab room equal hi hai... sab apni jagah pe perfect hai...**

shreya: **to finally tumhe koi problem nahi hai vaha**

nirvi: **nahi** and she thought about dadi's behaviour..


	33. sangeet ceremony with revelations

And the day was coming... all was ready for mehandi and Sangeet ceremony..

All guest was attending programs... finally sneha's father arrived with his 2nd wife... after some formal talks

Sneha: **papa.. me aapse kuch mang sakti hu..**

Snehil: **beta bolo... kya chahiye.. tum jo bologi vo sab la ke de duga..**

SNeha smiled: **ya papa... par ye shayad thoda sa mushkil ho dena...**

SNehil: **aisa kya hai.. tumne is shadi ke liye kaha to bhi man gaya... isse jyada mushkil...**

SNeha: **me chahti hum era kanyadan.. Nivam uncle or shreya aunty kare** and indicated toward them

Shreya and nivam was smiled.. and sat beside them..

Snehil: **aisa kese kah sakti ho.. me apni deal chod ke...**

Sneha: **please papa**

Snehil: **tum meri beti..**

Snehil 2nd wife intruptted him: **snehil ab ye chahti hai to thik hai na... vese bhi itna to koi lagav nahi hai na ise... ek bar bhi rahne aayi hai ye hamare yaha... nahi na..** sneha stared her.. **. vese bhi tum iski khushi chahte ho na... to thik hai ye isme khush hai to problem kya hai... vese bhi aaj tak isne sirf apni jarurato ko puri karne ke liye yad kiya na tumhe...**

Sneha: **bilkul sahi kaha aapne... mujhe koi matlab bhi nahi hai... bus me aap logo se last wish puri karne ko kah rahi hu... iske bad kabhi bhi kuch bhi nahi mangugi...**

Snehil: **par hum log...ye sab...**

Snehil wife: **ok to thik hai.. hum log asa guest aaye hai... ye shadi attend karege or phir chale jayege... par iske bad tumhara na to property me kuch hissa rahega... na hi... bank balance me...**

SNEhil: **ye kya kah rahi ho?**

SNeha: **manjoor... mujhe chalega... mujhe kuch nahi chahiye...vese bhi lagta hai property ki chinta to papa se jyada aapko hai... mujhe kuch nahi chahiye bus...**

SW: **to tumhe lagta hai tumhare ye so called new parents tumhe kuch dege...**

SNeha: **itne salo me jo mujhe papa ya mom ne nahi diya na... vo sab in logo ne diya hai..**

Snehil (lil anger): **aisa kyu kah rahi ho.. aaj tak job hi manga tumhe har cheese di.. tumhare friends ke gift bhijwaye... tumhare account me har sal balance... aisa kya hai jo nahi diya tumhe**

SNeha: **time, pyaar, care... or PARIWAR... ye sab nokro ke bharose chod rakha tha.. paise dekar aap log sirf apni jimmedari puri kar rahe the.. or kuch nahi... manti hu... paisa jaruri hoga par pariwar vo...** (with tears) **ye khushiya to aap dono ne hi mujhe zindgi bhar nahi di.. pichle 3-4 salo me mujhe jo kuch mila hai na... vo sab... kitna bola tha aap log alag mat...**

SHreya: **sneha purani bato ko chodo na... agar kanyadan ye bhi karege to bhi tum hamare liye beti hi rahogi... tum chinta mat karo.. or vese bhi hum logo ko to aage bhi sath hi rahna hai na...** Sneha wiped her tear. snehil saw her and bent her head, suddenly vedika came and dragged her...

Vedika **: Kya bade budo ke beech me bethi ho... aaj ka maza kyu kharab kar rahi ho... vaha dekho to sahi kya ho raha hai...** shreya and nivam saw and follow her... snehil and his wife too...

They saw that... jayant (sanchi's husband, sachin brother in law) started blowing a trumpet and sachin was held a mike...and he dragged purvi and start dancing and singing:

 **Dil le dooba dooba mujhko arabic aankhon mein, Aaj loota loota mujhko farebi baaton ne (x2)**

 **Khamkha saa seene mein, Pyaar ke mahine mein, Ek hi ishaare pe dil cheez tujhe dedi**

 **Dedi dedi de cheez ye dedi, Dedi dedi dil cheez tujhe dedi**  
 **Dedi haan dedi de cheez ye dedi, Dedi, dedi dil cheez tujhe dedi, Dedi..**

 **Mashallah tarif-e-mash'allah, Badi kambakht hai tu, Habibi mast hai tu**

 **Wallah wallah adaayein wallah wallah, Badi hi sakht hai tu, Habibi mast hai tu**

 **Baar baar jo dekha do dafaa naa socha, Ek hi ishaare pe dil cheez tujhe de di**

 **Dedi dedi de cheez ye dedi, Dedi dedi dil cheez tujhe dedi**  
 **Dedi haan dedi de cheez ye dedi, Dedi dedi dil cheez tujhe dedi, Dedi..**

 **Zarra zarra kahe ye zarra zarra, Teri gustakh aankhen, Kare bebaak baatein**

 **Parda parda hata le parda parda, Husan ke chand dekhe, Kayi armaan leke**  
 **Rubaru jo tu aayi, Dhadkan na sambhal payi, Ek hi ishaare pe**  
 **Dil cheez tujhe de di**

...

sneha smiled and clapped with joy... suddenly all light off and anshay dragged sneha ..

anshay: **janam janam janam saath chalna yunhi, Kasam tumhe kasam aake milna yahin**  
 **Ek jaan hai bhale do badan ho judaa, Meri hoke humesha hi rehna, Kabhi na kehna alvida**

 **Meri subah ho tumhi aur tumhi shaam ho, ,Tum dard ho tum hi aaraam ho**  
 **Meri duaaon se aati hai bas ye sadaa, Meri hoke humesha hi rehna ,Kabhi na kehna alvida**

 **Aha ha ha o…, Meri hoke humesha hi rehna, Kabhi na kehna Alvida…**

Sneha: **Teri baahon mein hai mere dono jahaan, Tu rahe jidhar meri jannat wahin**  
 **Jal rahi agan hai jo ye do tarfa, Na bujhe kabhi meri mannat yahi**  
 **Tu meri aarzu, main teri aashiqui, Tu meri shayari, main teri mausiqi**

Anshay: **Talab talab talab bas teri hai mujhe, Nason mein tu nasha banke ghulna yunhi**  
 **Meri mohabbat ka karna tu haq ye adaa, Meri hoke hamesha hi rehna, Kabhi na kehna Alvida…**

 **Meri subah ho tumhi aur tumhi shaam ho, Tum dard ho, tum hi aaraam ho**  
 **Meri duaaon se aati hai bas ye sadaa, Meri hoke humesha hi rehna, Kabhi na kehna Alvida…...**

 **...**

Tanmay and gun started dancing with other side

 **Kehte hain:**  
 **Khuda ne iss jahaan mein, Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya, har kisi ke liye**  
 **Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara, Maano mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi ke liye**

 **Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta , Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta**  
 **Kaise hum jaane, hume kya pata, Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta**  
 **Tu humsafar hai, Phir kya fikar hai**  
 **Jeene ki wajah hi yehi hai, Marna issi ke liye**

 **Kehte hain:**  
 **Khuda ne iss jahaan mein, Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya, har kisi ke liye…**

 **hmm Meharbaani jaate-jaate mujhpe kar gaya, Guzarta saa lamha ek daaman bhar gaya**  
 **Tera nazaara mila, roshan sitaara mila, Taqdeer ki kashtiyon ko kinara mila**

 **Sadiyon se tarse hai jaisi zindagi ke liye, Teri sohbat mein duaayein hain ussi ke liye**  
 **Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara, Maano mujhko banaya tere hi jaise kisi ke liye**

 **Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta , Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta,**

 **Kaise hum jaane hume kya pata, Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta**

 **Tu humsafar hai, phir kya fiqar hai, Jeene ki wajah hi yehi hai, Marna issi ke liye,**

 **Kehte hain, Khuda ne iss jahaan mein, Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya, Har kisi ke liye…**

 **...**

Maddy: **akkhan de katore, surma batore lagde chichore bade hay-fay**

 **Dil pe daraati, saade chal jaati maare dil gulati, puche why why) - 2**

 **Chai mein duba biscut ho gaya, (Main toh ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi lut gaya**

 **Ho main toh ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi lut gaya) - 2**

Nirvi: **Haye hatt re nigode nim ke pakore, Picha kyon na chhode, ghume dayein bayein**

 **Tujhko sudharun, jutti main utaron, Sar pe de marun tere dhayein dhayein**

 **Romeo bina permit ho gaya, Tu toh ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi lut gaya - 2**

 **Ho tu toh ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi lut gaya, Tu toh ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi lut gaya**

Maddy: **Ho balon ko main set kita gel mal ke, Chati chaudi dolle sholle dand pel ke**

 **Kudiya haraya tune chaal chal ke, Baton wali basket ball khel ke**

Nirvi: **Haan gel vel dekh chhori patdi nahin, Dolon se umar sari katt ti nahin**

 **Haan khub pehchanu tere dil mein hai kya, Fitrat choron ki palatdi nahin**

 **Gud dekha makhi jaisa fit ho gaya, (Ho tu toh ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi ainvayi lut gaya**

 **...**

All laughed and then tarika forced abhijeet to dance.. but abhijeet ignore her...

Tarika: **Mehndi Hai Rachi Mere Haathon Mein, Jhaanjhar Hai Bandhi Mere Paaon Mein... (2)**  
 **O Chak Le Mundiya Chak Le... (2), Nach Di Kudi Nu Chak Le... (2)**

DAya: **Mauka Yeh Diya Hai Rab Ne, Manzoor Kiya Hai Sab Ne, Ho**  
 **Mauka Yeh Diya Hai Rab Ne, Manzoor Kiya Hai Sab Ne**

 **Chak De Mundiya Chak De... (2), Nach Di Kudi Nu Chak De... (2)**

devki: **Nahin Milta Phir Yeh Mauka, Mausam Hai Armaanon Ka**  
 **O Mela Hai Gharwaalon Ka, Swaagat Hai Mehmaanon Ka**

Abhijeet: **Yeh Ghadi Hai Shagnon Waali, O Yeh Ghadi Hai Shagnon Waali**  
 **Hai Rasam Muraadon Waali, Chak De Mundiya Chak De... (2)**  
 **Nach Di Kudi Nu Chak De... (2)**

Tanmay: **Taaron Se Maang Sajegi, Tu Meri Dulhaniya Banegi**  
 **Le Jaayenge Chaand Churaake, Shagnon Ki Chunariya Udaake**

Gun: **Phir Der Na Kar Saanwariya, Le Thaam Le Meri Chunariya**  
 **O Chak Le Mundiya Chak Le... (2), Nach Di Kudi Nu Chak Le... (2)**

vedika and sid **Hum Ban Gaye Tere Sajna, Arre Baandh Paraande Rakhna**

 **Aa Pehn Le Mera Kangna, Tenu Padega Mainu Chakna**

 **Na Maar Tu Aisi Goli, Phir Chak De Meri Doli**

 **Chal Dhol Baja Ve Dholi, Tayaar Hai Meri Doli**

 **Mauka Yeh Diya Hai Rab Ne, Manzoor Kiya Hai Sab Ne, Ho**

 **Mauka Yeh Diya Hai Rab Ne, Manzoor Kiya Hai Sab Ne**

 **O Chak De Mundiya Chak De... (2), Nach Di Kudi Nu Chak De...**

 **...**

Nivam to nirvi: **Maahi Ve Maahi Ve, That's The Way Maahi Ve**  
 **Tere Maathe Jhumar Damke , Tere Kanno Baali Chamke Hai Re, Maahi Ve**  
SAchin to gun: **Tere Haatho Kangana Khanke, Tere Pairo Payal Chanke Hai Re, Maahi Ve**  
daya and abhijeet to sneha: **Naino Se Bole Rabba Rabba, Mann Mein Dole Rabba Rabba**  
 **Amrit Ghole Rabba Rabba, Tu Soniye**  
All **( Jind Maahi Ve Soni Soni Aaja Mahi Ve**  
 **Everybody Sing Soni Soni Aaja Mahi Ve )…(2)That's The Way Maahi Ve**

maddy to nirvi: **O Tere Aankhen Kali Kali, Tera Gora Gora Mukhdha, Hai Re, Maahi Ve**  
tanmay to gun **: Teri Rangat Jaise Sona, Tu Chaand Ka Jaise Tukda Hai Re, Maahi Ve**  
ANshay to sneha: **Tere Gaal Gulabi Rabba Rabba, Chaal Sharabi Rabba Rabba,**  
 **Dil Ki Kharabi Rabba Rabba, Tu Soniye, Jind Maahi Ve … Aaja Mahi Ve …(2)**

gun **: Barse Rangini Kaliyan Hai Mehki Bhini Bhini, Baje Mann Mein Halke Halke Shehnai Re**  
sneha: **Jitne Hai Taare Aanchal Mein Aa Gaye Sare, Dil Ne Jaise Hi Li Angdayee Re**  
sid to vedika: **Tu Jo Aayee Sajhke Mehndi Rachke, Chal Bachke Oh Soniye**  
 **Dil Kitno Ka Khaye Dhajke Oh Soniye, Jind Maahi Ve … Aaja Mahi Ve …(2)**

shreya and EVe to trio brides: **Chanda Meri Chanda Tujhe Kaise Mein Yeh Samjaoon, Mujhe Lagti Hai Tu Kitni Pyaari Re**  
purvi and sharda to trio brides **: Khusiyan Jitni Hai Sab Dhoondh Ke Laoon, Teri Doli Ke Sang Kar Do Sari Re**  
 **Tu Jo Aayee … Oh Soniye, Jind Maahi Ve … Aaja Mahi Ve …(2)**

all started dancing full of joy: **Tere Maathe … Tu Soniye, Jind Maahi Ve, Jind Maahi Ve … Aaja Mahi Ve...**

 **...**

Snehil saw that sneha was laughing and dancing continually... his eyes were feeling with tears...

SNehil wife: **kya hua ab tumhe..**

Snehil: **shayad sneha sahi kahti thi.. hum logo ne ise kabhi time hi nahi diya... dekho ye kitni khush lag rahi hai in logo ke sath.. mujhe yad nahi sneha hamare sath kabhi itni khul kar hansi ho..**

SW: **itna kyu soch rahe ho... jane do use ... vese bhi vo khush hai na...**

Snehil stared his wife and went toward nivam and indicated them to go one side..

nivam: **kya hua**

snehil: **aap log kanyadan kar sakte hai.. mujhe koi pareshani nahi... shayad vo sahi kahti hai... aap logo ne jo ise diya hai vo mene to shayad hi...**

shreya smiled after heard this... and went toward sneha and told about snehil decision... sneha hugged shreya with a happiness... snehil also came near to sneha and hugged her...

Snehil **: beta mujhe maf kar do... shayad tumhe hum log pahle samajh jate to... aaj...**

Sneha: **don't worry papa... mujhe ab kisi se koi shikayat nahi... me aaj bahut khush hu...** snehil thought something and went toward outside...

 **...**

After function, all friends sat in a group...

Vedika: **to tanmay... vese to ab 2 din hi baki hai vese tum chaho to aaj hi tum log...**

Gun: **tu hamesha paglo jesi bate kyu karti hai..**

Tanmay: **vese mujhe koi problem nahi hai... par problem papa ko ho jayegi na...**

Vedika: **are tum chaho to tumhe me chup chap upper pahucha du...**

SID: **bap re ... agar upper pahucha dogi... to ye log to kuch kar hi nahi payege..**.all laughed

Gun: **aisi faltu ki bate chodo tum log...**

ANshay: **faltu ki bate... haaa. Dekhte shadi ke bad gun...**

Nirvi: **tu bada uchak raha hai... kyu kuch hua hai kya tum logo ke beech...**

SNeha (with hesitation): **aap.. bhi... hum... logo ke piche kyu pad gayi ho...**

Anshay: **abhi kaha di... jab bhi pas me jata hu to ek hi bat... shadi ke bad... ye doctor hoke bhi itne odd thought rakhti hai..**

SNeha **: tum ... jyada bologe... to me ye shadi hi...**

Vedika (with wide eyes): **cancel kar dogi...**

Sneha: **nahi... postpone kar dugi... okkk..**

Maddy: **vese vedika meri setting karwa do...**

Vedika laughed: **uske liye di ko manana padega.. or vo impossible... hai... all the best for your first night..**

Maddy laughed: **really hum sab logo me tanmay or gun lucky hai.. jo shadi se pahle kiss to...** Nirvi hit her...gun shocked..

Tanmay: **tu...tumhe kese...**

Vedika: **puri duniya ko malum hai gunnn... tarika aunty ne us din tum logo ko dekh liya tha..**

Tanmay: **mom ne... Really... tabhi papa mere piche pade rahte... mom ko jarurat kya thi sabko batane ki...**

anshay: **shadi hone do.. phir dekhta hu.. gun koi bat tujhse kese chupati hai...**

nirvi: **aisa jaruri nahi ki wife har bat bataye..**

anshay: **kyu di shadi ho rahi hai... to har chees batani to banti hai...**

sneha: **aisa kisne bol diya...**

ANshay: **ha tum to chupa sakti ho... shayad tumhara sach nahi suntan to tum to zindgi bhar ke liye snehal banke hi rahti na..**

SNeha: **bus bat bat me taunt mat mara karo ... samjhe... sorry bol chuki hu us bat ke liye**

Shreya and purvi came: **kya hua ... kis bat pe bahas chal rahi hai...**

SNeha: **kuch nahi ...anshay ka kahna hai ki wife ko husband ko har bat batani chahiye aisa jaruri hai kya...**

Shreya: **its depand on condition... agar koi imp.. bat nahi to... jaruri nahi... par agar us bat se kuch effect pade to bata dena chahiye...**

Gun: **mom aapne papa se kabhi kuch chupaya hai...**

Shreya thinking: **nahi .. mujhe to aisa kuch bhi yad nahi... and then she saw toward purvi and smile: ya ek chees... jarur chupayi hui hai...Purvi confused...**

gun: **really** (she thinking again about daya): **mom... or me puchu ki kya to..**

 **s** hreya: **tumhare papa se chupaya hai to tumhe bataugi kya... vese purvi ne bhi chupaya hua hai na...**

purvi: **mene kya chupaya hai... mene aaj tak kuch bhi nahi chupaya hai sachin se...**

Shreya: **vo shadi se pahle hotel wali bat..**

Sneha: **konsi bat...**

Shreya: **bahut funny incident tha... purvi or sachin sir ek case ko solve karne ke chakkar me bure fanse... kisi ne in logo ko behosh kiya tha... or sachin sir ko galat fahmi ho gayi ki...**

Purvi: **shreya bus kar... or usme kuch chipaya nahi mene...**

Shreya: **accha sachin sir ko jhoot bola tha na... ki unhone tumhare sath...**

Purvi: **uske bare me sachin ko usi din malum pad gaya tha jis din me tujhe bata rahi thi...**

Shreya: **matlab**

Nirvi: **ek min hume to batao... hua kya... papa ko mom ne jhoot bola... i can't believe... hua kya hotel me aisa..**

Sachin came from behind: **kuch nahi beta... kuch nahi hua... phir bhi tumhari mom ne mujhe dara diya tha ki mene uske sath kuch galat kiya hai..** all shocked... **puri rat nahi so paya tha... or aise me...**

Purvi: **abhi bhi kah rahi hu... galatfahmi aapko hui thi... mene kuch nahi bola tha... vo to aap lift band hone se dare tab mene bola...** all confused... shreya told everything to all...

Nirvi: **mom aap aisa kese kar sakti hai... kisi ko gulty feel karwana...**

Purvi: **jo bola na uski saza bhi mil gayi thi mere ko... sham ko aake kitna daraya tha sachin ne...**

ANshay: **papa ne aapko...aap papa se darti bhi hai...** and he laughed. **.. ulta aap unhe darati hai...** sachin also laughed

Purvi: **bus karo... or ab sab chalo... kal fere hai sona hai sabko...**

Gun: **daraya matlab... kyu uncle ne kya kiya...**

Shreya: **o to us din isiliye tera movie me man hi nahi lag raha tha...vese really sir kya kiya aapne...**

SAchin: **bus jyada kuch nahi bus realize karwa diya tha.. ki agar real me aisa kuch hota... to kesa lagta...**

Shreya: **matalb..**

Purvi: **tujhe bada janna hai... vese tune kya chipaya nivam se...**

Shreya: **soch le vo bhi bolugi to tera hi loss hai...**

Purvi: **matlab...**

SHreya: **vo ek clip chupayi hui hai... nivam se..**.purvi shocked..

Purvi: **hum sab log chalte hai abhi... tarika bhi vaha wait kar rahi hogi...**

Tanmay: **konsi clip...**

Purvi: **chalo ab... vese bhi kuch logo me cid officer ke gun to hai hi nahi...**

Shreya: **accha... ye clip aaj tak isi karan bachi hui hai... nahi to..**

Purvi shocked: **aaj tak matlab... tu pagal hai... delete nahi kiya... shreya akal to hai na..**

Shreya: **chinta mat kar me mar jaugi tab tak kisi ke hath bhi nahi aayegi. ha mere marne ke bad agar kisi ne chanbin kari to bat alag hai.** all confused..

SNeha: **shreya aunty ki clip se aap kyu pareshan ho rahi hai...**

Purvi: **meri hi clip hai... or me..**.she stopped.. all shocked...

Vedika: **ek min... matlab aap logo ki anniversary wale din Kevin uncle ne jo kaha tha... ki aap logo ki clip... vo shreya aunty ne.** (with exitment) **really, aisa kuch hai to hume dikhao na...**

Purvi: **aisi bato me jhat se purani bate yad aayegi tujhe... baki ke time kya ho jata hai.. bahut hi weak performance tha na CID team ke selection me tumhara...**

Vedika: **to kya junior to ban gayi hu na... jaldi hi me badi post par bhi pahuch jaugi... or tab... me shreya aunty ke ghar pe raid dalugi or searching me vo clip utha lugi...**

Shreya: **are wahhh... hum sab log us din ka wait karege... dekhti hu... ye kab mumkin hota hai...**

Sid to maddy (slowly): **bhai tere sasural wale bahut pahuchi hui chees hai... really clip...vese aisa kya hoga clip me...** Maddy smiled and then all leave...

...

so hows it.. thanks to review **ashwin, love-daya, karan and shafia...**

 **hey shafia,** i know i delayed in OSes... but don't worry ...i tried to update next oS on daya-devki... then all incomplete track... just like nikhil-kajal, kevin- navya and pankaj-jaywanti...

...


	34. and They tied in knot

All 3 pairs sat in the mandap... EVe-aadtiya, sachvi and Nivya also sat there...

After marriage... all was touched elders feet... sneha shocked after saw her mother was stood there...

Purvi: **aap yaha pe..**

SM: **finally aap ne meri beti ko mujhse chin hi liya...**

Snehil: **mene tumhe bus sneha ki shadi attend karne ke bulaya hai...**

SM: **snehil.. accha hai na.. sneha tumhare sath rahi nahi... to is shadi ki manzoori deke tumne ise mujhse alag kar hi diya..**

SNeha: **agar papa na bhi bolte to... to bhi me ye shadi karti...or papa aapko achanak se kya hua ki aapne mom ko yaha bula liya...**

Snehil: **mujhe laga ki tum khush hogi isko bhi is shadi me dekhkar...**

SNeha: **khush... ha bahut khush hu me... jindgi bhar itna pyaar jo diya hai..**

Sachin: **sneha.. jane do... or aap sab...please.. ab shadi ho gayi hai... to ab bato ko badane se koi fayda nahi... bus yahi chahta hu ki aap sab log khushi khushi ise aashirwad de...**

SM: **sneha..itne saal tumhe mene pala... or ek jhatke me tumne mujhe...**

Tarika: **ek min... kese pala... aap khud sochiye... itna paisa kamaya... par ab kya hai... rishte ke nam pe ek beti thi vo bhi ab aapke sath nahi...iske liye thoda sa time bhi nahi... apne baccho ko ghar ke nokro ke bharose chod do... phir chahe vo nokar kesa bhi ho...**

SM (angerly): **aapka matlab kya hai.. aap kon hoti hai mujhe sikhane wali ki mujhe apni beti ko kese palna chahiye...**

Shreya: **kash aapko pahle hi sikha diya hota baccho ko kese palte hai...vo to sneha ki himmat ke karan vo bach gayi varna aaj to vo pata nahi kis condition me hoti..**

Snehil: **matlab kya hai aapka..**

Sneha: **aap sab log jane do na... mujhe abhi ye sab bate nahi karni... accha laga aap logo ko kum se kum aaj ke liye time to mila... par ab mere liye is time ki koi kimat nahi... aap log chalo ab...**

Nirvi: **par sneha in logo ko malum padna chahiye ki in logo ne kya galtiya ki hai.. aunty aapne ek nokar ke bharose choda... or sneha ne jab uski complain ki aapse... to aapne sunne ke bajay use hi dhamka diya..**

SM: **isko natak karne ki aadat pad gayi thi... tum logo ke pas aane ke karan vo hamesha kuch na kuch..**

Purvi: **natak karne ki aadat... chup karo... aapke us nokar ne iske sath rape karne ki koshish ki... or isne use vase mara... or ulta aap ye janne ke bajay ki aapki beti ne use kyu mara... sidha ise hi chanta mar diya..** snehil shocked.. SM saw purvi with a question look

Snehil: **ye aap...**

Purvi: **afsos ise itne ghatiya parents ...roz rat ko neend haram hui iski... har waqt ek dark e sath uthti hai...**

Nirvi: **or sneha planning karke us nokar ko ghar se nikalti nahi... to ab tak to vo sneha ko...**

SM saw toward sneha, she was confused... sneha leave from there...

SAchin: **sach to ye hai ki aap logo k paisa kamane ki dhun ne aap logo k eek acche khase pariwar ko tod dala...snehil ji... aapke pas sirf aapki so called new bibi or uska beta bus.. or anitha ji aapke pas to kuch bhi nahi bacha siway paiso ke... ab jee bhar ke kamaiye... or apne upper hi kharach karna...**

EVe: **beta chodo... kismet walo ko aisi betiya milti hai... or mujhe khushi hai ki ye ab mere ghar ki beti hai... apni zindgi aap log khud jeena...**

SHarda: **are aap sab log kyu der kar rahe ho in logo ke liye... hume baki ke riti riwajo ke liye bhi late ho rahi hai...**

SHreya: **aap sahi kah rahi hai.. aap log khana khake jarur jana... chalo...** and all leave ... SM and snehil still stood in a shock and shame...

 **...**

After all ritual nirvi and Gun ready for vidai...

Nirvi hugged purvi: **mom aapki morning tea bahut miss karugi...**

Purvi: **me to tujhe har pal miss karugi... or hamesha milne ke liye aate rahna... samjhi...** Nirvi nodded...

Shreya also hugged her... vedika nirvi gun and shreya shared a group hug...

Vedika: **di vese aap chahe to me chalu.. sath me**

Nirvi: **koi jarurat nahi... itni bhi yad nahi aayegi teri...**

Vedika: **vese tum 3no ko first night ke all the best...**

Vedika stared her and then she went near sachin and hugged him tightly...Sachin nothing said to her... only he held her tightly..

Nirvi: **aapko kuch nahi bolna..**

Anshay: **di aap ja rahi ho... par ab sneha aapki kumi puri kar degi to... papa ko itna dukh nahi... kyu papa**

Nirvi: **papaaa**

Sachin: **tumhari jagah meri zindgi me koi nahi le sakta... phir chahe vo sneha ho, anshay ho, ya koi or..**

Anshika: **vese di accha hai.. ab aapke rrom pe mera right ... ab mujhe us chote se room me sone ki jarurat nahi..**

Nirvi: **oye mere room me jane ki sochna bhi mat... me jab bhi aaugi vahi rahugi..**

Anshika: **aap vapas bhi aayegi kya.. aap to shahar ki shahar me hai...**

Nirvi: **mom aap is pagal ko samjha lo... mera room...**

Sachin: **beta vo room hamesha tumhara rahega...** nirvi hugged him again.. rhen she meeat all other persons and leave from there..

 **...**

Then gun also meet to all... shreya's eyes were feeling in tears...

Tarika: **chinta mat karo, hamare sath hi hai... or humesha aati rahegi... tumhare pas..**

Shreya: **tere beti nahi hai.. isliye shayad tujhe malum bhi nahi... inki vidai karwana..**

Tarika: **o hello, ye sab meri betiya bhi hai... samjhi or agar gun ko bahu ki tarah rakhne lag gayi na to tujhe badi problem ho jayegi samjhi..**

Nivam: **tarika, hope ise vaha par bhi hamari kami mahsus na ho..**

Abhijeet: **kabhi nahi hogi..**

Vedika slowly: **to bus gun ab to duriya pal do pal ki mehman... uske bad...** and she winked gun.. gun smiled and then she also leave with tarika, abhijeet and tanmay...

 **...**

Snehil and anitha saw nirvi and gun that how much they love her parants...after that they sw toward sneha who is busy with anshay's all relatives... she was not looking toward them... and after that purvi and all family leave from there...

devki came from behind: **agar aaj aap logo ne sach me apni beti ko time diya hota... to vo aap logo se mil ke jati... par afsos shayad ye such aap logo ke nasib me nahi tha...**

DAya: **devki rishte bahut nazuk hote hai... ekbar kisi ke liye khatas pad jaye to... vo zindgi bhar rahti hai... kash aisa ho ki aap log us khatas ko mita paye... hum log chale... devki..** Snehil and anitha bent their head with a shame..

 **...**

Nirvi entered her home...

ananya completed all process of grah pravesh... after that nirvi saw toward dadi's room..

Disha: **vo bahar nahi aayegi beta..**

Nirvi: **par aashirwad to unka bhi...**

Ananya: **phir kabhi le lena... aaj rahne do..**

Disha: **vese bhi tum bahut thak gayi hogi... aaj aram kar lo..**

Nirvi: **me aayi ek min...** and she went toward dadi's room..

DIsha: **ye ladki pagal ho gayi hai... hoshiyari jhadne ke chakkar me galiya sunegi...**

Ananya: **pat nahi ma kuch jyada na bol de..**

Nirvi entered her room.. suddenly maddy dadi shout: **mere kamre me kisne bola aane ko... mera pura dharm bhrast karke chodegi kya... pahle hi khandan pe dag...**

Maddy and sid entered from behind: **dadi... cool... vo aapse bus aashirwad lene aayi hai.. to vo aap jitna jadi de dogi vo chali jayegi... varna yahi pe so jayegi vo aapko jyada bura lagega na..** Nirvi stared maddy.. **.**

Dadi: **tu to bat hi mat kar... ye sab tere karan or ananya bahu ke karan ho raha hai... aaj tak hamare khandan me aisi shadi... iski jat pat ka pata nahi... kya pata kaha paida...**

Sid: **vahi to dadi... kuch pata nahi.. ro aise me ye aapke room me so jayegi to... ab jaldi se aashirwad deke vida karo...**

Dadi: **tu kah raha hao to thik... vese bhi ab tujhse hi umeed hai... vese bhi ye to is ghar ko waris bhi nahi...** nirvi was feeling guilty...Maddy held her hand.. and they touched her feet... dadi move little back

Dadi: **khush raho... pure panv chune ki jarurat nahi hai...ab jao yaha se... mujhe sona bhi hai...**

Sid: **are dadi... log kya bolege... itne ameer log... or bahu ko neg me kuch bhi nahi diya... hum log to ghar se kisi ko khali bhejte bhi nahi hai...** nirvi stared sid..

Dadi gave a bundle of rs to maddy: **ye le ise de dena..**. she held rs from maddy hand and leave from there.

Sid followed her: **sorry nirvi.! Vo dadi ko aisi bhasha hi samjh me aati... par tum dekh lena dheere-2 vo apne aap normal ho jayegi... vo mujhse jyada to maddy bhai se pyaar karti hai... isliye ye shadi hone di,, nahi to is jagah me hota to mujhe to ghar se nikal chuki hoti...**

Ananya: **kah to ye sahi raha hai nirvi.. par sidhant** (she held her ears) **bhabhi hai vo tumhari ab nam leke bulana band kar doge to jyada accha rahega... samjhe..**

Sid: **sorry badi mom... aage se dhyan rakhuga...** and he rubbed her ear...

Disha: **vese bhabhi ka bhi haq hota hai kan khichne ka... to nirvi tum khich sakti ho iske kan..**

Sid: **accha.. phir devar ka haq bhi hota hai kan khicwane ke evaj me khuch mange... kyu bhabhi..**

Nirvi smiled and squeezed his ear tightly: **mujhse kuch mangne ki jarurat nahi hai.. me pahle se hi janti ho tumhe kya chahiye...**

SID: **o really... kya chahiye...**

Nirvi: **time aane do... de dugi... mujhe malum hai vo mera picha kabhi nahi chodegi...** sid hugged her..

Maddy: **oye... limit me... meri wife hai vo..**

Sid: **hogi... par meri to best friend cum bhabhi hai... to aish karo... vese bhaiya ab to aapko jaldi hogi na room me jane ki..**

Maddy: **kyu**

Roshni: **first night jo hai bhaiya..** disha smiled... nirvi was feeling nervousness

Ananya: **bahut jyad dimag chalne lag gaye hai baccho ke...**

Disha: **vese ab rat to ho gayi hai... to i think hum sab logo ko so jana chahiye... kyu di..**

Ananya: **hmmm par sidhant or roshni beta sabse pahle tum log apne kamre me jao... me nahi chahti ki in logo ko tum log pareshan bhi karo...** both became sad... and leave... then disha and ananya too..

Maddy: **to ab chale room me...** nirvi followed her..they entered room..

Maddy: **to ab tumhe phir se to room dikhane ki jarurat nahi hai...**

Nirvi saw that full room decorated by rose petals and candles... she was feeling nervousness...

Maddy hugged her from behind: **to ab kya soch rahi ho...**

Nirvi: **maddy please abhi... ye sab...**

Maddy: **kyu ab to shadi ho gayi hai na...**

Nirvi: **ha par... vo .. abhi .. achanak se ye sab..**

Maddy: **achanak se kya... bacche ki planning to bahut pahle kar li thi na...**

Nirvi hit him: **bus karo na...** maddy smiled

Maddy: **don't worry.. tumhe comfortable nahi lagta to kal sahi...par so to jaye...**

Nirvi: **me change karke aati hu**

Maddy: **change to mujhe bhi karna hai chalo sath me chalte...**

Nirvi again raised her hand to hit him he moved back and her leg stuck in suitcase.. and then maddy and nirvi fallen over bed... maddy lost in her eyes... and after that maddy touched her lips... she shiverd and closed her eyes... and aftersome time maddy put his lips on her... and they shared a passionate kiss... nirvi lost her senses... and he lost totally in maddy...and he hugged maddy tightly...

MAddy (slowly): **kisne kaha tum abnormal ho...tumhe to jara sa touch karne par hi...**

Nirvi open her eyes and separted with jerk... maddy: **kya hua...**

Nirvi: **kuch nahi.. vo me change..** she was still breathing heavily..

Maddy pulled her over him... nirvi didn't opposed her... and then maddy slowly remove her chundri and kissed on her neck... she shivered again... and after that he started kissing every part of body of her... and after sometime they consummate their marriage... they slept in each other arm...

 **...**

Sneha saw her **wedding bed...**. and she started shivering **with a fear...**

 **...**

 **So what about** anshay-sneha... **. and what happened with** gun and tanmay. **...**

 **Want to know more than keep reading... good bye friends... TC**

 **review is too less yar :'(**


	35. First NIght- a terror for newly weds

_**AT place:**_

Tanmay and Gun entered home... tarika and her mother complete all process of grah pravesh...

Tanmay: **to ab finally tum ghar me aa gayi ho...** and he smiled..

Tarika: **ha aa gayi hai beta par abhi ghar ki sab rasme baki hai... hai na... shagun**

Abhijeet: **kya tarika... tum bhi... inke sath bhi mazak..**

Tarika: **kyu mene isme kya galat bola... abhijeet... sab log tumhari tarah nahi hote na...**

Abhijeet: **ab rahne do baki ki rasme puri kare..** tarika smiled... Tarika intentionally took more time in each rasm...

Tanmay: **mom, aap kitna dheere dheere kar rahi hu... pahle to aapne sab pooja, sab rasme short me kari hai... aaj kuch jyada hi time nahi le rahi...**

Tarika: **are beta rasme hai... puri na ho to aage jake pati patni me jhagde hote hai...**

Tanmay: **mom bus na...**

Abhijeet: **shanti rakho beta... tumhe is bat se khush hona chahiye ki tarika in sabme involve to ho rahi hai... nahi to rasmo ke mamle me ye thodi piche hi hai...**

Tanmay: **vohi to... hamesha piche to aaj itna detail me kyu...** gun squeezed tanmay's hand slowly...

 **...**

After complete all rituals... sneha entered her room... she saw that all oom was beautifully decorated... she smile first, suddenly she realize what happened to next... and she felt a fear in her heart..

Sneha (in mind): **ab , ab me anshay se kya bahana banaugi... aaj to... o god... me kya karu...**

Suddenly anshay hugged her from behind, she shivered...

Anshay: **kya hua...**

Sneha: **ka.. kuch nahi vo... anshay...**

Anshay: **shhhhh... ab aaj kuch nahi... sabse pahle ek kam jo adhura rah gaya...** and he held that gift box.. and put it on the bed... sneha feeling some relief...

Sneha: **so sad na anshay, ab ye gifts tumhare kuch kam ke nahi... isme adhikatar sports shoes, board games, study books or ...**

Anshay: **chup karogi tum... mujhe pasand nahi ki koi gifts bataye... or rahi kam ki bat... jo me use nahi le saka... vo mere bacche use kar lege...** and he winked sneha. Sneha gave him a little smile.. **are ab vaha kyu khadi ho aake beth sakti ho yaha pe..**.and then they started opened all gifts... and anshay surprised and he also feeling regret too that he didn't use that items... and he liked some deo and perfume and put it on his cupboard..

After opening all gifts... anshay: **good yaar, sach me me gift khol ke dekhta to... aaj use to kar sakta tha... vese ye games ab bhi khel sakte hai.. tum khelna chaho to..**

Sneha: **me...ab ye games...**

Anshay: **kyu nahi... khelne ki koi umar nahi hoti...kahi harne se dar..**

Sneha: **accha me darti hu... phir to dekhte abhi...** and they started playing a game...

After won the game sneha open smiled with of joy.. anshay lost her beauty and held her face... sneha stopped and saw toward anshay... anshay move ahead and held her lips from his lips... sneha closed her eyes tightly... he hugged him tightly and half laid over her after some time, she was remembering about her past, she pushed anshay and started breathing with a fear... anshay shocked..

Anshay **: kya hua**..sneha eyes felt with tears...

Sneha: **sorry anshay.. vo...** and she ran from the room...anshay was feeling regretted..

 **...**

 _ **AT place:**_

Tanmay: **mom ab or kitni der...**

Tarika: **ho gaya na...bus ho gaya...ab tum log free ho...**

Tanmay: **thank god...**

Tarika: **Gun tum room me ja sakti ho...**

Tanmay: **or me...**

Tarika: **are vo kuch saman abhi pack karne hai, vo tumhari nani kal subah jaldi nikal jayegi tum to sote rahoge... or me akeli itni packing kese karugi... abhi to purvi shreya ko bhi madad ke liye nahi bula sakti, vo dono khud hi thaki hui hai... aisa karo, tum thodi help kar do...**

Gun: **me karwa deti hu..**

Tarika: **ek min, agar tumse kam karwaye to log meri badnami karege... tum jao.. jao na...** gun saw toward tanmay and leave...

Tanmay: **mom hum log bad me courier se bhijwa dege na..**

Tarika: **itne sare saman hai kya kya bhijwaoge...**

Tanmay: **papa hai na...**

Tarika: **are tumhare papa abhi hisab karne me hi bethe hue hai... kisi ke yaha kuch dena to nahi rah gaya... ab itni der time pas kar rahe ho... utni der me to hum kitne saman pack kar lete...** Tanmay became sad... tarika smiled... and they started packing...

 **...**

 **S** ** _Achvi room:_**

Sachin: **chalo ab shadiya ho gayi, sab tension se free... ab phir se duty me bhid jao...**

Purvi: **mujhe to abhi tak viswas nahi ho raha, vo sneha kal tak jo hamare ghar pe apne ma bap se jhagad ke aati thi.. vo aaj hamesha ke liye yaha hai...**

Sachin: **tumhara pagalpan tha jo ise khich laya..**. purvi smiled...

Purvi: **bus ab nirvi udhar khush rahe bus...**

Sachin: **vo rahegi... mujhe pura bharosa hai... vo apne aap ko sab mahol me adjust karna janti hai...**

Anshay knocked the door: **mom ek min, aapse bat karni hai...**

Purvi opened the door, in confusion: **kya hua itni rat ko, sab thik to hai na..**.

Anshay look toward sachin, and then he slowly said all about sneha to purvi...

Sachin: **kya hua...**

Purvi: **kuch nahi me thodi der me aayi...**

On the stairs, anshay: **mom sach me mujhe nahi malum tha vo is tarah ghabra jayegi... mujhe laga..**

Purvi: **anshay abhi chup raho, me bat karti hu usse... tum apne room me jao...** anshay leave..

Purvi opened door of nirvi's room, sneha was hidden her face in pillow, she was sobbing...

Purvi sat near her, and slowly massaged in her hairs...Sneha looked her and wiped her tears...

Purvi: **kya hua...**

Sneha: **me... shayad shadi karna chahti thi par aage nahi... badna**

Purvi: **to kon bol raha tum aage bado...**

Sneha: **mera matalab.. .vo anshay..**

Purvi: **vo anshay ke sath apne rishte ko aage nahi badan chahti... bachpan ke jese, apne dost k pas, is ghar me rahna chahti ho, par abhi is rishte ko accept nahi karna chahti..**

Sneha: **malum hai me galat hu..par... mujhe dar...**

Purvi: **to kisne kaha aaj ke aaj ye sab karo... tum agar ye bat anshay se kahti to vo intzaar kar sakta tha..**

Sneha: **vo itne dino se... dur raha or ab bhi... use.. agar bura...**

Purvi: **aisa nahi rahta, pati patni ka aapsi rishta jabardasti se to kabhi bhi nahi ban sakta... or anshay ko jaha tak me janti hu, vo jabardasti kabhi nahi karega...**

Sneha: **par mera ye dar pata nahi kab...**

Sachin entered: **sorry to interrupt... mene bate sun li, uske liye bhi sorry... or rahi bat dar ki to vo to apne aap chala jayega... kyu purvi...**

Purvi: **sachin, aap ko nahi lagta yaha pe aapko aana nahi chahiye**

Sachin: **are mujhe laga kuch problem na ho gayi ho... to... aa gaya... par ye problem ...sneha ek bat bolu... ye ghar tumhara bhi hai, tum apni marzi se jee sakti ho... jaruri nahi shadi aaj hui to... aaj hi ye sab... or relax... abhi to tumhari exams bhi baki hai... accha hai.. padne me dhyan laga rahega... or rahi bat anshay ki to use me samjha duga... ok..**

Sneha: **really, use bura...**

SAchin: **mujhe nahi lagta use bura lagega,**

Shreya entered: **matlab anshay bhi history repeat karega...**

Purvi: **tum kab aayi..**

Shreya: **abhi, sone ki koshish kar rahi hu, neend hi nahi aa rahi, na sneha ghar pe, na gun... nivam to mast so gaye... or yaha me kabse ulluo jesi jagi hui hu... socha tumhare pas hi chalu... or yaha aa gayi. or accha hua, yaha pe bhi sab jage hue hai..**

Sneha: **me kal se udhar aa jaugi sone...**

SHreya: **ha taki anshay mujhe jee bhar ke galiya de...sneha chahe jitna bhi dar lage... but i think dono rahna to ek hi room me... varna duriya ghatne ke bazay badegi hi...**

Sneha thinking about this, shreya: **vese tumhe malum hai purvi bhi darti thi... tumhari tarah..** sneha shocked...

Sneha to purvi **: aap ... aap ke sath bhi kuch...**

Purvi stared shreya: **ye shreya ka dimag puri tarah se sarak chukka hai... or mere sath aisa kuch nahi hua tha.. vo bus aise hi..**

Sachin: **shreya kah to sahi rahi hai, tumhe malum hai, ye itna darti thi ki is karan mujhe apna har kam karwana bahut aasan ho jata tha... kyu purvi...**

Sneha: **matlab... kam karwana... aapke sath kuch hua nahi to bhi darti...**

Shreya: **shayad bachpan me purvi ki kidnapping ke karan iske dimag me aadmiyo se dar beth gaya ho...**

Purvi: **mujhe nahi lagta aisa kuch hai... bus vo sab shayad... aise hi... or haan sneha, ye sach hai sachin ne manchahe kam karwaye... isiliye me tumhe ye tip jarur deti hu... agar kabhi bhi anshay tumhe apne kam karwane ko leke blackmail kare na... to usse darna mat... sidha mere pas aake complain karna... use turant sahi kar dugi..**

Sneha: **vo mujhe blackmail kyu karega...**

Sachin: **vohi to... vo tumhe kyu blackmail karega... or tum itni bevkuf bhi nahi ho, jo anshay se dar jao... vo to purvi jese hi kuch log hote hai...**

Purvi: **sachin, bus ab bahut ho gaya hai...**

Shreya: **vese sneha, ye bat to drama me bhi clear kar chuke hai.. in logo ko pas me aane ke liye 2-3 mahine lage the... to is karan shayad ye family ke trend hi ban gaya hai to tension mat lo... sab kuch apne aap thik hone do...**

Sneha smiled, she feeling some relief but she was feeling a guilty too FOR ANSHAY..

 **...**

 _ **AT place:**_

Tanmay stood : **bus mom ab nahi karni mujhe koi packing... aapka saman to badte hi ja rahe hai... pichle 1-2 ghante se packing hi packing... itna kitna bhijwa rahi ho nani ke yaha pe...** and he leave..

Tarika: **are tanmay meri bat to suno... and she smiled widly: kash abhijeet bhi itna hi desperate hota..**

 **...**

Tanmay entered room, and he saw that gun was slept half sit and half lied... tanmay became sad...

He came near her and put a pillow beneath her head... and slowly uncovered her chundri... and put aside... then he properly adjust her on the bed... first he thought that, he should wake to gun... but next thought was... no... and he changed the cloth...

Tanmay: **ye sab mom ke karan hua hai.. aaj agar vo packing ke kam... aaj papa ready to mom... isse accha to vedika ki bat man leta... or vahi hotel me thodi der... ab kya ho sakta hai... use sote hue se bhi nahi utha sakta... par vo itne heavy kapdo me kese soyegi... use utha hi deta hu... par vo bhi thaki hui hai... koi bat nahi... uski jab neend khulegi tab dekh legi...** and he exit from bathroom...

He saw that, gun was looking more beautifull while she was sleeping... tanmay want to kiss her... but he controlled him self and slept beside gun..

 **...**

Anshay entered nirvi's room... and saw that... shreya, sneha, purvi and sachin was busy in talking..

Anshay: **wah ye accha hai... mujhe akela room me bethne ko bol diya... or yaha pe sab bate kiye ja rahe...**

Shreya: **anshay ab tumhari value kum... pahle nirvi ko importance milti thi, ab ise... tum to abhi bhi piche hi ho...**

Anshay: **vo to dikh hi raha hai... vese ab agar kisi ko neend nahi aa rahi to... me kuch soch raha hu..**

Purvi: **kya**

Anshay: **papa ek game ho jaye carom board ka...**

Sachin: **me ready hu, par purvi ki galiya sunne ki himmat nahi itni rat ko...**

Shreya: **to ise kon khil raha hai, me, anshay ki team me, aap or sneha ek team me... dekhte kon jitta hai..**

Purvi: **o hello, mujhe side me karke khud khel rahi ho... mujhe bhi khelna hai..**

Shreya: **ab to team pahel hi decide ho gayi... tu next game me try karna.. ok... aisa kart u sabke liye coffee bana ke leke aa ja...**

Purvi: **acchaaaa... me nahi lane wali...**

Sneha: **aap meri team me ho jaiye aunty...**

Purvi: **aunty... ab ye nahi chalega... aaj se mujhe..**

SHreya **: sasu ma bulana... ok**

Purvi: **yukkk sasu ma... kitna weird hai... sunna hi... sasu ma to bilkul mat bulana... samjhi...**

Sneha: **ok aunty... i mean mom...**

Purvi: **ye hui na bat... thik hai ek game tum log khel lo... next me dekhti hu...**

Sachin: **ha vese bhi next game me hum sab ko shayad neend aa jaye tab tum khel lena...**

Purvi: **sachinnnn... ab tumhari coffee to cancel hai..**

Sachin: **ha to hum dono ek me hi piyege na jhoota pine se pyaar badta hai...**

All laughed and anshay started arranging carom board..

 **...**

After some time, GUN awake and saw that tanmay was sleeping beside her..

Gun: **tanmay room me kab... o god... mujhe bhi neend tabhi lagni thi... and she saw that her chundri was put beside on table... mera itna khyal hai... tumne kab se wait kiya is lamhe ka... or me...**

 **I am really very sorry... ek bar mujhe jaga to dete...** and she softly kissed on his head... and changed her clothes... and slept beside her... and held his hand tightly...

 **...**

 **So... what's next...you want a new morning or continue this night? ...**

 **plz review... according to review... i update next one..**

 **...**

 **have a good day, TC, bye..**

 **...**


	36. A good or A bad morning?

So i think morning is better for beginning new life... just like SACHVI :P

 **...**

 **guest:** You are not giving a positive message about Tanmay if are showing him to be so desperate. I understand that they are married but, is marriage all about the physical relationship?

Thanks to review **, may be tanmay is... because only he was in love from his teen age ... so its natural for his... its too long... and when gun is also agreed then why he controlled... ya but he is not totally depended on physical relationship otherwise he enjoyed his first night... :P. He love gun allot... not only for physical relationship... but ya its part of life... so he surely attracted because he was waiting for this moment from a long time...**

Again thanks for review... i liked that you told about your opinion...

 **...**

 **Next morning, at 7 pm..**

Sneha and anshay was sleeping ... because they waked whole night with sachvi and shreya..

 **...**

Nirvi waked and saw toward maddy... he was still sleeping... nirvi saw toward him and kissed on his forehead... maddy slowly open his eyes...and held her in the arms tightly...

 **Nirvi: uth jao aashiq miya...**

 **Maddy: pagal ho, itni jaldi koi uthta hai.. abhi to 9 bazne me 2 ghante baki hai...**

 **Nirvi: tum 9 baze uthte ho..**

 **Maddy: kyu kya problem hai** and he slowly kissed on her lips..

 **Nirvi** tried to pushed him: **me 6:30 tak uth jati hu, aaj late ho gayi... or 7:30-8 baze tak nashta karke bhi ready rahti hu...**

 **Maddy: itni jaldi... phir to soti bhi jaldi hogi..**

 **Nirvi: jyada to nahi.. phir bhi genrally 10:30-11 baze tak to...**

 **Maddy: hmmm tabhi, ab late uthne ki aadat dal lo... kyuki ab me tumhe rat bhar sone dene wala nahi hu...** and he again kissed on her nack and tightly squeezed her in his arm...

 **Nirvi: chodo please, abhi subah nahi... or vese bhi mujhe taiyar hokar bahar jana hai...**

 **Maddy: itni jaldi bahar jake kya karogi... 9 baze se pahle yaha koi nashta bhi nahi karta...**

 **Nirvi: dadi bhi 9 bazeeee...**

 **Maddy: vo tumhare hath ka khana khayegi kya...** nirvi stared him... and pushed him forcefully... he fallen down from bed...

 **Maddy: are bap re itna gussa...**

 **Nirvi: bade acche pati ho... motivate karne ki jagah olta dominate kar rahe ho... bat bhi mat karna mujhse** and she went inside bathroom..

 **Maddy: are yar me mazak kar raha tha... dadi ke liye subah ma nashta taiyar kar deti hai... or tumhe abhi se kitchen me jane ki kya jarurat...** nirvi shut the door on his nose...

 **maddy: are me bhi sath me hi aa jata hu na andar...**

 **nirvi** (from inside): **koi jarurat nahi hai... so jao aaram se ... 9 baze tak uthna na... or dekhna aaj dadi mere hath ka bana hua nashta hi karegi...**

 **...**

Gun awake and saw that tanmay was sleeping...

 **Gun** smiled: **so sad na tanmay... tumhari puri rat barbad ho gayi.**..Tanmay smiled

 **Gun** (in mind): **ye jaga hua hai...**

 **Tanmay** again smiled and held a pillow and hugged tightly and murmured... **i love you too...**

Gun laughed slowly... and suddenly he clicked a thought and started recording from her mobile...

Tanmay kissed pillow... and again he murmured something...and again hugged pillow...

 **Tanmay: aaj nahi chodne wala...** Still 1 min tanmay doing silly thing and he turned... gun tried to held his but he fallen down from the bed...

Tanmay awake...gun laughed loudly. **.tanmay: kya hua?**

 **Gun: kya hua...**

 **Tanmay: tum abhi yaha pe thi na, mere pas...** and he saw that he held a pillow

 **Gun: me kab se yahi pe hu...** tanmay saw mobile in her hand..

 **Tanmay: mobile se kya kar rahi ho?**

 **Gun: vo me... vo sneha se bat...**

 **Tanmay: batao mujhe...**

 **Gun: kya** and she stood and ran...

 **Tanmay** followed her: **meri recording ki na tumne...**

 **Gun: nahi to...** and she entered bathroom quickly..

Tanmay held the door, Gun tried to closed the door.

 **Tanmay: mobile idhar do yar... ye galat bat hai...**

 **Gun: accha iska matlab tumhe malum hai ki tum kuch galat kar rahe the...**

 **Tanmay: yar vo bus ek sapna tha... tum do abhi...** and he entered bathroom quickly...

Gun ran inside... but she stopped due to wall...

 **Tanmay: ab bachke kaha jaogi...**

 **Gun: mere mobile ko hath nahi lagaoge...**

 **Tanmay: ok thik hai nahi lagata... vese tumhara mobile waterproof to hai na...**

 **Gun: matlab...**

 **Tanmay: matlab ab kuch bhi nuksan hua to mera koi kasoor nahi** and he quickly on the shower knob.

 **Gun: tanmay, mera mobile kharab ho jayega... please..** and she tried to off... but tanmay held her hand and pushed her near him. **..**

 **Tanmay: hota hai to ho jane do...** and he move his face to near her... they were fully wet.. **us din barish me kuch karna rah gaya tha na...**

 **Gun shivered: ky...kya?**

 **Tanmay: bata du..**

 **Gun: vo.. ab..abhi...**

 **Tanmay: ha abhi...** and he touched her lips...

Gun closed her eyes... suddenly tanmay stole her mobile

Gun opened her eyes... tanmay laughed... and ran toward door

 **Tanmay: ab tum free ho jo karna ho karo.. mobile mere hath aa gaya hai...**

 **Gun: tanmay ye kya hai... thik hai mobile ki itni parwah hai na... ab mere pas aake bhi dikhana..**

 **Tanmay: are me to mazak...** gun pushed him... and closed the door with loud voice...

 **Gun: is waqt bhi mazak... ab me bhi dekhti hu kese mere pas aate ho... faltu me hi afsos kar rahi thi...accha hua jo kal kuch nahi hua...**

 **Tanmay: yar itna accha moka tha... me bhi kitna bada gadha hu... ek recording ke karan itna accha chance miss kar diya...ab ise kese manau... yahi wait karta hu..**

 **...**

Nirvi entered kitchen,

 **Ananya: tumhe yaha aane ki jarurat nahi thi... or thodi der or aaram kar sakti thi..**

 **Nirvi: vo aadat hi padi hui hai, jaldi uthne ki to..**

 **DISha** entered kitchen **: kyu rat ko kuch hua nahi kya..**.nirvi turned red...

 **Ananya: dishaaa... vese tum hospital gayi thi?**

 **Disha: ya vo subah subah ek delivery case.. to 5 baze hi pahuchna pada...**

 **Ananya: tum jake aaram kar lo... phir..**

 **Disha: hmm me jati hu.. vese bhi maji mujhe bina nahaye hue kitchen me dekh legi to band baz jayegi... and nirvi tumhare liye bhi yahi tip hai... kabhi bhi bina nahaye hue kitchen me mat aana... varna...**

 **Nirvi: me dadi ke liye nashta banau.**.disha shocked...

 **DIsha: pagal ho rahi ho... ek to aaj tumhara pahla din hai... or tum kitchen me bhidna chati hu... or dusri bat... vo bhi unke liye.. jo shayad tumhare hath ka nashta... i mean.. unhe tum pasand nahi ho...**

 **Nirvi: mujhe pata hai... par aap log unhe batana hi mat.. ki mene banaya... please... bus dadi ke liye... or baki ke sab k liye aapko jese karna ho...** Ananya think something and nodded...nirvi became happy... and started preparing poha and tea.. **.**

 **...**

Gun exit from bathroom...

 **Tanmay: tum kapde pahan ke bahar aayi ho?**

 **Gun shocked: matlab... kya hai tumhara..**

 **Tanmay: ooo sorry, i mean tum to bina kapde liye andar gayi thi na... phir ye kaha se...**

 **Gun: mene rat ko hi andar mere sab kapde rakh diye the... or chinta mat karo... tumhe aisa moka to me dene wali bhi nahi hu...** and she leave room...

 **Tanmay: are bal... bal to banaye hi nahi na,...**

 **Gun** from stairs **: niche bana lugi.. bye... room me bethkar mobile dekho..**.tanmay hit the door... Abhijeet came from terrace and saw tanmay...

 **Abhijeet: kya hua gate ko kyu mar raha hai... ye shock daya tak hi rahne de...**

 **Tanmay: kuch nahi...**

 **Abhijeet: ye kya kapde aadhe gile aadhe sukhe hue... kya huliya bana rakha hai... ek neavy officer sabse kadak mana jata hai...is waqt koi tumhe dekh lega... to viswas hi nahi karega ki tum...**

 **Tanmay saw himself: sorry vo.. me taiyar hoke aata hu...** Abhijeet smiled and leave..

 **Abhijeet** saw gun in the hall: **are wah gun itni jadi ready bhi ho gayi... or yaha tarika abhi tak so rahi hai... ab tum uth hi gayi ho to... ek cup chay ho jaye to...**

 **Gun: kyu nahi uncle abhi bana ke lati hu...**

 **Abhijeet: uncle... ab tum papa bol sakti ho...**

 **Gun: sorry vo bachpan se uncle... to me try karugi... vese aunty ki bhi...she byte her tongue mom ki bhi chay banani hai kya...**

 **ABhijeet: pata nahi... vese vo aaj subah ma ko chodne airport gayi thi... to aake vapas so gayi to ab pata nahi kab uthe..**

 **Gun: nani real me chali gayi, mujhe laga ki aun...mumma mazak kar rahi thi**

 **Abhijeet: nahi vo unko bank ka kuch kam tha.. to jana jaruri tha... vo bad me jarur aayegi.. chinta mat karo... vese chay...**

 **Gun: ha abhi layi...**

 **After sometime,**

Tarika waked and eneterd hall, **tarika: abhijeet tumne chay pi li kya... ya banani hai..**

 **Abhijeet: nahi pi or banana bhi nahi..**

 **Tarika: kyu chay chod di kya...**

 **Abhijeet** in proud voice: **shgun bana rahi hai mere liye..**

 **Tarika shocked: abhijeettt. Kuch nahi ho sakta tumhara, aate hi kam me laga diya use...**

 **Abhijeet: koi pahli bar to ghar aayi nahi.. isse pahle bhi hazar bar..**

 **Tarika: aayi hogi... par us waqt tak vo sirf shreya ki beti, or tanmay ki dost banke aati thi...yar abhijeet tum bhi..** and she went toward kitchen

 **Tarika: gun ye kya hai..**

 **Gun: kya hua...**

 **Tarika: jao yaha se me bana dugi... ksine bola kitchen me lagne ko..**

 **Gun: papa ne... tarika shocked: i mean papa ko chay chahiye thi to me...**

 **Tarika: tum abhijeet ko papa kab se bolne lag gayi... or mujhe aunty hi bula rahi ho abhi tak..**

 **Gun: ooo vo to subah unc...papa ne hi kaha ki me abse unhe papa bulau to...vese chay bhi ban gayi hai to... aaj mere hath ki pee lo...**

 **Tarika: tanmay utha kya?**

 **Gun: hmmm..**

 **Tarika: to kal kitni der jage...** and she winked her...

 **Gun : vo... me.. bahar chay... deke aati hu...**

 **Tarika smiled: ok... nahi batana to mat batao...**

Tanmay entered kitchen, gun saw him and leave from there...

 **Tarika: to uth gaye neavy officer... duty pe to jana nahi hai aaj.. phir jaldi...**

 **Tanmay: mom vo.. me soch raha tha ki me aaj gun ko bahar ghuma ke leke aa jau..**

 **Tarika: accha... kaha leke jaoge vese..**

 **Tanmay: voo... abhi decide nahi kiya par...**

Gun entered: **mujhe kahi nahi jana hai... vese bhi me soch rahi hu... aaj mom ke yaha jaugi.. sabse milugi, sneha nirvi di bhi rahege hi... ek tarah se pagfere ki rasm bhi ho jayegi...**

 **Tanmay: yar tum...**

 **Gun: me jau na mumma..**

 **Tarika in confusion: ha jao..**.gun leave..

 **Tarika: sab thik to hai tanmay..**

 **Tanmay: sab aapke karan hua mom..**

 **Tarika: mere karan kya...**

 **Tanmay: vo naraz hai mujhse, rat ko room me late gaya to...**

 **Tarika shocked: is karan naraz hai**

 **Tanmay: are mujhe puri bat to bolne do... rat ko room me gaya tab tak vo so gayi...**

 **Tariak: oooo so sad..**

 **Tanmay: or uske bad jab vo subah jagi ... to...**

 **Tarika: to..**

 **Tanmay: ab aapko puri bat batana jaruri hai... bus ab aap use kese bhi karke mere sath jane ke liye manaona...**

 **Tarika: pahle uske sath shreya key aha chale jao.. aate waqt usko kahi le jana... simple...**

 **Tanmay: hmmm aisa bhi kar sakta hu..**

 **Tarika: par beta aaj hi mana lena.. nahi to aaj ki rat bhi**

 **Tanmay: mom, aap meri mom hai...**

 **Tarika: accha mujhe nahi maum tha... me bhool gayi thi..**

 **Tanmay: me jata hu abhi...**

Shagun leave from house and saw that tanmay was already in car..

Shagun saw toward tarika and sitting silently in car... they leave..

 **...**

So how's it...

 **Will tanmay and gun solved their so called fight**

 **Will dadi liked breakfast**

 **..**

i know you want tanmay and gun moment... wait for this... TC

thanks to giving me review...

...


	37. New day with a fun

Nirvi prepared breakfast which was served by ananya... Nirvi saw all scenario from the kitchen

Dadi: **aaj kuch alag swad aa raha hai...chay bhi thodi alag lag rahi hai**

ananya: **ha ma vo pohe aaj thode alag tarah se banaye hai or chaypatti abhi dusri tarah ki hai to ho sakta hai... is karan... agar aapko pasand nahi to kal se appke liye phir se...** Dadi saw everywhere, nirvi was hiding herself...

Dadi: **kahi vo ladki ne to...**

Ananya: **nahi.. vo to so rahi hai... abhi tak..** and she look toward kitchen

Dadi: **itni late tak... vo bhi us disha ki tarah hi hai... accha hai... soti rahe... vese ye wala swad bhi accha hai... ab se vo hi chaypatti mangwana or pohe bhi aise hi banao... vo bhi acche lagte the par ye bhi acche hai... kher chalo.. ab baki ke kam nipta lo... or us ladki ko rasoi se dur hi rakhna...** Ananya nodded but now she was feeling tension...

 **..**

Ananya entered kitchen... nirvi smiled...

Ananya: **sorry beta vo... ma ne**

Nirvi: **sorry kisliye, mujhe to khushi ho rahi hai... unhe nashta pasand aaya ...**

Ananya: **beta par unhone tumhe kitchen me...**

Nirvi: **thik hai na... roz me thoda jaldi uth ke bana dugi... aap unhe batana hi mat...**

Ananya: **kam tuhara or nam hamara..**

Nirvi: **to kya hua.. hai to sab log ek hi ghar ke...** ananya smiled

Ananya: **kher abhi tumhe apne ghar to jana hoga..mrid ke sath chali jao...** Nirvi nodded...

 **...**

Nirvi, mridul reached home...another side gun and tanmay too..

Nirvi: **wah... sab ek sath hi pahuche...**

Gun: **hmmm... ek sneha idhar hi hai...**

Tanmay: **kitna ulta ho gaya na... pahle tum dono idhar hi rahti thi... or sneha nahi... ab sneha akeli dono ghar me raj karegi or tum dono..**.Gun stared him... tanmay stopped...

Gun: **to chalo pahle purvi aunty se milke aa jate hai phir mom ke pas...** nirvi nodded all 4 was went toward sachvi's home...

Purvi saw all and became happy. purvi: **kya bat hai sab ek sath ghar pe.. Nirvi hugged purvi.**

purvi: **to sab thik to tha na... tumhare naye ghar pe..**

Maddy: **dadi ko nashta bana ke khila diya or dadi ko pasand aa gaya... isse jyada accha kya hoga..**

Gun: **matlab aapki dadi ko nirvi se koi problem nahi...**

Maddy: **dadi ko malum kaha pada ki nashta nirvi ne banaya hai...**

Purvi: **matlab...**

Nirvi: **kuch nahi** she stared maddy **is insane ko dusro ko tension dene ki adat hai... sab kuch accha tha... sneha kaha hai, vo dikhayi nahi de rahi..**

Purvi: **so rahi hai..**

Gun: **abhi tak...**

Tanmay slowly: **anshay lucky hai tu.. jo...rat acchi gayi...** nirvi heard and she saw tanmay with a question look.

Purvi: **are rat bhar sab logo ne carom or cards khele.. aaj to meri neend bhi late hi khuli..**

Tanmay: **game khele kyu... matlab anshay sneha to... i mean kal unki shadi...**

Sachin came and hugged nirvi and gun: **welcome both of you. vese tanmay sneha ki iccha thi isliye sab logo ne kal aise hi celebrate kiya...**

Maddy: **acchi rat spend ki dono ne... bechara anshay** nirvi stared him..

Nirvi: **vese me ja sakti hu usse milne...**

Purvi: **jao tum log... tumhare room me hi hai dono**

Tanmay: **me bhi aa jata hu...**

Nirvi: **maddy or tum idhar hi ruk jao... mom dad ko company do... hum log anshay ko bhi neeche bhej dete hai ok...** tanmay nodded

Nirvi and gun leave.. both entered in room and saw that anshay and sneha was sept...

Nirvi: **ye dono to mast so rahe hai...**

Gun: **uthana chahiye kya...**

Nirvi: **kyu nahi... inki galti ye late soye... after-all hamare pas bhi thoda hi time hai...** and nirvi awake sneha... **Sneha waked and saw nirvi.**

sneha: **aap... aap ghar pe bhi aa gayi**

Gun: **ha vo hum logo ke pas aane ke liye mayka hai... afsos tumhare pas nahi..**

Sneha sat on the bed: **kyuki mere pas mayke sasural ka bandhan nahi hai...mere pas 2 ghar hai yahi mera sasural, yahi mera mayka...**

Nirvi: **wah... isne to sach me dono ghar pe adhikar jama liya hai... Nirvi waked anshay.**

anshay: **sone do na... rat bhar soya nahi...**

Nirvi teased him: **kyu aisa kya hua rat bhar.** sneha was feeling uncomfortable

Anshay waked: **kya hua... kuch nahi hua... cards khele the... is karan late se soye..**

Gun: **so sad na...**

Anshay: **tanmay aaya hai...**

Gun: **hmmm maddy jiju bhi...** anshay leave immediately.. Both sat on the bed...

Nirvi: **vese gun tum logo ke beech bhi..**

Gun: **bus tanmay ne jo mazak kiya uske bad to ab vo bhugte...**

Nirvi: **aisa kya mazak kar diya ki...direct itni badi sazaa... sab logo me sabse jyada exited to shayad vo hi tha...**

Gun: **chodo na use... aap batao aapka kya scene tha...**

Nirvi hide: **mera kya... kuch nahi hua.. vo maddy ke ghar ke riwaz bahut sare the...**

Gun: **matlab 3no ek hi category me hai... abhi tak...** Sneha lost in thought...

Nirvi: **tu kya sochne lag gayi.. or games... yaar seriously**

Sneha: **mere karan anshay bhi... kya karu jese hi vo pas me aaya me dar gayi thi... sahan nahi hua.. pata nahi mere karan kab tak vo..**.nirvi and gun looked each other...

Nirvi: **tension mat le... sab thik hoga... or abhi kaha jaldi hai.. teri study pe focus kar...**

Sneha: **mumma ne bhi yahi kaha...**

Nirvi: **to vo to unki beti hu to vichar to milege hi na...** Anshika entered

Anshu: **di aap kab aayi...**

Nirvi: **tu aaj school nahi gayi...**

Anshu: **nahi mene pahle hi kah diya tha aaj nahi jaugi...**

NIrvi: **so sad... mere room me to sneha ne haq jama liya iska matlab tera room to cancel hi hai...**

Anshu: **me sneha di se bat nahi kar rahi hu... is logo ne rat bhar games khele... or mujhe uthaya tak nahi...**

Purvi entered: **galti ho gayi ... ab aage se dhyan rakhugi... vese khana sab idhar hi kha rahe ho na..**

Tanmay and maddy entered: **nahi hum sab log bahar ja rahe hai..**

Nirvi: **ye kab decide hua hai...**

Tanmay: **jaldi se shreya masi se milke aa jate hai... phir sab jate hai...**

Gun: **ek min... ye jaldi kaha se aa gayi... or mom se me kitni der tak milugi vo tum decide nahi karoge**

Tanmay: **mera vo matlab nahi... matlab hum khana bahar...**

SNeha: **tanmay me to abhi ready bhi nahi hui ho... sidhe bister se uthkar kaha...**

Tanmay **: to ho jao na, anshay to chala gaya hai ready hone... tab tak ye log masi se milke aa jayegi..**

Nirvi: **bahut jaldi ho rahi hai tumhe... jake bhi fayda kya hoga tanmay.. hum sab log sath me rahege... tum log akele nahi ja rahe ho...**

Anshika: **me bhi chalugi sathme..**

Purvi: **in logo ke beech me tu kya karegi...**

Anshu: **abhi vedika di hoti to unhe mana karti aap...**

Sid and Vedika entered: **kise mana karne ki bat ho rahi hai...**

Nirvi shocked **: tum yaha... vo bhi sid ke sath**

Vedika: **mene to socha tumhare ghar jake surprise dugi... par vaha pe jake malum pada.. tum log to nikal gaye ho... me aa rahi thi... to sid bhi aa gaya... socha kuch accha plan karte hai..**

Anshu: **to ab to ye chal rahe hai na... to me bhi...**

Vedika: **vese tu chal sakti hai... 18 plus ki ho gayi hai to kuch dekh legi to bhi allowed hai**

Purvi: **vedika dimag thikane rakhna... iske samne to rahne do...**

Sneha: **me aayi ready hoke tab tak tum sab log bate karo...**

Gun: **mom se milne chale... nahi to vo naraz ho jayegi... ki unse milne ke liye late aaye...**

Nirvi: **chalo... and all 4 leave**

Anshu: **mera kya hua... me ja rahi hu na...**

Vedika: **chinta mat kar... me hu na... mana lugi sabko...**

Purvi: **vaha limit me hi mazak karna... tum over ho jati ho kabhi...**

Vedika **: kitni limit rakhni hai.. bata dijiye..**.purvi stared and leave... vedika smiled..

 **...**

After 2 hours, all discussed and finally all leave for a outing program..anshika, rahul, sahaj, vedika and sid also joined them...nirvi called roshni (sid sis) too... **They reached farm house**... and first they enjoyed many games... shagun avoided tanmay all time... tanmay tried to impressed with full efforts... remain all people enjoyed all games... After few hours, tanmay dragged nirvi in one corner..

Nirvi: **kya hua... itni kya emergency aa gayi hai...**

Tanmay: **yar vo to bilkul bhi bat nahi kar rahi hai...**

Nirvi: **to tumne aise kam kiye hi kyu**

Tanmay: **nirvi please na yar... tu ek hi hai jo meri help kar sakti hai...**

Nirvi: **ab me kya karu...** and she think something...

Tanmay: **yar socho... kya .. ho..**

Nirvi: **ek idea hai** and she told him in the ear.. tanmay smiled and hugged nirvi...Both leave...

...

 **After sometime** all played with ball in the water-pool (swimming-pool)...

Tanmay, maddy, sneha, vedika, roshni, rahul in one team. Other side anshay, sid, nirvi, gun, anshika, sahaj in one team...

They started playing and after sometime gun noticed tanmay again and again tried to touched roshni and he continually talked with her... gun stared both and she missed the point..

Anshay: **are gun yar kaha dhyan hai..**

Sneha **: tuhari team harne wali hai anshay...**

Anshay: **aisa kuch nahi hoga dekh lena..**

Nirvi slowly to gun: **yar tanmay roshni ke kuch jyada hi close aane ki koshish nahi kar raha...**

Sid: **vese roshni ladko ke sath flirt karne me number 1 hai...**

Gun: **vo tumhari bahan hai na... uske bare me aisa...**

Sid: **me to reality bata raha hu. vo seriously nahi leti par ladke pata nahi kab seriously le le...** Nirvi winked sid.. gun was feeling uncomfortable.

Gun: **yar di... aap mana karo jake tanmay ko..**

Nirvi: **me kya mana karu... ab tum handle karo...** they missed one more point... anshay yelled them

Anshay: **yar ye kya hai... tum log khelne me dhyan do na...** gun saw that roshni hugged tanmay with joy..

Gun: **mujhe nahi khelna hai ye boring game...** and he moved outside from the pool

Roshni: **lo aapka aadha kam ho gaya... ab baki ka aap khud dek lena...**

Tanmay: **thanks yaar..**

Roshni: **mene sab bhabhi ke kahne pe kiya hai...** tanmay also exit from the pool and followed gun..

Anshay called both but both ignored him. Nirvi said him to continue the game. Sneha understood again nirvi did something for tanmay and gun. all was busy in playing..

 **...**

Tanmay stopped gun... gun: **kya hai mere raste me kyu aa rahe ho... jake khelo na..**

Tanmay: **yar vo man nahi lag raha tha khelne me... tumhari yad aane lag gayi..**

Gun: **kyu vo roshni thin a bate karne ke liye..**

Tanmay act: **shiiii gun! Meri bibi kitni shakki vicharo wali hai.. pahle sneha ko leke , ab roshni ke sath...**

Gun feeling guilty : **dekho sneha ke mamle me manti hu, galti hui... par abhi to...**

Tanmay: **par abhi to kya.** Tanmay held her shoulders

Gun: **vo tum uske sath jese chipak... tumhari shadi abhi hui hai...or abhi hi tum**

Tanmay: **ohooo...to ye problem hai... kya karu meri bibi to mere sath nahi ye sab karti nahi to...**

Gun: **accha me nahi karti... tumne kya kiya bathroom me...**

Tanmay: **kya kiya..**

Gun: **jyada natak mat karo. tumhare liye vo clip jyada** but she stopped because tanmay held her lips from his lips. gun shocked and pushed him.

Gun: **pagal ho kya? Koi dekhega to...**

Tanmay: **dekhta to dekhne do... unko koi mana nahi karega ... or vese bhi tum meri bibi ho...**

Gun: **please tanmay idhar ye sab nahi plz...**

Tanmay: **idhar nahi to andar sahi...**

Gun: **matlab..**.tanmay held her in the arm and went toward one room of farm house..

Gun: **tanmay pagal mat bano yaha sab ke sath aaye hai..**

Tanmay: **accha... sab log bhi apni bibiyo ke sath hai.. me bhi hu...**

Gun: **please...** tanmay went inside the room and closed the door...

Gun: **tanmay, abhi ye sab..** tanmay was touched her lips and put a finger on her lips..

And then he slowly touched her cheeks and started slowly massaged on her backside... they are already wet ... and now gun shivered but this time because of tanmay's touch... and then tanmay hugged her tightly and kissed on her lips... and then he lied her on the bed... and started removing her clothes... gun: **tanmay abhi koi...vo sab log hume dundege... vese bhi itna ujala...**

Tanmay: **to aisa kaho na ujhale se problem hai. vese is roshni me tum or jyada hot dikhayi de rahi ho.**

Gun: **please tanmay...**

Tanamy: **ok baba... ek min ruko... and he covered all windows to heavy curtains... and switched off all lights..: to jitna ho sakta tha utna to mene cover kar siya hai ab to thik hai..**

Gun: **baki sab log...**

Tanmay: **are baki sab ko nirvi handle kar legi... aakhir uske karan hi to... hum yaha hai..**

Gun: **matlab di ne phir se...**

Tanmay: **vo bahut intelligent hai na...**

Gun : **tum pure pagal ho...**

Tanmay: **tumhare pyaar me... or abhi to...** and he removed his shirt and lied over her...

 **And after that they shared a erotic time with each other and consummate their marriage with more excitement...**

 **...**

 **So finally its done... so now its turn for anshay sneha... nirvi's mission to impressed dadi...**

 **its only 5 to more..**. i can't dragged it any more... if you want more romance then i update OS... but i think if i dragged it... its became boring... after that you can enjoy my third story with a different concept **(** its not belong to **its life** and **friends forever)**

 **Thanks all for reviews...**


	38. Khushi or gum

**In evening, All were ready for leave**

Nirvi: **yar sach me bahut mazaa aaya... bus ab kash jaldi se ek program or aisa bane...**

Maddy: **hum sab logo ka honeymoon baki hai... sab sath me hi chalte hai...**

SNeha: **mere exams hai to mera to abhi jana ho hi nahi sakta..**

Tanmay became sad: **or mujhe bhi parso se phir se duty join karni... ye leave bhi badi mushkil se mili thi...**

Nirvi: **or 3 din bad mujhe bhi ek hearing ki taiyariya karni hai... devki bua ne first time mere upper koi case choda hai to me bhi nahi... to aisa karna, maddy tum akele jake aa jana...**

Anshay: **kya yaar, sab busy thik hai to 1-2 mahine bad program rakhte par ab sab jayege sath hi..**

Vedika: **yesss ...**

Nirvi: **tu yes kyu bol rahi hai, teri shadi kaha hui hai abhi..**

Sid: **to hum log aise hi ghumne chalege...**

Anshika: **haa na... maza aayega**

Gun: **aisa karo anshu, tum rahul or sahaj apni padaiya chod dena hai na...**

Sahaj: **wow kash aisa hota...**

Nirvi: **hmm bolti ghar pe jake tumhari pyaari devki masi ko..**

SAhaj: **me to mazak kar raha tha... me to vese bhi kaha bola jane ka.. ye anshu ne hi bola tha**

 **All reached their home..**

 **...**

Now day was going on, after 10 days, nirvi handled all department belong to dadi just like food, breakfast, dinner. she was decorated temple beautifully ... dadi impressed after saw this... but this time this credit goes into roshni's department... nirvi didn't tell anything about her..

Other side she handled the court room is wonderfully, devki was happier with her after first hearing... and she won her first case... all celebrated this day... Maddy and her bonding were also stronger slowly.

Dadi was ignoring nirvi always... she acted like that nirvi is not a member of house... if she saw her, she went inside her room...Sid always feeling bad... and he decided something for nirvi

 **...**

Sid and vedika also meet regularly and sid always told vedika about his home matter... and at last he told his plan to vedika..

 **...**

Sneha was now fully enjoyed her life... she spend one hour daily with both family (sachvi and nivya) before going collage and hospital.. after that remain time she spend with anshay... slowly she was recovered from her dream... if she was scared then she slept with purvi.. she slept peacefully every night...

 **...**

Gun and tanmay spend more time with each other... after sometime tanmay joined his duty again... and he leave again for 1 month... gun was engaged herself in her job...

 **...**

 **After 2 month, In evening,**

While nirvi was cooking food, dadi entered kitchen... dadi saw that nirvi in the kitchen and she boiled in anger..

Dadi: **mene kaha tha na ise rasoi me mat aane dena.. or tum log iske hath ka khana banwa rahe ho... abhi ise yaha se nikalo... puri rasoi ashuddh kar di hai.. abhi nokro se bulwa ke puri rasoi saf karwao or ye khana fek do...** nirvi became sad..

Disha (in lil anger): **ma.. itne din to aap iske hath ka khana kha rahi thi par aapko to kuch hua bhi nahi... or aap to shuddh bhi hai..**

Dadi shocked: **matlab itne dino se tum iske hath ka khana... ram ram... mera pura dharma bhrasth kar diya... bhagwan mujhe maf kar de... itni badi galti...**

Disha: **bhagwan kabhi bh inahi kahta ki is insane ko mujhe chuna hai, is insane ko nahi.. ye aap jese logo ke banaye hue niyam hai...**

Dadi in anger: **me kah rahi hu.. khabardar jo ab or kuch bhi kaha to...me ye ghar chod ke chali jaugi**

All member entered in kitchen, ananya: **kya hua... aap..**

Dadi: **tujhse to aisi ummeed nahi thi... mana kiyaa tha na.. ise rasoi me lane ke liye... phir bhi... sab mere khilaf ho gaye ho.. jo is sadak pe padi hui ladki ko... pata nahi ye jayaz bhi hai ya, nahi to iski ma ise sadak pe kyu fekti...** nirvi eyes was filling with tears

Maddy yelled: **bus karo dadi.. itni der se sun raha hu... jo kuch bhi hua isme iski kya galti hai... or nirvi tumhe jarurat nahi yah khade hoke inki bato ko sunne ki... abhi isi waqt apne kamre me jao...** nirvi saw toward ananya.. ananaya indicated her to leave..

Dadi stared her: **me tere bhale ke liye hi kah rahi hu.. abhi ye bahut acchi lag rahi hai... jab bacche nahi hoge.. pariwar aage nahi badega na... tab tu khud iska hath pakad ke ise ghar se nikalega dekh lena...** nirvi ran toward her room

Disha yelled: **ye kya bakwas kare ja rahi hai aap... kum se kum soch samajh ke to boliye... kisi ka dil dukha ke bahut maza aata hai kya aapko...**

Ananya: **disha abhi rahne do... bematlab bahas badegi... tum apne kamre me jao...**

Disha: **aapne suni na inki shuruat se... isliye inhe lagta ye har kisi ko kuch bhi kah sakti hai... mujhe to sach me is ghar me rahna hi nahi hai... aaj hi inse bat karti hu... aane do ek bar inhe... sach to ye hai... agar ye chahe to bhi nirvi jesi bahu mil bhi nahi sakti... maddy me to tumhe bhi kahti hu chale jao nirvi ke sath kahi or... kum se kum khushi se to rahoge...**

Dadi: **ha chale jao.. mujhe kya padi hai.. sab jao... mene kuch papa kiye the jo mujhe aisi bahue mili...** and she leave...

Ananya: **kyu bat ko bada rahi ho.. unki aadat hai...**

Disha: **aap suniye inki... me ab or is ghar me nahi rah sakti.**. and she leave...maddy also leave

Sid saw all scenario and think: **lagta hai ab mujhe ye sab karna hi padega...** he followed maddy to tell about his plan... maddy entered room and nirvi hugged him tightly and started crying badly...

Maddy: **pagal ho kya, ro kyu rahi ho... mene to pahle hi kaha tha... mat pado dadi ke mamle me... vo aisi hi hai... chachi shayad sahi kah rahi hai... hum log ye ghar chod ke ja rahe hai aaj hi**

Sid: **nahi bhai kahi jane ki jarurat nahi... ab jo karna hai hum sab logo ko milke karna hai... dadi ko ahmiyat batani hai... bhabhi ki... or me janta hu ye kese karna hai...**

Maddy: **itne din me kuch nahi hua... ab kya ho jayega...**

Sid: **vo sab aap mujhe par chod do... bus ek bat ka dhyan rakhna... bhabhi aap bus ab kisi bhi kam me beech me nahi aayegi... chahe vo sab kitna hi galat kyu na ho raha ho**

Nirvi wiped her tears: **karna kya chah rahe ho mere karan dadi ko pareshan mat karo... shayad vo sahi kah rahi ... mere ma bap.. kon ..**

Maddy: **nirvi, tum aisa kahke apne un ma bap ko gali de rahi ho... jinhoe tumhe apni beti mana, tumhe jeene ke layak banaya.. matlab tum manti ho, ki vo log tumhare ma bap nahi... unhe malum pada to...**

Nirvi; **nahi, mere kahne ka vo matlab nahi.. bus..**

Sid: **bus dadi ko yahi batana hai ki acche pariwar ki ladkiya kitni dangerous bhi ho sakti hai... me mom se bat karke aata hu... ye ghar chod ke koi kahi nahi jayega... hum sab ek sath hi rahege...** and he leave...Nirvi sat on the bed with lot of tensions...

 **...**

Gun missed tanmay badly... she saw his photo again and again...

Gun: **ab or kitne din lagege tumhe... ho to gaya ek mahina... yar papa se bh ipuch nahi sakti... vo pata nahi kya sochege... 3-4 dino se tumhara ek bhi phone nahi, ho kaha tum...**

Gun phone ranged with unknown number, gun: **hello,**

Someone: **ji aap misses tanmay shrivastav bol rahi?**

Gun: **jee ha...**

Someone: **ji aapko inform karna tha ki tanmay sir deck pe pichle 7 dino se gayab hai, aapke pas unka koi phone ya msg aaya kya?** Gun shocked, she started crying..

GUN: **kon bol rahe ho, ye sab kab... aapko pahle inform karna chahiye tha...** snd she ran toward down side to inform tarika and after wxit from room, she bumped with tanmay... tanmay was covered his mobile from handkerchief.. gun shocked

Gun say again: **hello...** and she heard her voice from the tanmay's mobile...

Tanmay bite his tongue.. gun stared him and started beating him badly...

Gun: **pagal ho.. aisa ghatiya mazak...** she was still crying

Tarika came: **kya hua..**

Gun: **mujhe bat nahi karni isse... kabhi bhi nahi karugi...aisa mazak...karne ki himmat kese hui...** and she entered her room again... and closed the door loudly

Tarika: **ab bhugtna... kya kiya tumne...**

Tanmay **: bus aise hi thoda sa mazak kiya tha... mujhe kya malum tha...**

Tarika: **ab sona akele... itne dino bad aaye or use rula diya...** she leave..

Tanmay: **yar har bar mera mazak mujhe hi bhari pad jata hai..** and he knocked the door. **Mujhe kapde to change karne do...**

Gun yelled: **koi jarurat nahi hai, gayab ho na. jiyo ab gumnam jindgi. mere kamre me to galti se bhi mat aana.** tanmay hit himself and leave.

 **...**

Sneha entered home and saw that nobody was there. After that she saw upstairs of roof was fully decorated with candles. She surprised and went toward roof, and saw that roof was beautifully decorated with many type of flowers and balloons, Anshay came and slowly hug her from behind,

Sneha turned: **ye sab kya hai anshay..**

Anshay: **date ka plan...**

Sneha: **matlab..**

Anshay **: vo mom dad anshu aaj bahar gaye... out of station... anshu ko koi seminar attend karna tha... or papa ko bhi udhar kuch kam tha to... or papa ko to tum janti hi ho...mom ko easily chodte nahi hai.. to vo unhe bhi leke chale gaye...dadi bua ke yaha pe... to aaj sirf tum or me hai.. to mene socha aaj thoda sa surprise de diya jaye...**

Sneha: **pas ke ghar me to jese koi rahta hi nahi hai na...**

Anshay: **tumhe itni tension kyu ho rahi hai... dekh bhi lege to kya, sirf dinner or dance... or kuch irada hai to bol do...phir sochna padega**

Sneha hit him: **anshay please... vese khane ka arrangement kese.. tumne ...**

Anshay: **mujhe kaha aata khana banana, hotel se mangwaya..**

Sneha: **vo hi me sochu...**

Anshay: **thik hai na, ghar pe banana bethta to ye sab sazane ka time bhi nahi milta...**

Sneha: **ha or phir mujhe bhi aake kitchen saf karne me bhidna padta..**

Anshay: **o hello...**

Sneha: **hum log date pe hai... or tum apni date k sath aise behave karoge...**

Anshay: **samajhdar ho gayi ho...**

Sneha: **vese dekhe to sahi kya-2 hai khane me...** Sneha saw that 1 champagne bottle was also there..

Sneha: **ye kya anshay**

Anshay: **light hai, jyada heavy nahi hai...**

Sneha: **anshay tumhe malum hai dimag kharab ho jata ye pike...**

Anshay: **accha aaj tho di si try karke dekh lo, pasand nahi aaye to fek dena, me mana nahi karuga..**

Sneha: **hum log khana khaye, mujhe bhook lagi hai.**

Anshay **: tum piogi ya nahi...**

Sneha: **mene kaha pahle khana khaye, ye bad me dekhege...**

Anshay: **yar date pe tum bhi weird behave kar rahi ho,**

Sneha: **anshay...khana... plz..** anshay nodded and served food. He became lil sad... sneha saw him and continued eating food, after dinner, to ab dance bhi ho jaye na... anshay nodded and started a soft music, and they start dancing, after some time sneha changed track from fast and rock track.. and they started dancing with full of fun...after some time,

Sneha: **anshay bus.. itna kafi hai...** and she sat on the chair..

Anshay: **bus itne me hi thak gayi... vese tum chaho to thakan utarne ka tarika** and he indicated toward champagne bottle. Sneha saw toward anshay.

Anshay: **thik hai baba, nahi na...**

Sneha held the bottle and say: **ye opener ke bina to khulegi nahi na..**

Anshay smile: **vo to mere pas hai..** and he held bottle...

Sneha: **me kholu please...**

Anshay: **sure...** and after that sneha shacked bottle and open it forcefully and after that she served drink in 2 glass... she held a glass.

Anshay: **cheers**

Sneha: **test bekar laga to ... ye bottle tumhe bhi nahi pine dugi...**

Anshay: **sure yar...** and she started drinking a sip..

Anshay: **kesi hai...**

Sneha: **itni acchi bhi nahi hai...** sneha make her face

Anshay: **par buri bhi nahi hai na..**

Sneha: **pahle kitni bar pi chuke ho tum?**

Anshay **: bus kabhi kabhi, tanamy ke sath...**

Sneha: **tanmay... matlab vo bhi**

Anshay **: buri nahi hai ye, jab tak ki aadat nahi bane...**

Sneha: **vo bhi sahi hai...** and she drink only one glass. **Tumhare liye itni leli.. bus ab force mat karna..**

Anshay: **ok. jesa tumhe thik lage**. and after that they enjoyed whole night with dance and talk...

 **...**

 **hey friends because of health issue, i can't update it regularly ..**. par hua to ek din chod ke ek din update jarura karugi..

 **...**

 **so will gun forgive tanmay again...**

 **will dadi accept nirvi?**

 **what is sid plan?**

 **will sneha totally forgot her fear...**

so keep reading and enjoyed **may be is only 3 chapter...**

 **...**

 **wait for my new story... TC... good night**


	39. First Step of plan

Next day,

Gun opened the door and saw that tanmay was slept outside the door... gun want to wake him but she remembered about last night incident.. she went toward outside and intentionally threw a vase on the floor... tanmay awake and saw gun was leaving from there..

Tanmay: **lagta hai ye abhi tak naraz hai... and he entered room...**

 **...**

Purvi came on roof and saw that anshay and sneha slept over floor... purvi awakened both...

Purvi: **rat bhar yaha pe soye hue the... thand kitni hai... pagal ho gaye ho kya dono..**

Sneha: **vo rat ko kab neend lag gayi..**

Anshay **: aap log jaldi nahi aa gaye..app log to sham ko aane wale the na..**

Purvi: **mene kaha tha 5 baze tak aaugi...**

ANshay: **ha sham ke 5 baze hi..**

Purvi: **subah ke anshay... utho ab... or ab is chat ko tum hi saf karne wale ho na..**

Anshay: **are mom...**

Sneha **: kyu aise bhi kya buri lag rahi hai...**

Purvi: **ha do din bad jab ful sadne lagege tab dekhege hai na..**

Sneha: **mumma..**

 ***** Anshay ran: **jo last me aayega vo hi yaha ki safayi karega...and he leave**

Purvi: **ye kabhi nahi sudhrane wala...chalo... bad me dekhege kon saf karega... vese champagne ki bottle... kya bat hai sneha... ye to..**

Sneha: **mene to sirf ek glass hi li... anshay ne liye 2-3 glass...**

Purvi: **are me koi clearification nahi mang rahi... mazak kar rahi ho... vese kuch hua ya...**

Sneha: **mumma please... hum log neeche cha rahe hai na...** and both leave

 **...**

Sid and sid parents ranged doorbell..

Devki (opened the door): **aap log yaha itni subah, kuch kam tha kya?**

Sid: **kam to tha or thoda sa important bhi hai**

 **Daya: kon hai, is tarah darwaje pe kisse bate ho rahi hai...**

Devki: **nirvi k ghar se... aap log ander aaiye na...** All sat on sofas.. vedika moved outside... and she stood in one side...

Daya: **kahiye aisa kya kam aa gaya jo aaj subah subah... or nirvi aap logo ke sath nahi aayi...**

Disha: **nahi vo nahi aayi... or aisa man lo uske liye hi hum log aaye hai...** deVya confused..

DISha told them everything... and then they all discussed about Sid's plan...

 **...**

Dadi was washing temple again and again...and murmured something: **pure mandir ko ashuddh kar diya hai... pata nahi bhagwan mujhe maf bhi karege... pata nahi vo ladki kis jat ki... he bhagwan mujhe maf kar dena...**

Ananya stared her and feeling guilty for Nirvi... nirvi sat in her room quietly. She was reading some files and books to pretend that she was normal now... maddy was thinking about her... and seeing continually her... Maddy thinking something and open almira... and put a box in front of her...

Nirvi saw him with a question look. Maddy indicated her to open the box. Nirvi opened it and shocked her sandal (she threw on maddy in first meet) was in it.

Nirvi: **ye abhi tak..**

Maddy: **sid ke according merri cindrella ka sandal hai to sambhal ke to rakhna tha... bus tumhe dena yad nahi raha..**

Nirvi: **isko abhi deke kya fayda? Mene to iska pair kab ka fek diya hai...**

Maddy: **bus ye hi yad dilana chahta hu... chahe jo ho tum kabhi bhi kisi ke karan pareshan nahi hoti ho or jo than leti ho vo karke rahti ho... udaas hoke bethna tumne sikha nahi hai** and he looked her..Nirvi thinking and smile slowly... and hugged maddy...

Maddy: **bus itne se kuch kam nahi hone wala...**

Nirvi: **accha to phir** maddy put a finger on his lip... Nirvi smiled and kissed him tightly. maddy kissed her everywhere and they engaged in love making.

 **...**

Doorbell ranged:

Ananya opened the door and shocked to see that, SID and vedika was wearing garland of flowers.. disha and her husband stood behind there...

Ananya: **tum log...ye sab kya hai disha...** dadi sat in hall she heard and came near the ananya

DIsha: **mujhe to khud ko malum pada... me jab tak vaha pahuchi ye log shadi kar chuke the... is ghar me sabke dimag sarak gaye hai** and she look toward her mother in law... and leave from there...

Sid's father **: bhabhi ab jo ho gaya so ho gya... nayi bahu ka swagat to karna hi rahega...**

Ananya: **Siddharth agar dimag me aisa kuch tha to ghar me bata to sakte the... ye sab aise... koi tumhe mana nahi karta tha...**

Sid: **aap sab logo ko jhagdne se fursat mile tab... sab log ghar chodne ki bat kar rahe ho... aise me dadi ne to kisi ka kuch nahi bigada na... to mene socha unhe akela kyu chodna chahiye...** dadi became happy...

Sid: **dadi pahle hi bhabhi ke karan itni pareshan hai... aise me ab vedika hi unki tensions ko dur kar sakti hai... kyu vedika... aap sab logo ko jaha jana hai jao... me or vedika yahi rahege dadi ke pas...** Ananya confused..

dadi **: vese ye to uski bahan hai na..**

Sid: **ha dadi par iske mummy papa dono hi bahut famous hai or acche khandan se bhi hai... nirvi bhabhi iski cousin hai...**

Dadi to ananya: **ab tum khadi hoke dekh kya rahi ho aarti ka thal leke aao... apni bahu ke waqt to pahle bhagi thi...** ananya leave with confusion...

 **...**

Sneha entered kitchen, purvi prepared food... sneha was starting to helped her..

Shreya enterd: **purvi tumne kuch suna**

Purvi: **kya hua, kya sunna chaiye...**

Shreya: **vedika ne mridul ke bhai se shadi kar li hai.. court marriage...**

Purvi and sneha shocked, purvi: **ye kya kah rahi ho, achanak se, nirvi ne bhi kuch nahi kaha... or abhi to court khule hue bhi 1 hi ghanta hua hoga... devki di or daya sir ko malum hai**

Sneha: **vedika ne bhi aisa kuch nahi kaha tha...**

Shreya: **devki madam or daya sir bhi mozud the vaha court me... sunne me to yahi aaya hai**

Purvi **: phir un logo ne hum logo ko bataya kyu nahi...**

Sachin entered: **mere pas daya sir ka phone aaya abhi, unhone kaha emergency me ye sab karna pada**

Shreya: **par itni bhi kya emergency ki... achanak se ye sab... vedika or sid ke beech me kuch**

Sneha: **vo dono shayad ek dusre ko pasand karte the... par aisa kuch to nahi tha shayad ki vo shadi karle achanak se...**

Purvi: **me abhi di se bat karti hu...**

Sneha (in mind): **kuch to aisa hua hai, jis karan ye step... nirvi di thik to hai na... unki dadi ka behaviour... nahi me aisa kyu soch rahi hu.. hope vo thik hi ho...**

 **...**

Vedika entered home, after all ritual complete, dadi was continually talking with her... after some time dadi leave her...

 **...**

 **At sid room**

Sid: **to finally ab tum is ghar me ho... or vo bhi mere room me... viswas nahi ho raha hai**

Vedika: **kar lo vishwas... and ya term and condition apply hai, apna sone ka intzam kar lena, bed mera hi rahega...**

Sid: **kyu ek bed pe nahi...**

Vedika: **o hello, abhi shadi nahi hui hai... ok papa or se hath mangte to dekhte ... but abhi yaha bina shadi ke aayi hu**

Sid: **shhhhhhh! Dheere bolo diwaro ke bhi kan hote hai... dadi ka malum pada to band baz jayeaga...**

Vedika: **vese di kaha hai vo dikhayi nahi di...**

Sid: **pata nahi subah se room se bahar nikli hi nahi..**

Vedika: **me mil ke aati hu..**

Sid held her hend: **ek min unse milna nahi hai ad hai na... yaha tum unki bahan nahi ho..** Vedika nodded... and start arranging her clothes..

 **...**

Ananya knocked nirvi's room..Nirvi open the room.

Ananya: **beta vo vedika or siddhant..**

Nirvi: **kya hua?**

Ananya: **vo log aaj subah hi shadi karke ghar me aaye hai ...** nirvi shocked...

Nirvi: **ye aap kya kah rahi hai? Vedika aisa nahi karegi...**

Ananya **: par usne kiya hai... or to or siddhant bhi atpati bate... sab dimag ke upper se ja raha hai..**

Nirvi: **ek min ye sab kahi sid ka plan** and she look toward maddy... but he was still sleeping..

Ananya: **aaj ye utha nahi... ghar me itna hungama macha hua hai or ise chain ki neend aa rahi hai..**

Nirvi with jerk voice: **vo... rat... bhar neend nahi aayi to... sone do, me vedika se bat karti hu..** Vedika saw nirvi and hugged her tightly.. **.**

Vedika: **di ab aap chinta mat karo me aa gayi hu... sab thik hoke rahega...**

Sid: **mene kaha yaha pe apne bahanchare pe thoda control rakho...**

Nirvi: **sid ye sab kya hai or tum logo ne shadi...**

Sid: **kyu nahi kar sakte... aapne to promise nibhaya nahi to me khud hi ise ghar me leke aa gaya..**

Nirvi: **tum logo ne real me shadi ki hai..**

Vedika: **haa or mom dad ne bhi permission de di** nirvi confused **vese di bus ye last bat hui hai ab iske bad me** suddenly she turned her voice **bus di bahut ho gaya, mujhe mere hisab se zindgi jeene ka adhikar hai... aap usme interfare na kare to accha hoga... aap ja sakti ho mere room se... vese bhi is ghar me aapki kya value hai vo malum hai mujhe...**. nirvi shocked

sid: **accha hua dadi aap yaha aa gayi, aap hi inse kahiye... is tarah vedika ko bat bat pe dantna chod de..**.dadi look toward nirvi, nirvi looked sid and vedika and then she leave from room...

Dadi: **beta mana vo tumhari bahan hai, par uski sangati me jyada rahna mat... pata nahi..**

Vedika: **dadi aap chinta mat karo, vese bhi ghar pe bhi hamesha vo khud ko vip samjhti thi, inke karan humko bevajah dant padti thi, mujhe to khud ko vo pasand nahi..**.Dadi smiled..

 **...**

All was meeting with DeVya and asked reason about that decision...DEVYA didn't want to tell about nirvi's condition, so they told lied..

DEVKI: **dimag se upper ja rahi thi, kahne lag gayi sid se hi shadi karegi or kisi se nahi... mujhe vo ladka pasand nahi tha**

DAya: **me pareshan ho gaya tha roz roz ke jhagdo se... kal devki ko samjhane ki koshish kari or vedika ko bhi... aakhir me vedika ne bol diya, vo shadi karegi or kal hi karegi.. mene bola ab roz roz ka natak khatamho, use jeena ho vese jeeye...**

Devki: **itni zid chad rahi thi, mene bhi bol diya ab to kal hi shadi karwa do, vese bhi konse kam aa rahi hai vo...**

Purvi: **par di itna bada decision... ek bar sabse bat to...**

Devki: **are jab vo hamari nahi sun rahi to tum logo ki kya sun legi...**

Sneha didn't digest that reason.. she think: **aaj tak to devki bua or itne independent thought ke the.. or ab achanak se, vedika or inme differences hai par itne nahi ki vo apni beti ka sochna chod de, kuch to jarur hai, jo shayad ye kisi ko nahi batana chahte...** Sneha, gun, anshay and tanmay was leave from there..

Tanmay: **tumhe lagta hai aisa kuch hua hoga...**

Sneha: **mujhe bhi kuch doubt lag raha,**

Gun: **aise vedika achanak se shadi ka decision le or hum logo ko inform na kare... har choti choti bat pe to pahle msg kar deti hai vo...**

Tanmay: **vohi to..** gun ignore him...

Anshay: **to hum logo ko vaha jana chahiye...**

Sneha: **mere hisab se nahi, agar in logo ne kuch soch samajh ke kiya hai to kahi hum log sab gadbad na kar de..**

Anshay: **kahi sid or vedika ke beech me kuch ho gaya ho or vedika koi good news..**

Sneha and gun: **bus karo... vo aesa kabhi nahi karegi..**

Tanmay: **yar anshay itna bada dimag mat chala... ye bat to koi or hai... or hai bhi koi important. Bus vo shayad sab logo ko batana nahi chah rahe ho...**

Gun: **wait karte hai shayad vedika khud hi hume kuch bataye...**

 **...**

 **After 2 week,**

Dadi entered vedika's room, vedika saw dadi...

Dadi: **beta, me soch rahi hu, aaj se mera nashta tum banao...** vedika saw again dadi

Vedika (in mind): **aaj tak mom dad ko bhi nashta bana ke nahi diya... or yaha pe... kher ye sab di ke liye...** She went toward kitchen... ananya looked her...

Vedika: **nashta banane aayi hu...**

Ananaya : **me bana rahi hu...**

Vedika: **chilled, me bana dugi, aap tension mat lo...** and she asked about toaster..

ananya indicated her in one corner... she made some toast and juice... and put into a tray

Ananya: **ye kiske liye hai?**

Vedika: **affcourse dadi ke liye or kiske liye.** Ananya want to stopped her but she leave immediately

Vedika served breakfast in fornt of dadi... dadi shocked: **beta ye sab me nahi khati...**

Vedika: **to kya khati hai...**

Dadi: **beta subah subah pohe or chay...**

Vedika: **dadi chay ki jagah juice pina chahiye, or pohe oil me bane rahte, usse kitni bimariya lag sakti...**

Dadi: **beta mujhe to in sabse dur rakho or pohe or chay hi bana ke leke aa jao...** nirvi was ready to leave for court, she also stopped...

Nirvi: **vedika agar unhe vo pasand ho to... bana**

Vedika: **plz aap ko ye show karne ki jarurat nahi ki aapko hi dadi ki chinta hai... me abhi bana ke lati hu...** dadi stared nirvi... nirvi leave...

 **After some time,** vedika served dadi poha and chay. Dadi eating 1 spoon of poha and she was making face. Vedika: **kya hua, acche nahi bane** and she act just like she became sad.

Dadi: **nahi beta... vo acche bane hai bus namak shayad thoda jyada... agali bar... thode se sukhe hue lag... thode se tamatar dalti to...**

Vedika: **matlab aapko acche nehi lage... me bahut buri hu na...**

Dadi: **are nahi mene aisa kab kaha.. vo to bus bata rahi...**

Dadi (in mind): **vo ladki pohe ek dum mast banati thi... kash ye usse puch le ki usne kese banaye...** Dadi drinking a sip of tea and she put cup immediately on dining..

Vedika: **ye bh acchi nahi lagi ...**

Dadi: **beta tum shayad isme shakkar dalna bhul gayi ho, or chaypatti bhi shayad jyada...or dudh kum hai**

Vedika: **are mene jan bhuj ke banayi, shakkar or dudh chay me ho sake utna kum dalna chahiye, tabhi vo healthy rahti hai... log to bina shakkar or dudh ki chay pite hai...**

Dadi (in mind): **dono me kitna antar hai... vesi chay kabhi milegi bhi kya?** Disha and ananya saw all. Disha smiled...

 **...**

 **So what about next... only 2 chapter remain... next chapter full of drama so keep reading and enjoy this story's end...**

 **...**

 **next story, abhijeet is in leading role**

 **...**


	40. Chapter 40

IN a Restaurant,

Nirvi: yar pata nahi vo karna kya chahti hai... na vo kuch bata rahi hai, na hi sid...

Sneha: tension mat lo, vese bhi vedika pe itna trust to kar hi sakte hai

Gun: vese bhi aapne hum logo ki problems solve ki thi.. ab aapke liye vo agar kuch kare to problem kya hai...

Nirvi: problem kuch nahi bus dar lagta hai kuch gadbad na kar de...

Tanmay: vo itni samajhdar to hai...

Gun: anshay pagal ye to soch raha tha ki vedika pregnant, is karan...

ANshay: mujhe laga isliye kah diya...

Nirvi: itna dimag mat chalaya kar... vese tum logo k kya haal hai...

Sneha: gun ne tanmay se phir se bat band kar di hai

Nirvi: kyu ab kya ho gaya hai...

Gun: hamesha ghatiya mazak... baki sab thik ... apne mot ko lekar bhi mazak... limit se upper ho gaya hai ab

Tanmay: are mene mout ka kaha bola tha, mene to sirf itna kaha tha ki me gayab ho gaya hu..

Gun: mujhse to bat hi mat karna...

Nirvi: to kitne dino tak bat karne ka irada nahi hai...

Sneha: 2 week to ho gaye hai...

Gun: tu kya commentary kare ja rahi hai.. tu bhi to aage nahi badi na... to mujhse umeed bhi mat rakh... sneha was feeling strange agar ise aise hi mazak karne hai to... zindgi bhar bat nahi karne wali hu...

Tanmay: yaar sorry, kitni bar sorry bol chukka hu na... sach me aage se chota sa mazak bhi nahi karuga yar...

Nirvi: sambhalo ab tum log hi, mere pas or bhi tension hai... sneha looking toward anshay and feeling guilty again...

...

Sneha entered home,

Purvi: nirvi kesi hai? Kesi rahi tum logo ki meeting?

Sneh: vo bilkul thik hai.. mumma abhi mujhe thodi thakan lag rahi hai, me thodi der rest karne ja rahi hu..

Purvi: kya hua, sab thik to hai, tum udas lag rahi ho? Anshay kaha hai?

Sneha: vo bus, anshay vahi se office ke liye nikal gaya hai...

Purvi: kya hua hai...

Sneha: kuch nahi.. me bus thodi der aaram karugi to accha lagega... sir mme thoda sa dard hai bus...

Purvi: jao, chahy logi..

Sneha: nahi...she leave..

Sneha entered room and look toward anshay pic... she was totally confused... she sat on the bed and continually saw toward anshay's pic... her eyes were filling with tears...

...

In evening,

Vedika: dadi aaj mene aapke liye khana banaya hai... ekdum mast khana hai..

Dadi saw toward vedika, She smiled and think: kash ye accha ho.

Vedika served food. Dadi: ye kya hai?

Vedika: Italian food hai, specially class karke banana sikha hai... ek dum mast hai, tasty bhi bahu t hai, khake dekho...

Dadi: beta mujhe ye sab nahi pasand..

Vedika with sad face: to kya pasand hai

Dadi: are kheer pudi, aaloo ki masale wali sabzi, or bhi kitni sari sabziya hai, pakode, papad .. ye sab

Vedika: dadi ab aapki age me aapko ye sab to bilkul nahi khana chahiye... aapko pata hai kitni bimariya lag sakti hai...

Dadi: beta ek-2 bar khane se kuch nahi hota...

Vedika: 1-2 bar karke kitni bar ho jata hai... hamare yaha to ek din nikla nahi ki koi or tyohar... to kya ab har tyohar pe aap vesa khana khayegi... 12 mahino me to 1000 events aate hai... agar aise me..

Dadi: accha thik hai beta, tu dal roti to de sakti hai na, vo to accha rahta hai na..

Vedika: ha dadi vo de sakti hu... dal to ye rahi... or ye rahi roti...

Dadi: isme ghee kaha hai...

Vedika: dadi... sehat ka dhyan...dadi eating food with sad face...

Disha to maddy: vese ye tiffin share karna chaho to kar sakte ho, nirvi ke hath ka bana khana hai, yah ape to use kuch banana ko nahi diya jata to aaj specially gun key aha gayi thi to vaha se bana ke layi hai... jisko khana ho kha sakte ho?

Vedika: di ke hath ka khana itna tasty nahi rahta hai...

Disha: to tumhe kon bol raha hai khane ko and she served food in other family member's plate..

Dadi continually looking toward those plates... and eating food with sad mood..

Sid eating a byte: accha hai ma, par vedika ke hath wali bt nahi hai par ab thali me serve kar diya hai to jhoota kese chodu... Dadi finish dinner and leave...

Nirvi came: aap logo ko is tarah unke samne to...

Sid: bhabhi mene bola na, aap beech me kuch nahi bolegi... chalne do ye sab natak... Nirvi looking toward dadi's room.

Nirvi: vedika, kal unhe tu kuch aacha bana ke khila dena... aise khane ke liye kisi ko tarsana accha nahi hai..

Vedika: just chill di... ek do din ki taklif zindgi bhar ki khushi layegi, aapke liye bhi or unke liye bhi..

Nirvi went inside room... maddy: iska kuch nahi ho sakta...

...

At sachvi home

Purvi enter sneha's room and saw that sneha was sleeping with sitting position.

Purvi: sneha... sneha

Sneha awake: ha

Purvi: khane ka time ho gaya hai... kya hua hai.. aaj neeche hi nahi aayi...

Sneha: vo... me aati hu thodi der me..

Purvi: kya hua, kis bat ki tension le rahi ho?

Sneha: nahi to... mene kaha na sir...

Purvi: sir dukhta rahta to acche se let ke soti, is tarah bethe bethe nahi... or ab tumne mujhe bataya nahi to man lugi ki... tumne abhi tak hum logo ko family member mana hi nahi hai...

Sneha with sad face: me shayad acchi wife kabhi bhi nahi ban paugi...

Purvi: aisa kyu kah rahi ho, kisis ne kuch kaha tumse...

SNeha: nahi... bus khud ko hi accha nahi lag raha... anshay bhi mere karan...

Purvi: sneha, is bat ki itni chinta kyu karti ho, dar apne aap khulte hai... or mujhe nahi lagta, ye problem itni badi hai... hmmm abhi neeche chalke khana kha lo... Sneha nodded

Sneha (in mind): aaj ye shayad badi problem na ho, par kabhi na kabhi to anshay ki demand... ab mujhe khud ko hi is dar se Khulna hoga...she leave...

Next day,

Dadi awake and saw that her temple was painted with different different colour just like green-blue mix black-white mix... black and white mix dresses put on god's statue...

Dadi yelled: ye kisne kiya... aise ashubh rang kisne de diye

Vedika came: dadi mene... ye aaj ka modern pattern hai.. dekho na kitna different lag raha hai temple... all family member came

Dadi: bhad me gaya tumhara modern... bhagwan ke kam me aise rang nahi rahte...

Vedik with cry face: ek to aapko surprise den eke liye rat bhar jag ke colour kiya... bhagwan ke liye itne dresses decorated kiye... ek-ek dress ko paint me duba ke rakhna pada ... or aapko ye pasand hi nahi aaya... and she started crying...

Dadi confused the she skcoked: ek-ek dress, matlab tumne sare kapdo ko rang dala... and she opened the drawer and saw that all dress were in black white mix and dark blue brown... mix...

Dadi: ye kya kar diya... beta tum tumhare kamo me raho na... bhagwan ki sewa mujhe hi karne do... tumhe jo karna apne kamre me karo... ab ise kese sudharu...

Nirvi: dadi ek tarika hai... mujhe malum hai mujhe aapke madir ko hath nahi lagana... par baki ke log to laga sakte hai na...

Maddy: bolo kya karna hai... me hu help ke liye

Nirvi guidance all things... and after some time mandir's black design convert into little black border and all temple decorated with red orange pattern... and same thing applied on clothes...

Dadi became happy again but she didn't show this... nirvi leave

Vedika followed her: wow di, nahle pe dahla... baigade hue kam ko sawar ke impress kar diya dadi ko..

Nirvi in angry tone: yar tere ideas thik hai par kum se kum bhagwan ko to bhaksh de... aise kam mat kar... logo kea ache buri sab bate bhagwana se judi rahti hai... or unka mazak banana... please... aainda se aisa kuch mat karna...

Vedika shocked: d relax... aapke liye hi kiya tha.. mujhe pata tha kuch na kuch jarur karogi aap..

Nirvi: please... ab mat kar... pahle hi mere karan udas hai, ek tujhse umeed hai unko, tu to unhe nirash mat kar... please...

Vedika: ok jesa aap chahe... nirvi leave... abhi kaha di.. 2 din me hi dadi ko aapki importance malum pad gayi hai... asli game to ab shuru hoga...and she smiled...

...

sorry for update...

i have a health issue.. so i update some-days later...

thanks...


	41. A beginning for new hopes

hey friends i m back... sorry for delay...

...

After 2 week,in evening

Anshay was returning home and his mobile rang, he turned his bike again…

….

Tanmay entered room and saw gun reading a book

Tanmay: **to abhi tak naraz ho mujhse…** gun acted just like she didn't hear anything.

Tanmay: **thik hai, vese bhi ab jab tum bat nahi kar rahi ho… to soch raha hu… me phir se full duty accept kar leta hu… kum se kum kam me man laga rahega to … tumhari yad to nahi aayegi** …

Gun immediately replied: **ek min… koi jarurat nahi hai…**

Tanmay: **to kya karu… tum to mere sath rahti nahi ho.. dosto ke beech rahkar bhi kitna time pass karuga.. vese bhi ab to aisa lag raha, kash me ship se gayab ho gaya hota to jyada better tha…kum se kum vapas aata to tum mujhse acche se bat to karti..**

Gun came near tanmay and hit him: **please tanmay… khabardar aage se aisa kuch bhi bola to… tumne mazak hi itna ghatiya kiya tha… kese sahan karti…**

Tanmay: **mujhe pata hota ki tumhe itni taklif hoti to kabhi nahi karta.. really sorry gun**

Gun hugged him : **tum hamesha aise hi karte ho…. Pahle mazak karte ho phir mafi… ab aage se aisa kuch bhi kiya to…**

Tanmay: **to phir kabhi bhi mujhse bat mat karna, me bhi nahi manauga ok…**

Gun: **accha, taki me hi andar hi andar ghutu or tum chain se jiyo…**

Tanmay **: to iska matalb me mazak karke mafi mang sakta hu..**

Gun: **tanmay pleaseeeeeeeeeeee.** Tanmay smiled and hugged her tightly…

 **…**

Anshay entered a hotel and asked manager..

Anshay: **hi me anshay kumar, mera kisi client ke sath appointment…**

Manger: **o aap,, aaiye sir… and he took him in a lift…** and he pressed button for the roof

Anshay (in mind): **kya client hai meeting ke liye sidhe terrace side pe… itna kitna bada project hai..**

Lift opened and manager asked him to move forward.. Anshay exit from lift and manager went again down side…

Anshay: **are puri place to bata dete…** and he move forward… he saw root was decorated by flowers, candles and balloons

Anshay: **ye kahi galat jagah to nahi bata di us manager me… or kisi ke sath to confused nahi ho gaya..** then he saw only one table placed on the center of terrace… and a bottle of beer placed on that table.

Anshay: **sure me galat jagah pe hi hu..**

Someone hugged him from behind: **tum bilkul sahi jagah pe ho…**

Anshay moved with jerked: **kon hai, pagal to…and he turned: tumm..**

Sneha: **ha me, kyu nahi ho sakti..**

Anshay **: tum. Abhi mujhe heart attack aa jata… ye sab kya?**

Sneha: **heart attack… kyu me ye sab nahi kar sakti kya?**

Anshay: **nahi…** sneha shocked, anshay again: **I mean, vo beer ki bottle, ye decoration… tumhe ye sab pasand…**

Sneha: **ek bar tumne mujhe surprise diya tha… to socha me bhi tumhara ehsan utar du..**

Anshay with wide eyes: **ehsan**

Sneha: **are mazak kar rahi hu.. aise hi kyu me surprise nahi de sakti kya…**

Anshay: **de sakti ho.. par beer ki bottle ke sath.. thoda ajeeb nahi hai..**

sneha: **mujhe pasand nahi to kya tumhe to pasand hai na..**

Anshay: **hai par itni bhi nahi ki tumhe iska bhi arrangement karna pade…**

Sneha: **ok to thik hai phir me sab cancel kar deti hu, hum ghar chalte hai…**

Anshay: **are ruko yar, tum to bura man gayi…** **ok to khane me kya order kiya** and he sat on the chair…

Sneha sat in front of her and thinking about her next step…

…

Dadi was totally irritated from vedika but vedika always followed her. When all family eating food, prepared by Nirvi while dadi was swallow food, prepared by Vedika. Vedika always tried to arranged her room, her suitcase and all stuffed. Dadi irritation level increased day by day.

One day dadi crossed vedika room and she heared vedika was talking someone on the phone.

Vedika: **ha yaar... Dadi ka din rat khyal rakh rahi hu... Vo to bahut khush hai mujhse...** Dadi making face...

Again vedika: **really.. Bus ab to kuch din or phir dadi Puri Tarah meri mutthi me. Phir to sab property mere hath me hogi... Sid to pura gulam ban gaya hai... Abhi jald hi is ghar K sath sath vo hotel bhi mera hoga... Bus Sid ek bar papers pe sign Karwa le.. Phir to sab K sab ghar se bahar...** After a gape. **. Di uski koi tension nahi... Dadi to unse itna chidti hai ki muh bhi nahi dekhti unka... Vese me koshish karugi ki di ko kuch bhi malum na pade... Advocate hai kab game khelke property ko phir se hathiya le… vese bhi vo sachai ki murti hai…**

Dadi shocked after heard this… she ran toward disha room and saw that she was not there… then she saw every room, nobody was there…. Suddenly sid came from outside… Dadi told him everything…

Sid yelled: **vedika… vedika …** vedika came and sid asked about her that issue…

Vedika started cry: **mujhe laga hi tha…sid me din rat dadi kea as pas hi rahti hu… unki health ka dhyan rakhti hu… phir bhi pata nahi kyu … shayad inhe ye pasand nahi ki me inki life me interfare karu… isliye ye mujhe galat sabit kar rahi hai…. Vese bhi sid inhe nirvi dib hi pasand nahi thi to unke sath bhi kesa behave karti thi…. Me aisa kyu karugi sid… mere ma papa ki eklouti beti hu… property aise hi mujhe mili hui hai… me or paiso ka kya karugi tum hi socho…**

Sid: **dadi ye kah to sahi rahi hai… dadi pease nirvi bhabhi se aapko problem thi… mene kuch nahi kaha…aapke liye me bina riti riwaz ke hi vedika se shadi karke use ghar laya… taki aapko lage koi to aapka dhyan rakhta hai is ghar me… or ab dadi aap hi…**

Dadi: **par beta, mene khud ne**

Vedika: **dadi mujhe maf kar do… aapko oily food pasand hai na… kal se me vohi banaugi… aapke kisi saman ko hath tak nahi lagaugi… par kum se kum mujhpe itna bada ilzam to mat lagao…** and she ran toward her room

Sid: **dadi please… kyu har kisi se jhagde mol le rahi hai aap, us bechari ko rula diya na…** and he also leave..

Dadi: **ab me kisse kahu.. iske man me kya hai…**

 **…**

All family member entered home, dadi told everyone but no one believe her…

Disha **: aap sach me… kuch nahi ho sakta aapka… aap apna frustration kis had tak nikal rahi hai.. vo nirvi ki bahan hai kahi isliye to nahi...**

Sid father **: or aapko lagta hai hum log itne bevkuf hai ki koi bhi humse itni badi property aise hi chin lega… or vo to sid ki wife hai, is ghar ki bahu… uske uper to… me janta hu, uske pure pariwar ko… koi bhi aisa ghatiya insane nahi hai..**

Ananya thinking, she want to say something but disha indicated her to keep quite…then all leave..

DAdi: **ye to koi bhi meri bat manne ko taiyar nahi… ab me in logo ko kese samjhau… nahi me mere samne hi mere pariwar ka satyanash hote hue nahi dekh sakti, phir chahe mujhe kisi se bhi bat kyu na karna** **pade…** and she look toward watch and started waiting for her….

...

hey friends thanks for waiting... i am well now.. sorry for delay in all stories... now i m back with my all stories...

next ateet ki khoj... i will starting this story in 2 days... again thanks for waiting...


	42. now ALL is well

Tanmay: **to phir tumhe kya lagta aaj rat ka kya program banaya jaye**

Gun: **program, mujhe to kuch bhi chalega bus ghar ke bahar ka hona chahoye jese movie, kisi acche se hotel me dinner, sab logo ke sath milna... aisa kuch..**

Tanmay: **kabhi to sab logo ko chod diya karo**

Gun: **tumne pucha tha, isiye mene mera opinion bata diya...**

Tanmay: **hmm.. sab logo se kal mil lege, baki ke program aaj complete kar lete hai... or last me mera program jo tumne list me nahi joda...**

Gun: **konsa**

Tanmay: **bata du konsa**

Gun acted: **kya batana hai**

Tanmay hugged him lightly: **ho jane do tumhare program, phir batata hu tumhe sab kuch... vese bhi bahut din tadpa liya ab or nahi**

Gun: **accha dhamki de rahe ho**

Tanmay: **dhamki .. me kabhi bhi dhamkiya nahi deta, directly karta hu** both laughed and leave from there

 **...**

They finished their dinner with a lot of chitchat and sneha was drinking alot... anshay confused what happened with her... after sometime they start dancing and slowly anshay was feeling again a attraction toward sneha.. and in a sudden move sneha held anshay's lips from her lips.. now anshay also lost sense...and then they shared a passionate hug...

Anshay took sneha in his arm and went inside a hotel room. He slowly uncovered sneha's cloth, sneha was still held anshay tighty... she was feeling little fear but this time she also want to involved so she didn't oppose.. anshay leid her over the bed... sneha closed her eyes tightly... after that they finally consummate their marriage with a little fear and little passionate feeling ...

 **...**

Nirvi came home and went toward her room. She saw dadi followed her..

Nirvi (in mind) **: kya hua koi galti to nahi ho gayi...she entered room..Dadi also entered**

Nirvi: **kya hua dadi, aap mere kamre me**

Dadi: **kyu nahi aa sakti kya, ye mera ghar hai chahe..** dadi think about vedika and she stopped, Nirvi put her files and bag...

dadi: **vo mujhe tumse bat karni thi**

Nirvi thinking something and say: **boliye na..**

Dadi **: vese to me tumse bat nahi.**.she stopped again and then say: **vo tumhari bahan, vo vedika is ghar ki jaydad pe buri nazar rakh rahi hai... vo sab kuch hadpana chahti hai...**

Nirvi shocked: **dadi aap ye kya kah rahi hai, vo aisi nahi hai.. me usko bachpan se janti hu... vo aise kam kabhi bhi..**

Dadi: **tum to meri bat pe vishwas karo... or koi bhi nahi kar raha is ghar me.. me sach kah rahi hu, mene apne kano se suna hai... me manti hu mene tumhare sath accha nahi kiya... har waqt tumhare dil ko dukhaya... par iski saza tum pure pariwar ko to mat do...**

 **sabko bahut pasand karti ho na... to sabko bacha lo... vo ladki sach me is ghar ko tod ke rakh degi, mene jo kiya uski saza abhi tak bhugat rahi hu... kitna ghatiya khana khana pad raha mujhe, us ladki ko din rat jhelna pad raha... are mere liye na sahi, is pariwar ke liye to...**

Nirvi: **dadi, aap aisa kyu kah rahi hai, me vedika ko janti hu... vo aisa... thik hai me usse bat karke dekhti hu**

Dadi: **karlo, tumhe bhi phansa legi vo apne ansuo me... pahle hi mera pariwar mere khilaf ho gaya hai... tum bhi ho jao... mehi jhooti hu... is ghar me... apne karmo ka fal bhog rahi hu... mat karo koi bhi vishvas** and she started crying.. nirvi confused

Nirvi called vedika and ask her to come in her room...vedika entered and look toward dadi...

Nirvi: **vedika dadi kya kah rahi hai...**

Vedika: **kya kah rahi hai**

Nirvi: **ye property ka kya issue hai...**

Vedika: **jo bhi suna vo sach hai** dadi shocked,

Dadi: **dekha mene bola tha, ye ladki..**

Nirvi: **dadi 1 min me bat kar rahi hu...vedika tumhara dimag to theek hai na.. paise jaydad ye kab se important ho gaye tumhare liye..**

Vedika: **o di please.. aap kiske liye bol rahi hai... inke liye.. jinhone aapko kabhi bhi acche se dekha bhi nahi hai, aapko hamesha galiya di... aise logo ke sath to isse bhi bura hona chahiye...**

Nirvi: **vedikaaaa, bus kar pahle hi me thaki hui hu... tu kya isiliye is ghar me aayi hai...**

Vedika: **di me to kahti hu aap bhi mera sath dijiye, vese bhi inke rahte aapko kuch bhi milega nahi, kum se kum aise me aapka future to secure hoga..**

Nirvi: **paise ke liye tu kabse jeene lag gayi, sneha uske pas sab kuch tha... to bhi vo sab chod kar hum logo ke beech aayi or tu...**

Vedika: **vo pagal hai me nahi...**

Nirvi: **aisi bat hai to thik hai me bhi dekhti hu tu is ghar ke sath kya kar sakti hai... me tere khilaf sabse pahle khadi rahugi... tu chah kar bhi kuch nahi kar payegi...**

Dadi: **or me bhi iske sath hu... dekhti hu tu kese mere ghar ko chopat karti hai..**.and she held nirvi shoulders..

Vedika hide her laugh, in fake anger: **o di... please me aapki in dhamkiyo se darti nahi... karlo jo karna hai**

Nirvi held vedika's hand: **vedika tu itna kab se badal gayi, bua ya daya uncle ko malum pada to unhe kitna bura lagega...**

Vedika pushed her lightly: **di please... ab aap mom dad ki dhamki tak mat aaiye please...** nirvi little stumbled from her place... and suddenly she fallen down, she screamed little and became unconscious...

Dadi and vedika shocked.. dadi yelled on vedika: **ye kya kiya tune...** and she held her face and she start tapping on her face

Vedika: **mene kyaa kiya...** she also sat beside her...

Dadi: **hath mat lagana ise, tune hi dhakka diya tha ise... aisi bahan to bhagwan dushman ko bhi na de...** and dadi yelled more loudly

...

 _ **Disha room,**_

Disha: **ab ye kya naya natak laga diya hai... phir se chillane lag gayi hai..**

Ananya: **disha kuch bhi kaho, ab ye planning ka game bahut ho gaya, ye property wali bat kaha se aa gayi...**

SID father: **ek bar niche chalke dekh lete hai, pata nahi kya hua hai..**

Disha: **rahne do na, niptne do vedika ko... vo akele handle kar legi unhe...**

They all heard dadi's loud voice: **are koi hai kya ghar me, dekho is ladki ne kya kar diya nirvi ko... vo to bus mere karan isse bat ki... or isne apni bahan ko hi pata nahi kya kar dala...** all heard and ran toward downside

 **...**

Vedika started moving nirvi: **di aankhe kholo, hua kya hai, kuch to bolo... itna tension kyu le rahi ho, me mazak kar rahi thi...ye sab...**

Dadi: **accha ab mazak kar rahi thi... ab jab tere karan iski ye halat ho gayi to mazak kar rahi thi...**

Vedika: **aap chup karogi...** and she ran toward outside to call everyone but she bumped with disha who entered nirvi's room... ananya and sid's father also entered inside...

Disha: **kya hua...**

Dadi: **ye is ladki ne dhakka diya ise... or ye behosh ho gayi...**

Disha: **isne.. kahi aapne to kuch nahi kiya... chidti to aap thi..**

Dadi: **ha malum hai tu to apni ladli bahu ke khilaf ek shabd nahi sunegi na... badi bahu tu to mera vishvas kar..**

Ananya: **disha pahle ise dekh lo, bad me ye sab bate karna please...**

Vedika eyes filling with tears: **mene bus halka sa dhakka diya tha.. mujhe nahi malum tha di behosh ho jayegi... mujhe sach me nahi laga...** disha look toward her..

Dadi: **dekha mene bola tha... ye ladki apni bahan k khilaf ho gayi kyuki vo mera sath de rahi thi..**

Ananya: **ye sab kya natak laga ke rakha hai... mene bola na pahle ise dekho... or ye sab natak ab band karo... mujhe ghar me shanty chahiye... agar ise kuch ho gaya to iski ma se kabhi bhi nazre hi nahi mila paugi...**

SID' father took nirvi in arm and lied her over the bed. Disha started examined her. Sid, maddy and maddy's father also entered in room... they recently came from hotel...

Maddy quickly moved toward nirvi: **kya hua ise...**

Dadi: **beta ye sab is ladki ne...**

Sid: **vedika kya hua...**

Vedika in cry tone: **mene kuch nahi kiya... mene bus unka hath chudne ke liye halka sa dhakka diya or achanak se hi vo apni jagah par gir padi... thoda sa chillayi or behosh ho gayi... mene sach me kuch nahi kiya...**

Sid: **yar dhyan to rakhna chaiye tha...**

Maddy: **hua kya hai ise...**

Dadi: **sab galti meri hi hai, me nirvi ko pahle hi apna leti to aaj ye ladki bhi is ghar me nahi aati or nahi iski ye halat hoti... mere dimag me hi patthar pade the... jo mene use samjha nahi..** all saw her with a shock...

Disha smiled: **der se aaye, aaye to sahi...**

Sid: **matlab dadi aap manti hai... ki bhabhi galat nahi thi..**

Dadi: **ha beta me manti hu... me use apnane ke liye bhi taiyar hu.. bus ye ladki mujhe is ghar me nahi chahiye...**

Vedika in tension: **nahi rahugi... bus ek bar di thik ho jaye... phir chali jaugi...**

Sid: **chinta mat karo... vo surly thik ho jayegi...**

Disha: **exactly to nahi malum... but i think ek bar blood test kar lete... report aane pe sab confirm ho jayega.. or mere doubt ko confirm karne ke liye nirvi ka hosh me aana jaruri hai... usse bat karke me bata sakti kya hua hai... jab tak isko aaram karne dete hai...**

Vedika: **di kab tak hosh me aayegi...**

Disha: **dekho mene injection diya hai.. ho sakta hai vo aa jaye...** she smile continually

Ananya: **iski aisi haalat hai or tu hans rahi hai...**

Sid father: **ghar me sab thik ho raha hai to isko khushi to hogi hi...**

Disha: **hmm ye bhi hai.. or shayad is bar shayad sab kuch hi thik ho jaye... wait for this...**

All confused..vedika leave and called every one.

 **...**

Anshay cell phone rang, he awake from bed and saw both condition... anshay became restless..

Anshay: **ye sab kya kar diya... me ye sab... control bhi nahi kar paya... god sneha kya sochegi...**.his phone again rang...

Sneha also awake and held her head...she look toward anshay and then smile lightly...

Anshay: **sneha sorry... ye sab... ye sharab sach me pini hi nahi chahiye...**

Sneha: **anshay please sorry mat bolo... me bhi ye sab chahti thi, shayad mera dar isi sharab ke karan gayab... tum phone uthao na pahle..**

Anshay: **matlaB TUMHE MUJHSE KOI SHIKAYAT NAHI**

Sneha: **nahi na baba... phone uthao..**

Anshay picked phone.. its vedika.. she informed about nirvi's condition... anshay wore his cloth and told sneha to moved immediately ...

Sneha: **hua kya hai..**

Anshay: **nirvi di behosh ho gayi... yar us maddy ki dadi ko jinda nahi choduga ... agar unhe kuch bhi ho gaya to...** sneha also ready fast and both leave from hotel...

 **...**

Tanmay and gun was in car .. they also received call and they also leave from there..

 **...**

Disha took a blood sample and called a ward boy from hospital and ordered him to take report as soon as possible...

...

Nirvi came again in conscious and saw that purvi was sat beside her and all family too...

Anshay: **di aap thik to hai...** and he held her hands...

Nirvi: **hmmm...**

Disha: **ek min aap sab log bat me bat kar sakte ... me pahe isse akele me bat kar lu... please...**

Dadi: **ha hum logo ko bahar chalna chahiye... tum dekho kya hua hai ise... bad me hum dono milke is ladki ko ghar se bahar nikalege...** dadi indicated vedika, daya stared dadi..

Daya: **ye aap kya bol rahi hai..**

Dadi: **itne sidhe mat bano... aapki beti kitni tedi hai malum pad gaya... iski nazre is ghar ki property par thi... vo to bhala ho ki mene nirvi ko bata diya.. nahi to ye to chupchap is ghar ko saf karke nikal jati...**

Devki: **ha nikal jati... kis haq se ye property apne nam karti... iski is ghar me shadi bhi nahi hui hai...**

All shocked. Sachin : **ye kya kah rahi ho di... aisa kese.. shadi to hui hai na..**

Disha: **nahi hui... or ye bat sirf sid, mujhe, sid ke papa ko or vedika ke perents ko malum thi... hum log jyada logo ko batane ki risk nahi le sakte the...**

DAdi: **kya kah rahi ho... bina shadi ke ye ladki is ghar me...**

Sid's father: **bus aapko ehsas karwana tha ki nirvi is ghar ke liye kitni acchi hai nahi to hume kesi ladki mil sakti thi..**

Nirvi also shocked: **shadi nahi hui... mujhe bhi nahi bataya...**

Sid: **ha aapko batate, to aap to pahle hume mana kar deti...**

Dadi: **itna bada petra mere khilaf, me to mridul ke bhale ke liye hi kah rahi thi... mana ye acchi ladki hai... sab gun bhi hai par ye aage jake to...**

Disha: **aage ki chnta mat kijiye. Hum log ye bate bad me kar sakte, pahle me nirvi se akele me bat kar lu... pleaseeee...**

Dadi and all leave.. purvi was still in this room...

Disha asked nirvi for preg. test... nirvi and purvi both confused... nirvi leave for bathroom..

Purvi: **ye sab kya hai...**

Disha: **jo doubt hai use clear kar rahi hu...**

Purvi: **par nirvi**

Disha: **ya but lagta hai uski medicine kam kar rahi...** Nirvi exit from bathroom.. her face was in confusion..

Disha: **kya hua..**

Nirvi show her test kit... disha became happy... purvi too... both hugged each other...

Disha: **kya hua, tum khush nahi ho..**

Nirvi: **ye sab itni jaldi... abhi to shadi...**

Disha: **ooooo.. vo to tumhari galti... bina precaution ke ... tum itna jyada sure ho gayi ki kuch hoga nahi to ... ab jaldi to hona hi tha...** purvi and nirvi feeling awkward

Nirvi turned red and look downside...

Disha: **vese nahi chahiye to bol do...**

Nirvi reply immediately: **nahi... me vo**

Disha: **nahi chahiye..**

Nirvi: **nahi mera matlab... she look other side...**

Disha: **arre mazak kar rahi hu... vese ye khush khabri abhi sabko sunani chahiye ya nahi... ye tumhare pe depand hai...**

Purvi: **kyu nahi... aakhir yaha pe sab pariwar ke log hi hai... par disha ji ise or koi problem...**

Disha: **ek bar pure medical test karke dekh lete hai phir apne aap malum pad jayega...**

 **...**

Disha and purvi exit from room..

Disha: **to maji aapki tension to ab hamesha ke liye dur ho gayi hai...**

Dadi: **kya hua vo thik hai**

Vedika: **di ko kuch hua to nahi.**

Maddy: **vo ab kesi hai...**

Disha: **ek min... aise to tum sab sawal puchte rahoge, me kuch nahi kah paugi... vo thik hai, vese hum sab logo ka promotion hone wala hai jaldi hi...**

Sneha: **matlab...really**

Gun: **sach me aisa kuch hai...**

Vedika: **kya kuch hai... vo thik to hai na**

Disha: **she is pregnant... bus ab hum medical reports ka wait kar sakte hai... phir...**

Dadi : **sach me... par badi bahu ne to kaha use kuch pareshani ho sakti... or vo shayad hi..**

Disha: **shayad tha ma, pakka nahi... and me hu, me sure karugi ki aage bhi kuch gadbad na ho...**

Vedika, gun, and sneha entered in room sid, maddy, anshay, tanmay follow them..

SID: **seriously bhabhi me chacha banne wala... mujhe to vishvas nahi ho raha...**

Sneha and gun: **congratulation di... really ye bahut khushi ki bat hai...**

Tanmay **: ek min aise moke pe ek pic to banta hai, finally itne dino bad sab khush hai...** and all shared a group hug...

tanmay: **aaj bhi gun tumhare man ki hi hui.. milna to ho hi gaya sabse...**

gun: **vo to hai...me bahut khush hu,**

nirvi: **vese sneha tumhari tabiyat to thik hai na aankhe kitni lal ho rahi hai, royi thi kya phir se...**

tanmay: **aankhe to hamare anshay miya ki bhi lal hai or..** TAnmay smelling anshay shirt... **kya program kar ke aa raha hai bhai...**

sneha changed the topic **: tanmay vese tumhara or gun ka jhagda khatam to ho gaya na..**

Gun: **hum logo ka to chalta rahta, tumhara nahi pata na, drink ki hai kya tum logo ne...** sneha look other side

Maddy smiled and he sat beside nirvi and kissed her forehead...

Vedika: **ek min, agar personal moment chahiye to hum sab log bahar chale jate...**

Nirvi **: chup kar tu... vese vedika.. tu bina shadi ke sath itne din sid ke sath rahi hai... kahhi tum logo ke bich to..**

Vedika: **are di aap nahi janti kya kya hua hai, ab kis muh se batau batate hue bhi sharam aati hai..**.that time dadi entered room

...

Dadi: **dekha disha, ye ladki sach me bigde hue lakshan ki hai... kesi bate kar rahi hai..**.Vedika saw elder members and stopped

Disha: **vo hi ma, me soch rahi hu, ab itne din sid ke room me rahi hai to ab aise me iski badnami hi hogi... to kyu na ise sach me sid ki zindgi me leke hi aa jaye...**

Nirvi: **yes chachi, is bat pe meri bhi haan hai...**

Disha: **to devki ji aapka kya kahna hai...**

Devki: **me to aapko bata nahi sakti, me itne din kitna shanty se jee hu... ise aap chahe jitney din rakhiye mujhe koi problem nahi hogi..**.all laughed...

Sachin: **vese nirvi beta tabiyat to thik hai na...**

Nirvi: **yes papa... sachin hugged nirvi...**

Dadi: **me ise ghar ki bahu nahi banne de sakti... ye ladki bahut ziddi hai...**

Sid: **are dadi ye jo bhi kar rahi thi mere kahne pe hi kar rahi thi..**

Dadi: **matlab tu ye sab..**

Sid: **ha mene sab... agar me ye sab nahi karta to aap nirvi bhabhi ki value samjh pati...**

Dadi: **to isliye tune mujhe fasaya...**

Vedika **: me apne kiye ke liye mafi mangti hu... bus mene jo kuch kiya di ke liye kiya, aage se aapko shikayat ka ek moka nahi dugi...**

Ananya: **matlab siddhant or vedika dono hi is rishte ko aage badana chahte hai... is bat pe to muh meetha hona chahiye...** and she leave..

And after that they enjoyed whole night with lot of chitchat and celebration..

All was waiting for a new morning and new hopes...

...

HEy all dear friends ... so my 2nd story also end... you can read os or short stories related to this story, which one i update after sometime.

thanks all for reviews

 **MAnsi, aashvin, ayanavadg, guest123, mansi, dayasubhi, karan, tessa, saachi, addict to read, ankita, love-daya and all guests... sorry if i forgot someone...**

i started 3rd story Ateet ki khoj... hope you support me in this story too... love you all

...


End file.
